Back to the Marauders
by 13.Starlight-Mist
Summary: In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977 - the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione a.k.a. Liesel Ellen must unravel its meaning before it is too late. Will her actions alter time? [Remus/Hermione, James/Lily]
1. I Think I Just Turned Back Time

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977 - the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione a.k.a. Liesel Ellen must unravel its meaning before it is too late. Will her actions alter time? [Remus/Hermione, James/Lily]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called _Wicked Plants_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello Readers!

- This story is a Remus/Hermione story. If you have any questions, eel free to drop me a review, but keep in mind the fact that your questions probably will be answered in future chapters. Please read the disclaimer included in the first section of each chapter and don't sue.  
>- Also, I am aware that Oliver Wood was born in either 1975 or 1976. However, for the sake of this story, he will be born on July 1st in 1978. He gets his Hogwarts letter on July 1st, 1989 and graduate on June 16, 1996, which I believe is Harry's fifth year.<p>

Please Enjoy,  
>Starlight Mist<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday September 7, 1999<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

Harry, Ron, and I are walking down the hall to Potions - or should I say that I am the only one?

Harry and Ron are off in their own world, arguing about the outcome of the next Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I sigh as Ron tries to make his point that the Hufflepuff chasers are better as Harry argues that the Slytherin Keeper is better.

I will never get boys and their odd infatuation with Quidditch.

After we have entered the Potions classroom, Harry, Ron, and I seat ourselves. I carefully unpack all my materials, setting everything up precisely.

The Slytherins soon arrive, chattering loudly as Malfoy brushes past my desk and knocks one of my books to the floor.

"Sorry, Mudblood," he sneers.

Although Voldemort lost the war, many of the pure bloods still hold their blood prejudices. However, the name _Mudblood_ can't hurt me any more.

"It's fine," I say as I wave my hand and flick my finger at the book.

A misty hand materializes and picks the book up off the ground, dusting the dust off the book and onto the front of Malfoy's robes, causing him to wrinkle his aristocratic nose and flick the dust off of his shoulder.

"You are learning," he states curtly, a just the smallest hint of approval laced in his voice.

"Was that a compliment? Acceptance?" I ask, raising my eyebrow as if he isn't irritating me.

"Beginner's luck."

I roll my eyes. I never will understand why he always feels the need to insult you, especially after a compliment. Just give me a break. It took me a while to learn the art of wandless magic and tapping.

**Wandless Magic:**

Given the choices of wandless magic and tapping, wandless magic is definitely the easier of the two. Simply, wandless magic is just using magic without a wand, just like the name implies. Honestly, the hardest thing about it is the positioning of your fingers and the movement of your wrist. If this sounds unimportant to you, perhaps you would like to reenact my catastrophic pink-nail-polish-that-wouldn't-come-off crisis...

I really hadn't considered all the flirting that it would cause.

The _other_ thing that I hadn't considered when I started learning wandless magic was how disciplined your mind had to be. As I found myself struggling, I finally went to Dumbledore for help. Amused that I was trying something like wandless magic when I was so young, he tutored me.

**Tapping:**

Tapping is much harder to learn and master, so most people don't try to learn it. In fact, most people don't even know what it is. The definition of tapping is _"The use of one's magical potential to block and cast curses, hexes, jinxes, charms, and spells..."_ - according to "A Magical Secret: Magical Origins."

After further research, I learned that tapped spells, jinxes, hexes, charms, and curses last longer and that they are more effective than any other type of magic. This, and the fact that the war was looming on the horizon, was what made me decide to learn it.

And then, I learned that I had been "BLESSED" to use tapping. When you are blessed, the magic inside of you already knows what to do and it is waiting for you to learn to control it. Being blessed also gives you the advantage of not getting tired after using it, unlike other users - Dumbledore and pure bloods. Of course, being blessed could only get me so far, and being too prideful to ask for help, I kept on struggling until Millicent Bulstrode found me practicing:

_- "Granger? Is that you?"  
><em>_- "Yeah...you are...Millicent, right?"  
><em>_- "Mmm-Hmm. Are you learning to tap?"  
><em>_- "Well, I am trying, but it's not working."  
><em>_- "What do you mean?"  
><em>_- "I have all the basics, but I can't keep the spells going for long."  
><em>_- "Granger, I can help you with that, you know..."  
><em>_- "Really?"  
><em>_- "Really. I mean it."  
><em>_- "Well, thanks Millicent...why are you helping me?"  
><em>_- "Draco is just a stick in the mud about blood, and the time for rivalry is over."  
><em>_- "Very funny, Millicent."  
><em>_- "Seriously. He's jealous that you know more than he does, and he is showing his jealousy through hate."  
><em>_- "Oh. I guess that kind of makes sense?"  
><em>_- "Yeah. So, let's see what I can do..."_

Millicent and I became friends soon after, and during the war, she defected from the dark side and joined our side. The Malfoy's too, in their own way, defected - helping to save so many of our best fighters. However, the war was hard on all of us and we lost many people - Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin, and so many more.

Draco opens his hand and forms a ball of blue magic, challenging me to do the same. Soon, my white light is winding up my arm, being chased by both Draco's blue light and Blaise's green light. Once they have chased my light up to my shoulder, I turn it around to face theirs.

Just then, the door bangs open and Snape walks in.

"Tapping, Ms. Granger?" he asks in a disapproving tone. "You always have to show off, don't you?"

"What's wrong with knowing how to tap?" Ron fumes, his face more red than peach as he glares at Snape.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking back!" Snape sneers, his robes billowing out as he whirls around. Ron looks as if he's about to say something more, but he decides against it, clamping his mouth shut.

As Malfoy makes his way over to his seat and I diffuse my magic, Snape begins talking about an annoyance-reducing potion when a sudden dizziness slams into me. I double over in pain, grimacing as pins and needles course through my body and my brain is turned to cottony mush, swirling around in my brain and making me feel light headed.

After the feeling has passed, I open my eyes to find the entire class looking at me, the Slytherins questioningly and the Gryffindors worriedly.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting the class," Snape barks, breaking the silence.

I send an icy glare at him...I _hate_ losing house points!

Suddenly, the feeling comes back and I grip the sides of my desk and let out a startled cry. When I open my eyes again, the whole potions classroom is looking at me, more in fear than in worry.

"Ms. Granger, do you need to go to the hospital wing or will you stop the distractions?"

Normal teachers would care to some extent if their students were groaning like they just got run over by a horde of hippogriffs, wouldn't you say? Well, not Snape. It certainly proves my point that he's no normal teacher though, _especially_ since he double-crossed Voldemort _and_ survived.

"I think so," I wince, my voice hoarse and cracked.

"Then _do_ stop interrupting my class and remain silent."

I turn back to my cauldron and continue working on my potion, feeling very vulnerable to whatever was causing that dizzying feeling. As my heart begins to beat faster, I trace the holster on my hip which contains my wand - 10 ¾ inches long, made of vine wood, and possessing a dragon heartstring core.

Feeling a little safer, I reach out my hand to pick up some eggs, but am stopped when the pain comes back, worse than it was the other two times. The classroom blurs and then my vision goes fuzzy. I think that someone's screaming.

Curling up in a ball as I try to shelter myself, I hear someone yelling something that sounds like "get her to the hospital wing immediately", but I can't be too sure. My head is pounding and I feel so dizzy that I could puke. Hands latch onto my wrists and I feel myself stumbling forward, wherever forward even is.

The last thing I hear is that I hear is Harry and Ron yelling my name before the room goes black.

_**Sunday August 28, 1977**_

When I open my eyes to shake off the dizzy feeling, I realize that I'm not in the potions classroom anymore. I lift my head off the cold, hard, ground and observe my surroundings. It's hard to see in the dull light of the full moon, but I finally deduct that I am in the Forbidden Forest.

As I get up, I can't help but feel that something isn't right. It is impossible to apparate on Hogwarts grounds, so how did I wind up here? Drawing my wand from my holster and look around for any sign of a living creature, or movement. There's nothing that calls to my attention, but I decide to keep my wand within my reach and get out of the Forbidden Forest.

"Point Me," I whisper.

As I begin to follow my wand back to Hogwarts, I hear a twig breaking from somewhere nearby. I whirl around, but nothing is there. I uneasily turn back to face Hogwarts, and as I am about to continue my trek, I hear a snarl coming from behind me.

Slowly turning around, I see a full-grown werewolf glaring down at me with menace, saliva dripping slowly from its teeth. Its feral eyes bore into my mind, and I realize that I did miss something dark and sinister. It's the full moon, the night where werewolves come out.

A scream chokes itself in my throat as the werewolf takes a step towards me, and only when it's about three feet away do I regain my senses to turn and run. My feet churn against the ground as I tear through the forwards and back towards Hogwarts. At last, I burst through the clearing, drawing my wand to send a Patronus to Dumbledore.

"I need help!" I croak in panic as the werewolf gains on me, "I am near the Forbidden Forest."

With a flick of my wand, my otter tumbles off towards Dumbledore. Wait...but Dumbledore's dead! Cursing my stupidity, I try to figure out a Plan B.

I'm within ten feet of the doors when I stumble and fall over. As I try to get back to my feet, a large mass slams into me and I knock my head against the stone steps. I try and roll away, but am thrown into the air. Landing hard on my back, I try to crawl away, but the werewolf just slaps me again. My head swims and I fight to stay conscious.

I try to send a hex at the werewolf, but it bats my wand out of my hand with its furry arm, snapping my wrist with a sharp crack. I can't help but scream in pain and in despair as I see my wand go flying through the air. The werewolf pins me down, and before I can do anything, I find myself in immense pain. I scream myself hoarse as black spots cloud my vision.

My left arm throbs, pins and needles run up and down my arm, the saliva of the werewolf circulating all throughout me. I moan and squeeze my eyes shut in pain as the werewolf rears back, ready to tear me to bits, now that he has found my blood and flesh to his liking.

Suddenly, a curse flies towards the werewolf, hitting his chest. The monster rears back, letting out a morose howl as another curse strikes him across the face. It seems like forever until the werewolf turns and flees and I feel myself being levitated off of the stone steps.

The last conscious thought that passes through my mind before I pass out is that I now am cursed with lycanthropy.

Forever.

_**Friday September 2, 1977**_

When I re-awake, I hear two voices conversing nearby.

"...the poor girl, bitten by a..."

"It wasn't Remus..."

"...badly injured..."

"...did she come from?"

"...Head Girl Badge..."

"A Gryffindor..."

"...Forest at night."

"I have never seen her..."

My head swims as I try to sit up and I let out a grunt. A lady - probably one of the two people who had been talking - pushes me back down and I gladly do so. My eyebrows furrow as I realize how much she resembles Madame Pomfrey. The only difference is that she looks...

No. It's downright impossible. There is no way that she is younger.

"Can you drink this potion for me?" the Madame Pomfrey look-a-like asks, holding out a glass.

I raise a shaky hand to take the glass and raise it to my lips before I come back to my senses, jerking back from the glass and backing away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asks me in a soothing tone.

"How do I know it isn't poison?" I croak.

The look-a-like sighs.

"Young lady, you are still very frail from your encounter with the werewolf and if I were to hurt you or try to poison you in this state, it would be considered very cowardly of me. This potion will help you regain your strength."

I narrow my eyes at her, trying to see her clearly, but everything that I see is fuzzy. There is no easy way around this. I can either die of the mind-splitting headache I have right now, or the not-supposed-to-be-but-may-be poison. With a forlorn sigh, I raise the glass to my lips and drink.

Seconds after the potion trickles down my throat, my vision sharpens and my headache disappears.

"Thank you...Madame Pomfrey," I say, trying out the name tentatively, hoping that she doesn't respond to it.

But, of course she does.

"How do you know my name?"

I just stare back at her in horror. It can't be Madame Pomfrey - she's _much_ too young. I look to the left of Madame Pomfrey and see another familiar figure.

"D-Dumbledore? B-but you're dead!" I stammer, staring at the younger version of the Headmaster as if he's grown a second head. It's as if I'm in some sick alternate reality.

Dumbledore clears his throat.

"What year is this?"

"It's 1999," I answer, swallowing hard at the pitying look Dumbledore gives me.

"Today is September 2nd in the school year of 1977-1978. It seems that you have gone 22 years back in time. You were found here on the Sunday, the 28th of August, and you have been out for four days."

"What should I do?" I ask Dumbledore, feeling empty as I try to process everything Dumbledore has just told me.

Dumbledore is silent for a minute before answering.

"I guess that you could join in at Hogwarts while I try and find a way to send you back to your original time. As I see you have a Head Girl badge on, I am guessing that you are a future seventh-year Hogwarts student, Miss..."

"Granger," I supply. "My name is Hermione Granger, and that sound like a good idea. Can I stay in Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore nods.

"Splendid. However, you will need to change your name and appearance so that you won't be recognized in the future, Ms. Granger. Also, I'm afraid that we can't have two Head Students."

I just shrug as I un-pin my badge and mull over name options. I want a unique name that represents something linked to my personality, but not something that is too close to my real name. Finally, I take the name of one of my favorite movie characters and then change the spelling.

"Liesel," I say with certainty. "Liesel...Ellen."

"Would you like to chose a middle name?" Dumbledore suggests.

"Karma," I say immediately, thinking back (or should I say forwards?) to the justice that the Light Side brought down on Voldemort and his minions.

"Liesel Karma Ellen. Your cover story is that you went to a school in America called Swish 'n Flick. You were sorted into Gryffindor in my office and your father is a muggle. Please, try not to reveal anything that happens in the future. Also, you might want to avoid telling people that you are from the future. Be careful whom you trust.

"Now, onto the next order of business. As you know, you were bitten by a werewolf, which makes you a Lycanthrope. When it comes time for you to transform, you will be transforming in the Shrieking Shack - which I see that you know of - with another Lycanthrope named-"

"Remus Lupin," I finish, to which Dumbledore nods.

I quickly cast a glamour that makes me taller, have higher cheekbones, a smaller nose, and tanner skin. I then cast a spell on my un-tamable brown hair, changing it into a deep black with hints of brown, and straighten it. My eyes, I leave the same.

Minutes later, I am nervously standing in the Great Hall as Dumbledore introduces me.

"Students of Hogwarts, I would like to welcome a new seventh-year student into our midst. This is Liesel Ellen. She originates from an American school called Swish 'n Flick,'" Dumbledore announces.

There is a light round of applause as I join the Gryffindor table.

As my eyes immediately dart over to Peter Pettigrew the Traitor, I resist the urge to severely injure him. My jaw tightens and my fists tighten, but I plaster a smile onto my face as I recognize James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and many others.

"Welcome to the table of Gryffindor, for the noble, courageous, and brave," the Gryffindor table choruses.

As I seat myself, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Turning my head, I come face-to-face with Harry's mom - Lily Evans. As I look into her vibrant green eyes, I can't help but agree that Lily's eyes resemble Harry's. Or rather Harry's eyes resemble Lily's.

"Hello, Liesel!" she greets pleasantly." My name is Lily Evans, Head Girl."

"I'm pleased to meet you," I answer. If I ever get back to my original time, I can tell Harry about his mom.

"As you heard, this is the Gryffindor Table. The first thing you need to learn about are the people whom you might want to avoid. That doofus over there is egoistic James Potter, Seeker on the Gryffindor team."

"This is Peter Pettigrew, who is very quiet and never hands in his essays in on time unless under constant reminders. Friends with James Potter," Lily says with disapproval before continuing.

"Now, meet Sirius Black, the brother of Slytherin Regulus Black. Sirius is shunned by his family for being Gryffindor, and I trust that Dumbledore has explained all the houses to you," Lily says, gesturing to the other houses.

"They are _not_ my family," Sirius snorts as he vigorously stabs a sausage and sends it flying off of his plate. The sausage then smacks Remus in the face, causing Remus to shoot Sirius a disapproving look.

"That boy that Sirius just hit in the head is Remus Lupin. Resident Hogwarts Bookworm and most-tolerable of the four," Lily says, ignoring Remus' cry of outrage at being called a boy.

"These four boys - James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin - call themselves the Marauders. I'd keep away from them if I were you, but I also wouldn't recommend getting on their bad side either. They're good with charms and hexes."

"Other than these four, again - the Marauders - it would be wise to avoid the Slytherins. Green and silver ties for reference. We kind of have a grudge against them, of which the history can come later. I guess that's really it."

I smile and continue eating.

Over the duration of the meal, Lily introduces me to a few more people. It really is quite unnerving to recognize so many of them from their future children. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts running through my mind, but soon find myself drifting down the same path again.

A tap on my shoulder draws me out of my thoughts, and I turn my head and come face-to-face with a scar-free Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Liesel - I'm Remus: James Potter's friend, a Marauder and proud of it, and one of the people that Lily suggested avoiding. However, you really shouldn't mind what Lily has told you about the four of us. It's just that Lily isn't on the best of terms with one of the Marauders' Founders - James."

Lily glares at Remus.

"Well, from I can tell, you like doing homework and reading too. I think that we should get along just fine," I answer, extending a hand.

"You like doing homework and reading too?" he asks, his surprise evident as he shakes my hand.

"Yep," I nod, frowning when my hair comes flying into my face. This long and straight hair idea might take a little of getting used to.

"Thank Merlin! Finally, there is another person who knows the meaning of homework," Remus gasps, pretending to be exasperated.

I can't help but laugh as Lily smacks the back of Remus' head and declares that she likes doing homework in an outraged tone.

"Whatever," Remus mumbles, rubbing the back of his head.

Soon after, the food disappears and us Gryffindors get up from the tables and troop to class as Lily points out the key features of Hogwarts for my benefit.

"How can you act so casual?" Lily demands, hands on her hips.

"Well, I've read _Hogwarts: A History_ over fifteen times, so I'm not that surprised. However, Hogwarts is much cooler in person," I answer, feeling unlike my usual chatterbox self, as Ron puts it.

At this revelation, Remus' eyebrows shoot up. "You have? So have I!"

"Oh great," Lily mutters, slapping a hand to her forehead. "You and Remus are _already_ nerding out? You just met less than half-an-hour ago!"

I shrug, and after a quick discussion with Remus, I turn back to Lily.

"So, what class are we going to?" I ask, hoping that all that I will need is my wand.

"We are going to DADA with the Slytherins. You-"

"-don't want to be friends with them. I've both heard about and read about the Slytherin-Gryffindor grudge."

"Although a lot can be learned from books, dueling isn't learned that easily, so I hope that you are good at dueling," Remus says nonchalantly.

"Why so?" I ask, suddenly alert.

"Because we're dueling today."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

- To those who have noticed that my name (Brigitta) and Hermione's name (Liesel) are names from _The Sound of Music_, you have good observation skills. This is simply because I wanted to use my other possible name. Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if the next chapter is already posted. Tell me anything.

_"Nothing is impossible. The word itself says I'm Possible." -Audrey Hepburn_


	2. Memories and Prophecies

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello current readers! Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows. I am very thankful to those who took a few seconds of their day to give me a review. There is a disclaimer above; read it. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Friday September 2, 1977 (Hermione's 1st day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

Dueling.

Joy.

As we enter the DADA classroom, I realize that I have an advantage over everybody else; I've actually been in a real war, and dueled against well-trained Death Eaters.

Funny. I never would've thought that dueling Death Eaters was very educational.

As I draw my wand from its holster, the Slytherins enter, polluting the classroom with their arrogant attitudes and infuriating smirks, which must be copied from Lucius Malfoy. My wand hand twitches when I catch sight of some future Death Eaters, and it takes all the self-control I have not to hex them to death.

As the Slytherins chatter loudly about how they're going to beat us to pulp, I run through a list of all the spells that I know, classifying them as dangerous and non-dangerous.

When I look around, I see only a handful people actually staying silent and doing the same thing that I am doing. I shake my head in disgust and continue running through the spells that I know.

After I've run through most of the basic spells that I will need, I start classifying people. Lucius, Snape, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus are pretty good but the top three out of them are Remus, Snape and Lucius. After sorting the people that I already know, I start to analyze the people who I don't know. I am just wrapping up on that when the door opens, and a young lady enters the classroom.

She looks to be about twenty years old, and is wearing a black tank top and bell bottoms with slight flair. She looks about five foot ten, which is about four inches taller than I am. With sandy blond hair, done in a french braid, and dark grey eyes, she looks like she means business. This look is greatly enforced by the tattoo on her right upper arm that says 'Don't Mess With Me.'

"The name is Georgia K. Stabbe, and by the end of the year, I am going to have all of the people in this class whipped into DADA-shape," she says, extending her hand to me.

I grin and shake her hand, liking her already.

Professor Stabbe walks back to the front of the class and starts talking.

"Today we will be dueling each other, as I want to see where you are on your DADA spellwork. I will be assigning pairs, and each winner will go on to duel another winner, until there is a final winner. The rules are simple: you may use any spells except for Dark spells or Unforgivables," she announces.

With a wave of her wand, she vanishes the desks.

As I fall, I twist onto my side, bringing my knee up and placing my foot firm on the ground. I push up against the ground with my foot and stand up.

**Georgia's POV:**

Who _is_ this girl?

She looks as if she has had some Auror-like experience, as she is alert, and ready to roll. Her wand is in her holster, which is strapped in a convenient location for a quick draw, and she was ready to react after the desks vanished.

I've got a feeling that this is going to be a good year.

**Hermione's POV:**

Once everyone is standing up, I hear Professor Stabbe announcing the pairs.

Finally, she gets to me.

"I want Liesel and...Lucius Malfoy."

When I hear the older Malfoy's name called with mine, I suppress a grin.

_Well Lucius, what do you have for me?_

Everyone gets into defensive positions, and Professor Stabbe puts up invisible barriers between all the duelists. On the count of three, we begin duelling.

"_Expelliarmus_," Lucius drawls with a lazy flick of his wand.

I duck, and once the spells have passed overhead, stand back up

"_Expelliarmus_, _Tarantella_," I retaliate, rolling out of the path of Lucius' new spells.

Lucius waits a few seconds before answering back.

"_Aguamenti_, _Wartinatus._"

I sidestep his spells, and send a few spells back towards him. Tired of the tameness of the duel, I taunt him.

"Is that all you've got? Gee, even a flea could do better."

His eyes glow, and he sends a tapped curse towards me. I banish it with a casual swipe of my wand, and decide that if he isn't going to go hard, I am.

"_Avis_, _Opungo, Confundo, Diffindo, Expelliarmus,"_ I call, shooting spells at him, suddenly the wildcat, pouncing on her prey in the midnight hour.

Lucius is surprised that I am going hard on him, but quickly gets the point. Jumping over my low-Expelliarmus, he banishes the birds with a quick swish of his wand.

_"Diffindo, Confundo, Carnchanterious,"_ Lucius calls, throwing an unknown spell towards me.

Deciding to be on the safe side, I put up a shield.

"_Entrancerous, Maximum Lacrimae, Pietcheira,_" Lucius advances on me, using two spells.

I take the shield down, and throw out a few spells of my own, on the offensive side again.

Lucius and I duel for a few more minutes, then he gets hit with one of my Stupefies.

I remove his wand from his hand and undo the spell. After Lucius is back to normal, he sneers at me. I toss his wand through the air and he catches it, his sleeve covering his hand.

I roll my eyes as I turn around; like-father, like-son.

"Ms. Ellen is winner of this round," Georgia says, "and she will be dueling James Potter."

"So," James says casually as he gets into a defensive position, sneaking a glance over at Lily, "I see that you have taken Malfoy down. I must applaud you on that."

"Why thank you," I say in a sickly sweet voice, "I must applaud you on your observation skills."

At this, James snickers.

"Well," he says, playing along, "I must applaud you on the use of your wand."

I snort.

"Why, I must applaud you for your courage James, but would recommend getting ready for a quick showdown," I answer, exercising my wand hand.

"Okay?" James says skeptically.

"3...2...1..." Professor Stabbe counts.

The second she says one, I send a few minor spells towards James.

James ducks, flicking his wand towards me, sending the familiar green light of Expelliarmus towards me. I hit the ground, rolling out of the way of a stray spell. As I roll, I shoot an Expelliarmus and Stupefy at James, adding Confundus and Langlock in as an afterthought.

"_Protego_, _Expelliarmus_, _Furnunculus_, _Langlock_," James yells, ducking under my spells.

I easily hop over the first two spells, swerving to the left to avoid the next two.

"_Quiddittchio_, _Stupefy_, _Expelliarmus_, _Stupefy_, _Bombarda_, _Aguamenti_," I whisper as I duck under another entourage of curses, hexes, and charms.

As I crouch into a defensive position and raise my wand hand up, James gets hit with my second Stupefy.

I shake my head as I walk over to James and take his wand from his hand.

"I'll take that, thank you," I say smugly.

After tauntingly inspecting James' wand in front of his face, I use it to return him to normal.

As James retrieves his wand from my outstretched hand, I feel something slam into my back. When I twist my head around, I see Sirius, pounding my back with one hand.

"So," he says with a wry smile at James, "the new girl took you down. How does that feel?"

James scowls and sticks his tongue out at Sirius.

"That's not nice to say, Padfoot."

Sirius snickers.

"Well Prongs, it's good to see that you are showing your 'manliness' when your precious Lily-flower is looking your way."

At the mention of Lily, James' hand flies up to his hair, brushing it back.

James turns just in time to see Lily's face cloud up with disgust at his vanity.

"Hello Evans," James says, walking away from Sirius and I.

Sirius shakes his head and walks away, muttering something that sounds suspiciously like 'he never learns.'

Soon, everybody's duels are over and we are getting re-paired. I see that Sirius, Remus, and Snape are still up.

After my duel with James, I am paired up with a boy named Liam.

On the count of three, we start dueling, accessing each other's skills and weaknesses.

Liam has a sharp mind and is quick on his feet, but easily distracted.

My eyebrows bunch up as I see him sneaking glances over at the Gryffindor side of people that were taken down. Gryffindor?

I am brought out of my thoughts as a Stupefy misses me by an inch. I return fire with even more determination after that close call.

As we duel, I realize that he is not using any unknown spells that could possibly be dark. I can't help but wonder who his future child, or children, will be.

As he ducks from one of my minor jinxes, I send a Stupefy at him, hitting him square in the chest.

I walk over to him and pluck his wand from his hand, using it yet again to return him to normal.

He shakes my hand good-naturedly and walks over the the Slytherin take-downs.

"Severus, Liesel," Professor Stabbe calls, walking past me and pairing Sirius and Remus up.

As I turn around, I come face-to-face with a handsome black-haired man. I can't help but reel back as I realize who he is.

Snape is not the cold, scowling, greasy-haired man that he is in the future, but a semi-innocent young man. He has ear-length black hair. His hair is not greasy, but he already carries the arrogant attitude that he has in the future.

After Professor Stabbe counts down, Snape and I start dueling. Even at a young age, Snape is no fool, never pausing to stay in one spot, and always ready to throw a shield up.

As Snape sends an unknown spell at me, I send a few minor hexes at him. He is ready, and puts up a shield. The hexes rebound towards me, and I am forced to come off of offense and go on defense. I cast a quick half-strength shield, and send a few curses at him.

Snape hurls himself out the way, barely missing the majority of the curses, but catching a minor fire-hex. His robes start smoldering, but he puts the flame out with Aguamenti.

I manage to jump just before he sends a few curses my way. As I duck and roll, I scold myself. _Constant vigilance my foot! I can't even detect a minor spell!_

While I hurl an Expelliarmus towards Snape, I can't help but wonder if going back in time made me lose some of my skills. I sneakily summon a little tapped flame, and find that I still am able to tap.

As Snape sends a Rictusempra towards me, I raise the palm of my hand, and try to summon a wandless shield. I still am able to do so. That leaves me with one question.

_Why can't I use my inner magic to detect minor spells?_

As I send a barrage of spells towards Snape, a passage from _Hogwarts: A History_ flits through my mind.

_Up until 1982, inner-magic detection was not allowed to be used in any Hogwarts classroom. It was believed that it would hamper the students abilities of observation. It was also believed that it was an advantage to students that were able to use inner-magic._

I frown as I realize that I am relying too much on my inner magic.

I quickly throw up a shield as Snape advances on me. I take a deep breath, and lower the shield, rolling to the side and hurling a barrage of spells in Snape's direction.

Snape steps out of the way of most of the spells, hit with only a jet of water and a moldy apple.

I don't give Snape a chance to recover.

"_Expelliarmus, Bombarda, Avis, Opungo, Langlock, Rictusempra, Avifors, Stupefy, Furnunculus, Aguamenti, Transformus Bufo Cantano, Stupefy, Anteoculatia_," I yell, forgetting that I am in a classroom, and not in a war.

As the spells sail towards Snape, I prepare a shield, ready for the rebound of the curses on Snape's shield.

Surprisingly, Snape doesn't react fast enough, and gets hit with Stupefy, Expelliarmus, and Transformus Bufo Cantano.

As I lean down to catch Snape's wand, Snape morphs into a frog.

As I finger Snape's wand, I realize that that was the wrong thing to do.

Not only might I have made an enemy, but I have insulted his pride and given the Marauders another reason to taunt him.

I quickly transfigure him back and help him to his feet, apology clearly written on my face.

Snape purses his lips and nods before turning away, ignoring the snickers from the Gryffindors.

After the other duel are finishes, Remus is left standing. Thus, I am re-partnered with Remus.

"Hello Liesel," Remus says pleasantly as he walks the the spot across from me.

"Hello Remus," I answer.

"You're pretty good at dueling," he states.

"Thank you," I acknowledge the compliment, "you too. Nice job with the wrist work."

Remus nods, and Professor Stabbe counts down for us.

The second that Georgia speaks the word 'one', Remus hurls a barrage of spells at me. I raise my wand and cast a golden spell-catching net towards the spells, ensnaring them.

With a swish and poke motion of my wand, the net releases, sending the spells back at Remus.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" Remus roars, canceling my spell.

I throw a few medium-danger spells towards Remus, who reacts with a shield.

The shield absorbs the spells, and I dodge Remus' next attack, barely missing a Stupefy.

"_Langlock, Stupefy_," I roar, forgetting yet again that it isn't a war-zone.

Without giving any recovery time to Remus, I start hurling spells at him as if I am in a war zone. Instead of putting Remus on defense, this just encourages him to go all out with the spellwork.

We go back and forth, trading spells and hexes with each other, avoiding jinxes, and rolling away from curses. We battle furiously, spells flowing from our mouths in long sentences, our wands never stopping.

Remus is struggling to keep up with my ferocity, but I keep on going, determined to win this battle.

"_Hoverosia Maxima, Aguamenti,_" Remus calls.

"_Stupefy_," I yell, "_Stupefy_, _Stupefy_, _Stupefy_, _Stupefy_!"

Remus somehow manages to dodge every single one of my Stupefies.

The battle carries on for many long minutes, but I decide to end it with a trick that I picked up from one of the Death Eaters.

"_Invisioformitus Hermione Granger_," I whisper, careful to make sure that no one hears me whisper my real name.

I hear cries of disbelief from the class as I disappear from sight.

I only have a minute of invisibility time, so I'd better make the best of it.

Remus is not fool, casting _Homelium Revelio_, but he is just a few seconds too late.

I Stupefy him from behind and remove his wand from his grip.

"_Visionatia Hermione Granger,_" I whisper extra softly.

I come back into sight, and return Remus his wand after putting him back to normal.

Professor Stabbe comes over and claps me on the back, not minding the trickles of sweat running down the front of my robes.

"That was marvelous," she praises, "you too Remus. You two have great potential."

Professor Stabbe turns back to the class, leaving the scent of peppermint behind.

"Now that is what I am talking about. For those planning to be an Auror, it is recommended that you learn to duel to that extent. That is the kind of dueling that you will be seeing on the field. Auror work is no sort of play, and you need to be up to that skill level. Homework will be a two-foot long essay on one of the more complex spells used in any duel that you witnessed. Proofreading and editing is extremely recommended. Dismissed."

We leave the DADA classroom, Remus and I still sweating bullets.

"That was amazing," Lily says, her eyes sparkling with a bright intensity.

"Thanks," I say, wiping sweat away from the back of my neck.

"Here," Lily says, casting some sort of spell on me. The sweat immediately leaves my body, and my temperature calms down.

"Hey Lily," Remus calls, "mind doing that for me?"

Lily flicks her wand in Remus' direction, dousing him in a jet of cold water.

"That was for implying that I don't like my schoolwork," Lily says, sticking her tongue out childishly while Remus sputters. I snicker, but flick my wand in his direction to rid him of the water.

"Where are we going," I ask Lily.

"Oh, right," Lily says as she looks through her bookbag. "I forgot that you don't have a timetable. Here; we start our days around 8:00. From 8:00 to 8:15 is time to wake up, brush your teeth, change, and all of that stuff. From 8:15-8:20 is time to get to the Great Hall from Gryffindor Tower. 8:25-8:50 is breakfast. 8:50-8:55 is time to get to class. First period starts at 9:00 and goes until 9:45. 9:45-10:15 is break. Class resumes at 10:20 and goes until 11:25. 11:30-11:35 is time to get to lunch, which lasts from 11:40-12:20. 12:25-12:50 is break, and evening classes begin at 1:00. 1:00-1:55 is third period, and you have from 2:00-2:05 to get to fourth period. 2:10-3:10 is fourth. Five minutes to get to fifth period, which lasts until 3:20-4:10. By 4:15, you should be at the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner is from 4:20-5:00. 5:05-7:55 is time for first through fifth year students to have Quidditch practice, do homework, play Exploding Snap, wizarding chess, chat, go to the library, get together. 8:15-8:45 for the younger students to get to bed. Sixth and seventh years have their curfew until 9:00, and should be in Gryffindor Tower by then. There is no set bedtime though. Here is my timetable, and you will be getting one just like this," Lily finishes, giving me the whole talk.

I take a look at the time table.

**_MONDAY:_**

_1st- Transfiguration-Hufflepuff  
><em>_2nd- Potions-Slytherins  
><em>_3rd- Care of Magical Creatures-Slytherins  
><em>_4th- History of Magic-Ravenclaw  
><em>_5th- Astronomy-Hufflepuff_

**_TUESDAY:_**

_1st- Muggle Studies-Slytherins  
><em>_2nd- Study of Ancient Runes-Ravenclaws  
><em>_3rd- Arithmancy-Ravenclaw  
><em>_4th- DADA-Hufflepuff  
><em>_5th- Charms-Slytherins_

**_WEDNESDAY:_**

_1st- Study of Ancient Runes-Slytherins  
><em>_2nd- Care of Magical Creatures-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_3rd- Transfiguration-Ravenclaws  
><em>_4th- Divination-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_5th- Muggle Studies-Slytherins_

**_THURSDAY:_**

_1st- Arithmancy-Ravenclaw  
><em>_2nd- Potions-Hufflepuff  
><em>_3rd- Herbology-Slytherins  
><em>_4th- DADA-Ravenclaw  
><em>_5th- Astronomy-Hufflepuffs_

**_FRIDAY:_**

_1st- DADA-Slytherins  
><em>_2nd- Charms-Hufflepuff  
><em>_3rd- Divination-Ravenclaw  
><em>_4th- Herbology-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_5th- History of Magic-Ravenclaw_

"So we are down to Charms," I ask.

"Yep," Lily replies.

Just then we come to the Charms classroom door.

I enter, immediately noticing that nothing much has changed.

I take a seat, and the Hufflepuffs enter the classroom. I unpack my bookbag, which was donated to me by Professor McGonagall, and open the lent Charms book.

After a fairly simple lesson about energy charms, we are dismissed with three feet of parchment to write for homework.

As we walk down to lunch, Lily pipes up.

"How did you get your name?"

"My mother and father loved the movie The Sound of Music, so they named me after Liesl Von Trapp. They didn't like the spelling, so they changed it from L-i-e-s-l to L-i-e-s-_e_-l," I answer, giving the reason that I chose the name and spelling.

"I like it, it is a beautiful name," Lily tells me.

"I agree, it is much better than Samantha," the pretty seventh year says, wrinkling her nose, "I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me so. That's why I like being called Sam."

"That's not true," I argue back, "it is a perfectly beautiful name."

"I wish I were named something like Deliah," Samantha complains.

That soon gets a huge debate going between the girls about the best girl and boy names, and it is still going strong as we sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Suddenly, I hear something that makes me drop my fork.

"I like the name Kathleen for a girl and Harry for a boy."

My fingers fumble as I try to pick up my fork.

Lily turns to face me.

"You okay," she asks.

"I-I'm fine," I answer, cursing myself for freezing me up.

"Why'd you freeze when I said the name Harry. If you don't mind me asking," Lily asks me.

"Harry was one of my best friend, but he disappeared one day," I say, thinking quickly.

This isn't a lie; it is true. Harry is one of my best friends, back in another time period, and he did disappear during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament.

"Oi Prongs, d'yah think that Liesel would be a good Marauder?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno," James answers, "although her dueling skills are exceptional and she would be a great addition, she would probably reason that joining the gang would result in detention."

I poke at my food, pretending that I can't hear them conversing.

"It usually does," Remus says with a chuckle.

"True, true, very true," Sirius answers, plucking at an imaginary beard.

James laughed. "We are the record setters for the most detentions," he says, turning to me.

"Really," I ask, pretending that I don't know that.

"Yep," James replies. "I have spent one-hundred five nights in detention; Sirius in ninety-four, Peter has one hundred ten, and Remus surprisingly has one-hundred eight."

"That is quite surprising, since he seems like a goody two shoes," I say, truly surprised.

_Oh Remus, so you were hiding something._

"You got that right," James answers, poking at a particularly vile piece of broccoli. "He always is the one who always is warning us to study, yet he has the second most detentions."

Remus scowls and takes a drink.

The food soon disappears, and it is time to go to Divination. As we are walking down the hallways, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Here," Professor McGonagall says, handing me a piece of paper.

I extend my hand and take it from her. It is my timetable. She smiles and hurries on her way.

"What is it, Liesel," Lily asks.

"Timetable," I reply, tucking it into my bookbag.

We climb up the stairs of the tower, Sirius and Peter chatting eagerly about what sort of fluff Trelawney is going to come up with this class.

I decide to make no comment about Trelawney's weirdness, which I am too aware of.

As we get seated, the Ravenclaws enter behind us.

"Hello," Trelawney says, emerging from behind a shelf.

I try to hide my distaste at the ditzy old Professor and her clumsy ways.

"I see that we have acquired a new student," she says, directing a smile towards me.

"My name is Liesel Ellen," I inform her.

"Hello Ms. Ellen, welcome to Divination. I assure you that you will learn a lot. Today, we will be discussing tea leaves and how the different type of tea leaf affects your Inner Eye."

I snort. She has no idea about the Inner Eye, or even Inner Magic.

After Trelawney rambles on for about ten precious minutes, she gestures for us to get to work. I am seated at a desk with a Ravenclaw girl, who I believe is named Selene.

Selene seems fascinated with Divination, chattering away about one of Trelawney's predictions. I smile politely and pretend to read my soggy mass of tea leaves.

"I think this means that I will be having a nightmare in about three weeks," I flub, bringing back future memories of Divination. Oh, how I _loathe _faking and not actually doing.

Trelawney makes her way around the tables, giving her input on everybody's predictions.

Finally, she is at our table.

"Ahh," she says, her voice filled with dramatics. "I see that you have a truly dark future, Ms. Ellen, filled with woe, misery, and-."

Her voice is cut off and a vise-like hand clamps down on my shoulder. I slowly turn my head around, and see Trelawney's eyes lolling around in her sockets. Someone screams, and I recognize that person to be Selene.

Trelawney is far from done, her voice rasping out.

"_You know much more than you ought,  
><em>_For his dark plans, you are being sought,  
><em>_Sent with a purpose, a web full of lies,  
><em>_Him and the father of the one you despise,_

_You take the sword and plunge it deep,  
><em>_A promise made, a promise to keep,  
><em>_The boy who lived, shall seek you out,  
><em>_To save you from your boyfriend's doubt,_

_Tears exchanged, leaving behind,  
><em>_To go back to when you heed no mind,  
><em>_War is fought, peace shall be made,  
><em>_Go find that ancient, red-golden blade,_

_Come to death, thrice shall be,  
><em>_Yet saved thrice by the special three,  
><em>_Who know naught of their unique power,  
><em>_To change the world, in its darkest hour._"

With those happy thoughts, Trelawney's hand releases from my shoulder, and she steps back.

"Why," she says, fanning her face, "it is a wee bit hot in here. Now why aren't you using your Inner Eye students?"

Nobody moves, just staring at me.

I wave them off with a flick of my hand.

My eyebrows furrow as I try and find out the meaning of the prophecy. I am guessing that the part about the boy who lived is about Harry coming to bring me back to 1997, but the part about my 'boyfriend' confuses me.

I also figure out that the part about coming to death three times is about James and Lily, yet I don't know who the special three are; I do have a feeling that one of them is me, but I am not sure.

The bell rings, and I quickly scrawl down the prophecy so that I can work on it later. I pack everything up and find that all the Gryffindors are waiting for me.

"What did that prophecy mean," Sam demands.

"I don't know," I say, telling the truth. I really don't understand most of the prophecy, and might of misinterpreted it.

Sam glares at me, but lets it pass with a flick of her blonde hair.

The seventh year Gryffindors make our way down to Herbology while the Ravenclaws leave to go to DADA.

When we arrive at Herbology, we wait on the Hufflepuffs, and when they finally arrive, we start learning about the Blugasio plant, which is unique because of the blue vapor that emits from its leaves every third hour after it is planted. Although fatal if mixed with tompstone, the leaves are really good for burns and healing cuts. The vapor is used for minor bruising and concussions. The stem of the Blugasio plant has a thick gooey substance called Blaguarate that is used as a temporary bandage when in the wild.

Our job for the day is to harvest the collect the vapor with a simple spell, Vapos Capiata.

As the clock chimes, the blue vapor snakes its way out of the leaves' pores. Everybody casts the spell in unison. The vapor rises up into the net, getting ensnared by the sticky golden threads. We pull the nets down and force the vapor into little vials, levitating them over to a crate when we are done.

The bell rings and we are assigned a one foot essay on how to make a Blaguarate bandage. After I scrawl this assignment down (along with the 2-foot essay on one of the complex spells from a duel for DADA, 3-feet of parchment for Charms, a quick paragraph about one of my dreams for Divination).

After I have done this, I make my way with the other Gryffindors to History of Magic with the promise. As Professor Binns rambles on about the Uprising of 1592, I scrawl notes down like my life depends on it. As I pause to shift my aching hand, I notice that almost everyone is asleep, except for Remus, Lily, and I.

I frown before getting back to note-taking.

As class wraps up, we are assigned foot essay on the cause of the Uprising of 1592. We hurriedly pack up and rush down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Dinner is mainly uneventful, if you don't count Peeves being chased by the Bloody Baron, that is.

Soon, it is free-time.

"Hey Liesel, it's free-time right now, but I am going to show you to Gryffindor Tower. You are not to tell anyone outside of the Gryffindor House of the location, unless it is an emergency. You will be rooming with the other seventh year girls, such as Sam and Jules. I sadly have to room with James Potter, who is unbelievably Head Boy," Lily spits.

I just nod, deciding that it is not time to get Lily started on a full rant.

"The password is Runaway Teardrop," Lily tells me, showing me to the Gryffindor common room.

As we enter, I imitate myself from first year, exclaiming over the beauty of the common room.

I quickly check out the seventh year room before going back down stairs.

"I'm going to the library," I tell Lily before running off.

As I make my way to the library, my bookbag bangs against my hip, bruising it. I grimace, and mentally remind myself to alter the bookbag once I am at the library.

Soon, the library comes into view, and I sweep through the doors, breathing in the homey scent of books. A smile spreads across my face as I run my hands over the books' spines.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Hello Ms. Ellen, my name is Madame Pince and I am the librarian," Madame Pince tells me, extending her hand. I shake her hand, the smile still plastered across my face.

After Madame Pince has returned to her desk, I rush over to the shelf where I know Helen Avertoli's book on complex charms is located.

I pull the faded blue book off of the shelf and dust off the cover.

Barely restraining my impulse to run over to 'my' table, I hurry towards the table. Once I am there, I gently place the book down on the table and pull the chair out. After I seat myself, I open the book to its table of contents.

"Complex Heating Charms, Complex Cooking Charms, Complex Growing Charms," I mutter, moving my finger down the long list.

"Ah-ha!" I crow as I find what I am looking for. "Complex Glamour Charms, page 412."

I open the book up to the page and start reading so that I can kill two birds with one stone. Not only will I be doing my three foot parchment for Charms, but I will be finding a way to replace my low-strength Glamoris Tempora charm, as my black hair is already weakening and turning back to its regular shade of brown.

"_There are over a million different glamour charms in the world, ranging from low-strength to powerful. To conceal your appearance for over three years, the Absconditus Vultus Charm is the most recommended one. There are a few cases that it cancels out before the three years are up, but they are very rare._

_The Absconditus Vultus Charm is a complex spell because of the swish-flicking motion, rotating of the wrist, and twisting of the wand. The incantation is not that hard, but must be pronounced perfectly, or there will be undesired side effects._

_Some of the documented cases of mispronunciation are quite horrifying. Nectaria Divieno mispronounced the charm, pronouncing it Ab-scunt-doe-tis Vul-tus. This mistake caused her hair to remain an unnatural shade of forest green for the rest of her life. Her eyebrows also grew to a whopping thirty-six inches. Another case of mispronunciation resulted in the case of Ned Frocklestein. His mispronunciation caused his fingernails to grow six feet and for his toenails to completely disappear._

_As you can see, the Absconditus Vultus Charm must be pronounced just right._

_Pronunciation: Ab-scawn-dee-toss Vul-tus_

_Wand motion: Swish your wand to the right, making it curve upwards and curl inwards at the end of the swish. During the swish, your wand's tip should travel 14 inches. When curling the swirl inwards, you want to rotate your wrist so that your palm is about five degrees away from pointing straight up, and it should be tilted five degrees to the left. While doing the curl, bend your first and fifth finger and extend them so that they rotate your wand. While doing this whole procedure, say the incantation, annunciating it slowly, but not too slowly._

_To change your looks, all you need to do is to think of what you want to look like after doing the procedure listed above._"

I pull my wand out of its holster and practice the motion of the wand. After doing so, I mouth the words. When I am perfectly set, I cast the spell. After confirming that it is cast right, I imagine myself to be the way I am right now with the minor glamour charms on. I feel nothing change.

Conjuring a mirror, I look at my reflection, finding that I look exactly the same. I cancel my minor glamour charm, but I stay the same. Good.

With that order of business, I get to work on writing out my three foot parchment on the Absconditus Vultus Charm.

An hour later, I am finished with it. I re-read it, making minor edits to the essay. After I am finished with all my revising, I re-write my paper on a new sheet of parchment. I am about to tuck the parchment back into my bookbag when decide to alter it now to avoid future hastle.

With a few flicks of my wand, the stained leather is replaced with new leather, the shoulder strap slightly shortened, more pockets are added, and the capacity extended.

_Good for more books,_ I think with a grin.

I reorganize my lent books and tuck the Charms parchment into one of the left side pockets. I return the Complex Charms book back to the shelf and locate Jaynie Helicoxe's book on useful dueling spells and charms. I decide to write my DADA paper on the Glacialis Charm, which I saw used by Remus.

I find the text very intriguing and am easily able to take notes on the Charm. My hand is aching, but I keep going.

Suddenly, I see a hand reach across the table and pick up one of the books in my pile. In one swift motion, I draw my wand from my holster, pointing it at...Remus.

I lower my wand.

"Sorry."

Remus just shakes his head.

"Nothing to be sorry about; I should cough, or something, next time."

I hold back a snort and get back to taking notes. Once I have sufficient notes, I start to write up my paper.

"You liked that _Glacialis Charm_, I see," Remus comments, sneaking a glance over at my paper.

"It was very efficient in your duel. I find it fascinating how Hubert Hammelton got the idea from the warming charm and turned it into a freezing charm by tweaking a few factors. I love Hammelton's thought process and how he writes. It just is so...poetic and factual," I gush before realizing that I have probably lost Remus.

To my surprise, I have not.

"I know," Remus agrees, and I know that I have found someone that actually understands me.

"He has a way with words, and has made over a thousand different discoveries. Have you read '_Swiftly the Words Shall Flow_' yet? I think that you would find his concepts and writing enrapturing," Remus says before rushing off, undoubtedly to get the mentioned book.

Sure enough, Remus comes back with a thin book that looks to be about 200 pages.

"Here," he says, handing me the book.

I open it and read the first little poem out loud.

_The world is not an object,_

_It is just made up of dreams,_

_You never know what is real,_

_Not everything is what it seems_

I look up at Remus and grin. He has a pretty good taste in books.

"I like that poem," I tell him.

"It's a good book. Give it a go and tell me what you think of it when you are done. What do you have of homework left?"

I pause to think for a moment.

"I have the paragraph for Divination, the 3 ½ foot essay on the cause of the Uprising of 1592, and the one foot essay on how to make a Blaguarate bandage," I tell him as I return the book about the Glacialis Charm.

"Same," he says, "want to collect and share facts the Uprising and the Blaguarate bandage," he asks.

"Sure," I say, pulling out the books on the Uprising.

"I'll get the books for the Blaguarate bandage," Remus says before walking off.

We meet five minutes later with a small stack of books.

About an hour later, we are finished with our share of research on both topics. We write our essays up, and after we are finished, we exchange papers and edit each other's work. Remus is not bad, but he has got a serious dislike for apostrophes, or so it seems.

Remus puts my paper down in front of me and waits for me to finish editing his.

"There."

I push the paper back over to Remus and look through my paper. After I check through his edits, I get back to re-writing my essay.

When I finish, I pack up my papers and notes.

"Would you like me to leave these books out for you," I ask Remus.

"Nah," he says, getting up. "I'm done."

I pick up half of the books and put them away. After all the books are back on their shelves and our chairs are pushed in, I sign out _Swiftly the Words Shall Flow_.

"Thank you Madame Pince," I say as I walk out of the library.

"Any time Ms. Ellen," she says with a twinkle in her eye.

Remus and I walk back to Gryffindor Tower, and I speak the password. We walk in. It is only 8:45, so I decide to go and get acquainted with my roommates better.

I spend some time talking with Samantha, Lily, and Merida, who is another seventh year.

"Well," Lily says as she stands up and stretches, "it is time for me to get back to the Heads common room, so night."

"Night," we all chorus.

**Lily's POV:**

As I leave the room, I see Liesel brushing her teeth as Sam and Meri are changing. I close the door behind the seventh years, and down the stairs.

Merida, Sam, and all the other seventh year girls are the same as ever, but Liesel is a new addition. She is timid and shy, but I am sure that hanging around with Peter, Sirius, Remus, and James will open her up.

Sam, I don't know what, but she seems to be hiding something. She seemed sad and drawn back today, and I am not sure if she is okay. I found herself with tears in her eyes twice today, and she is one of the most chipper girls that I know.

I exit Gryffindor Tower and walk down the halls. It is completely silent except for the sound of my shoes echoing off of the stone tiles. Before I know it, I am at the Heads' Room.

"Sundrop Pheasant," I whisper, climbing through the portrait and into the Heads Room. I look around the common room, trying to find James. As I do so, I find my heart rate speeding up. I frown and relax my breathing.

_It is just James,_ I tell myself; _handsome, funny, doofus, cute, and adorable-when-asleep-on-a-sofa-with-an-essay-in-his-hands James._

I grin as I walk over to where James is slumped over and remove the essay from his hands, placing it gently on the table.

When I turn back to look at him, I feel myself flush, but ignore it.

I gently place my hands on his shoulders and shake him, shivering as his breath tickles my hand as he breathes out. His hair is artfully tousled, and I can't help but run my hand through it once. As he twitches in his sleep, I draw my hand back.

I sigh as I watch James breath in and out. I place both my hands back on his shoulders, shaking him yet again.

"Potter," I whisper. "Potter."

James twitches yet again, and I keep on shaking him.

"Potter," I say softly, shaking him harder.

James stirs, and I lean back as he stretches out, his muscles rippling under his shirt. He yawns and opens his eyes.

"Finally awake, James," I ask him.

"What did you just call me," he asks, his eyes lighting up.

"P-Potter," I lie as I try and calm my heart-rate down.

"Keep telling yourself that, Evans," he grins.

"It's time to go to bed," I tell him, irritably, handing him his essay as I stand up.

"Who's bed? Mine," he asks with a joking smile.

I scowl and stomp up the stairs to the bathroom. I squeeze toothpaste onto my toothbrush and scrub at my teeth, probably grinding them down better than sandpaper could.

I feel a presence behind me, and suppress a shiver as James places a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Evans," he asks me softly.

I glare at him, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder before turning away to yank a brush through my wild red hair. As I am braiding my hair, I feel his hopeful gaze on me.

"I'm sorry that I said that, Lily," he apologizes as I put my brush away.

I huff and turn towards my bedroom door. Before I can walk away, James places his hand on my shoulder again. I pause.

"When will you go on a date with me," James asks me as the hand drops from my shoulder.

I turn around and come face-to-face with his hopeful expression.

"In your dreams," I snarl, whirling around.

_Try again before the Halloween masquerade,_ I scoff as I close the door.

_If not sooner_, some part of me adds silently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that is the second chapter. Sorry that it took a while to get this chapter written and posted, but it is here. Reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you don't want, what you want, what you want less of, what you want more of, what is you favorite part, what is your least favorite part, anything. As you can see, I am leaving a quote at the end of every chapter; inspirational, funny, or just a quote.**_

* * *

><p><em>Two things are infinite: the universe, and human stupidity; and I'm not too sure about the universe.<em>

_-Albert Einstein_


	3. Getting to Know You

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Back again! Thank you to everything that my followers, favoriters, and reviewers have done for me! Sorry for any errors! There is a disclaimer above; read it! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Saturday September 3, 1977 (Hermione's 2nd day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV**

"Oi!"

I shoot up in bed, panting heavily. I try to rub my bleary eyes, but find that my wrists are being held together. I squint at the person who is holding my wrists, and take a hesitant guess.

"Merida?"

My wrists are released.

I raise my hands to wipe at my eyes, and find that my cheeks are tear stained.

"Are you okay," Merida demands, her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean," I ask her, wiping my cheeks off.

"Well, you were screaming and clawing up a storm," Merida tells me, sitting down on the side of my bed.

"I was," I ask stupidly. That still doesn't explain my wet cheeks.

"Yeah," Sam says, joining Merida, "you must have been having a nightmare. You were yelling something about getting a tooth."

"Oh, that," I say, understanding why my cheeks were wet.

"Who's Ron," another girl asks me.

"Ron?" I ask. "Oh, Ron!"

"Do you have a boyfriend," the girl squeals, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she claps her hands.

"Not yet," I mutter. Fast forward twenty-two years and I will.

"Oh," the girl says, her shoulders drooping.

"What's your name," I ask.

"My name is Olivia Jane. I like to be called Livi though. Olivia is sooo long to say," she chatters.

Sam leans over and whispers into my ear. "Her name really is Olivia I-Like-To-Play-Matchmaker Jane."

Before Olivia can go on, Merida interrupts her.

"Merlin! Liesel hasn't met the whole crew yet!"

Before I can protest, Merida drags me out of bed, and over to one of the other bunks in the room. She pokes the pile of blankets a few times, and it shakes. After a few more pokes, the blankets rises up and fall down to reveal a thin girl. The girl stretches and opens her eyes.

"Morning Meri," she yawns, stretching out.

"This is Minda Carleish. She likes to be called Mindy though, and if you call her Minda, she will push you into the Black Lake. That's not a joke. You only are allowed to call her Minda when introducing her."

Mindy blinks twice.

"Hi," she says cheerily. "You are the girl that joined Hogwarts yesterday," she says, her face lighting up in recognition.

"I'm Liesel," I say.

Before I can say anything else, Merida pulls me over to another bunk, where a brown-haired girl is practicing wand motions.

"This is Alice White," Merida introduces me. I shake Alice's hand, sad that Neville isn't here. I hope to prevent Alice and Frank's gruesome future, but am not sure if I can.

Merida has just pulled me away when the door to the dorm opens. A coppery skinned girl, much like Merida, enters, followed by a fair-skinned girl with auburn hair.

"This is Julie and Mondita. Mondita is the girl with the coppery skin and Julie is the auburn haired girl."

"Hey Liesel," they both say cheerily.

"So, that concludes the list of your present roommates. We can meet up after lunch and go through a full girl-out Hogwarts-style introduction."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Wait and see," Merida answers, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Sam comes up to me, and starts talking.

"There are just two more seventh-year girls; Amber and Genevieve. Genevieve is already down at breakfast, and Amber is in the infirmary, already."

"Already," the whole room choruses.

"Yep," Sam says, opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Seriously," Mondita snorts, "I have never met anybody that loves Quidditch more than their life."

"How could you forget Jake?" Julie and Livi exclaim.

"Well, other than Jake, that is," Mondita says before pulling a shirt over her head.

"Well," Alice says, "we should get changed and moving."

I open the tattered trunk that Professor McGonagall provided for me, and try to find a decent T-shirt.

"Liesel," Julie says, brushing her hair as she looks into my trunk, "you really need to get a better fashion sense. Those clothes are so..."

"Bland," I provide, running a comb through my tame hair.

"Exactly," Julie agrees.

"Well, my luggage got lost in the move from Swish 'n Flick, so Professor McGonagall provided me with some old robes and t-shirts," I explain.

"Oh," Julie exclaims, running over to her trunk, "you can use my clothes until Hogsmeade."

Julie rummages through her trunk, as she speaks.

"Here at Hogwarts, girls wear a white button-up shirt, a grey pleated skirt, a v-neck jumper, an open black robe, and a House tie. The shirt must have sleeves to the wrists or to the elbows, and the skirt must be knee-length, if not longer. The tie is usually tied as a four-in-hand, but you are free to use any knot. Dress code is the same for boys, but they wear grey slacks instead of skirts."

Julie comes out of her trunk and hands me a red tank-top, jeans, underwear, flip-flops, and a bra.

"You can wear casuals during the weekend, in the common room, and at night," she tells me.

I refuse Julie's charity, but relent when she starts glaring at me.

I take a look at the top, and find it a little flimsy for my liking, but transfigure it into a T-shirt. The rest, I can deal with.

"Thank you," I say, thanking her sincerely as I change.

"Anytime," Julie says, adjusting my shirt a little so that it fits me.

"Alright," Merida says, "let's go get breakfast; then we can get all the other seventh year girls to come back to our room and we can go through the formal-Gryffindor introductions."

We exit the common room and make our way down to the Great Hall.

"Hey," a blonde haired girl says, coming up to our group.

"This is Genevieve," Julie introduces, "more commonly called Jenny."

"Hey Jenny," I say.

"Nice to meet you Liesel."

We seat ourselves at the Gryffindor table and begin eating our big, fluffy, blueberry pancakes. I drizzle maple syrup all over them and put a dab of butter on top, watching as it sails down the river of maple syrup.

The rest of the Gryffindors join us, chattering loudly.

Someone takes a seat to my left, huffing angrily. I turn to see a very harassed looking Lily.

"What happened now," I ask, absolutely sure that no one can get Lily this angry, except for James.

"That insufferable, big-headed, pompous, foolish prat," Lily snarls, slamming the pitcher of pumpkin juice down on the table.

Everyone within a three foot radius of Lily flinches, me included.

"Here," Julie says, shoving a plate stacked full of pancakes towards Lily.

Lily sighs and digs in.

"What happened?" Livi asks, but Lily just glares at her.

I glance down towards the other end of the table and see Remus trying to get rid of the moustache that has mysteriously appeared on James' upper lip. I get up and walk over to the group.

"What did you do now," I ask James as Remus vanishes the moustache.

"Well, I don't really know what I did," James says hopelessly. "I just told her that her hair needed to be brushed."

Remus, Sirius, and I shake our heads in disgust.

"James," I sigh, "that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say to Lily, especially in the morning."

James mutters something before sitting down to eat. I walk back over to the group of seventh year girls and finish my breakfast, finishing every last crumb on my plate to show my thanks to the house-elves.

"Hey, let's go down to our room," Alice suggest, "then we can introduce ourselves. I bet that Amber is back already."

We get up and exit the Great Hall. We get to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and say the password. The common room is empty, save a few younger students, but we go upstairs anyways.

"Hey Amber," Julie says, hugging a black haired girl.

The girl, who I am led to believe is Amber, hugs her back before turning to me.

"Hi," she says, "I am Amber, and from what we heard yesterday, you are Liesel."

"Yeah," I answer.

The room goes awkwardly silent until Livi breaks the silence.

"Well," she says, "what are we waiting for? We have introductions to make!"

We all sigh, then seat ourselves, facing Merida as she seems to be the leader.

"So, to introduce ourselves, we are going to tell each other the following things. Your full name; what you like to be called; your birthday; how you would describe your hair color, eye color, and skin tone; your favorite color; your crush; you greatest ambition; and a memory that you cherish. I'll go first."

Lily pulls out a notebook, and starts to make a chart. Once she has finished with the chart, Merida starts to talk.

"My name is Merida Alle Differdand, but I like to be called Meri. I was born in St. Mungos on August 15th. My hair is soft black; my eyes are a cool bronze; and my skin is a lightish bronze. My crush is Max Patil of Hufflepuff, and my favorite color is hot pink. My greatest ambition is to take after my father and become a healer at St. Mungos. My favorite memory is getting ice cream at a muggle place with my brother, Tristian."

Merida points to Lily, who is scribbling down the last fact.

"I elect Lily to go next."

Lily looks down at her chart, probably to jog her memory on what she needs to say, then starts talking.

"I am Lily Renee Evans, Head Girl, and I like to be called Lily. I was born on January 30th in a small muggle hospital. My hair is dark red, and my eyes are emerald green. I have fair skin, but most colors don't look good on me because of my hair. I don't know who I really like this year."

At this, Livi starts complaining, but Lily ignores her and continues to speak.

"My favorite color is indigo. I would like to be an Auror, or just work at the Ministry of Magic. My favorite memory is talking with 'Tuney before she started to hate me."

Lily points to Mindy.

"My full name is Minda Janelle Carliesh, but I like to be called Mindy. I was born on June 22nd. I have dark brown hair, amber colored eyes, and extremely tan skin. I have a crush on Sirius Black, and like turquoise, and aquamarine. My life's ambition is to become the Minister of Magic, and my favorite memory was getting accepted to Hogwarts, much to my father's disappointment."

"Why?" Livi asks.

"My dad wanted me to go to Beuxbatons like his mother did. My mom just shrugged; she is muggle after all."

Mindy then points to Sam.

"My name is Samantha Kendall Penniesburg, but I like to be called Sam, as Samantha is such a long and ugly name."

"No it isn't!" we all chorus. Sam just rolls her eyes.

"I was born on March 12th in a muggle hospital, as my father had just recovered from surgery and wasn't strong enough to apparate my mother to St. Mungos. I have carribean blue eyes like my father, and honey blonde hair like my mother. I have a golden tan, and I like Mark Williams. My favorite colors are aquamarine and silver. My favorite memory was seeing my younger brother, Ben, for the first time. I want to be an Auror, and/or a professional dancer."

"Auror's much better," Livi says.

"Opinions," Sam says, pointing to her. Olivia grins, and starts to speak.

"My name is Olivia Mia Jane, but I like to be called Livi. My mother wanted to name me Sophie or Kiera, but my dad over rode the decision. You have to admit that Sophie Mia Jane sounds good. Kiera Mia Jane sounds good too though. I was born on August 20th in St. Mungos, Room 12G. I have sandy blonde hair, and bronze eyes. You could says that my skin is pretty pale, but it has some tan to it, so that wouldn't exactly be true. I like Adrian Young of Ravenclaw. Isn't he so handsome? His hair is so dark and-"

Before Olivia can ramble on about Adrian, Mondita cuts her off.

"Let's get on to your favorite color."

"Oh!" Livi exclaims. "My favorite color is kelly green, but pine green is pretty too. My favorite-ever memory was playing hide and seek with the twins that lived next door, Nick and Rick. I think that I want to become a journalist for the Daily Prophet."

Livi then passes it onto Alice.

"My name is Alice, but my full name is Alice Monique White. I like to be called Allie. I was born on born on February 27th in St. Mungos at 15:14. I have black hair, brown eyes, and slightly tan skin. I like Frank Longbottom because he shares the same interests with me, and because he is polite. My favorite color is buttercup yellow. My favorite ever memory was when a bird made a nest right outside of my room. Every morning, I would hear it chirp, and I even got to see the baby birds. I aspire to become a Auror."

I attempt to commit everything that I just heard to memory, but I can't. I think that I'll just ask Lily for a copy of her chart afterwards.

It then is Jenny's turn.

"My name is Genevieve Willow Vienna. I love my name because of the rhythm to it. Jen-eh-veve Wih-low Vee-en-ah. Anyways, I like to be called Jenny, Veiva, or Jen. I was born on September 17th in a muggle hospital. My mother told me that my dad scared the heck out of a muggle nurse when he apparated in. She also told me that the nurse was screaming bloody murder until my dad obliviated her. My hair is ash blonde, and I have brown eyes and tan skin. I like Ned Lee. My favorite color is pale tangerine. I want to work somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, and my favorite memory is sleeping under the stars with my mother and father."

Jenny then points to Amber.

"I am Amber Krista Jenkins. I like to be called Amy, Amby, or Am. I was born on August 31st at St. Mungos. My hair is dark brown. I have black eyes and fair skin. My longer secret crush is Jake Wood. Livi, I have a crush. Get over it. Anyways, my favorite color is red. My favorite memory is getting my first broom, and I want to be a professional Quidditch player."

Mondita snorts.

"No surprise there."

Amber then conjures a snitch and throws it at Julie.

"I am Julie Lauren Fayre, born on April 22nd in St. Mungos. I like to be called Jules. I have fair skin, auburn hair, and black eyes. I have a crush on Alex Booker of Ravenclaw. My favorite color is silver. My favorite memory was getting my wand, and I want to be a fashion model. Deeti."

"My name is Mondita Shirley Glass. Don't even get started on the fact that my middle name and my last name go together well. I like to be called Deeti, but despise being called Shirley Glass. May 30th is my birthday, and I was born in St. Mungos, same room as Livi. I have coppery skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. I like Liam Zabini of Slytherin and my favorite color is emerald green."

Hmm. Maybe Mondita is why Blaise is so dark, unlike his father.

It then is my turn to give a description.

"My name is Liesel Karma Ellen and I am born on September 19th. Call me 'Lese. I have brown-black hair, milk chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin. I like Ron W. and my favorite color is violet. I want to be an Auror like my friends Harry and Ron want to be, and my favorite memory was my first kiss with Ron," I say, not mentioning Ron's last name.

"Cool," Mondita says, flopping over. "I never knew that your middle name was Janelle, Mindy."

Mindy smiles. "That is the only thing I really like about my name."

"So," Lily says, looking up from her notebook. "We have Merida Alle Differdand, Lily Renee Evans, Minda Janelle Carliesh, Samantha Kendall Penniesburg, Olivia Mia Jane, Alice Monique White, Genevieve Willow Vienna, Amber Krista Jenkins, Julie Lauren Fayre, Mondita Shirley Glass, and Liesel Karma Ellen. That also means we have Meri, Lily, Mindy, Sam, Livi, Allie, Jenny/Jen/Veive, Amby/Am/Amy, Jules, 'Lese, and Shirley Glass."

Mondita throws a pillow at Lily's face.

"Alright," Lily laughs, "Deeti."

We all are laughing and chatting about each others' names (and in Mondita and Julie's case, crushes), when Sam breaks into sobs.

"What's wrong Sam," Lily asks, hugging the her.

"N-Nothing," she stutters, trying to wipe her tears away, but they keep streaming down her cheeks.

"Sam," Mondita says crawling over to her, "we are your friends, you can trust us. And we certainly know that it isn't 'Nothing.'"

Sam buries her head in her hands and continues crying, her body wracked with sobs.

"B-Ben died," she chokes out between sobs, curling up.

Everyone crowds around her and we all comfort her.

"When did this happen Sam," Lily asks softly, handing her a tissue.

"O-Over the summer," Sam sniffles.

"Shhh," Jenny comforts her.

"I'm sorry," Sam says, wiping at her eyes. "It's just that it was so sudden."

Sam breaks down again, sobbing harder than ever.

We just stay there in silence until Sam's sobs subside. I conjure another tissue and give it to her.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "I didn't mean to break down on you guys."

"It's good to let it out," Mindy says with a hug to Sam.

"Well," Sam says, changing the topic, "it's time for lunch."

"So it is," Julie says.

"Let's go," Alice walks up to the door.

We exit the room, Sam still sniffling, and walk down the stairs. Sam takes a final wipe at her eyes and puts the tissue away.

Sadness is a part of everybody's life, and it certainly a huge part of mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy that people have taken the time to drop by my story and read, not to mention review! In your reviews, tell me anything; what you like, what you don't like, what you want more of, what you want less of, what could be improved, what you want to stay the same, what is your favorite line, what is your least favorite line, what is confusing, what is funny.**_

* * *

><p><em>In three words, I can sum up everything I've learned about life; it goes one.<em>

_-Robert Frost_


	4. The Secret-Keeper

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>3,599  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey guys, and girls! It's good to be back, and I am back with your fourth chapter. Yes, I am writing this after the original fourth chapter was published.**_

_**I realized that the 2nd of September was a Friday, so that would mean the 3rd of September is a Saturday. Of course, before I went back and re-read, I made the third a weekday and messed all the days up, so that is why I am rewriting my chapters. So, I have decided that I am going to split each day up into two chapters. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are mainly about the 2nd of September. That means that Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will be about the 3rd of September. I also realized that school starts on September 2nd and it would be odd if all the first years already knew their way around Hogwarts, so in this story, school starts on the 1st of September, and Remus came to Hogwarts to transform on the 28th of August. James did come with Remus, but Sirius and Peter were busy.**_

_**So, now that that is cleared up, I can stop all the confusing rambling. I don't approve of plagiarism or anything of the such. I am sorry if my story sounds like another's but I try my best to not do so. I was just reading another HG/RL story that sounded a little bit like mine, and I am saying this: I don't approve of plagiarism, and certainly would NEVER do it. There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Saturday September 3, 1977 (Hermione's 2nd day in the Past)<strong>_

**Lily's POV:**

There are two kinds of people that I am always wary of: Secret-keepers and Turnabouts.

I think that Liesel is a Secret-keeper.

The way that Liesel is always on the ready, and is always alert, scares me. She is always acting like she is about to be attacked, and I think that she has a secret; a unique secret.

Turnabouts are a different story. They are like chocolate bars. When you get a chocolate bar, you are most likely to put it in your coat so that you can eat it later. Well as the day goes on, you keep on delaying eating the chocolate bar, and suddenly-_BAM!_ The chocolate bar is all melty.

That is what happened to me with Petunia and Severus. 'Tuney was my most confided person, and we were always there for each other, that is until I found out I was a witch.

I remember her taking hours to write the letter she sent to Dumbledore, writing drafts and drafts. When Dumbledore politely told her that she couldn't come, she turned on me, calling me abnormal and a freak. The word still rings in my head, and I remember running to Severus for comfort. I can still feel his arms wrapped around me, holding me close and telling me that everything would be alright and not to listen to Petunia.

It was true, until the day that Severus turned on me too.

I still remember it; I had just finished telling James off when he said it. The word that he promised he would never call me. _Mudblood._

Well you know what, I am a Mudblood, and proud of it too.

Afterwards, he came to Gryffindor Tower, begging for my forgiveness. I remember the pleading look in his eyes as he got down on his knees and begged me. As he spoke about how lonely he was, I lost it. He wasn't lonely; he had Avery Sandancheine, Mulciber Baudin, Sawyer Ulchaine, and Bellatrix to talk to.

I still can't stand the sight of him anymore, and I don't think I can ever forgive him.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel the breath knocked out of me as I walk into something. As I fall, I realize that we are already at Gryffindor table, and I just walked into the edge of the table.

Light laughter comes from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, but the Slytherin table is jeering loudly at me. My face flushes red, and I see a hand extend itself to me. I look up and see James looking down at me with his innocent eyes.

I eye his hand warily and pull myself up on the side of the table, turning away from James and the Slytherin table.

But I can't turn fast enough.

Severus is laughing with all the rest of them.

**Snape's POV:**

I just am reaching for my glass of pumpkin juice when laughter rings throughout the hall. I look up and see Lily lying on the ground, her red hair flared out every which way. A feeling of jealousy stabs at my heart as I see James Potter extend his hand to her.

I watch her as she turns away from his hand and pulls herself up.

"The mudblood finally realizes where she belongs," Mulciber jeers, showing all of his rotten yellow teeth.

I resist my urge to turn away from him.

Instead, I force a sneer on my face and laugh, a forced laugh from the back of my throat.

"Finally," I say, looking at Lily.

Nothing will be able to erase the look of hurt and hatred that she directs at me before turning away.

**James' POV:**

How can't she see that I like her?

How can she just turn away from me that easily?

How can she refuse my help?

How long will it be until she realizes that I love her?

How long will it take for her to realize that my intentions are pure?

A million questions run through my head, but only one remains as Lily seats herself next to Liesel, her face flushed a brilliant shade of red.

How long will it be until she learns to love me?

**Hermione's POV:**

Lily is silent all throughout lunch, and I think that seeing Snape laugh at her hurt her.

More than he knows.

I grit my teeth and resist my urge to stomp over to him and punch the sneer off of his face.

_Calm_, I tell myself.

I can help Snape if I stay calm and show him what he is doing wrong, but I cannot help him by hurting him, no matter how pleasing it would be.

"It's okay," I tell Lily as she pokes at her lettuce.

"No it isn't," she whispers softly.

Deep in my bones, I know that she is right.

This is what happened to make the future the way it is, and I know that if I don't do something, something wrong will happen.

I sigh as I run through the prophecy again.

_Why was I sent back_, I ask myself.

_Because there was something that there was needed to be changed. Something that would have caused trouble in the future, even if Voldemort had been destroyed._

Something that I am here to change, along with the other two 'specialists.'

The food disappears, and the Gryffindors stand up from the table.

"Let's go back to our dorms," Sam suggests, placing an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Sure," Lily says, brightening up, "I have some homework and extra-credit work that I need to get done."

As we make our way back to the Gryffindor common room, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Snape.

"Ms. Ellen," he greets me cordially.

"Severus Snape," I say, pursing my lips.

"Can you please give this to Lily," he says, handing me a white envelope.

"Why should I, Lily seemed very hurt by seeing you laugh at her," I tell him.

"Because you should," he says with a sigh, "I need to make amends."

"Why should I trust you?" I ask. "For all I know, there could be a curse on this."

Snape's huffs.

"I would never hurt Lily," he says, looking down at me, frowning.

"Well, you've already hurt her enough by hanging out with Mulciber, Avery and Bellatrix," I spit, unable to keep the disdain from my voice.

"How do you know their names," Snape asks sharply, catching on to my familiarity with their names.

"Are you really that small-witted," I ask, making the most of the moment that I can, insulting him; "they were among the first hundred people to avoid that Lily pointed out to me."

"Who was the first?" Snape asks.

"James," I say without thinking. The second the word flies out of my mouth, I realize that it was the wrong thing to say.

Snape's eyebrows furrow, and his gaze darkens.

"She told me to avoid him," I say, amending my mistake.

Snape relaxes.

Slightly.

"I will give it to Lily on one condition," I say, hoping that what I am about to say won't change time.

"What is the condition," Snape asks eagerly.

"Be careful who your friends are."

Snape pauses, but nods.

"Great," I say, turning around and walking away.

When I get back to the seventh year girls room, everyone is already there and chatting.

"Hey," Mondita says, patting the spot to her left.

"Just a second," I tell her, raising my hand, "I need to borrow Lily for a second."

Lily looks at me warily, but gets up and follows me down to the common room.

"Snape told me to give this to you," I say, thrusting the envelope at her, "and yes, I did ask if he cursed or hexed it. He said that he would never hurt you, so I trusted him."

Lily stares it for a second before taking it from my hands.

"Thanks," she says softly, tucking the envelope into her bookbag.

"Your welcome," I tell her as we re-enter the bedroom.

"Great," Alice says cheerily, "you didn't throw Lily off the Astronomy Tower."

"Darn," Merida says, handing a sickle to Alice, "not only did I just lose a sickle, but I missed the chance to see a handsome bloke duel you for Lily's safety."

"Who," I ask, flopping onto my bed.

"James Potter," Merida answers simply.

"Eww," Lily says, chucking a pillow at Merida.

"What," Julie says, looking up from a beauty magazine. "He has the hots for you. Give the poor boy a chance; he has probably matured a bit."

Livi looks up from her magazine, "if you don't want him, I'll take him. I am not sure that my Ravenclaw in shining knowledge really likes me."

I see Lily's jaw tighten, but make no comment.

"Sure," she grits out.

I flip over and bury my head in my pillow to hide the growing smile on my face.

Maybe Lily does have a crush.

I pull out a blank sheet of parchment and make up a dream, not sure that I will be able to really explain my dream without giving away the future.

Or the future as I know it.

**James' POV:**

Peter, Sirius, Remus and I are in an isolated corner of the boy's room, talking about crushes.

"Do you still like Lily," Peter asks me as I pop a jelly bean in my mouth.

I chew the strawberry flavored jelly bean and swallow before answering. Lily would be proud.

"Yep," I answer picking up another jelly bean and offering the bag to Peter, then Sirius. Remus has his own bag.

So-Mentioned-Bookworm looks up from the book he is reading.

"Don't you think it is time to move on Prongs," he asks me.

I chuck a pillow at his face, but he rolls out of the way.

"Now why would I ever give up on a girl with the prettiest smile in the universe, and a flaming hot temper with hair to go with it? Plus, she has a good head on her shoulders. She is a nice challenge, and darn cute."

"But she didn't accept your hand at lunch," Peter says, popping another jelly bean into his mouth.

I glare at him, not wanting to be reminded of her refusal.

Peter shrinks back and Sirius raises an eyebrow at me.

"You don't need to be so mean to him," he says unapprovingly, acting as the peacemaker.

He then turns to Peter.

"And you know better than to bring up any refusal from Lily."

Peter smiles apologetically before squeaking out a sorry.

"Well," I say, "who do you like, Sirius?"

Sirius chokes on a jelly bean, sending it halfway across the room. Remus lifts his wand and levitates the gob of goo over to Sirius, where Sirius backs away from it in disgust.

"I-I don't like anyone," Sirius says, backing away from the blue blob that is slowly advancing on him, bobbing tauntingly.

"Are you sure about that," Remus asks innocently, moving the spitty jelly bean closer to Sirius' face.

"N-No," Sirius stammers, hiding behind Peter.

"Well who," Remus asks, a smirk blooming across his face as he moves the jelly bean around lazily.

"Minda," Sirius answers, ducking out of the path of the jelly bean. Sirius grabs a Chocolate Frog and throws it at Remus, hitting him square in the face and breaking his concentration.

In turn, Remus drops the spitty glob of chewed-up jelly bean on Peter.

Yeah, talking about crushes is definitely dangerous.

**Hermione's POV:**

After we have chatted a bit longer, it is time to make our way down to dinner.

When we arrive at the Great Hall, we get seated. This time, Lily doesn't walk into a table, much to the disappointment of the Snakes.

"So," one of the sixth years says, "what do you want to be when you grow up."

"Who, me," I ask.

"Yeah, you. Your name is Liesel, right? I think that you look a little Rebecca, or an Audrey," the sixth year says.

"Well," I say, "I am not sure that I really looked like a Rebecca or an Audrey, but I think that I might want to be an Auror, or a Healer."

"Hmm," the girl says lost in thought.

The girl to her left looks up at me.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "this is Penelope Alle, and she wants to be a fashion designer, so she is always trying to guess peoples' names and what they will look like in the robes."

"Oh," I say. "What's your name?"

The pretty strawberry blonde smiles.

"Hope Noel."

"Hello Hope," I say, scooping up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy.

Lily, who is sitting across from me, frowns.

"Hello Hope, Good-Bye Despair," Mondita giggles, exchanging a glance with Sam.

"Well," Sam says smugly, speaking to Lily from a little farther down the table, "Despaire graduated last year, so it makes perfect sense."

Lily's jaw tightens.

"Not that nutcase," she says, annoyed.

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

As Lily glares at me, Mondita leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Liesel."

I just shrug.

After dinner is finished, we go up to our rooms and get ready to retire to bed.

"Night Lily," we all chorus.

"Night," she tells us before making her way down to the portrait which the Head Common Rooms are located.

We start walking.

"So," Mindy says, as we walk to the common room, "what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"Well-"

I pause and speak the password, which is still Runaway Teardrop.

"Well what," Mindy prompts as we climb the stairs up to our bedroom.

"Well," I say, entering the room, "I've only been her two days, but Hogwarts is exquisite."

"Good," Sam says with a smile, "it's meant to be."

I grin before grabbing one of the nightgowns that Julie lent me. I change, brush, and then take my shower before climbing up to my bed. As I fluff my pillows, I get the feeling that James is about to pull on Lily's nerves, or is already doing so.

Typical.

**Lily's POV:**

I arrive back at the Heads Common Room and flop down on the couch, pulling the envelope from Severus out of my bookbag.

I open it and pull out a card. A eagle-shaped charm falls out from the envelope, landing on my stomach. I finger it before opening the card. Once the card is opened, Severus' voice floats out of it.

"Dear Lily, I know that it was wrong of me to call you a Mudblood, but my anger was clouding my judgement. I guess I didn't want to look weak; in Slytherin, it is common for people to call a boy who can't stick up for himself weak. I really regret calling you a Mudblood, and hope to be your friend again. Please Lily, send me a charm back if you do too. Love, Severus."

I snort and burn the envelope and card. _Love? _Yeah right. Why does he even bother? I already told him that I don't approve of his friends, and certainly don't approve of his fondness for the Dark Arts. I toss the charm into my wastebasket with all the others, and walk up to my room.

I pull out a nightgown, a towel, and my hairbrush. I open the door and walk in, stopping dead in my tracks.

There, with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, is James. He obviously has just come out of the shower, and beads of water are trickling down his chest. His wet hair is dripping with water, and steam rises up from around him.

He turns, and catches my gaze. His mouth parts, slightly, and we just stand there.

"I-I..." I stutter, trying not to stare at his muscular chest, but to not avail.

My fingers fumble at the doorknob behind me as I try and open the door, unable to tear my eyes off of him. Finally, my fingers twist the doorknob the right way, and I stumble backwards out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

My hand is still on the doorknob, and my back is pressed up against the door. My breath is coming out harshly, and I flop down on my bed. As I land on the covers, I drop my nightgown, brush, and towel.

I glance over at the mirror and see that my cheeks are flushed pink.

"I see that you caught James naked waist-up," the mirror says with a sweet smile.

Unable to formulate words, I nod.

"Well, I can't blame you for being speechless. He is a handsome man, and if I were you, my face would be a little more than pink."

I bury my head in my hands. The mirror isn't helping.

"Give him a chance," the mirror coaxes.

"He's such an immature prat, and I don't want to hear it," I snap, storming out of the room.

**Mirror's POV:**

She's just like the last girl; Emma. You can't go through life denying your feelings for someone.

I just hope she realizes her love before it is too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, that is a very interesting chapter, filled with jelly beans, half-naked boys, crushes, admittance, Snape, and lies. What were your thoughts on it? Please review! Please tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, what you don't want to be included in this story, what you want to be included in this story, what is your favorite part, what is your least favorite part, what you want more of, what you want less of, how is my grammar and spelling, what could be greatly improved, is it interesting, is it boring, what is your favorite line, what is your least favorite line, should I include more of the mirror's POV, what should I add about the prophecy? Yes, reviews are very inspirational, and I do adore them!**_

* * *

><p><em>It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool, than to talk and remove all doubt of it.<em>

_-Maurice Switzer_

* * *

><p>Shoutouts to:<p>

-nikyta

-lindz4567

-bloodredblackeningabyss

-worldtravelingfly


	5. A Boy in the Future

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>3,606  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Heya! I am here to travel back in time to the Marauders, and hope you are too, because that is mainly what this is about; time with the Marauders. Sorry for any mistakes you find in this chapter. There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sunday September 4, 1977 (Hermione's 3rd day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

Nightmares must love me. No matter where I go, or what timeframe I am in, they always seek me out.

"Liesel," a voice roars in my ear, "wake UP!"

I jolt awake, knocking heads with who I am guessing to be Merida. Nobody's voice can be that annoying and bossy at the same time.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"What is with you and this Ron?" Livi demands, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," I sigh as I pull back the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I jump down onto the floor and grab yet another set of clothes borrowed from Julie and run off to the bathroom to shower.

**Merida's POV:**

I have a feeling that Liesel is hiding something that has to do with this Ron person.

"Do you get the feeling that 'Lese is hiding something," Amber asks as she scans through a book, undoubtedly about Quidditch.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I think it has to do with Ron," Livi says, hooking her feet into one of the bunk-bed beams and hanging upside down.

"I agree," Alice chirps.

"Do you think that she is having some sort of secret love affair," Jenny asks.

"I'm not sure," I answer.

"How romantic," Livi sighs, swinging herself slightly, her hair flying back and forth.

"I just wonder why she was yelling about a tooth yesterday," Mindy wonders out-loud.

"I don't think the tooth is that big of a part," Jenny comments as she restacks her books. She has a weird habit of stacking her books whenever she is bored. This time, it is in alphabetical order.

"Me neither," Mondita says, looking up from her Teen Witches magazine.

"So, who thinks that Liesel is having a secret love affair with Ron," Alice asks.

"It's nothing like that," Liesel says with a grin, re-entering the room.

I hear a thump and see Livi fall off of the bunk bed in surprise. She lands hard on her back, and Liesel rushes over to her.

"You okay," she asks, offering a hand to her.

Livi takes her hand and gets up off the ground before re-hanging herself, wincing as she hits her head on the top beam.

"Just peachy," she answers, swinging herself again.

Liesel walks over to the bunk that she shares with Amber and climbs up to her bed. She grabs a brush, attacking her hair. After it is relatively straight, she tries to braid her hair. I watch as her fingers clumsily work themselves through her shoulder length black hair.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that," Mondita says, looking up from her magazine.

Liesel jumps off of her bunk and walks over to Mondita and Livi's bunk, seating herself at the foot of their bed. Mondita places her legs on Liesel's shoulders to keep her still and starts working with Liesel's slightly damp hair.

Mondita's hands fly in and out of Liesel's hair, untangling little snares and knots.

"So," Livi says, trying to touch the ground, "are you going to tell us about Ron?"

Liesel frowns.

"Well," she sighs, "Ron is a boy I know. He has floppy red hair and is really handsome. Ron is kinda gangly, but I don't really care. He is one of my best friends, and somewhere in time, I started to like him. Well, Ron liked this girl that I am not going to mention, and I really was jealous. Me being me, I couldn't control my temper and-"

Liesel is cut off by Mondita.

"Don't tell me that you turned him into a slug."

Liesel snorts.

"You wish. I kinda did send a little flock of birds at him though."

Sam laughs.

"The same ones that you sent at Lucius?"

Liesel grins, and everyone bursts out laughing, including me.

"You'll need to teach us that one at some point," Livi giggles.

"Tell us more," Alice says as she turns over onto her stomach.

"Well, he saved me from a troll once."

"Really," Mondita squeals, pausing in her braiding.

"Yep," Liesel grins.

"Tell us more about that," Jenny demands.

"Well, earlier in the day, I was walking and I heard Ron talking with this boy named Harry. He said that I was a nightmare, and I kinda ran off to the bathroom to cry and missed the announcement that there was a troll in the school. So, the troll found me, and I was just about to be gonzo when Harry and Ron burst through the door. After a little tussle, they knocked the troll out with its own club. When our teachers were about to give it to them, I stepped in and told them that it was my idea to go after the troll and that they saved me. Our friendship took off from there."

"Gonzo," Sam questions.

"Gone."

"Whatever you say," Sam says with a shrug.

Livi, on the other hand, sighs.

"How romantic."

Mondita finishes off the braid and ties it off with a white hair elastic.

"Tell us more," I beg, enraptured with her love life.

"Well, I was called an insulting name by a boy and he stood up for me once," she says.

Livi groans. "Tell us the details."

Liesel smiles at Livi's distress.

"So, we were on our Quidditch pitch at school, and the two team captains were arguing. Ron and I walked over, and it turned out that the other team had gotten a new Seeker, who probably bought his way in. So, being my typical self, I went over and made this comment. The new Seeker of course called me a filthy name, and Ron tried to hex him."

"What do you mean tried," I ask.

"Well, let's just say that his and was broken, so the spell backfired and hit him."

"What happened then," Amber asks, looking up from her book. Well that's a first; Amber is interested in something love related. But of course, Liesel did mention Quidditch.

"Well, he started barfing up slugs, so we brought him down to one of our friends."

"Ron certainly seems like an interesting person," Julie comments.

"Oh yeah," Liesel smiles.

"So there really is no secret love affair," I ask, disappointed.

"Nope," she grins.

Liesel climbs back up onto her bed and pulls out a book.

So, I'm not always right.

"Hey guys, I'm going down the the Great Hall to get some breakfast. I'll bring some back."

I exit the room and walk off in pursuit of breakfast.

**Hermione's POV:**

As I open _Swiftly the Words Shall Flow_, I let out a deep breath. It's good to tell my roommates something so that they will get off of my tail.

As I open the book up to the second page, I can't help but realize how hard it must be for Remus to keep his furry little secret from everyone. It's hard enough for me just to keep the secret of what time-frame I am from.

I look down at the page and begin to read.

_A waterfall of words,_

_A torrent of tears,_

_A small misunderstanding,_

_A world full of fears_

As I read through the next few pages of poems, I can't help but agree with Remus. Hubert Hammelton certainly has a way with words.

As I scan through a haiku, tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

_The girl by the swings_

_Waiting for her lover,_

_They are gone, forever_

Before I can stop it, tears start trickling down my cheeks as a flashback hits me full force.

_"Hermione," Ron screams as an explosion rips through the air, collapsing the astronomy tower's roof._

_"Ron," I yell back, equally frenzied._

_"Hermione, where are you? Hermione! Please; Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, whoever is out there, please."_

_I hear Ron's panicked calls as I fight my way through a cloud of plaster dust. I scared to call back, and perhaps bring a Death Eater's attention to me, especially since I can't see. I stumble out of the cloud and look around, searching for a mop of red hair._

_"Hermione," I hear Ron's anguished yell._

_"Ron," I call._

_I feel arms push me down, and I turn around to see Lucius Malfoy._

_"Stay down, Granger," he tells me before running off, his cloak billowing out behind him._

_I do as told, but raise my wand, wondering why he would help me. As I crouch down behind a section of the wall, and I feel a tap on my shoulder._

_I whirl around and come face-to-face with Ron._

_"Ron," I sob, throwing my arms around his broad shoulders._

_"Hermione," he whispers, "thank the Founders, thank Merlin."_

_As I look past him, I see Lucius Malfoy dueling another Death Eater; Mulciber. As the Mulciber gets him cornered, both Ron and I send curses at the Death Eater._

_As Lucius gets back to his feet, he sends a nod of acknowledgement to us._

_"C'mon 'Mione," Ron whispers as Lucius takes the Death Eater down, "let's go see what we can do to help."_

_I follow Ron._

_From behind me, I hear an anguished cry. Both Ron and I whirl around to see Angelina kneeling over Fred's prone body._

_"Fred," she howls._

_Just as a spell flies towards her, a weak and limp hand raises to deflect it._

_"Fred," Angelina gasps, clutching at his arm._

_I don't hear any of their conversation, except for one bit._

_"I love you Fred, and I promise, I will get you help as soon as I can."_

_Believing that Angelina had everything under control, Ron and I left to get help and help others._

_But we were too late._

_Angelina is nothing more than an empty shell._

_She is gone too._

I bury my face into my pillow and try to stop the torrent of tears streaming down my cheeks. I sniffle, and cast a few charms to get rid of my face's redness.

I am just finishing with the charms when Merida re-enters the room, her arms piled with plates of hot, steamy food.

"Thanks Meri," we all say.

"You're welcome," Merida answers.

I grab a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast and continue to read as I eat.

**Lily's POV:**

James and I have been avoiding each other all day, our faces flushing when we remember _The_ Bathroom Incident, mine more than his.

When he caught me staring at him during breakfast, I hurriedly packed up and left the table, upsetting a plate of bacon that Merida was carrying.

After many apologies, I retreated back to my room, and that's where I am right now; reading up on the Uprising of 1592.

As I read, my thoughts can't help but wander back to what James looked like yesterday.

_He has a nice chest. I wonder what a hug from him would be like._

Ghernidel desired the Depaleste Jewel because it had the power to raise his dead wife, Belindia.

_Don't you remember his expression when he saw you staring?_

In order to get the Depaleste Jewel, Ghernidel told everyone that the Ministry was trying to discover a way to use mind control on them.

_He looks so sexy when the water droplets are falling down his hair. Wait, what?!_

Many people believed Ghernidel's rumor, and turned their backs on the Ministry.

_How would it feel like to kiss him?_

Ghernidel organized many minor revolts on the Ministry, such as the Revolt of the Central Pavillion.

_Don't you-_

I slam the book closed and flip over onto my back.

_Give him a chance._

With a defeated sigh, I walk over to the Head Boy's Room and knock on the door.

"Hey," James says, opening the door.

"Hey," I say, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Hey," James answers, leaning against the doorframe.

"So."

"So," James says with a nod.

"Do you need a little help on the History of Magic essay," I ask, sure that a blush is staining my cheeks.

"Sure," James brightens up.

He reaches over to get his essay, and as he moves, his muscles visibly ripple underneath his shirt.

I blush a deeper shade of red, if it is even possible.

James exits the room and we walk down the stairs to the couches.

"So, what do you need help on?"

"I don't really understand how the Jewel was destroyed."

"Well, it is believed that there was a sword called the Sword of Gryffindor. The sword was assumed to have magical properties to destroy many things, and when Minister Diocle plunged the sword through the Jewel, it is believed to have gotten rid of all the Jewel's magic."

"Okay," James says, scribbling the fact down.

"Anything else," I ask.

"No, not really."

We sit there in uncomfortable silence for a while before I break it.

"I am going to go see what Liesel, Sam, Mindy, Alice, Mondita, Julie, Amber, Livi, Merida, and Jenny are up to."

With that, I leave the room.

**Hermione's POV:**

It's too quiet in the room. I guess it comes from rooming with Lavender and Parvati. After another minute of unbearable silence, I close the book and pick a pillow up from my bed.

Stealthily, I lean over the edge of the bed and raise the pillow.

As Amber finishes her push-up, I whack her across the face.

"Hey," she yells.

"Hey you too," I grin.

Amber raises her pillow.

"This means war, you know."

"Pillow-fight," Alice shrieks.

Everyone grabs their pillows, and soon, feathers are flying every which way.

"Ugh," I groan as I pack a little more force into my swings.

I hear a shriek that I am recognizing to be Mondita's, and grin.

"Have fun," I taunt before bringing a pillow crashing down on Merida's head.

As I duck to avoid a killer swing from Amber, I land on my back in front of the door.

"Attack," Amber yells.

I raise my hands in defense, laughing as a flurry of pillows descend on me.

Suddenly, the door opens.

Everyone freezes, and I look up at the face of the person that just entered.

"Do you mean that you just had a pillow fight and didn't invite me," Lily demands with her hands on her hips.

**Lily's POV:**

As I take in Liesel's semi-innocent expression and everyone else's guilty look, I burst out laughing.

"She started it," Mondita accuses Liesel, who has the decency to duck her head.

"And you didn't invite me," I huff, my laughing mood gone. Nobody has ever forgot to invite me to one of our legendary pillow fights.

As I am about to plan revenge on Liesel, I realize that the room is a mess.

If I were a judge for the cleanest bunk, I would definitely say that Livi and Merida's bunk is the best, only having the covers rumpled.

Jenny and Alice's bunk is the next neatest, covered in feathers, but semi normal.

Third place would be Liesel and Ambers', with rumpled covers and feathers are flying every which way.

The two that suffered the most are definitely Mindy and Sam's bunk, and Mondita and Julie's bunk.

Mindy and Sam's bunk, looks like a tornado swept through it, but still isn't like Mondita and Julie's.

Mondita and Julie's usually neat bunk is covered in sparkles, makeup, mascara, and nail polish, which is dripping onto the floor. The pillows are ripped, and the drapes are crooked.

The girls duck their heads in embarrassment when the take in the room's state. Liesel starts picking up stray feathers, which wakes everybody else up.

"You don't need to do that," Sam says, "there is a spell we used to use after our wild fights. It is _Repainerous Featherious_."

After the girls have cast the spell, straightened their covers, and cleaned up any bright sparkly messes, I suggest that we head down to lunch.

This of course brings loud cheers from Merida.

I laugh and walk over to the door.

"Does this mean that you forgive me," Liesel asks, hopping to her feet.

"Not exactly," I say as I hold the door open.

"And why do I have a bad feeling about this," she mutters as Mondita checks her fingernails for cracks.

"Oh, no reason," I say, waving my hand dismissively.

Actually, she has a pretty good reason.

This Hogsmeade weekend is going to be fun.

**Remus' POV:**

"So you're saying that she sees you only wearing a towel, and you don't have any snarky comment ready for her," I demand.

The room goes silent, and both Jake and Frank stare at me.

"Are you okay Remus," Sirius asks me, looking at me warily.

"Of course I'm not," I say sarcastically.

"Well," James says.

"No 'well' about it," I tell James with a shake of my head.

"Let's go to lunch," Peter pipes up, interrupting us.

"Great idea," Sirius says, nodding vigorously.

As we walk down the stairs and out of the portrait hole, James whispers loudly in a joking way to Sirius.

"It must be Remus' time of the month."

I scowl and whack both of them on the back of their head.

"Oww," James winces, rubbing his head.

As we enter the Great Hall, I can't help but feel hurt that James and Sirius can joke around about my condition so easily.

"It's okay," Sirius says, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"We didn't mean any harm," James says, slowing down so that all four of us are walking side-by-side.

"Alright," I sigh.

I can't really hold a grudge.

We slide into the benches, and about halfway through lunch, I hear some screaming at the end of the table.

Without turning to look, I know it is James and Lily.

As everyone is watching them argue, I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Liesel.

"Don't people ever try and get those two together," she whispers. "They're a match made in heaven."

"I'm not sure about that," I answer with a wry smile.

"Well, do they?"

"Not exactly."

I wince as Lily pulls out her wand.

"Want to try?" I ask her.

"Sure, I mean how bad can it get?"

Pretty bad, seeing as James has a bushy moustache now.

"Well, how about 9:00?" I ask her.

"Past curfew," she asks, her eyes brightening up.

"Sure, where should we meet?"

"Leave that to me," she whispers, "let's meet in the common room. I know of a place where we can go."

"Great," I whisper.

"Now, to get rid of that moustache again."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, how is that for a chapter? Hey, you Fred lovers, don't get all teary on me. No worries, Hermione will save him. God, that sounded weird. Anyways, what were your thoughts on it? Please review! Please tell me if you like it, if you don't like it, what you don't want to be included in this story, what you want to be included in this story, what is your favorite part, what is your least favorite part, what you want more of, what you want less of, how is my grammar and spelling, what could be greatly improved, is it interesting, is it boring, what is your favorite line, and what is your least favorite line? Yes, reviews are very inspirational, and I do adore them!**_

* * *

><p><em>Life is what happens to you when you're busy making plans.<em>

_-Allen Sanders_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-FemGenjo Sanzo

-JayRenee

-nikyta

-worldtravelingfly


	6. We're Just Having Fun

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>7,131  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Welcome back! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWS! Sorry for any typos. There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Sunday September 4, 1977 (Hermione's 3rd day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

"Lily, you really need to stop overreacting."

"But he started it," Lily whines, crossing her arms.

I decide it is my turn to intervene.

"Aww, so cute," I coo, looking at Lily, "you are what? A toddler?"

Lily scowls, but straightens up.

"Now go back and apologize to James," I order.

"Why," Lily whines, trying to blow a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Because what you did was wrong," I tell her, trying not to snicker at her childishness.

"Fine," she huffs.

She stomps over to James.

"I am absolutely, dreadfully sorry for putting a fabulous handlebar moustache on your face," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam comes up behind her, smiling a suspicious sickly-sweet smile.

"How about we try that again Lily."

Lily's face is turning a beet red, and she sighs heavily before turning back to James.

"I am sorry for placing that moustache on you. Although you might not like it, you looked awfully cute with it on," Lily says.

"Alright," Mindy says loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth; "I think it's time to go."

As Mindy drags Lily out of the hall, Sam grins and flicks a _Finite Incantatem _at Lily's back.

"What was the spell you used on Lily," I ask her as we follow the girls.

"A simple complimenting spell," she answers, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Brilliant," I grin.

"I know."

**Olivia's POV:**

"No way," Lily shrieks, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"You did," Merida says with a shake of her head.

"There is no way that I would ever say that James looks 'awfully cute,' at all," Lily growls, pacing the floor, pulling at her hair.

"Get over it," Amber snaps as she executes a perfect sit-up.

"No, I won't," Lily snaps, sitting down hard on Mondita's bed.

"Be careful not to spill my make up container," Mondita says absentmindedly as she flips the page of her magazine.

Her make up container is closed.

"I agree with Amber on this one, just get over it," Liesel speaks up.

"How could you," Lily says, looking extremely hurt.

I choose now to interrupt.

"What a sad bunch we are. We have Lily, who is beginning to get a crush on James Potter but is denying it; Mondita, the girl who is so obsessed with beauty that she doesn't even notice that her make up container is closed; Merida, who wants to be a healer when she grows up, but can't tell the Gonidite plant from the Nogidite plant; Sam, who wants to be an Auror, and is always on the alert, but has a fetish for dancing; Amber, who is obsessed with Quidditch and hopes to become a professional Quidditch player, but always gets hit by at least one Bludger; Jenny, who is going to be a famous dress designer in the future, but wore an ugly pink dress to the Halloween Ball last year; Julie, who likes wants to be a famous Obliviator, but can't even sneak up on a deaf troll without being heard; Alice, who wants to be an Auror and work with Frank on the field, but can't even put up a quick shielding charm; Mindy, who wants to be Minister of Magic someday, although her chances are slim; and Liesel, who is a supers-smart weirdo who has nightmares about a boy named Ron every night."

Everyone glares at me, then speaks in unison:

"And then we have Livi who is obsessed with everybody's life, but doesn't know what she wants to do with her own."

"Well, there's that. Say, where is Mindy?"

**Sirius' POV:**

Will she come, or is she just bluffing me? It's already been three minutes past our planned meeting time.

I wait a few more minutes, but she doesn't show up. Just as I am about to stand up and leave, I hear the sound of running footsteps on the dock. I turn to see her running towards me.

"Hey Sirius," she says, taking a seat next to me. "It was a bit harder to get away from the girls than I thought it would."

"What did you want to talk to me about," she asks.

"Do you have a date for Hogsmeade on the 10th?" I ask her, blushing lightly.

Mindy blushes. Great; that makes two of us.

It takes a few seconds, but Mindy looks up from the ground.

"I don't, but is that a proposal," she asks me.

"That's a proposal," I tell her, swallowing hard.

"Then that's a yes."

**Hermione's POV:**

What if _she_ has Mindy? What if _they_ have Mindy? What if _I _changed time and created a raid on Hogwarts?

I am not the only one worried. The other girls a worried too. According to them, Mindy would never miss one of Olivia's legendary verbal fights/accusations with her roommates, as she finds them very amusing.

Is she in the Great Hall? Nope. The Owlery? Nope. The library? Nope. The common room? Nope. Our room? Nope.

As I glance out of the window, I see two people kissing down by the Black Lake.

Mindy?

I lean further out of the window, but can't make out who the two people are. Of course not, I huff, I am about two stories up.

I rush out of the castle and down to the Black Lake to find out who this perhaps 'Mindy' is kissing.

Upon arrival near the site of the two lovebirds, I hide behind a tree. After what seems to be eternity, the two break apart.

The boy turns his head, and I nearly give away my hiding spot with a gasp.

Sirius?

I shake my head and step out from behind the tree. I clear my throat, causing Mindy and Sirius to turn in surprise.

"Minda J. Carliesh," I say, "it would be nice to inform your roommates where you are going to run off to before scurrying away. Oh, and you missed one of Olivia's fights. From what I've heard just today, they are legendary."

**Mindy's POV:**

Ouch and double ouch. Not only did I get caught with Sirius already, but I missed one of Olivia's amazing verbal confrontations.

Suddenly, Liesel grins and launches herself at us in a cougar-like way, presumably about to hug us.

But _nooo._ She wouldn't hug us; instead, she pushes us off the deck and into the Black Lake. I barely have any time to grab a breath.

As I surface, I sputter angrily. Sirius soon breaks the surface, glaring at Liesel. I shake my head and see that my usually dark brown hair is now a shade darker due to the lake-water.

"I thought that I was supposed to push you into the Black Lake," I whine. Liesel just smirks at me.

"I did too."

It's just then that I realize she called me _Minda. _Liesel obviously doesn't realize her mistake, or she'd be running for her life now.

"Hey Siri," I whisper to Sirius as I tread water.

"What," he snaps, sending daggers towards Liesel.

"She called my _Minda,"_ I whisper back.

Sirius' eyes brighten up as he realizes what I am implying.

"I'll take her left leg, you take her right," he whispers.

"OKay," I answer, grinning evilly.

"So," we say, casually advancing on Liesel, "how's your day going?"

"Fine," she says, backing warily away from us.

As she realizes our intent, she shrieks and backs away from us, but we are too fast. Sirius grabs her left foot, and I grab her right. In one quick movement, Liesel has been pulled into the Black Lake with us.

"Hey," she giggles when she surfaces.

"Wait for us," James and Remus holler from the castle doors, jogging down towards the Lake.

Liesel stands up and pulls her hair away from her forehead.

_Wait for it_, I tell myself.

As if on cue, Liesel shrieks and tries to grab her wand to turn her now see-through shirt black. I roll my eyes as she finally gets her wand out of her soaking holster and turns her shirt black.

Unsure of what to do, we all bounce up and down like buoys.

"Hey, let's get some more people to go swimming with us," I suggest, wringing out my hair, "we should make the best out of this good weather."

"Good idea," Sirius answers.

Just then, James and Remus arrive the lake.

"Hey," I call, bobbing up and down, "we're going to organize a swimming afternoon. It is nice weather."

"Sounds good," James and Remus agree.

Sirius, Liesel, and I get out of the lake and dry ourselves of. As I sweep my hair back, I can't help but notice how Remus stares at Liesel as water drips from her hastily braided hair.

Further observation is interrupted as Sirius flops down on the ground next to me.

"So," he asks, "who do we want to invite."

"Well Sirius," Liesel says, leaning against a tree, "James, Remus, Peter, and you are definites. Then there is you, Mindy," she says, turning her attention to me.

"Got it," I say.

"You forgot yourself," Remus says.

"Yeah, that," Liesel says hastily, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, how about Lily, Sam, Merida, Mondita, Livi, Amber, Jenny, Alice, and Julie," I suggest. "Others will and can join if they want to."

"Great," James says, "now, how do we get the message out to them?"

"Easy," Liesel answers, searching for her wand.

"Here," Remus says, leaning over to pick her wand up off of the ground.

"Thanks," she says.

**Sirius' POV:**

_Oooh,_ Mr. Moony has it bad.

I can see it in the way that he moves his hand so that he brushes Liesel's hand.

It seems that Mindy has noticed the exact same thing, as she has just shoved me with her shoulder.

Liesel flicks her wand and conjures misty silver animals.

Then steps back in fear.

**Hermione's POV:**

No. Way.

I stare at the ten misty animals, hovering in the air as flames trail from their wings. My frisky little friend-otter is gone.

I reach my hand out to touch the falcons, but they draw back from me.

How did my otter turn into a falcon? My patronus was an otter when I sent my emergency patronus to Dumbledore. There is no way that I have gone through such serious changes, other than the fact that I am now a werewolf.

I shake my head before speaking.

"Hey guys; Peter, Lily, Sam, Merida, Mondita, Livi, Amber, Jenny, Alice, and Julie," I say, "Remus, James, Mindy, Sirius and I are down by the Black Lake. I found Mindy; snogging Sirius, not to mention."

Mindy whacks me, and I glare at her.

"So," I continue, "we were wondering if you guys would like to join us down here to go swimming. If you do, I'd suggest changing before heading down here. So...yeah."

I flick my wand, and my falcons fly off, leaving silver flames in their wake.

"That's so cool," Sirius says, watching the patroni float off.

"I can teach you guys if you want," I offer.

"Sure," Remus, James, and Sirius agree.

"Nah," Mindy says, obviously disinterested.

That's her problem, not mine.

**Remus' POV:**

"Well, what are we waiting for," Mindy demands, "let's change."

"Alright," Sirius grins, raising his hands in mock defeat.

Mindy and Liesel go behind the bushes to transfigure their clothes while Sirius, James, and I just remove our T-shirts and transfigure everything below the belt into swim trunks.

Sirius, James, and I have just finished when the doors of the castle open and a gaggle of girls pour out. Seconds later, a scrawny boy comes out from behind them.

The crowd of girls make their way down to the Lake, chattering and giggling. They smartly have already changed back in their room, and so has Peter.

Mindy and Liesel emerge from behind the bushes.

Mindy is wearing a turquoise swimsuit that fades into a mint green. Liesel is wearing a rich violet swimsuit with cream swirls trailing down from her right shoulder to her left waist, her damp hair slung over her left shoulder.

I turn to see James turned away from Lily, who is wearing a indigo colored swimsuit that compliments her eyes, bringing out the magical misty green in them.

"Well," a voice from behind me says, "what are we waiting for?"

**Sam's POV:**

Even after Sirius' comment, nobody moves. I shrug and wade into the water, letting my fingers trail across the water. Liesel is the first to follow me, only she doesn't go for the wade-into-the-lake-gracefully-like-a-goddess approach. Instead, she runs off of the dock and executes a perfect dive into the misty waters of the Lake.

The boys are next to follow, jumping off the deck and into the deep waters.

Soon, everyone except for Julie, Deeti, Allie, and Livi have entered. The four of them are taking the time to apply suscreen. My logic is that we'll be in the water, thus, no need for sunscreen.

I turn back to the lake, just as James surfaces. His hair is matted to his forehead, and an expression of uttermost glee is present on his face. Lily is blushing, but she turns away from him, walking to where the dock and the land meet. She starts running and then cannonballs into the lake, letting out a joyous whoop. Lily comes back up within a few seconds.

"Lily!" Mondita grumps, wiping water off of her face.

"Sorry," Lily grins, not looking apologetic at all.

Mondita just snorts.

"Where's Liesel," Remus asks. Behind him, I see Mindy shove Sirius with a smile on her face.

"I dunno," I answer before I am pushed roughly into the water. I fall to my knees but catch myself before I can fall further.

I turn around to see Mark standing there with a handsome smile.

"What are you doing here," I ask, somewhat embarrassed that he is seeing me only in a sunshine yellow bikini.

"Well, I saw you having fun, so decided that you can't have all the fun," he answers, shoving me lightly. I manage flail around, but manage to stay upright. After I fully regain my balance, I push him back, hard.

He windmills his arms before falling backwards. When he comes back up, his sandy blonde hair is soaked. Mark swims over to me and stands up. He is at least five inches taller than I am, and I find myself at his shoulder level.

"Now, what did you just do to me," he demands with a smile.

"I shoved you," I answer saucily.

"You know what," he asks, tapping his chin, "I think I need to punish you for that."

Before I can protest, Mark scoops me up, bridal style, and carries me out of the Lake and onto the dock.

"Put me down," I yell, laughing as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You sure about that," he asks me, holding me over the edge of the deck.

"No," I shriek.

"You sure," he teases, flipping me upside-down and hooking my legs over his right shoulder. His arms slide down to my upper back. I entwine my arms with his, laughing. As I realize what position I am in relative to the water, I start to hyperventilate.

"Don't put me down," I gasp, gripping his neck.

Mark pulls me over the side of the deck and flips me so that I am standing on my own two feet again. As soon as my feet touch the wooden boards of the deck, I throw my arms around Mark and start to sob.

**Mark's POV:**

As Sam starts to sob, I pick her up and carry her off the dock. I walk over to one of the trees by the dock and sit down, settling Sam in my lap. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck, and she is still sobbing.

"What did I do wrong," I ask her.

"N-nothing," she stammers.

"I don't believe that," I tell her, looking into her beautiful blue eyes as she pulls away from my shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she sniffles before breaking down into sobs again. "M-my brother died." I pull her tightly to my chest and hold her.

However, she is not done yet.

"M-my b-brother and I h-had been in-invited over t-to a friend's house t-to go sw-swimming. I-I was talking to my friend, C-cindy, and B-ben was f-fooling around w-with his friend J-jason. I-it just ha-happened so...so qu-quickly. One s-second, Cindy a-and I were t-talking, a-and the next, Ben was f-falling u-upside-down in-into the p-pool. We g-got there t-too late."

She trails off, her eyes haunted.

"Shh," I soothe, "there was nothing you could have done about it, Sam."

"I could've," she says vehemently before sobbing again. "I-if o-only I-I had m-my wand."

I rub circles on her back until she calms down again.

"It's okay," I whisper, "Ben is safe now. Forever and ever."

Sam nods.

"Let's get back to the gang," I tell her as I wipe her tears away.

She nods again before standing up. I push myself off the ground.

Sam's wand goes to her hip to confirm that her wand is in its holster. I reach over and pull her hand away, entwining my fingers with hers.

And we walk back to the group, hand in had.

**Remus' POV:**

I have no idea where Liesele is. It's been more than five minutes.

"Have you seen Liesel," I ask James.

"No," James answers, looking around.

"Should we send out a seach party," Mindy asks worriedly.

"Not yet," Sirius answers, "we haven't checked everywhere. Heck, do you think she drowned."

"Do you think she might be underwater," Peter asks.

I just stare at him.

"You are downright brilliant," I cry before casting a bubblehead charm and diving in.

I look around the shallow part of the lake, but there isn't any sign of Liesel. After minutes, I surface again, dispersing the charm. I cast a new on, then dive back down and head further in.

Seconds later, I see a mass cutting through the water. I swim up close and see that it's Liesel. She streaks across the bottom of the lake. I follow her and then tap her on the shoulder. She whirls around, and I point upwards. We swim up together and come to the top.

"Are you crazy," I nearly yell, "you've been down there for over ten minutes! We all thought something seriously happened to you."

"Really," she asks, eyes widening in shock.

"Really," I confirm.

"Sorry," she says meekly.

"C'mon," I say in a calmer tone, "let's go to shore before everyone sends out a search party."

I swim off, and Liesel follows close behind.

"You're alive," Sam says as Liesel pops out from under the surface.

"I am," she answers.

"Stay that way," Sam instructs her before turning away, her hand in Mark's.

After playing a few diving games and a few rounds of Categories, we are all bored. But, although bored, we don't take Mondita up on her offer of sunbathing.

"Who's up for a game of Splash?" I ask, lifting my head off of the dock.

"What's Splash?" everyone asks asks.

"It's a water game I know," I answer.

"How do you play it," Amber asks, immediately intrigued.

"There are two people on each team, a 'Splash,' and the person who piggybacks the 'Splash.' The object of the game is to push other splashes. When someone falls over, you yell 'Splash.' The last team to yell 'Splash' is out. Last team standing wins. Since we have sixteen people; we can have eight teams."

"But I don't want to play," Mondita whines.

Just at that moment, Frank jogs down, a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Mind if I join in whatever game you guys are playing," Frank asks.

"Sure," I brighten. "Now we have seventeen people, but eight teams because Mondita doesn't want to play."

"Great," Lily says, "now what are teams?"

"We pick them," Amber answers immediately.

"Mindy," Sirius says immediately. The beautiful girl walks over to Sirius and leans into his chest.

"Sam is with me," Mark says, wrapping a protective arm around Sam.

"Alice?" Frank asks timidly. The girl nods and walks over to him.

"Liesel," I suggest. She pauses for a second, then nods her head yes. She walks over to me sits down cross legged.

"Lily," James asks. Lily wrinkles her nose, but Julie and Mondita shove her towards James. With a resignating sigh, Lily walks over to James. James attempts to put his arm around Lily's shoulders, but she shrugs him off.

I crouch down and whisper in Liesel's ear.

"They really are a match made in heaven, we just need to get them to realize that."

"I can see that."

"So," I say, standing back up, "you six need to partner up."

"Amber," Julie says immediately, "if I'm going to play a game, I want a winner on my team."

"Hey," Merida, Livi, Jenny, and Peter complain.

"Merida," Jenny says, taking the opportunity to pick a girl.

"And that leaves Peter with Livi," Julie says.

"Great," Mondita says, looking up from her nails.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm going to do the members of each team in bold so that it is easier to know who is with who. Sorry for this small interruption.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mondita's POV:<strong>

Lily waves her wand and red words appear before us all.

**TEAM 1 - **Mindy and Sirius  
><strong>TEAM 2 - <strong>Sam and Mark  
><strong>TEAM 3 - <strong>Alice and Frank  
><strong>TEAM 4 - <strong>Liesel and Remus  
><strong>TEAM 5 - <strong>James and Lily  
><strong>TEAM 6 - <strong>Amber and Julie  
><strong>TEAM 7 - <strong>Merida and Jenny  
><strong>TEAM 8 - <strong>Peter and Livi  
><strong>REFEREE-<strong> Mondita

I stare at the words for a second, then flick my wand so that the words now read more like this.

**TEAM 1 - **Mindy and Sirius _(Mirius)_  
><strong>TEAM 2 - <strong>Sam and Mark _(Smark)_  
><strong>TEAM 3 - <strong>Alice and Frank _(Fralice)_  
><strong>TEAM 4 - <strong>Liesel and Remus _(Riesel) * (Liemus)_  
><strong>TEAM 5 - <strong>James and Lily _(Jily)_  
><strong>TEAM 6 - <strong>Amber and Julie _(-)_  
><strong>TEAM 7 - <strong>Merida and Jenny _(-)_  
><strong>TEAM 8 - <strong>Peter and Livi _(Livter)_  
><strong>REFEREE AND COMMENTATOR- <strong>MONDITA THE MARVELOUS!

"Hey," Peter complains, "why don't Amber, Julie, Merida, and Jenny get a name."

Everyone wrinkles their noses in disgust.

"Well," all four answer, "we're girl on girl, not boy and girl."

Peter flushes and ducks his head, realizing what he just asked.

"Well," Liesel coughs, "let's get on with it."

"Okay."

Everyone meets with their groups, and when I call time to play, it has been deciding who's top and who's bottom.

Sirius, Mark, Frank, Remus, James, Amber, Merida, and Peter wade in, then their Splashes jump up onto their backs.

Livi looks so uncomfortable on Peter's back that it's not funny.

"Three, two, one," I yell.

The second I yell one, **Liesel and Remus** charges over to **Merida and Jenny** to attack, as **Peter and Livi** and **Amber and Julie** engage in combat.

"**Liesel and Remus** are going at **Merida and Jenny's** throats as **Peter and Livi **and **Amber and Julie **are shoving each other. The fight between Peter, Livi, Amber, and Julie is escalating, and...**Peter and Livi** are done."

"Splash!"

"Frank, Alice, Peter, and Livi are now off of the field...erm...out of the lake. **Liesel and Remus **are still fighting against **Merida and Jenny**, who are proving to be worthy opponents. By Merlin! Are **James and Lily** really working as a team to bring **Mindy and Sirius** down? I can't believe it!"

I pause for a breath and watch the scene in front of me unfold.

"Get her for me Siri," Mindy shrieks, slapping water at Lily. Lily looks as if she is having the time of her life.

"No way I'm losing to you Padfoot," James gurgles as his head goes under for a few seconds. He bobs back up and Lily and Mindy link arms and star shoving each other.

"I'll get you for that one Sirius," James growls, surging forth.

"Retreat," Mindy squeals as she ducks to escape Lily's wild onslaught.

"What a team we are," Lily says, wrapping her arms around James' chest.

I turn away from them to see what is happening between **Merida and Jenny** and **Liesel and Remus**, who are still trying to shove each other off.

"Eeek," Jenny squeaks as Liesel splashes her with a mouthful of lakewater. Yuck. How insanitary.

"Hey," she sputters as Jenny returns the favor.

"Ha-ha," Merida grins, charging full force.

Using the momentum Merida created in her charge, Liesel shoves Jenny, who only has the chance to make a pitiful squeal before she falls off of Merida.

"Splash," everyone yells.

"And no one was last," I say, shrugging as everyone turns to look at me.

**Merida and Jenny** get out of the lake, but **Liesel and Remus** have no chance to recover after their victory as **Sam and Mark** plow their way over to them.

"Let's get them Mark," Sam squeals, splashing them with her hands.

I barely see Mark grin before he goes underwater.

"Mark," Sam gasps worriedly, getting a mouthful of water.

"I'm here," Mark says, surfacing.

"Good," Sam says before turning her head to avoid a large wave from Liesel.

I turn to face to the other battle.

**Mindy and Sirius** and **Amber and Julie** are pushing and shoving each other, the latter with the advantage.

"Get them," Amber yells, giving encouragement to Julie.

"I'm trying," Julie grunts, ducking to avoid Mindy's frantic splashing.

"Why aren't they giving up," Mindy squeals, ducking a high wave from Julie.

"It's Amber for goodness sake," Sirius growls, "she's the Chaser for the Gryffindor team! There's no way she's giving up so easily!"

"That's right," Amber says with a smug grin, just as Julie shoves Mindy off of Sirius.

"Splash," everyone yells.

Mindy surfaces, wiping water from her eyes.

"Well, that went well," Mindy tells Sirius.

"Very," Sirius says disappointedly before getting out of the Lake.

"Now, only **Liesel and Remus**, **Sam and Mark**, **James and Lily**, and **Amber and Julie** are left," I announce.

"No longer," Sam yells as she shoves Liesel. Liesel topples off of Remus and hits the water with a splash.

"Splash," everyone yells, the two winners a little late.

"And that would leave only **James and Lily **and **Amber and Julie**, due to **Sam and Mark** speaking late," I announce, crawling further out on the dock.

The two teams circle each other like two tigers. After a lot of thought and consideration **Amber and Julie** pounce.

"Get them," Amber grunts.

"Left," Lily advises James.

James swerves left, just in time to avoid a gigantic wave from Julie.

"Duck," Lily cries.

**Lily and James** duck, seconds before a wave hits them.

Lily immediately is back up. She shoves Julie, who windmills for a few seconds before luckily getting her balance back.

"Attack," Amber roars, an earth-splitting grin on her face.

"No way," Lily says, splashing Julie with a sudden ferocity.

Surprised by the attack, Julie flails around before toppling over backwards.

"And **James and Lily** are the winners," I yell.

James pumps his fist into the air while Lily hugs him for dear life.

"James," she says warningly.

"Sorry Lily-Flower," he grins.

James exits the lake and Lily slides off of his back, slinging her hair over her left shoulder.

"Let's go in," Liesel shivers, quaking with the cold.

"Here."

Remus casts a warming charm on her and she gives him a grateful smile. We pack up and start to head towards the castle door.

"Where's my wand," Lily panics, searching for it in her holster.

"It's right here," Liesel says with a roll of her eyes as she picks Lily's wand up from in a bush of flowers.

"Thanks," Lily says, tucking her wand into her holster. We continue our slow walk to the castle, chattering about all the fun we've had.

"Race you to the castle," Amber suddenly yells before taking off. Liesel and Sam are not to be discouraged, taking off after Amber, their legs moving at a million miles per hour.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Mindy asks Sirius.

"Amber," Sirius answers immediately.

**.~*"o"*~. (Time Lapse! 1st-5th are in bed. Dinner is over already. P.S. - All time lapses will be written in, eventually) .~*"o"*~.**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hours later, all the seventh year girls are sitting in our room.

"Hey Mindy," I say as Mindy comes out from the shower, "why didn't you tell us that you were with Sirius."

Mindy has a guilty expression on her face, and everyone stares at her for an answer.

"Well," Lily prompts.

"Well, while you guys were arguing, I snuck out because Sirius had sent me a note asking me to meet him. So, when I got there, he asked me if I had a date for Hogsmeade on the 10th. I didn't, so he asked me out."

"Yes," Mondita squeals.

"Will you let me pick out the outfit," she begs.

"Umm, sure," Mindy says nervously.

"Yes!" Mondita grins before jumping off her bed and grabbing some parchment and a quill.

"So," Mondita says, getting started.

"Not tonight," Mindy interrupts, "I think that we all should get some sleep."

Mondita pouts as she changes into her PJs.

Julie walks over to Mondita and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Deeti, we aren't pushing you away; it's just that we are really tired from all the swimming that we did today and we need our rest."

Mondita pauses.

"Okay," she says, brightening up again.

As we all change into our PJs, Lily stands up.

"Sorry guys; I need to get back to the common room," Lily smiles apologetically,

"Good-night Lily," we all chorus.

"Night guys," she answers before leaving the room.

After Lily has left, everyone does their routine and then gets into bed. After I am sure that everyone is zonked out, I creep out of bed and down to the common room.

**Remus' POV:**

Liesel isn't here yet.

I slip behind a column and wait for her arrival, tapping my fingers on the stone.

Finally, the door open and she slips out. Liesel looks around, and then turns away from where I am hiding. I walk up behind her and tap her on her shoulder.

The next thing I know is that I am on the ground. Liesel's wand is pointed at my throat.

"Calm it Liesel," I say, but before I can move, her foot is on my chest, pinning me down.

"What is with you," I ask.

"What did Lily put on James' face today?" she asks me in a serious tone.

"A moustache," I answer, unsure of why she is doing this.

"What are the color of your eyes," she asks.

"Blue," I answer.

Liesel removes her foot and pulls me up off of the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure that you aren't an imposter, or a Polyjuice Remus," she answers, tucking her wand into her holster.

"Well why did you ask me what my eye color was," I demand.

"Most people, when Polyjuicing someone, don't know the person's eye color," she answers, opening the portrait.

"Where are you going," I ask her.

Liesel turns around, her bookbag brushing the wall as it swings.

"To the ROR," she answers.

I grab her arm and pull her away from the portrait hole.

"Here," I say, pulling James' Invisibility Cloak out of my back pocket.

"What's that," she asks.

"It's James' Inv-_I mean_...It's a sodding blanket with an invisibility charm on it," I huff, frustrated at my carelessness.

"Okay; let's use this sodding blanket you speak of," she says, clearly trying not to laugh.

I throw the cloak over both of us, and we make our way out of the common room. We sneak down the halls, freezing when Filch makes his way past us.

Just as he is about to walk past us, he stops. Both Liesel and I catch our breaths.

"Ehh," he says, peering closely at where we are standing, "why does the light bend so?"

Liesel moves her arm, and I swallow.

Filch narrows his eyes then turns away.

"Must be my eyes playing tricks on me," he mutters.

After we are sure that he has left, we move on.

When we are on the seventh floor, Liesel's walking seems more determined.

We are walking past a tapestry when Liesel stops and turns back. When we have passed the tapestry, she turns yet again, and walks back.

"What are you-" I begin.

"Shh!" Liesel says, cutting me off.

Liesel extends a hand, and to my surprise, a door materializes.

Liesel makes to enter, and I follow her in. When we are fully inside, Liesel flings off the cloak, and turns to me.

"Welcome to the ROR," she grins.

"What are you doing," I hiss, "anybody can come in and see us!"

Liesel laughs and sits herself down on one of the sofas.

"Just sit down, worry-wart!"

I eye her warily, but sit down.

"You can take to cloak off you know, no one is going to see us."

"How do you know," I whisper.

"Because I do, now take the cloak off so I can see you," she demands.

I hesitantly pull off the cloak.

"Explanation time," I say, my hand still resting on the cloak's edge.

"This is the ROR, or the Room of Requirement; among some of its other names is the Come and Go room. The room is accessible to almost anyone-but you usually need to have a real need for it though. To create the room, you just need to think of what kind of room you require, but you need to be specific; if you don't want to be found, you must remember to include that, or someone can walk in on you."

"How did you know about the ROR," I ask her, surprised that she knows about the room and that I don't; it is only her third day, after all.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says evasively, pulling some parchment and quills out of her bag.

I shrug and accept a quill and a piece of parchment.

"So," I start, "it is definite that James likes Lily, we just don't know if she likes him back."

Liesel looks thoughtful for a second.

"Well, when we were introducing ourselves, Lily did say that she wasn't so sure of who her crush was, so there could be a chance for James."

I scrawl this fact down.

"So, what's the plan Mr. Note-Taker?"

What _is_ my plan?

"Well," I start, "from what I heard from Sirius last year, most girls like it when they get a letter from a secret admirer, so should we give that a try?"

Liesel looks thoughtful for a second.

"Well, do you think that we could send a flower along with the note?"

"Brilliant."

I jot this tidbit of information down and look up.

"Looks like tomorrow is all planned out," she says with a yawn.

"It's all planned out, just like your homework schedule, or what I have seen of it."

"What do you mean," she asks me, puzzled.

"Well, the way you treat it, it seems that your plan is to get your homework done as soon as it is handed out."

Liesel flushes.

"Old habit," she mutters, twiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"So, do you know anything else about Lily," I ask.

"Well during the introduction, I learned a tiny bit about her," she answers.

"Like what," I ask, relaxing myself.

"Well, her full name is Lily Renee Evans. She is born on January 30th and her favorite color is indigo. She seems like a studious student, and it also seems that James is an irritating itch on her skin."

I grin at the way that Liesel describes James in Lily's perspective.

"Quite so," I agree.

I suddenly find myself, caught in Liesel's deep and mysterious chocolate colored eyes. It only seems moments later that she averts her eyes, a blush creeping across her face.

I turn away from her and get back to work.

As I plan out how to get James to write the letter, I realize that I haven't heard from Liesel for a while.

Glancing over at her, I see her slumped over on the sofa, her head lolled back and her braid very frazzled. As I watch her, I notice how peaceful she looks, compared to her tenseness during the day.

I try and focus on planning, but find that I can't tear my eyes away from her. As she sleeps, her lips are all pouty, and she looks like an angel.

I am possessed, leaning over the side of the sofa to stroke her hair. As I run my fingers over her braid, she stirs and starts talking in her sleep. I lean in to hear what she is mumbling about.

"Don't kill him," she mutters, "get away from him."

I draw back, startled at what she's saying.

Suddenly, she starts thrashing around in her sleep, yelling and screaming not to kill him.

"Harry, no!" she screams, clawing and thrashing.

As she flails out, I catch her wrists.

"Harry!"

I shake her shoulder, and she comes to, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay," I ask her, "you were yelling about not killing a boy named Harry."

She pales at the mention of the boy's name, but maintains her composure.

"It's nothing, Remus," she sighs, picking up her parchment and quill. "It's just a nightmare; I'm sorry to scare you."

"It's fine," I tell her, "it's just kinda unnerving to hear someone screaming not to kill somebody though."

Liesel bites her lip, adorable, then resumes plotting.

"It's just about time to go," she tells me, about fifteen minutes later.

"Got it," I mumble as I scrawl down a sentence.

As soon as I have finished writing the sentence, I give her the parchment.

Liesel promptly puts the parchment into her bookbag and we sneak out of the ROR and back to the dorms.

After we whisper the password to the groggy Fat Lady, we sneak into the Gryffindor common room and part.

I stand at the bottom of the stairs and watch her float her way up.

She disappears into her room, and I whisper goodnight to her. I turn around, then climb the stairs up to my room.

As I crawl into bed, a poem from Huber Hammelton comes to mind.

_Creeping forth, past hidden treachery,  
><em>_A care so deep, a care so bold,  
><em>_Not to be announced, not yet called love,  
><em>_Just a puny seed, so uncontrolled,_

_But if it is to take root in your chest,  
><em>_It might blossom and bloom,  
><em>_Growing so tall and fair,  
><em>_And lovers wit, is yours to presume_

I might have a care for Liesel; but that care that needs to be kept in check.

A girl that screams about not killing someone is not to be trusted so easily.

Even if one's inner wolf trusts so mentioned girl.

But, maybe trust doesn't constitute.

A glimmer of love maybe.

_Wait, what?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Confused? Well, let's just say that Remus has an itty-bitty crush, but he's not sure if he can trust 'Liesel' yet, as she is screaming about not killing a boy. Lily is in denial, and James...same as ever...in love. Reviews are much appreciated; tell me what you like, what do you dislike, what should stay the same, what can be improved, what is funny, what is bland, what concepts do you like, what concepts, you don't like, what there could be more of, what there should be less of, what you don't want in this story, what you want in this story, what is whacked, what is realistic, what is your favorite part, what is your least favorite part. Tell me everything!**_

* * *

><p><em>A day without sunshine is like, you know, night.<em>

_-Steve Martin_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-jarhardar290

-HarmonyWriter

-MajorMajo

-IceQueenForLife


	7. Hello, My Name is Charlie

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>7,368  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am back again, with yet another chapter for you guys! Thank you for all the support given to me from reviewers, favoriters, and followers. There is a disclaimer above; read it.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Monday September 5, 1977 (Hermione's 4th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

Today, I don't wake up to anything unusual.

Well, if consider a bucket of cold water normal.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Mondita yawns, placing the bucket down with a clang.

"Thanks alot, Deeti," I growl, not even bothering with the pleasantries.

"Well, unless you want to miss breakfast and be late to Transfiguration, I would highly suggest staying in bed."

I glance at the clock, and sure enough, it is 8:10.

I yelp as I slip out of my very soggy bed. I only have five minutes to brush, shower, and change, and there is a two-person line to the shower.

I jump out of bed and grab a Hogwarts uniform, kindly lent to me by Julie and Deeti. The good thing about the robes back in 1977 is that they aren't as heavy and tight as the ones in 1999 are. Instead, they are flowier. It makes walking much easier, and it feels much looser.

I claim a spot in line, and eventually enter the bathroom and take my shower. After doing so, I change into my robes, casting a drying spell on my damp hair and braiding it into a French braid.

"S'co," Julie says, tapping her fingers against the door impatiently.

"We're coming," Mondita says, applying make-up.

I grab my bookbag and take a glance at the schedule to review it, which I should've done yesterday. After I have scanned over it a few times, I attempt to commit it to memory.

"Just write it on your forearm," Julie growls.

I grab a pen out from my bag and carefully write out the schedule for today.

**MONDAY:**_  
><em>_1st- Transfiguration-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_2nd- Potions-Slytherins  
><em>_3rd- Care of Magical Creatures-Slytherins  
><em>_4th- History of Magic-Ravenclaw  
><em>_5th- Astronomy-Hufflepuff_

"Okay," Mondita says cheerily.

As we walk down the hall, I open my bookbag to tuck away the pen, but Mondita stops me.

"What's that," she asks me, pointing to my pen.

Of course she doesn't know about my pen; she is pureblood anyways.

"It is a writing device that muggles use," I respond, tucking it away.

"I find it fascinating how muggles get along without magic," Mondita chatters.

"It is amazing," I agree, though I am a muggle-born.

We continue down the hall, listening to the interesting conversations going on around us. Livi and Amber are talking about Quidditch tryouts and Julie and Mondita are engaged in a conversation about a wizarding model, Louisa Alicia Bandreia.

"I think that Lousia should've turned Jimmy down for Gerald. He's so much more handsome. Look, we're here," Julie says, entering the Great Hall.

"So, what do you think we will be learning about in Transfiguration today," Lily asks me brightly. It seems that James managed not to ruffle her feathers today.

"I don't know," I say, swinging my bookbag as I walk.

We seat ourselves down at the Gryffindor table and dig into our sausages and waffles.

"So," James says, "Quidditch tryouts are coming up soon; they're on the 12th," he says, chewing his sausage. "Do you play, Liesel?"

"Not really," I admit, "I don't really like heights."

"You sure about that," Remus says, sliding into the seat next to me.

"Fine," I huff, "I am absolutely terrified of heights."

"Oh," Remus says, cutting up a waffle.

"How did your fear start," Peter asks.

"Well," I begin, "I saw a friend of mine fall off a broomstick from about fifty feet above the ground, so that terrified me. I did learn how to fly, but not too well, and got a sufficient grade on Flying at Swish 'n Flick."

"Hmm," Sirius says, "how different was Swish 'n Flick to Hogwarts?"

"Different, but not too different," I answer, chewing my sausage and cutting another piece.

"What was your favorite part at Swish 'n Flick," Remus asks.

"I don't really know," I answer, because I truly don't.

James is interrupted from asking his next question when a regal owl flies down among the many others. It lands right in front of Lily, placing a letter and a indigo rose in front of her.

Lily just sits there, her fork resting on the side of her plate, a sausage still on it.

"Just open it," Livi growls, "we don't have all day!"

With a great lot of care, Lily picks the rose up and places it to the side so that she can open the envelope.

Lily carefully slips her finger under the flap and opens it. I lean over to catch a glimpse of what is written. I can't see that much, as Lily's hand is covering most of it.

"What does it say," I ask her.

"Here," she tells me, her cheeks flushing as she hands me the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_In life, I have had many moments when I doubt myself, but in the end, I keep on going. The reason that I keep going is always the same; you._

_Everyday, I hardly can wait to make my way down to breakfast so that I can just catch a glimpse of your vibrant green eyes and fiery hair. Everything about you intrigues me, even the way you walk, your hips swaying in a soothing manner, almost like waves on a beach._

_The way that you smile is so breathtaking, stealing my heart for seconds, if not minutes. The way you stand tall and proud is my only need for determination, forget the coffee._

_I love you, and will write more soon,_

_Your Secret Admirer,_

_(whose last name is not Snape and first name isn't Severus)_

**Mondita's POV:**

As I lean over Liesel's shoulder to read the letter, Livi starts squealing.

"Oh Lily! Somebody likes you!"

Lily flushes, but nods her head in acknowledgement.

Now, if I had blinked, then I would have missed it, but I do believe that Lily is sneaking a glance at James.

It seems that I am not the only one that has noticed this, as Remus sneakily elbows Liesel in the side.

Liesel elbows him back, and Remus returns the favor.

I am distracted between Remus and Liesel's interactions as Lily taps me on the shoulder.

"Can you weave this into my hair for me?" she asks, handing my the beautiful indigo rose.

I take the rose, which the boy has kindly removed the thorns from, and weave it into Lily's hair so that no part of the stem is showing and so that the rose rests behind her right ear.

"Thanks Deeti," she smiles, cautiously touching the rose with her hand.

I barely manage to say 'you're welcome' before I am shoved into Lily.

I turn to see Remus and Liesel still shoving and elbowing each other.

"Remus," Liesel warns, "will you stop pushing me."

Remus just grins back at her.

"Nope."

Liesel takes a few more shoves from Remus before she shoves him back.

Hard.

Well, just hard enough to send at least three kids off of the bench's end.

"Ow," Remus complains, rubbing his side.

"You can't say that I didn't warn you," Liesel smiles smugly.

Breakfast wraps up fairly quickly and uneventfully once everyone is back in their seats.

It is soon time for class, and the food disappears. The Gryffindors leave the table and march their way down to first period, Transfiguration.

We all seat ourselves and await upon the Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall, who file in, less than ten seconds after that though passes through my mind.

"Welcome to your first Transfiguration class of the year, seventh years," Professor McGonagall says, greeting us with a warm smile.

"Today, we will be transfigure our features to resemble another, within seconds. I trust that you already know how to transfigure your hair and such, so what we are working on today will be the timing. You are to transfigure your hair in some way or another, your eyes, your nose, your face, your skin color, your height, and if you really want to go all out, your eyebrows, fingernails, and even skin markings, such as birthmarks.

"To have it fully count, no part of your body should look recognizable, so that doesn't mean that once you've transfigured your hair, you are done. You have ten minutes to practice, then we will watch and time each other in front of the whole class. Any questions?"

A Hufflepuff raises her hand and Professor McGonagall calls upon her.

"Will we be partnered up for the timing?"

"Why yes," Professor McGonagall answers, "I will be making the pairings, of course. Now, your ten minutes start now."

I draw my wand and work on my hair transfiguring speed, transfiguring it from black to brown to yellow to green, and even purple and magenta. I look around and see kids shrinking and growing. After I feel that I am fast enough, I turn myself regular and start to work on my nose.

It only seems like two minutes before Professor McGonagall calls time-up.

"Alright. So, we have eighteen Gryffindors and twenty-one Hufflepuffs; there will be eighteen groups of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff partners, then one group of Hufflepuff and Hufflepuff. I will be one lucky Hufflepuff's partner. So, to make this even more fun, we will be trying to beat the time of our partner, and the person with the faster time will go on up against another winner.

"These are your partners, with the Gryffindor listed first and the Hufflepuff listed second. Let's have Liesel and Charlie, Mondita and Ivan, Mindy and Garrett, Sirius and Gwenn, Remus and Vanessa, James and Kathleen, Peter and Makayla, Amber and Max, Jenny and Frederick, Livi and Albert, Alice and West, Frank and Deanna, Sam and Leo, Lily and Tom, Julie and Ed, Mark and Helen, Merida and Cody, Oliver and Abby, Riker and Penny. That means that you are with me, Allison."

I find myself standing across a handsome boy named Charlie.

"Hello Liesel," he says pleasantly.

"Hello Charlie," I greet him back.

"Call me Char, no one really calls me Charlie in my family. My Hufflepuff family, that is."

I smile at his positive attitude and good nature.

"Most people I know don't call me Liesel, but 'Lese," I tell Charlie.

"Okay," Charlie says, adding ''Lese' as an after thought.

Professor McGonagall waves her hands around to get our attention.

"Today's first timing is between Charlie and Liesel," she says.

**Remus' POV:**

I turn over to look at Liesel and Charlie. Liesel is almost in a defensive stance with her wand raised. Charlie is nearly in the same stance, his arm raised slightly higher. Professor McGonagall conjures two timers, which hover over Liesel and Charlie's heads.

"3...2...1..." Professor McGonagall counts down.

The second that Professor McGonagall hits 1, Liesel's wand arm starts trying to sew an enormous blanket, or so it seems.

The first thing that she changes is her hair, turning it from deep black to a lightish brown color. After her hair is brown, she adds many more curls to her hair, then starts working on her nose, making minor changes.

I look over at her opponent, Charlie. Charlie is struggling to get all of his hair to turn a few shades lighter, but he has done a fair job on his eyes, his ears, and his nose.

I turn back to Liesel and see that she has finished with her nose and is working on her cheekbones, turning them rounder. After she has finished with that, she changes her eye color to a mystic dark brown color.

Her next plan of attack seems to be her height, and she soon is much shorter. Charlie is well on his way on getting a nose-job, from himself, of course. Liesel, on the other hand, is working on extra points. The second that she is finished with her eyebrows and birthmarks, she yells 'done' and the timer freezes. Charlie finishes seconds later.

It is a good laugh to see what the two have done to themselves, and even Professor McGonagall is trying not to laugh, mostly about Charlie.

Gone is Charlie's black hair, replaced with a bright rainbow colored swirl. His eyebrows are thick and bushy while his eyes are all buggy, showing off their new, weird, black color. His nose is about two centimeters longer than it was originally, and his feet are about a foot long. He is about seven feet tall, and has a gigantic splotchy birthmark across his left cheek.

"This okay," he asks, sounding very nasal.

The class laughs and Professor McGonagall tries to keep a straight face.

Liesel is not half as bad looking as Charlie is right now. Her straight black hair is light brown and her hair is very curly. Her nose is slightly rounder, and her eyebrows shapelier, a birthmark over her right eyebrow. There is a vibrant look in her darker brown eyes, and her skin has lost its tan. She no longer looks like a German girl, but like a Greek princess.

"Wonderful job you two," Professor McGonagall praises them. "Liesel finished first, so she will be continuing to the next round. Five points to Hufflepuff, same to Gryffindor. Mondita and Ivan, you're up."

Mondita and Ivan step up, and after Professor McGonagall's countdown, start to change their looks. At the end of that contest, Ivan comes out on top.

"Splendid job," Professor McGonagall tells Mondita as she shakes the now-seven-foot-tall girl's hand.

Mindy and Garrett duke it out, and Mindy wins, much to Sirius' excitement; well, until he realizes that he is next.

"Good luck mate," James whispers to him as he steps up to go against the frowning Gwenn.

"I'll need it," James murmurs back as he passes us.

Sure enough, Gwenn gets top score in the whole class, so far, a whopping twenty-three seconds.

It then is my turn to go up against Vanessa, whose nose is always turned up, like she smelled a rotten fish.

"Lupin," she says coldly.

"Ness Monster," I whisper under my breath, just loud enough for James, Sirius, and Peter to hear. They promptly burst out laughing, but are shushed by Professor McGonagall's icy stare.

The second that we are set free, I get two work on my hair, changing it from its sandy blonde color to a dark brown, like the Masukian Tree's bark. After my hair has turned brown and shrunken a few inches, I make my nose more hooked and change my eyes to a cold, icy, silver. The second that I am finished with my eyes, I change my face shape and tan my skin. I add a few birthmarks to my now six-foot-two frame and broaden my shoulders.

"Done," I yell, literally two seconds before Ness Monster finishes.

"Remus is in," Professor McGonagall smiles approvingly.

Vanessa walks over to her friends, sulking, where they try to cheer her up. As James and Kathleen get prepared, you can hear soothing words of 'it's okay Nessie', 'it's going to be okay Vainee', and 'S'fine Vanee,' in the background. Peter rolls his eyes. I fully agree.

James prepares himself, and the second that Professor McGonagall says 'one,' James' wand and wand arm is flying. Gone are his glasses and black hair, replaced by fiery red hair that is really floppy. The next thing to go are his dull eyes, replaced by vibrant green eyes that much mirror Lily's. I wonder why...not. His eyebrows thin, and soon, he is a completely different person.

"Done," he says.

I hear a gasp from beside me and turn to see Liesel.

**Hermione's POV:**

I can't breathe. It is almost like I am back under the Black Lake, unable to do anything, and with no wand to cast a bubblehead charm.

James looks so much like Ron, save the bright green eyes.

"Ron," I gasp, taking a step back as memories flood through my head. Before I can get absorbed in my past-future-memories, I hear the Gryffindors talk in unison.

"So this is what Ron looks like."

Not trusting myself to speak, I nod my head.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Ellen," Professor asks me.

"Just memories," I tell her.

Professor McGonagall nods, then ushers James over to us to await upon his next opponent.

Peter and Makayla then take their turn, Makayla going faster than Peter can; she is much more skilled at Transfiguration than Peter is, and she soon joins us.

Out of the duel between Amber and Max, Amber wins, while in the contest between Jenny and Frederick, Frederick wins.

Livi and Albert take a go at it, Albert getting sent to the infirmary on the case of a sore eye, kudos to his frenzied wand waving. It is determined that Livi is going on.

The contest between Alice and West is very amusing, as West has a lot of fun with his nose, smashing it in and turning it right forty-five degrees. In the end of that contest, West is sent forth while Alice is not.

Soon, Deanna and Leo from Hufflepuff join us, and Lily follows along. Ed from Hufflepuff and Mark from Gryffindor win their contests and follow Deanna, Leo, and Lily over.

Merida and Cody are duelling when Albert comes back, looking in much better conditions than he was before, save the green hair.

"What is with the hair," one of the Hufflepuffs asks him.

"Well," he says slowly, "one of the potions that Madame Pomfrey used on me was brewed wrong, probably by one of the younger students. It kinda turned my hair green, and Madame Pomfrey believes that the color will go away in about three days."

A yell of 'done' from Merida draws our attention away from Albert, and we all turn to see Merida, her neon pink hair done up in a fantastic braid.

"That's so beautiful," Mondita gushes, fingering the braid.

"Thanks," Merida says, turning herself back to normal as she walks over to us.

Oliver and Abby start their contest, and for the sake of time, so do Riker and Penny. Minutes later, Oliver and Riker join us.

There is just one more contest, the one between Allison and Professor McGonagall.

The contest starts off slowly, but the intensity increases. Allison is a blur of colors and so is Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall is in the middle of turning her hair blonde when Allison announces that she is done.

"Wonderful job, Ms. Dale," Professor McGonagall praises Allison as she turns her hair back to normal. I suspect that Professor McGonagall went easy on her, but I wouldn't voice it.

We then are regrouped by Professor McGonagall.

"I want Ivan and Gwenn; Mindy and Remus; James and Amber; Makayla and Frederick; Livi and Deanna; West and Leo; Liesel and Riker; Lily and Ed; Mark and Merida; and Oliver with Allison," Professor McGonagall announces.

I find myself facing a tall Hufflepuff that reminds me of Cedric Diggory.

"Is your name Riker," I ask curiously.

Riker smiles.

"Funny that you ask. No, my name is actually not Riker, but it is Amos. I think think that Riker sounds better though."

He extends his hand to me good naturedly, and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Riker," I say.

'Riker' nods his head in acknowledgement.

The first contest is between Ivan and Gwenn. I have my bets on Gwen, but to my surprise, Ivan wins this. At the end, Gwen shakes Ivan's hand, and it seems that her face is turning a little pink. Maybe she likes him and that is why she let him win.

After Ivan and Gwen's turn is over, it is Mindy and Remus'. Mindy stands no chance, and she knows it; I can tell because at the beginning of the duels, she just purses her lips and shrugs. Sure enough, Remus is the faster of the two.

The next duels is James and Amber. When he is walking past Lily, I see his hand brush Lily's and Lily's face goes pink. Just a bit. James and Amber's wands fly the second that Professor McGonagall hits one. Amber may be good at running and quidditch, but she is not good at Transfiguration, like James is. James wastes no time, changing his whole face within about fifteen seconds, his height, shoulder width, and muscles coming next.

I find myself envious of James' wand; mahogany, 11 inches. From what Harry's said, it's good for Transfiguration.

"Done," James yells after he finishes growing another inch. Amber is not even a second later than James is. More like two seconds.

After James and Amber get into their new spots, it is Makayla and Frederick's turn. Fred is fast and has skill at Transfiguration, but he is not as good as Makayla is. Makayla finishes in twenty seconds, and Fred finishes in forty-nine.

After that is Livi (who lives the lives of other beings that live). After twenty-three seconds, it can be concluded that she lives no longer, beaten to pulp by a Hufflepuff, who I believe is named Deanna.

The next duel is between two Hufflepuffs. I only know the name of one of them, Leo, because Professor McGonagall announced it when he won. When I ask Remus, he says that the other boy is named West; it is only then do I remember him.

Suddenly, Remus pushes me forwards, and I realize that I am being called. I burn with embarrassment as I walk up to where Riker is.

As I pass, he whispers "it's fine, Professor McGonagall only called you twice."

I nod my head in thanks, and start transfiguring my body when Professor McGonagall reaches one. The second I say done, the timer freezes, and everyone that is not transfiguring at the moment, stares at me in wonderment. Only then do I realize it only took me nineteen seconds, beating Gwenn.

Riker finishes when his timer reaches twenty-four seconds.

As I walk to the group of people going to the next round, I pass by Lily, who is going to where Ed is standing. She gives me the thumbs up, and I give her the thumbs up.

Lily and Ed are both good at Transfiguration, but Lily is definitely the faster of the two.

"Wonderful job as always, you two," Professor McGonagall smiles.

Both Lily and Ed nod before departing, Lily to the side of people going on, and Ed to the side of people who didn't make it. It then is Merida's turn.

"I think Mark is going to win," I whisper in Lily's ear.

"Same," Lily whispers back, a sly grin on her face.

Now, if anyone had bet Lily and I a sickle that Merida was going to win, they'd be two sickles poorer.

It then is the final timing before the next level, and Allison and Oliver make their way to the front of class. I glance up at the clock. We only have fifteen minutes left.

My thoughts are brought away from the clock as I hear a triumphant cry of 'done.' I look over at...Allison and Oliver? It might be, but I am not sure, they aren't recognizable at all.

My thoughts are confirmed when Professor McGonagall ushers Oliver and Allison back to their seats.

"Next timing," she says, "Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans."

Remus and Lily walk to the front of class, and when Professor McGonagall gets to one, they start working. Lily, like I have hear, is good at transfiguration. But, I've also heard, and seen, that Remus is good at transfiguration. In the end, Remus wins.

The contests between Deanna and Leo, Ivan and Mark, and Oliver and James don't last that long; Deanna, Mark, and James come out as victor.

It then is my turn to play Makayla, who, from what I've seen, is extremely talented at transfiguration. I am seconds away from being done when I hear Makayla announce that she is done. I feel my dream-bubble pop, but shake her hand anyways.

Remus is paired up with Makayla, and Deanna is paired up with Mark, leaving James with Professor McGonagall. James throws a crooked grin over to Lily, who is standing right next to me. I turn and see Lily's face work itself into something that might resemble a grimace; well, if the corner of her lip wasn't curving up, that is.

Deanna and Mark start off the next round of eliminations, dueling hard and furiously. Halfway through the contest, I decide to move to prevent going deaf; Sam has a strong set of lungs. Sadly, for all Gryffindors, Deanna wins. Mark takes it good-naturedly, shaking Deanna's hand before walking over to where Sam is. Sam wraps her arms around Mark and plants a kiss on his cheek. Mark smiles happily into her hair and hugs her back.

I am torn away from the two's interactions when I hear a cry of done. I look over and see two very unrecognizable people. The person who said done has a time of twenty seconds, while the other person has a time of twenty-nine seconds. The people start morphing back, and I realize that it was Remus and Makayla. Remus walks over to where Deanna is, and that is when I know that Remus won.

My breath catches when I realize who the next contest is between: Professor McGonagall and James. The contest progresses rapidly, and soon, Professor McGonagall isn't going easy on the auburn-haired, silver-eyed James. The two are working as fast as they can, and then James calls out 'done.'

He has won.

All the Gryffindors burst out cheering and even the Hufflepuffs are impressed. James' time is fifteen seconds.

The next two contests are between James and Deanna, and Remus and Professor McGonagall.

To save time of the eight minutes left, both groups will be going at once. On everybody's count, the groups get to work, working at a feverish pace. As they work, I realize what a vital skill this would have been when we were going to get caught by the Snatchers. I finger my glamoured 'Mudblood' scar absentmindedly, remembering the future.

I look back at the two contests, where two very-unrecognizable are doing all sorts of wand movements. As I watch, one of the blonde-haired girls, who must be Professor McGonagall or Deanna, opens her mouth at the same time that her opponent does.

I hold my breath, hoping that the other person speaks first.

"Done!" both people yell.

Not knowing what to do, they wait for the other 'duel,' which has to be between Remus and Professor McGonagall, to be done. Seconds later, 'Remus' (who has black hair and green eyes) yells done. Both Professor McGonagall and Remus flick their wands and go back to normal.

"So," Professor McGonagall asks, "what are you two waiting for?"

"It was a tie," everyone answers.

"Hmm," Professor McGonagall breathes, "well, do it over."

So they do.

The last elimination will be between James and Remus.

As the two start, everyone is counting seconds.

"ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fif-"

We are cut off by James, who announces he is done. A roar of approval goes up, and both friends shake hands before going back to normal.

"Awesome job Potter," Albert the green-haired calls out.

James doesn't respond to him, instead sending a wry smile to Lily.

Remus and I roll our eyes behind his back.

"He will never learn," Remus whispers.

"Nope," I whisper back as Lily turns away from him, her braid nearly smacking him in the face.

"Now what are you two talking about," Sirius asks from next to us.

"Nothing," we answer in unison.

"Yeah right," Mindy says as she gets seated next to Sirius.

Before I can retort, Professor McGonagall clears her throat.

"First off, I would like to praise you all on your wonderful work. Now, although this might have seemed fun, it truly is not. The skill that we all practiced today is vital in many situations, and you all must remember that. I expect a three foot essay on why this skill is important to know back in by Wednesday. Dismissed."

All of us shuffle out of class.

"Good job James," I comment as we make our way down to Potions.

"Thanks," he answers, sneaking yet another glance over to Lily.

**Amber's POV:**

As the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years walk along, I feel left out again. I really don't know how to get along with most of them, even though I've known them for almost seven years.

I am not a really good socializer; talking with people is not like a game of Quidditch. In a game of Quidditch, there is always a goal: get the quaffle and shoot on the opposing team's hoops; or catch the snitch before the other team's seeker can; or block the quaffle from getting past you; or even whack the bludgers towards the other team's players. Talking with people isn't the same. I guess there is a goal, but I don't get what it is. Is it to fit in? Is it to express yourself? Is it to have someone to help? I don't really understand it.

If only life was like a game of Quidditch.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Liesel taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you okay Amber? Who stole your snitch?"

I have to smile at this one.

"Quaffle," I correct her.

Liesel laughs.

"Alright, Quaffle. So, what's wrong?"

I bite my lip.

"Well, I don't really feel like I fit in; I mean, you just joined us on the second day of school this year, and you already understand everyone like you knew us your whole life."

It then is Liesel's turn to bite her lip.

"Well," she begins, "I am not exactly an expert at Quidditch, but I am going to try to make an analogy. In a game of Quidditch, there are different types of players: there is the seeker, the beater, the keeper, and the chaser. Each person has a certain skill. The seeker often is able to sense the snitch, hold a steady hand, and keep an eye on it. The beater had almost control the bludger and plan where they want it to go. The keeper has a good eye for where the quaffle is and where it is going to go. Everyone has a different skill."

I nod my head, although I don't really understand what she is saying.

"The same thing is in socializing," she tells me as she sits down on the steps.

"Livi is one of the people who gets along with people easily, because she analyzes them. Do you remember what she said yesterday when we were just about to search for Mindy?"

I nod yes, remembering what she had said.

"That's what I mean by analyzing. Livi is mapping out everybody's strengths and weaknesses. Mondita, for example, likes to talk about hair, make-up, mascara, lipstick, and eyeliner, because she likes beauty. So when Livi wants to talk to Mondita, she is going to chose something along the line of beauty. If Livi wants to talk to you, she would talk about Quidditch, because that is what you like. If she was to talk to Sam, it would most likely be about handy spells and items that would help her in the Auror field. What would she talk to Jenny about?"

I think for a second before answering.

"Probably about some dress that she has seen somewhere," I answer, catching onto what Liesel means.

"Exactly," Liesel tells me.

"So what you mean is that everyone has a different personality and that what they like to talk about is related to that somehow?"

"Yep," Liesel says.

I let that sink in for a second.

"So Mindy probably would like to talk politics and about what is in the papers?" I ask.

"In most cases," Liesel answers.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"So you know the basics of what everyone likes, but it's not always going to be the same. So this is the next step up. We do know that Mondita likes beauty, but what other things does she like?"

"Potions," I answer immediately.

"Exactly. So now we know that Mondita likes potions and beauty. So, you can talk about anything that relates to those two things."

"Cool," I say. I think I might actually get what socializing is about.

"So what you probably want to do is start talking to some people about what they like. Once you have done that, try different topics. Sometimes, they won't be interested, and other times, they will like it."

"Thanks," I grin.

"You're welcome," Liesel says as she gets up and brushes dirt off of her robes. "Now, let's spend the last five minutes of break playing with the others," she says before running off to join where Jenny and the others are holding races.

I watch Liesel run off for a second before I join her. Maybe socializing is more like Quidditch than I thought.

Five minutes later, I have won two races, and torn the bottom of my robes.

Again.

"Amber," Mondita scolds me, "again?"

I grin.

"Again."

Mondita shakes her head, a smile pulling on her lips, before mending the rip.

"Thanks," I tell her.

"You're welcome," she answers.

"Helloooo! Dooo yoou waant toooo beee laaate?" Mindy calls to us from the steps

"We're coming," we yell as we run.

We join the group, and make our way down to the Potions classroom, laughing about all the races.

When we get to the Potions classroom, the Slytherins are already there.

**Lucius' POV:**

The Gryffs are late, again. Well, it's not like they ever are on time though.

"Hey Sawyer," I whisper.

"My name is not Sawyer, Malfoy," the voice from next to me says.

I turn and see Narcissa Black sitting next to me. Her honey hair is rippling down her right shoulder, and an unimpressed look is on her face.

Whoops.

"Sorry," I say meekly.

Narcissa shakes her head and turns to the books on her left.

So much for being nice to her.

The new Gryffindor, I think her name is Lisa (or is it Laura?) is laughing and swatting at Lupin as he waves a book at her.

I snort. Gryffindors are so childish and...gah! I don't know how to put it. Cheery? Warm? Loud? Happy? Maybe even fuzzy?

Whatever they are, it is always the same. Smiles, rainbows, and bunnies one second, and deathly serious and defensive the next. You never know what to say to them; one wrong word, and they are at your throat.

I am brought out of my thoughts as Professor Slughorn enters the class.

"Hello students. Good to see you again, and welcome Liesel. (Ah. Liesel) We will be starting the year off with a complex potion: Amortentia, which is the most powerful love potion of all time. Anyone want to share a fact?"

Both the Mudblood and Laur-(Liesel!)'s hands fly up. Of course, Professor Slughorn calls on his favorite student.

"If you were to give a person Amortentia, you must continue to do so, or the person will lose interest in you."

"Very well," the Potions Professor says, beaming at his favorite student. "Five points to Gryffindor. Anyone else? Ms. Ellen."

"One of the potion's most important ingredient is the betel nut oil. The betel nut is an addictive stimulant that will turn your teeth black, and dye your saliva red. The nut gives people an energy boost and a mild high. Muggles often consume the nut, and get addicted to it. It also leaves the consumer feeling cleansed, drained, and purified. When the betel nut, or oil, is used in a potion, you must add snail slime to change its properties. The properties of the betel nut are changed so that it is not addictive; that is why you must continue giving Amortentia to your desired person. The snail slime also changes the nut's properties so that it doesn't dye your teeth and saliva. As I mentioned earlier, the nut leaves you feeling cleansed, drained, and purified; that is what also leads to the feelings of excitement and instability."

"Wonderful!" he exclaims, rewarding the Gryffs with ten more points.

He turns back to us. "If I catch anyone stealing any of the potion, you will have detention for the rest of the month. Instructions are on the board; follow directions to the exact."

**Hermione's POV:**

As soon as Professor Slughorn has dismissed us, I head over to the Potions supply closet to get the ingredients, which I have already memorized.

I pick up some moonstone, hippo bone, fuschia-streaked rose thorns, ashwinder eggs, peppermint, yew bark, palthreati horns, pegasus feathers, raven feathers, chickenroot leaves, grindylow teeth, rosemary, and lopaxian blood. Now all I need to get is the cutreede, betel nut oils, snail slime, armadillo bile, honey, and dragon nails.

I walk over to my desk and put down the vials before going back to get the rest.

After I have gotten everything else, I get to work on making the potion.

I fill my cauldron halfway full and drop the quarter-cup of honey in, drop by drop, stirring it clockwise three times. The liquid sizzles and turns cloudy. I crumble up the dried rosemary and drop it all in, stirring the tablespoon of lopaxian blood in afterwards. Directions say to let it simmer for a minute, during which to prepare the next ingredients.

I grab the rose thorns, peppermint, yew bark, and chickenroot leaves and grind them into a thick olive colored paste. When the minute is up, my cauldron hisses, and I drop the paste in. The paste sinks to the bottom before slowly dissolving and turning the potion a sickly shade of green. The thick fluid bubbles for a few seconds before calming.

I measure out a quarter cup of moonstone powder, and gently sift it in. The substance turns a deep shade of emerald, just like it is suppose to. I grind up the hippo bone and palthreati horns, careful not to let the powder touch the grindylow teeth. I pour it in, and watch as the potion turns neon pink and let out sickly sweet fumes.

I carefully put in the ashwinder eggs, aware of what danger everyone would be in if they come unfrozen before landing in the potion. As soon as the eggs are submerged, I drop in a pegasus feather and stir the potion three times clockwise and five time counterclockwise. I repeat the stirring process three times before I dip the raven feather into the indigo muck. I let the feather remain in the potion for exactly ten seconds, then draw it out, chanting.

"Feather of wisdom, feather of light, feather of knowledge, feather foresight."

I chant the chant exactly four more times to help the user of the potion to know when to give the potion, then drop the raven feather in. The potion flames up to the brim, the goes back down, now a silvery shade of grey.

I stir the ugly green grindylow teeth in, then add the snail slime and betel nut oils. The potion hisses, but I stir it ten times counterclockwise and it settles. I slice the cutreede down the stem, then chop it into very thin slivers before letting it sit. I slowly peel the outermost layer of the dragon nails off, then add the rest in. I burn the outer layer up so that no one will mistake it for the actual nail. If the outermost layer of a dragon's nail is added to a potion, it will blow up the potion, and everything within a two foot radius.

After the potion has simmered and turned white, I dump in the armadillo bile in, and watch as it turns an ivory color. Now, all I need to do is let it simmer for two minutes, then add in the cutreede. I look over at Lily, and see that she is on the same step. Lily really is a talented Potioneer, and her potion looks the same as mine; perfect.

After the two minutes pass, I whisk in the cutreede, and watch as it dissolves and de-thickens the potion, which is now its trademark mother of pearl sheen.

As I lean in to bottle it, I realize that it no longer smells of spearmint toothpaste, freshly mown grass, new parchment, and Ron's hair; instead, it smells of pine tree, dirt, a rippling creek, and something...musky?

I bottle as much of the potion that I can, and wait for Professor Slughorn to call everyone up to bring their potions.

**Remus' POV:**

My potion is nearly finished. I just need to add the cutreede in, and I will be done. Seconds later, I stir in the cutreede.

I lean in so make sure the potion is its mother of pearl sheen; it is. As I am leaning away, I catch a whiff of its scent. It smells of lemons, rosemary, vanilla, cinnamon, and something other.

With a start, I realize whose scent is the same.

Liesel.

**Hermione's POV:**

Not too soon later, Professor Slughorn calls us to bring our potions to the front. Mostly everyone's is correct, except for Ralph Pucey of Slytherin, Jenny of Gryffindor, and Paul Flint.

Professor Slughorn dismisses us with the promising look of two feet of parchment for homework.

As we are exiting, I hear Merida say something that makes me roll my eyes.

"Now, let's see about lunch."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, that was a nice chapter! Amortentia-brewing! Please, don't make me give you suggestions on what to review on! If you want some, check chapters 1-6.**_

* * *

><p><em>For every minute you're angry, you lose sixty seconds of happiness.<em>

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-hbm6090

-nikyta


	8. Slurpas, Swords, and Letters

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length:<strong> 5,854  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here is your next chapter, Chapter 8. Thank you so much! I really appreciate everything that people have done for me! There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Monday September 5, 1977 (Hermione's 4th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

After a fairly uneventful lunch of chicken, rice, carrots, and vegetables, we proceeded to make our way down to Care of Magical Creatures, where Hagrid is awaiting us with two unlabeled crates.

" 'ello everyone!" Hagrid says cheerily as he removes a nail from one of the crates. "We'll be learnin' all 'bout Hairy Toed Slurpas today. Fascinating animals. The older 'uns have enormous teeth, but I reckon that these are jus' the young 'uns with the special injection to keep 'um from growing too big. They're smart animals."

Hagrid undoes the final nail, then pulls off the lids.

"Yep," Hagrid says, as he lifts one out of the crate. "Now, does anyone want ter hold 'un. They 're rather calm."

As if to contradict Hagrid, the Hairy Toed Slurpa that he is holding right now yawns, showing off all its shiny teeth. Each tooth the size of a toenail, but not too sharp.

The Slytherins collectively step back.

The Slurpa is a auburn color, and has white ears, which greatly resemble a beagle's. It has adorable wide-eyes, and a little pink nose. The five inch tail lies up against its back, making me think of how the Slurpa reminds me of a monkey. The only difference is that it is nine inches.

"Anyone?" Hagrid asks again.

I hesitantly step forward.

"Can I try," I ask Hagrid.

" 'Course yeh can. What yer name, lass?"

"Liesel," I say.

"Alright Liesel." Hagrid stands up.

"Yeh hold it under its arms so 'dat it won't whump yeh."

I follow Hagrid's instructions very carefully, remembering the Malfoy incident with Buckbeak.

The Hairy Toed Slurpa calms down quite nicely, and lets out a content sigh.

"See? Yer a natural," Hagrid says proudly.

"Thanks."

"Now, does anyone know anything about the Slurpa?"

I raise my hand, transferring the Slurpa's weight over to my other arm. The Slurpa glares at me and shows its teeth again, but settles back down.

"Liesel," Hagrid says, calling on me.

"Well, there are two types of Slurpas. There is the Hairy Toed Slurpa, and the Floppy Eared Slurpa. The Hairy Toed Slurpa is the more docile one, while the Floppy Eared Slurpa is more dangerous. The Hairy Toed Slurpa's toenails, which aren't hairy at all, are used in many various potions, including the Flailing Potion, the Kicking Potion, and the Squirming Potion, which are all used to create these motions. Since the Hairy Toed Slurpa is so active, it often causes sudden needs for motion.

"When there is a wizarding swimming contest, judges often will check a contestant for traces of the Slurpa's toenail, as it often makes the contestant kick their legs faster. The Floppy Eared Slurpa, on the other hand, is not very useful. Slurpas build homes made out of the Hutch vine, the Weaver tree, and the Stucktair tree; they call these homes _jainks_. The Floppy Eared is very aggressive, and if you come too close to its jaink, it will attack. The only use of the Floppy Eared Slurpa is its spit, which is very hard to collect, and people often will kill it for the spit."

At this, the Slurpa I am holding lets out a loud wail and covers its eyes.

Hagrid gestures for me to hand the Slurpa to him. I do, and the Slurpa bares its teeth, and growls. Instead of calming down again, it raises its paw.

At this point, I step in.

"Stop," I say in a loud voice.

The Slurpa turns its head towards me and lowers its arm before turning around and raising it again.

"No," I say, putting all the authority I can into it. I feel like I am training my neighbor's dog again. Soupa didn't follow directions too well.

The Slurpa turns back to me and lowers its arm. It cocks it head to the side and observes me. Suddenly, it jumps out of Hagrid's arms and into mine.

"Good Slurpa," I say, sitting back down.

The Slurpa looks up at me with its big bright eyes.

To my surprise, it says a few words in a high pitched voice.

"No. Kalante."

"Your name is Kalante?" I ask.

The Slurpa nods, then repeats Kalante.

"Okay, Kalante," I say.

Kalante lets out a contented sigh and snuggles close to me.

"Well," Hagrid says, surprise evident in his voice, "I have never seen a Slurpa be that friendly with a human before."

Kalante glares at Hagrid.

"Brother Lopai no Kalante. Lopai evil."

As Kalante says evil, he raises his hands above his head and sticks his neck out, almost as if to imitate '[Lopai.' Kalante jumps around a few times, much to the amusement of many people, then hops back into my lap.

"Alright," Hagrid says, turning back to everyone else; "let's pick a Slurpa from the crate."

I turn back to Kalante.

"My name's Liesel. Lee-sul," I say, pronouncing my name slowly.

"Lee-sul," Kalante repeats.

"Yes," I say; "you are Kalante, and I am Liesel."

"Liesel," Kalante says, poking me with his 'finger.'

I look up from where Kalante is snuggled, and see that everyone is picking up a Slurpa. Not all the Slurpas are that nice. They are all very wary.

Kalante keeps on looking around anxiously, muttering the word 'Lopai.'

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy pulls a Slurpa out of the crate and Kalante starts trembling.

"Lopai," Kalante shrieks, "Lopai scary."

It takes a few seconds for me to realize that Kalante is warning me that Lopai is his 'scary,' and probably dangerous, brother.

"Malfoy," I say as I get up, "put the Slurpa down."

Lucius turns to me.

"Put the Slurpa down," I say, slowly walking over.

"Why," Lucius asks snootily.

Before I can answer, Lopai raises his arm and strikes Malfoy, stunning him and knocking him to the ground.

I start running, hoping to prevent the second blow that Lopai has prepared. Just as he is going to strike again, a brown blur tackles him to the ground.

"Lopai. No hurt Liesel. No hurt Liesel friend," Kaalante growls, wrestling with Lopai.

"Hurt. Maime. Kill. Revenge," Lopai growls.

"No," Kalante snarls.

"Human bad! Hurt Nikai!"

The two Slurpas wrestle on the ground, and everyone is kneeling down, waiting for a clear shot on Lopai. It seems like hours until Kalante pins Lopai down.

It is needless to say that Lopai is hit by over ten stunners.

Hagrid picks him up and puts him in one of the crates with a forlorn sigh.

"Guess I should send 'im to some sort of animal tamer," he says, longing clear in his voice. He carefully nails the crate shut.

I then turn to Lucius Malfoy, and see that Narcissa is holding a cloth to his cheek.

"You okay," I ask Lucius as I pick Kalante up and examine his scratches.

"No," he snaps.

"Malfoy," Narcissa scolds, "that's not a nice way to treat anybody. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lucius cowers under her icy glare, and she turns away from him and to me.

"I am Narcissa Black," she says as she stands up.

"Liesel Ellen," I say.

"I see that you have already been warned by your Gryffindor friends about Lucius. A downright prick he is," she says, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that," I say, pursing my lips.

Narcissa suddenly starts laughing.

I turn to her.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You," she says between giggles, "you look like an old granny when you purse your lips! All you need are the glasses!"

"Hey!" I protest.

"What," Narcissa says, "it's true."

Before I can answer, Narcissa is called by one of her friends, thankfully not Bellatrix.

"Well," she says, "gotta go."

"Bye," I say, as she turns away.

I turn to my right and see that Kalante is licking his cuts.

"Here," I say, pulling out my wand and healing Kalante's cuts.

"Thanks Liesel," Kalante says before jumping onto the top of my head.

"Nice racoon cap," Remus comments as his Slurpa perches on his shoulder.

Kalante suddenly looks up and stares at the Slurpa on Remus' shoulder.

"Nikka?" Kalante asks.

"Kalante," Nikka hoots.

"Nikka alive!" Kalante whoops.

Nikka jumps off of Remus' shoulder and onto mine, where Kalante joins her. They both raise their right paws and lick each other's before knocking their heads together.

"Wow," Remus says, impressed at the show.

"Liesel," Nikka and Kalante say, both lightly poking me in the cheek.

"What," I ask.

"His name," they ask, pointing to Remus.

"Ray-mus," I say, pronouncing it slowly.

"Ray-mus," they repeat.

"Yes, his name is Remus."

"Remus," the two Slurpas repeat; "thanks Remus."

Remus sits down, leaning against the tree. He pats the ground next to him, and I sit down.

The two Slurpas then start playing with my hair.

"Remus," I say slowly, "what are they doing?"

Remu laughs.

"They're braiding your hair," he says.

"Really," I ask.

"Really," Remus confirms.

He conjures a mirror, and I take a glance in it, and sure enough, my hair is now in an elegant braid.

"Thanks Nikka, thanks Kalante," I say.

Nikka leaps back onto Remus' lap, and Kalante perches on my shoulder.

Remus and I sit there and watch Hagrid walk around, teaching people about Slurpas.

I look to my left, and see Remus sitting there and playing with Nikka in his lap. I reach my hand over and rub Nikka between the ears, and to my surprise, Nikka gives out a happy pur.

"You're good with animals," Remus says, rubbing Nikka.

"Thanks," I say, "you're good with Nikka."

Nikka looks up at the sound of her name.

"Remus good," she says before laying back down.

I am rubbing Kalante under the chin when I feel something by my ear. I turn and see Remus tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I suddenly find myself caught in Remus' eyes.

I just can't tear my eyes away from him.

It seems like hours before I am able to look away, and my face is probably a light pink, if not red.

It has barely a second since I have turned away when Kalante reaches up and twists my head so that I am still facing Remus.

"Kalante," I scold with an embarrassed, pulling the little creature's hands off of my head, "what is with you?"

Kalante looks up at me innocently and blinks.

If my heart was made of butter, it probably would be all melted now.

"You silly little rascal," I say, picking him up.

"You silly little rascal," Kalante repeats, sticking his tongue out at me; Remus laughs and I just scowl.

Before I know it, Care of Magical Creatures is over, and it is time to return Kalante.

"It's time to go," I tell Kalante.

"No," he whines, clinging to my upper arm.

"Kalante," I say, "I know you don't want to, but I need to go."

Kalante looks up at me.

"Kalante make mischief."

Before I can stop him, Kalante runs around my waist, up my back, and onto my shoulders.

"Kalante ," I shriek as he crawls up my robe's sleeve.

"Mischief, mischief, mischief," Kalante sings, crawling down my legs, much to the amusement of the Slytherins. I am twitching with every poke of his paws. Kalante then scurries up my back and on the front of my chest, making me shriek and roll my shoulders.

"Kalante is making mischief!" Kalante sings, a laugh evident in his voice. I am barely resisting the urge to swat at him.

Instead, I close my eyes and stand completely still, breathing in and out calmly.

Kalante finally realizes that his 'mischief' isn't working anymore. He crawls out from my robes, bringing some 'awws' from the Slytherins, and perches on my shoulder.

"Liesel no leave," he begs, looking at my with his adorable little eyes.

Hagrid comes over to me.

"Ah, Liesel. Seems yer lil' buddy don' wan ter leave. S'fine. Yeh can bring 'im along teh yer classes. Mebbe Dumbledore 'ull let yeh keep 'im on hand."

I thank Hagrid profusely before joining the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors for History of Magic to listen to Professor Binns ramble on. Although very informational, his voice starts to drone.

We enter the History of Magic classroom, and Professor Binns starts talking. Kalante only makes a few disturbances, snatching up Jenny's quill, and taking a leak on Mondita's paper. I apologize, and Mondita tells me that it's fine, many times.

We finish learning about the causes of the 1592 Uprising, and move onto what happened during the 1592 Uprising.

As Professor Binns is talking and I am taking notes, I have a feeling that I am missing something important, so I go back through my knowledge of the 1592 Uprising.

_The Depaleste Jewel was the main cause for the 1592 Uprising. Weighing 20 lbs. (9.07185 kg), the ruby was always given to the Minister of Magic for safeguarding and care, as it had the power to raise one dead person, as long as a person had a significant connection with that person. These connections included husband, wife, aunt, uncle, mother, father, sister, brother, son, daughter, grandmother, grandfather, and other ancestors._

_Wageleigh Amos Vongksborough was the first to attempt this, but was thwarted by all the wards around it. He was arrested not soon later, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss (see pg. 654)._

_Ghernidel Klaipe Valinswarthe was the next to attempt it, and he nearly succeeded in doing so. Ghernidal desired the Jewel because he wished to raise his dead wife, Belinda Aleigha Valinswarthe, whom he cared much for. Instead of attempting to break all the wards around the Jewel, Ghernidel decided to turn everyone under the Minister's control against him. To do this, he started the rumor that the Ministry was trying to discover a way to use mind control on them. Many believed these rumors, and turned their backs on Minister Diocle._

_Many riots followed, injuring over ten Aurors, and eight Healers. As the riots got rowdier, the Ministry took action against them. It was then that Ghernidel decided to act, leading to the minor Revolt of the Central Pavillion, which killed the Minister's advisor. The Uprising of 1592 ended in 1593, in the Revolt of the Six Pegasi. This revolt destroyed the whole west wing of the Ministry, killing seventy-nine rebels, and ninety-six Ministry supporters. The Jewel was destroyed by Diocle, who plunged the legendary Sword of Gryffindor through the Jewel. It is said that the Jewel released a white-blue burst of magic and exploded into millions of pieces._

_Legend has it that the Sword of Gryffindor had magical properties which help it destroy many powerful artifacts. Among these objects are basilisk fangs, and the Goblet of Fire._

_Others believe that the Depaleste Jewel wasn't compatible with the metals of the Sword, and the Sword just sliced through, dispelling its magic._

_Another legend that isn't widely believed is that the Sword of Gryffindor was the given special properties from the Jewel. This legend originated from the fact that Diocle touched the Jewel with the Sword three times before plunging it through; this means that the Jewel (which contained unicorn blood, phoenix tears, and basilisk venom), gave its properties to the sword, which helped destroy itself._

With a start that nearly knocks Kalante off of my shoulder, I realize that this bit of information could help Harry.

If I start destroying the Horcruxes back here in 1977, then I can make it easier in 1999. It also wouldn't mean so many deaths, like Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Fred, and maybe even Lavender.

With a start, I also realize that it could change time. Is this possibly my whole mission? Save more people?

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Kalante pulls on my hair.

"Stop it," I scold him.

The Ravenclaw sitting next to me then nudges me.

"He's about to assign homework," she whispers. I think her name is either Sivine, Selene, or Silicia.

"Oh, thank you," I whisper back, understanding what Kalante was trying to tell me.

We are assigned a foot-long essay on one of the revolts that Ghernidel led, then we rush out of History of Magic and onto Astronomy. Kalante perches on my shoulder, and makes good use of my braided hair, using it as a handhold.

"Nice little critter you've got there," Amber says, stroking Kalante between the ears.

"Thanks," Kalante pipes up, bringing a laugh out of everybody.

For once in my life, I cut some corners on my note taking, but I do the test carefully. After the possibly-slowest fifty minutes of my life, class is over, and we are assigned two feet of parchment on any star.

I stuff all my papers into my bookbag and take off, Kalante jolting along on my shoulder.

**Remus' POV:**

The second that Astronomy is over, Liesel packs, and runs down the stairs.

Surprised by her speed and need to get out of the tower, Sirius, Peter, and I follow, snickering at the calls of 'whoa' from Kalante .

Liesel gets to the bottom of the tower, then looks left and right, as if trying to determine which way to go.

She takes a left, and starts running, her hair flopping from side to side and bookbag slapping at her thigh.

She comes to the doors of the Great Hall and bursts through, Peter, Sirius, and I a hallway-length away.

We barely have entered by the time she is seated next to one of the fifth years and placing some foods on plate.

I slide into the bench next to her.

"What's the rush," I ask, breathing hard.

"Gotta write a letter," Liesel says before stuffing a small piece of chicken in her mouth. Kalante reaches down and nabs a piece of chicken and a leaf of lettuce from her plate, and a cluster of grapes from the center piece.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I don't get an answer. Liesel just stands up and bolts a glass of orange juice before running.

"Liesel," I yell, but she is already gone.

"Are we going to meet tonight?" I finish.

**Hermione's POV:**

As I run, I realize how much like Ron I just was, bolting my food like that. I shake my head, but keep running. I slam my way up the stairs and to the seventh floor. I speed down the hall, and stop at the tapestry behind which the ROR is.

_I need a room where Harry and Ron get information about where I am._

A door materializes, and I slip inside. The room is painted a light peachy color, and there are post-office like security boxes lining the walls.

I walk over to one row and examine it.

September 1, 1977; September 2, 1977; September 3, 1977; September 4, 1977; September 5, 1977.

It's going to take forever for Harry and Ron to find out which ones have a letter in them and which don't. I sigh, but sit down and open my bookbag. I pull out a sheet of parchment and start writing.

_Dear Ron and Harry, or (Harry and Ron),_

_This is me, Hermione Jean Granger. Proof: I sent Monica and Wendell to Australia, I kissed Ron in the CoS; Ron had a rat named Scabbers, who really was a traitor to the Dark Side; and Harry, Ron would kill you if he knew. (Ron, don't start pestering him right now. That can wait.)_

_I have no time for pleasantries right now, whenever now might be. To be blunt, I am in 1977; twenty-one years back in time. (No need to yell, Ron.) Only I have a way of communicating to you, because these letters will still be here (or there) in the future. I am not kidding about this; I am back in 1977._

_I have no idea how I even got here, but please listen up. Ron, don't abandon me. Please. I really love you, and hope that you still can. I am a werewolf. I know that it is hard to imagine, but I am. I wound up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, and was attacked. No, it wasn't Remus; James (Harry's father!) was there with him. So yes, I really am a werewolf. Please Ron, I know that it is hard to get used to, and I am not sure if you ever will be able to love me again, but I still love you. (Harry, I am not a sap.)_

_So, now that I have dropped that bomb, I am going to drop the next one. (Yeah, I know; not another one) I am friends with James (Yes Harry, I am on a first-name basis with your father), Sirius (Harry, your godfather is currently dating a girl named Mindy), Remus (He really isn't that bad, but get this: he has the second most detentions out of all the Marauders!), and PETER (Now, before you blow a fuse, I don't think that he has turned to the Dark side yet; they have offered him the cookies. Yet. I still think that there is a chance that he can be saved, so I am going to try. Yes Ron, I will be safe, or as safe as I can be)._

_Among other people I've met: Amber Krista Jenkins (Oliver Wood's Quidditch-Obsessed mother), Lily Renee Evans (Harry, your mother's middle name is Renee ***if you didn't know that***, and she is very smart; let's just say that she puts her hexes to good use on your father. Just yesterday, or so, your father got a very fine moustache), Merida Alle Differdand (Parvati and Padma's mother), Minda Janelle Carliesh (the girl who your godfather is dating), Samantha Kendall Penniesburg (really nice), Olivia Mia Jane (very bossy), Alice Monique White (Neville's mother), Genevieve Willow Vienna (a good friend), Julie Lauren Fayre (she's really nice, but too much like Lavender for my liking), Mondita Shirley Glass (Blaise Zabini the Slytherin's future mother), Frank Longbottom (Neville's father), Mark Williams (I think he's going to ask Sam out), Amos 'Riker' Diggory (Cedric Diggory's father, who likes being called Riker, and not Amos), Penelope (fifth year), Hope (fifth year), Charlie (seventh year Hufflepuff; very nice, and polite), Snape (Holy cow! He's not the greasy-haired git that he is in 1999! He's...hot. Woah, I did not just write that, did I?), Narcissa Black (I don't care if she is Draco Malfoy's mother; she is very nice), Lucius Malfoy (he is a pain in the arse; I think that the Malfoys have this little problem with Magical Creatures. Draco Torture-To-My-Arse Malfoy had Buckbeak, and Lucius I-Am-An-Arrogant-Prat-And-Proud-Of-It-Too had a Hairy-Toed Slurpa claw him ) and another handful or so._

_Next order of business; who I am. I currently am going as Liesel Karma Ellen, and only Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey know where I really am from. My cover story is that I am from an American school called Swish 'n Flick. It is very weird without you both here._

_I wish that I could tell you everything that has happened so far, but I can't. I am just going to skip ahead to the important facts. Trelawney issued a new prophecy:_

_You know much more than you ought/ For his dark plans you are being sought/ Sent with a purpose, a web full of lies/ Him and the father of the one you despise/ You take the sword and plunge it deep/ A promise made, a promise to keep/ The boy who lived, shall seek you out/ To save you from your boyfriend's doubt/ Tears exchanged, leaving behind/ To go back to when you heed no mind/ War is fought, peace shall be made/ Go find that ancient, red-golden blade/ Come to death, thrice shall be/ Yet saved thrice by the special three/ Who know naught of their unique power/ To change the world, in its darkest hour._

_I have figured that: the 'for his dark plans, you are being sought,' part is about Snake-Face; the 'you take the sword and plunge it deep,' part might be about killing You-Know-Who's You-Know-Whats; the part about 'the boy who lived shall seek you out,' is obviously meaning you, so I am guessing that you are coming back to 1977; the 'tears exchanged, leaving behind' probably means that I will be coming back with you to 1999; the 'war is fought, peach shall be made' part is easy to figure out; the 'come to death, thrice shall be' part is obviously about your (Harry's) parents, and how they defied Voldemort three times; I have a feeling that I am one of the "special three," no matter how whacked that might sound. I don't really understand the rest, but have my suspicions. But red-golden blade? Him and the father of the one you despise? You've gotta be kidding me. Trelawney's whacked._

_I don't know if this is really important, but check out Gideon Greane's book on the Uprising of 1592. I think there is a passage that you need to read. I will include what I have memorized._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Feel free to skip up to the next horizontal line; this was just copied from up above. Sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Depaleste Jewel was the main cause for the 1592 Uprising. Weighing 20 lbs. (9.07185 kg), the ruby was always given to the Minister of Magic for safeguarding and care, as it had the power to raise one dead person, as long as a person had a significant connection with that person. These connections included husband, wife, aunt, uncle, mother, father, sister, brother, son, daughter, grandmother, grandfather, and other ancestors.<em>

_Wageleigh Amos Vongksborough was the first to attempt this, but was thwarted by all the wards around it. He was arrested not soon later, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss (see pg. 654)._

_Ghernidel Klaipe Valinswarthe was the next to attempt it, and he nearly succeeded in doing so. Ghernidal desired the Jewel because he wished to raise his dead wife, Belinda Aleigha Valinswarthe, whom he cared much for. Instead of attempting to break all the wards around the Jewel, Ghernidel decided to turn everyone under the Minister's control against him. To do this, he started the rumor that the Ministry was trying to discover a way to use mind control on them. Many believed these rumors, and turned their backs on Minister Diocle._

_Many riots followed, injuring over ten Aurors, and eight Healers. As the riots got rowdier, the Ministry took action against them. It was then that Ghernidel decided to act, leading to the minor Revolt of the Central Pavillion, which killed the Minister's advisor. The Uprising of 1592 ended in 1593, in the Revolt of the Six Pegasi. This revolt destroyed the whole west wing of the Ministry, killing seventy-nine rebels, and ninety-six Ministry supporters. The Jewel was destroyed by Diocle, who plunged the legendary Sword of Gryffindor through the Jewel. It is said that the Jewel released a white-blue burst of magic and exploded into millions of pieces._

_Legend has it that the Sword of Gryffindor had magical properties which help it destroy many powerful artifacts. Among these objects are basilisk fangs, and the Goblet of Fire._

_Others believe that the Depaleste Jewel wasn't compatible with the metals of the Sword, and the Sword just sliced through, dispelling its magic._

_Another legend that isn't widely believed is that the Sword of Gryffindor was the given special properties from the Jewel. This legend originated from the fact that Diocle touched the Jewel with the Sword three times before plunging it through; this means that the Jewel (which contained unicorn blood, phoenix tears, and basilisk venom), gave its properties to the sword, which helped destroy itself._

* * *

><p><em>Do you see why I think it is important, legend three? The Jewel is believed to have given its properties to the sword, which helped destroy itself. Do you think the sword could be a You-Know-What? Do you think that unicorn blood and phoenix tears can destroy them?<em>

_Lastly, I am wondering if my whole mission here in 1977 is to destroy You-Know-Who's You-Know-Whats. I really don't know. (Ron, that's nothing to gasp about)_

_I wish you were here!_

_With much confusion and love from your now lycanthropy-cursed best friend (who is currently in 1977, wondering what you are doing right now and when I will see your faces again),_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_P.S. I get why it was such a good idea to repair the ROR now, but I still think that we should have done the library first though._

I as I roll the parchment up, I clutch my aching hand. It really was hard to write that letter, and to copy everything I knew about the Depaleste Jewel down, and I am certainly paying for it.

I stand up and bring the parchment over to the box labeled 'September 5, 1977.' I open the box and place it inside before closing it. Once closed, the box turns red, and I realize that there must be some sort of charm on it that turns the box from green to red when there is something inside of it.

I take one last look at the ROR, filled with the many empty file boxes, and exit, Kalante whistling some sort of tune.

When I look at the clock on the wall, I see that it is only 6:47, and I have about two hours until curfew. I quickly decide to go to the library and get to work on my homework.

**James' POV:**

Lily's glare said it all.

Do. Not. Open. Or. Even. TOUCH. The. Door. When. You. Hear. MY. Shower. Running.

"Hey Lily," I say, "when are you going to let me down?"

Lily looks up from her homework.

"An hour or two should do," she says simply before turning back.

I sigh before going back to brainstorming, and it hits me.

I look at the duct-tape, which runs across my chest. The only other bit is the part that tapes my wrists to the wall. Perfect.

I wiggle a bit to the left, and free my right arm, and do the same for my right before dropping the two feet to the ground. I crouch down, and duck under my robes. There, I am free.

Before I go over to tap Lily on the shoulder, I turn around to examine the wall.

My robes are duct-taped right up against the wall, and are just a bit stretched. I grin with satisfaction before smoothing down my shirt and walking over to the couch where Lily is seated.

I take a look over her shoulder, then tap her on the top of the head twice.

Lily whirls around, and her jaw drops.

"But...how?" she asks in disbelief.

"Magic," I answer simply.

"But you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts!"

"Not that kind of magic," I say, plucking a grape from the bowl to Lily's left, "my magic."

Lily glares at me and sticks her tongue out at me before gathering up her stuff and moving to her room. As she stomps away, I grin and stick my tongue out at her.

Lily is so fun to annoy, but I bet kissing her is better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So there! Another chapter done. Now, this one doesn't end with sending them all to bed, and having them drift off, but that is the boring stuff. I guess that you can imagine what happens in that time, because typing about how a person just brushes their teeth, changes, and going to bed isn't that interesting. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. Below, I am including a time-schedule for the day, and at the beginning of each chapter, I will place the periods schedule. Until next time!**_

* * *

><p>8:00-Day starts<p>

8:00-8:15-Wake up, brush teeth, change

8:15-8:20-Get to the Great Hall

8:25-8:50-Breakfast

8:50-8:55-Get to class.

9:00-9:45-First period

9:45-10:15-Break

10:20-11:25-Second period

11:30-11:35-Get to the Great Hall

11:40-12:20-Lunch

12:25-12:50-Break

1:00-1:55-Third period

2:00-2:05-Get to Fourth period

2:10-3:10-Fourth period

2:10-2:15-Get to Fifth period

3:20-4:10-Fifth period

4:10-4:15-Get to the Great Hall

4:20-5:00-Dinner

5:05-7:55-Free Time

8:15-8:45-First to Fifth get to bed.

9:00-Seventh year curfew.

* * *

><p><em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.<em>

_-J. K. Rowling_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-PureLittleLamb

-emijade


	9. Pretty Girls, Handsome Guys

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>4,324  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hiya! I have Chapter 9 here for you! Thank you to all reviewers followers, and favoriters! There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Tuesday September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

This is it. I am going to Madame Pomfrey to get a diluted sleeping potion.

Livi was the one to wake me today. As Kalante uncurls from the bedpost he sleeps around, Livi says that I was screaming about 'a person named Fred and a person named Angelina.'

I grimace as I spit out the toothpaste. Fred's death wasn't as hard on me as it was on Angelina, but it still was painful, as I did have a crush on him for a brief month-not that I told anyone that, of course. I can't force away the image of Angelina after Fred's death. Her pale, gaunt face with her sallow cheeks and mud smears; her stringy oil-matted hair, blackened with ash; her lost look in her usually vibrant eyes. When Fred died, he took Angelina along with him.

I shake myself off of the path of all the war-images that flash through my mind, and put away my toothpaste. I grab my hairbrush and run it through my hair a few times before pulling it into a high ponytail like Angelina did.

"Kalante stay here," Kalante chirps, playing with my blankets.

"Got it," I tell him.

Julie is waiting at the door again, tapping her fingers impatiently. I am guessing that she is the time stickler of the seventh year girls. I quickly scrawl down today's periods on my arm.

**TUESDAY:_  
><em>**_1st- Muggle Studies-Slytherins  
><em>_2nd- Study of Ancient Runes-Ravenclaw  
><em>_3rd- Arithmancy-Ravenclaw  
><em>_4th- DADA-Hufflepuff  
><em>_5th- Charms-Slytherins_

After I cap the marker, I walk out of the seventh-year bedroom and into the common room, where the seventh year boys are waiting.

"Why do we even wait for you guys," Sirius asks, standing up from where he is flopped over on the couch.

"Girls," Mindy corrects him as she kisses his cheek.

"Alright, girls," Sirius says, wrapping an arm around Mindy's waist.

"Because you're gentlemen," Julie says, bringing up the rear.

Sirius scowls, but stands up straighter.

Mark makes his way over to where Sam is, and executes a great sweeping bow before standing back up,

"Let's make our way to the Great Hall now, milady; we mustn't tary," he says, extending an arm to Sam.

"We mustn't," Sam says, before sniffing delicately, much to the amusement of all the people in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you in need of a 'kerchief milady," Mark asks, trying not to laugh.

"No," Sam answers, "just wondering if you used deodorant."

Mark scowls.

"I did!"

The common room loses it there, bursting out laughing.

"Oooo," Sirius says; his Oooo is quickly turned to an Owww, courtesy of Mindy's bookbag.

"C'mon, let's go," Julie says, looking extremely impatient as she taps on the wall.

"We got it Jules," Sirius says with a roll of his eyes.

Everyone files out of the room, and we make our way down to the Great Hall.

**Lily's POV:**

I am glad that both Head Bedrooms are soundproof and protected by a password; I'm pretty sure that I was mumbling James all night.

I sigh as I grab a change of clothes and walk to the bathroom door. Before I open the door, I knock twice; I've been a bit more wary of flinging the door open since The Bathroom Incident.

As I put my clothes on the shelf and hang up my towel, I debate whether or not to put a locking charm on the door. I decide against it; I'm being too cautious.

As I take my shower, my mind can't help itself, and it drifts back to my old memories of James, like the gum-hair incident in second year. Long story short: James took the wizarding version of Whackadeewhoppers-Super-Chewy Gum and levitated it into my hair, where it got all tangled. It didn't come out that easily, and even the peanut butter trick didn't work.

I turn the knob off and step out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around myself before picking my clothes up off of the shelf and changing. It's only seconds after I have done the last button on my shirt that James bursts through the door, still groggy.

"Morning Lily," he mutters, his fingers fumbling at his shirt.

"What are you bloody doing in here," I nearly shriek.

"Gotta take a shower," he mumbles, obviously still half asleep.

I shake my head before sending a stinging hex at him. James quickly comes to, and rubs his arm where the stinging hex hit.

"What was that for," he scowls.

"Well," I say, picking up my clothes, "that was for barging into the bathroom half asleep and nearly pulling your shirt off while I was in here."

With that, I leave a very embarrassed looking James standing in the middle of the bathroom.

**James' POV:**

Did I really just do that?

_Whoops._

**Remus' POV:**

I have been seated for less than five seconds, when James shoves me over and sits down.

"What's the rush," I ask.

"Gotta get out of Lily's sight," he whispers, ducking under the table to avoid Lily, who just threw a glance this way.

"She trying to skin you again, or is she trying to castrate you?"

"No, worse," he whispers back, "is she gone?"

"Well, she isn't looking," I answer, smearing some jam onto my toast, "but don't you think it is a little foolish hiding under the table when she's gonna see you in classes?"

James sighs, then comes up from under the table, lifting the table up an inch as he whacks his head on the edge.

"I hope you are awake now," Liesel comments as she leans over the table, an amused look on her face; "I believe there is a rule that states there is no stripping, or anything of the such, allowed in the Great Hall."

James groans and buries his head in his arms.

"So you stripped in front of her," a boggled Sirius asks, a little louder than necessary.

"Nwas eckzwaktie," he mutters.

"What was that?" I ask.

James lifts his head up.

"Not exactly."

"What did you do then?" I ask, taking another bite of my toast.

"So according to her, I barged into the bathroom half asleep and nearly pulled my shirt off while she was there."

I nearly choke on my toast, it is so funny to hear.

Sirius obviously takes this opportunity to pound me on the back, which sends my spitty wad of toast Peter's way.

After Peter has wiped the gob of toast off of his face and scourgified himself, he turns to Sirius and I.

"What is with you two and sending spitty blobs of food at my face?"

Sirius and I exchange a look.

"We don't know."

Peter sighs before turning back to his oatmeal.

Not long after the toast incident does the food disappear from the Gryffindor table. We all get up, and split into our age groups. Once all the seventh years and together, we make our way down to Muggle Studies.

**Hermione's POV:**

When we get to the Muggle Studies classroom, the Slytherins are already there, tapping their feet, obviously waiting for the forty-five minutes to be over already.

The professor enters, and introduces himself as Edward Calper.

"Welcome students! This year, we will be covering everything that we can. Yes, I am aware that some of you are Muggle-Born, or Half-Blood, and already know this stuff, but that is great. You can help out. Today, we will be starting off with the Medieval time period. The ladies will be trying on the Medieval ball gowns, and the men, the armor. Let's start with the ladies."

Professor Calper opens up one of the closets, and pulls out a bunch of exquisite gowns.

"How many of you are there?" he asks us Gryffindor girls.

"Eleven," Mondita and Julie answer at the same time, peeking at the dresses.

"And you," he asks the Slytherins.

"Eight," Narcissa answers.

With sickening dread, I realize that Bellatrix is there, her maniacal smile on her face. I suppress a shiver, and clamp my teeth together.

Professor Calper pulls nineteen dresses out.

"Would anyone like to distribute these dresses?" he asks.

Mondita and Julie's hands go up faster than anyone else's can.

"You two lovely ladies may do the honors," he says before turning to the rest of us, "and you guys should wait until everyone has a dress to put them on."

Mondita and Julie rush to the front, and examine each dress before pulling off the top one. It is black, and looks much like the dress that Bellatrix was killed in. The only difference is that the sleeves are longer, and the skirt fuller. Of course the world hates me, and it is given to her.

Bellatrix readily accepts the dress, and runs her finger over the front of it.

Mondita and Julie then pick up the next, a pale peach dress with a dropping neckline and little white flowers on the skirt, and give it to Jenny, who smiles and admires it.

The next dress is a stunning indigo blue dress with a long, full skirt and low shoulder line. The sleeves, which end halfway between the wrists and the elbow, flare out a lot, and its bodice is decorated with silver designs.

Mondita and Julie both squeal over it before carrying it over to Lily. Lily thanks them, and runs her hands over the sleeves.

The next dress is a deep emerald color with a laced front and long flowy see-through sleeves. Julie shoves it into Mondita's face.

"This dress fits you perfectly," Julie says.

When Mondita refuses the dress because she is the one giving them out, both Slytherin and Gryffindor girls encourage her to wear it, and she relents.

The next, a pale yellow dress with a creme colored ribbon around the waist and the elbow, is flared out at the elbow, and is what any girl would want. Deeti and Jules decide that it is best for Alice, and she thanks them profusely.

Julie is the one to hand the next dress out; it is a deep ruby red with white laces lacing up the bodice, and it goes to one of the Slytherins; Anneke. Many Slytherins turn down their noses at the color, and Anneke makes a good deal of complaint about it until Professor Calper tells her to 'deal with it.'

The next two dresses go to Sophia and Helen, two Slytherin twins. The dresses are the same color; fuschia.

Sam is the next to get a dress; a misty silver, with a lot of silk, and flaring sleeves that don't flare out too much.

After that is Livi, who gets a pale green dress, with golden laces and silver little swirls; Leah, who gets a creamy peach dress with golden piping around the neckline and sleeves; and Merida, who gets a sky blue dress, with little golden beads dotting the skirt.

Mondita then gives Julie the next dress, a golden dress that makes her auburn hair shine, although she isn't wearing it yet.

Narcissa Malfoy is next, with a long sweeping dress that is like Livi's only it is without all the swirls; it does have a black lace-up bodice and long sleeves though.

Yvonne and Becca are next, getting dresses that resemble each other, minus the colors; they both have white, and a colored bodice, that parts when it comes down to the skirts. Yvonne's is violet, and Becca's is red.

Amber is the next, getting a deep violet dress with white ribbons tied in bows around the elbows. She scowls when given the dress, but Mondita and Julie laugh.

"I knew it; the day that you don't scowl when receiving a dress is the day that Muggles find eternal life."

This only makes Amber scowl more.

As Mondita and Julie hand out another dress to Mindy, I get worried. Do I have one?

Just then, Deeti and Jules squeal, and I know that this one is mine.

"This is perfect," Deeti says, jumping up and down, "it resembles her perfectly!"

"Why," I ask.

They ignore my question though.

"I never really noticed it, but don't you see it?"

"I do!"

I furrow my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You," they both say, "you look almost identical to Liesel von Trapp from The Sound of Music! The only difference is that your eyes are brown, and your hair is longer. You really were named right!"

I do a double-take when I realize that they're right.

"This dress suits you," they say, lifting up the pale cream dress.

It looks like Liesel von Trapp's party dress, only a bit more Medieval. It still has the yellow ribbon tied in a bow around the waistline and the flowers, but the sleeves of the dress are much longer, and they flare out more. The skirt is the other difference; it is much longer.

After Mondita and Julie have given me the dress, they return to their seats.

"Now ladies, you have permission to try on your dresses."

With a few flicks and a swish, my Hogwarts robes are lying across my desk, and I am wearing the dress. It fits me very well, but I think that both the sleeves and skirt are too long.

**Remus' POV:**

When Liesel turns around, I almost die, I forget to breathe.

Liesel is literally breathtaking. The pale cream color suits her well, and livens up her already bright eyes. Her skin tone is brought out more, and she is almost glowing. Her hairstyle has been changed, and she looks almost identical to Liesel von Trapp, or Charmian Carr, who played her.

Liesel looks around the class and observes her classmates. I look to my left, and see James gaping at Lily.

The indigo dress that Lily is wearing really brings out her hair, and her skin tone. Although she is stunning, I think that Liesel is prettier.

I then look to my right and see that Mindy is sitting in Sirius' lap. The bright turquoise dress is beautiful, and the green squiggly thingys on the dress accents the turquoise. I don't even bother to check Peter; he doesn't like anyone in Gryffindor. Instead, he likes a nice girl named Angie from Ravenclaw.

Professor Culver calls the girls to the front, and they make a line. Everyone looks beautiful, and the bright and dark colors contrast well; I still think that Liesel is the prettiest though.

**Snape's POV:**

I can't breathe.

Lily looks stunning in the dress that she is wearing, and she makes eyes with everyone.

Except me.

A pang stabs through my heart as she skips over me, making eyes with Liam.

I didn't mean to say it.

I'd do anything, to turn back time and take back that word.

I sigh as I remember what the Ellen girl told me; be careful of your friends.

Is it really the best to give up the girl I like for the friendship of Avery and Mulciber?

**Amber's POV:**

Itchy Itchy, not a snitchy,

It's a dress, so I'll confess...

A dress is a horrid thing!

How many more minutes of wearing this...this...torture device?

**Remus' POV:**

It seems that Liesel has only been in the dress for seconds before it is time for the girls to take the dresses off and the boys to try on armor.

"Step forth, step forth," Professor Calper says, duplicating the armor,"that includes you Mr. Lee, and you Mr. Wood."

James, Peter, Sirius, Mark Williams, Frank, Ned, Jake, and I come forward first, and claim a set of armor. Lucius, Snape, Avery, Mulciber, Rudolphus, Liam, Bulstrode, Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, and Ulchaine step forth and claim their sets of armor.

On Professor Calper's count, we all swish on our armor.

It really isn't that bad; a little smelly and sweaty, but it isn't that heavy. Maybe it's just because I am a werewolf.

It seems like hours before we are allowed to take off the armor, and by that time, I'm ready to take a sword to it. By the looks of it, James, Sirius, Peter, and I are thinking the same thing.

We sit down, and Professor Culver talks a little about the Medieval times before dismissing us with the instructions of writing a paragraph on the Medieval clothing.

"We will be learning about dancing and sword fighting next week, so come prepared."

It then is time for break; we all run the courtyard, ready to run races again. When we arrive, the Hufflepuffs tell us that they don't feel like racing today, so we all flop down on the ground and brainstorm fun ideas.

"Climbing trees?"

Typical Amber; always the sporty girl. Everyone vetoes that one.

Jenny then suggest swimming, but there isn't enough time. We only have twenty-five minutes of the half-hour break left.

Liesel, of course, suggests homework, but is immediately outvoted.

We go through Mondita's suggestion of doing make-up, hair, and nails, which gets shot down pretty quickly.

Sam suggests dancing, and Lily suggests practicing Charms, which both get vetoed. After a while, we decide to play a mini-game of truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare," James asks Jake.

"Dare," he answers immediately.

"I dare you to...let Mondita and Julie do your face."

"What does _do your face_ mean," Ned asks.

"It means to put makeup, eyeliner, lipgloss, and-" Mondita says, ready to go through the whole list.

"No!" Ned answers.

"Fine," James sighs, "you're out of the game. Since we are in plain view, no stripping."

Sirius obviously grumbles at this.

"Sam, you know the question," James says.

"Truth."

"How many boys have you kissed?"

"Let's see," she says; "Ned, Timothy-a muggle friend of mine, Sirius, Mark. Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily says.

"I dare you to act like a girly-girl, right here, right now."

Lily grins and stands up.

"Haay, Helen," she says in a girly-girl voice, twirling her hair around her finger, "have you seen Xavier Loose around? He's like, soooooo cute! And oh-mih-gawsh! Did you see Janessa's nails today?! They were like, so purple; I'm jealous."

By the end of her conversation with this imaginary 'Helen,' we all are rolling on the ground with laughter. Olive green, vivid purple, and neon orange do _NOT_ go well together!

Lily sits back down and calls on Sirius, who chooses dare.

"I dare you to...hmm...I dare you to make any essay you want...three inches longer."

**Hermione's POV:**

I grin as Lily gives Sirius' sentence; we think very similar thoughts.

Sirius moans at Lily's dare, but agrees.

"Ned, tr-"

"Dare," Ned says, cutting Sirius off.

"I dare you to...kiss the girl you like."

Ned hesitates, but kisses Genevieve on the cheek. Genevieve blushes, but doesn't let on that she likes him. I can see Merida clamping a hand over Livi's mouth, and chuckle. Typical Livi.

"Liesel, make your decision."

"Ummm...dare?"

It was meant to be a statement, but came out more like a question.

"I dare you to..."

Luckily, Ned never gets to give me my sentence, as Lily shrieks out that it is time to go to Study of Ancient Runes, which is with the Ravenclaws, why are already there.

The professor enters and the lesson starts.

Ancient Runes is one of my favorite subjects, don't get me wrong, but Professor Ukelele makes it really boring. We are learning about protection runes to be used in a war zone, which I have already learned about, kudos to our crazy fifth-year DADA teacher.

I am doodling on my page of notes when my word disappears and writing replaces it.

**Hey Liesel, don't panic. This is me, Remus. I am using a charm that Sirius, James, Peter, and I have come up with that enables us to talk to each other. Whatever we write appears on a certain selected person's paper. Your notes are still there. To cancel it, tap the tip of your quill on your paper three times.**

_What are you doing this for? Although I've learned this like a million years ago, I still need to take notes._

**Well, I just wanted to ask if we are meeting for The Operation.**

_Yeah. 9:00 again?_

**9:00.**

I tap the tip of my quill on my paper three times, and my notes reappear. Before I can scrawl down what I've missed, Professor Ukelele clears her throat and I look up to see her looking at me with disapproval.

"Do you know how to translate these runes, Ms. Ellen?" Professor Ukelele questions me, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"I do," I say.

"Show us," she tells me, adding more runes to the ones written on the blackboard; "I hope you aren't lying, or that will result in detention tonight at 7:00 to 8:00. I like my students to pay attention."

I get up from my desk and walk up to the board to examine the runes. There is a unicorn, a tooth, a thestral, mermaid, and a manticore.

"These runes come together to form a protection shield; When there is a unicorn in the same like as a tooth, it forms a shield that wards off evil magic. This shield only works to a certain extent, so that is why there is the manticore, the thestral, and the mermaid. The mermaid is a water creature, the manticore is a land creature, and the thestral is an air creature. When they are all combined, they create a certain amount of safety. Of course, it is impossible to stay safe from the Unforgivables and other curses, because once the material that the runes are written on are destroyed, the shield that is put up disappears. The shield also won't hold up forever, it will only hold up for about an hour at the most. Once this shield is gone, then you are vulnerable to any spell," I conclude.

"Alright then," Professor Ukelele says, nodding her head in recognition at me, "I see that you already know these. I understand that it is hard to focus when you already know about something, but please try to stay more focused next time."

I nod my head, and go back to my seat, my cheeks a light pink.

Professor Ukelele talks for a bit more about protection runes, then tells us our homework.

"Homework is to create a dormant protection rune. You will need to do the research to find out which woods will work the best, what powders you will need to sprinkle over your completed work to keep it dormant, and how to perform the creation of the shield when it is needed. Due in two lessons, so not next lesson, but the next; Tuesday." Professor Ukulele tells us; "dismissed."

We all walk down to the Great Hall for lunch, chattering away on the possible dangers that will befall the DADA teacher.

"I bet that she will fall into the Black Lake," Livi says.

"I think that she is just normal," Lily says optimistically.

I decide not to make any guesses on what will happen.

We get to the Great hall and start eating the meal that that House Elves have prepared. I still haven't given up on S.P.E.W. yet, and plan to bring it into 1977.

I just hope that people get that it is S.P.E.W., and not _spew_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The end of Chapter 9. Now, I have a question for you all: Who is your favorite OC in my story, and who is your least favorite? Anyways, please review.**_

* * *

><p><em>If you can't explain it to a six year old, you don't understand it yourself.<em>

_-Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-thenarnianwitch

-mavien'estpasunerose


	10. The Jily-Conspiracy Begins

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>2,937  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey! I am back, after a long break. Here is Chapter 10. Sorry for any typos, gramatical errors, spelling mistakes, or any errors. There is a disclaimer above, and if you haven't read it yet, READ IT. Seriously.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><strong>Tuesday September 6, 1977 (Hermione's 5th day in the Past)<strong>_**

**Hermione's POV:**

After lunch, we have break, in which I start working on my leftover homework from yesterday. The twenty-five minute break passes by too quickly for my liking, and I join the rest of the seventh year Gryffs to make our way down to our next class, Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws.

Arithmancy is relatively easy, and we get a fairly simple assignment; just a quiz and small talk in class, and a paragraph for homework.

It then is time for DADA with the Hufflepuffs.

"Hello," Riker says, "mind if I sit with you today?"

"Nope, I don't mind," I tell him, scootching over.

We all sit still, awaiting Professor Stabbe.

She is late.

"Well, it seems that something has befallen her, already," Albert says.

I suddenly feel something unnatural in the class. I draw my wand, and jump on the desk.

Suddenly spells start shooting at all of us. I am able to throw up a quick shield over the front half of the classroom, but am not fast enough to protect everybody.

A minute later, the attack stops, and Professor Stabbe appears.

"Wonderful job Ms. Ellen for recognizing another presence in the class and for reacting in time. If this was a real war, you'd be dead," she says, pointing to James, Remus, Peter, Mindy, Sam, Oliver, Albert, and many others; "you always need to be alert, and ready to catch a random appearance. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Professor Stabbe gestures for me to lower my shield, and get off the desk. I do so, and help her unfreeze people.

"Nice job," Riker tells me, approval evident in his voice.

"Thanks," I say before turning my attention to the front.

"Today, we will be having a quiz. It is very simple, and is multiple choice. This is just to assess your skills, and where you are. There are charms on this page, that will not allow you to look at your neighbor, so don't try."

With that, Professor Stabbe hands out the quizzes, and I write my name on the top of the page before reading the page.

_1. Which of these is the stunning spell? a)Stunoria b)Frescosia c)Stupefy_

_2. What creature will show you your worst fear? a)Terriforia c)Mermaid d)Boggart_

_3. What are the Unforgivables? a)Abracadabra, Confringo, Illusio b)Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Crucio c) Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Imperio_

_4. What does the Dementor's Kiss do to you? a)Kill you b)Suck out your soul c)Make you fall in love_

_5. What does the Patronus charm do? a)Ward off Dementors and send messages b)Serve you c)Keep away nightmares_

_6. What curse produces boils? a)Boilotious b)Furnunculus c)Painosious Boilus_

_7. Which of these is the summoning charm? a)Aguamenti b)Appearosia c)Accio_

_8. Which charm is the shield charm? a)Protego b)Protecto c)Protegeo_

_9. What creature is under the command of the Dark Wizard who brought them back to life? a)Gryffin b)Inferni c)Influencia_

_10. What charm will strengthen you? a)Powerius Temporia b)Musculario c)None of the above_

_11. What pronunciation is correct for Expelliarmus? a) Eck-SPLAY-el-armus b)ex-PELL-ee-ARE-mus c)Iggs-PAIL-ei-are-MOOSE_

_12. Which of these is spelled properly? a)Priorumm Incantota b)Priorum Incanto c)Prior Incantato_

After I have finished taking the test, I levitate it over to Professor Stabbe. She gives me the thumbs up, and levitates a few sheets of paper back to me. I find that it is this week's homework.

After everyone has gotten the homework assignment, and completed the test, Professor Stabbe starts speaking.

"Now, I have learned much more about the Hogwarts houses since last class. I've learned about the Gryffindor Slytherin grudge, and about why Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't too compatible. I'd like to stop these grudges. We will be remaining in the same seating formation all throughout this week, then you guys can sit wherever you want; no complaints."

I look to my right. I will be sitting with Riker for the next handful of classes. I look around, and see that Mindy is with Sirius, Sam is with Mark, Oliver is whatever the Hufflepuff girl he likes' name is, and then...James and Lily?

This can only mean one thing.

"That's my half of the desk," Lily snarls, scootching her stuff over an inch.

"That's my quill," James says catching the quill that Lily just knocked off the desk.

"I don't care," Lily huffs, rolling her eyes.

Professor Stabbe chooses this time to intervene.

"You two are sitting together, and that is final; no arguments, no fighting, and no annoying ME with your bickering. Got it?"

With reluctance, Lily nods her head yes, five seconds after James.

Before Professor Stabbe can speak further, the bell rings and it is time to get to Charms.

We enter the classroom and situate ourselves, waiting for the fickle Slytherins to make their way through the door.

**Remus' POV:**

Class start two minutes late, thanks to Peter, Sirius, James, and I.

We pranked Professor Flitwick by removing his pile of books, and creating an illusion of them. It took a while for Professor Flitwick to realize what had happened, but he good-naturedly conjured some more books.

"Now," he says, "our lesson shall start. Today, we will be working on the Horizontalis charm, which enables a person to 'float' on an ghost-like see-through bed. This charm was created in the 1400's, by Angie Malverko when on a camping trip."

After Flitwick has spent a good five more minutes rambling on, he instructs us to open our books and read pages 100-105.

After doing so, Professor Flitwick runs through the information we've just stored, then we are allowed to do the hands on part; trying it.

"Partner up with your desk partner, and vanish the desks."

"So I guess we're partners, Liesel," I say, standing up from the desk.

"Seems so," she answers.

As she walks past me and helps Professor Flitwick vanish the desks, my nose fills with her lemony scent; hints of rosemary, vanilla, cinnamon, and something other file in after. I sigh and watch her, vanishing the desks in a carefree way. When she finishes vanishing the desks, she positions herself across from me.

"Do you want to go first," she asks me.

"Sure," I tell her.

"Are you ready?" she asks me.

"Yup," I tell her, extending my arms like a target.

She waves her wand, and I find myself 'floating' on an invisible bed.

"Add a few pillows," Professor Flitwick suggests us all.

Liesel tosses on a few pillows, aiming them towards my face.

"Hey," I cry, catching the one that is currently flying towards me.

Liesel laughs, her beautiful, clear laughing ringing through the room. I swear, everybody in the room stops and looks at her for a second or two. As they do, James throws me a look from where he is perched on the bed that Lily conjured; Head Students must work together in Charms.

After a few more minutes, Professor Flitwick instructs us to switch.

"You ready," I ask her, readying my wand.

"Affirmative," she answers, a smile hinting on her face.

I cast the spell, and soon, Liesel is floating on a bed.

"Hey," she says as I pile pillows all over her.

"Hey what," I tease, burying her with even more pillows.

"Hey Remus," she says, throwing a nearly see-through pillow at me.

"Hey Liesel," I answer, throwing it back.

Before it can blossom into a full grown pillow fight, Professor Flitwick tells us that it is time to lower the other person down, and get back to our re-conjured seats for the fifteen minutes of class, during which we are to take a quick quiz.

The quiz is simple, but it seems that some kids are having trouble with it, Liesel not included. The last kid finishes a few minutes before the class time is over, and Professor Flitwick assigns our homework.

"That was a fun quiz," Alice says, skipping down the hall.

"Fun?" Julie, Mondita, and Merida ask, astonished she could think such a thing.

"Yeah," Alice answers.

Julie, Mondita, and Merida shake their heads as Liesel and Alice discuss the test.

"I don't remember what question ten was though," Liesel says.

"It was 'What is the motion used when performing the Quartz Charm?'. Does that jog your memory?" Alice asks.

"How did you memorize that?" Liesel asks incredulously.

"I have a near photographic memory," Alice says.

"Oh," Liesel says, "I do, but only for books and of the such; not tests."

Alice laughs, and we enter the Great Hall, sliding into the Gryffindor bench and piling our plates full of mashed potatoes, peas, carrots, steak, and cornbread.

"So," I whisper to James, "do you think the prank's gonna work?"

James swallows before answering my question.

"It's supposed to."

As if proving his point, there is a clatter from the Slytherin table. I look over, and see the silverware float into the air.

"There she goes," I whisper into James' ear. Sirius turns to me, and gives me a thumbs up before turning back to watch the show.

The silverware hovers in the air, and the napkins fly up to join them, twisting themselves into skirts with many ruffles, much to the amusement of the Hufflepuffs, who are howling with laughter.

The peas then fly up and attach themselves near the top of the silverware, so that they look like necklaces. The chicken drumsticks follow not long after, acting like legs. The carrots fly up, and act as shoes as the greens bend themselves into arms.

Our show is far from over though, and with a subtle wrist movement of Sirius' arm, part two starts up, and the remaining silverware is soon dressed up in breeches of potato skin, wigs of mashed potatoes, and cloaks of bell peppers.

For the final touch, I swish my wand, and the food starts to dance; swing, hip-hop, tango, waltz, country, jazz, ballroom, mambo, salsa, ballet, and many more. Everybody roars with laughter, and even Dumbledore smiles before lowering the food down so that the Slytherins can eat.

**.~*o*~. Time lapse to 8:55, and everyone is in bed .~*o*~.**

**Hermione's POV:**

Are they asleep?

I crack my eye open, and look around. It seems so.

I slide out from under the covers, careful not to disturb Kalante and the others, and climb down the ladder, avoiding the squeaky part of the floor.

I open the door, and make my way down to the common room, where I search for Remus. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and whirl around, drawing my wand and aiming it at the person's face.

"My name is Remus, my eyes are blue, my last name is Lupin, my mother's name is Hope Laura Lupin, and my father's name is Lyall West Lupin. I am friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Do I need to add anything?" he asks me sarcastically.

"Yes," I say teasingly, "where are we going?"

Remus rolls his eyes, but answer.

"To the ROR, or the Come and Go Room."

"Right," I say.

Remus throws the Cloak over us both, and we make our way down to the ROR.

_I need a room where no one will enter and Remus and I can plan getting James and Lily together._

A door materializes, and we walk through, getting straight to work.

"So," Remus says, flopping down on the couch; "how do we get Lily to like James."

"Well," I say, "we should keep up with the secret admirer letters, and keep on sending Lily things that she likes. Oh, and by the way, how did you get James to write the letter?"

Remus grins.

"Thank you for asking," he says. "I told him that there was a Hufflepuff who was about to make a move on her; it got him moving pretty quickly."

"Great," I tell him, making note of this.

"So, what's the next thing to send," Remus asks.

"How about tickets to a Pauline Jaineston Concert," I suggest; "Lily really likes her songs."

Remus furrows his eyebrows.

"I like the idea, but after James has got the girl, he could take her to one," he says.

"Good point," I say, writing the note down.

"How about we send her one of the Beatles' albums?" Remus suggests.

"That's a great idea," I agree.

"Let's send _Los Beatles_," Remus says.

After making all the plans and summing up our money, we're two dollars short, we sneak back to the Gryffindor common room, and go our own separate way.

I slip into bed, but am unable to sleep. With a frustrated sigh, I conjure a walkman and earbuds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know, I know...the walkman wasn't created yet; just let it slip!**_

* * *

><p>I scroll through a long list of songs and come across a Pauline Jaineston song; I click on it, and let Pauline sing.<p>

_A brick, then another one,_  
><em>The mortar, 'tween each one,<em>  
><em>A lie, just to save your face,<em>  
><em>The guilt, that I've been replaced,<em>

_These nights, so restless now,_  
><em>A kiss, which you disallow,<em>  
><em>The tears, running down my cheeks,<em>  
><em>I haven't seen you, all this week,<em>

**_(Instrumental-Drums, Guitar)_**

_Cry me to sleep!_  
><em>Build up my walls!<em>  
><em>Cry me to sleep!<em>  
><em>In my dreams, I weep...<em>

_For you._

_A smile, and a stolen touch,_  
><em>A card from you, I always clutch,<em>  
><em>It's something to hold on to,<em>  
><em>Why can't I get...You and me are through!<em>

_So, I, _

_Cry myself to sleep!_  
><em>I build up my walls!<em>  
><em>I cry myself to sleep!<em>  
><em>For the love, that is...<em>

_Gone_

I wipe away the mysterious tear that has appeared on my cheek and go back to the list of songs, clicking on a random one.

_I wish I had the courage,  
>I wish I had the strength,<br>I wish I had the-_

I angrily click next. The infernal song isn't helping.

**_(Yelled)_**

_So tough!  
><em>_Get it on!_

**_(Singing starts)_**

_I hit the streets,  
><em>_my feet run on their own accord._

_I lose myself in the world,  
><em>_I want to run away._

_I sweat, I cry, but I persevere,  
><em>_no one cay see my weakness!_

_I lies, I cheat, I spin a web,  
><em>_I could fill a well with sin!_

**_(Bridge)_**

_But, somewhere, deep inside,  
><em>_Where the sunlight never touches,  
><em>_There is a care I never knew,  
><em>_something fueled by the spark!_

**_(Chorus)_**

_So..._

_Don't. Judge. Me!  
><em>_I don't deserve it!_

_Come. Bully. Me!  
><em>_I can stand it!_

_Stamp. On. Me!  
><em>_You can't breach it!_

_I am unstoppable!_

**_(Chorus over)_**

_A sneer every day,  
><em>_a game of cat-and-mouse!_

_A pain stabs my back,  
><em>_but do I care?_

_A thorn in my side,  
><em>_every constant and so live!_

_A spear at my back,  
><em>_forcing me to go on!_

**_(Bridge)_**

_But, somewhere, deep inside,  
><em>_Where the sunlight never touches,  
><em>_There is a care I never knew,  
><em>_something fueled by the spark!_

**_(Chorus)_**

_So..._

_Don't. Judge. Me!  
><em>_I don't deserve it!_

_Come. Bully. Me!  
><em>_I can stand it!_

_Stamp. On. Me!  
><em>_You can't breach it!_

_I am unstoppable!  
>I am unstoppable!<br>I am unstoppable!  
><em>_I AM UNSTOPPABLE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you guys like the interactions between James and Lily. I certainly had a lot of fun writing them! Please review; they're very inspirational, and it doesn't matter if the next chapter is already posted.**_

* * *

><p><em>One good thing about music is that when it hits you, you feel no pain.<em>

_-Bob Marley_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-sonshine

-'Abc' (guest)


	11. I'm Feeling Schoolsick

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>4,426  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am back! Can someone tell me (PM or review) who their favorite characters are? Thank you to all reviewers, followers, and favoriters. There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Wednesday September 7, 1977 (Hermione's 6th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Jenny's POV:**

Liesel wakes us all up, again.

"No...it's a fake," she screams thrashing about, "it's not real!"

She shoots up in bed, her eyes snapping open frantically, panting heavily.

"Liesel bad dream," Kalante asks, crawling over to her.

Liesel wipes the tears from her eyes before answering.

"Very bad dream."

She climbs down and walks to her trunk.

"What was that one about," Livi asks her.

Liesel doesn't answer, brushing past Livi as if there was no question.

Livi grabs her arm, and Liesel turns around, her eyes looking slightly glassy and empty; it is very unlike her.

"You should get a sleeping potion," Livi advises.

Liesel just stands there, and about half a minute later, she nods and walks into the bathroom.

"What do you think is wrong with her," Merida asks, brushing back her hair.

"I think that something happened at Swish 'n Flick that made her move here, and that thing is haunting her," I say quietly.

The room falls silent as the girls take in what I just said.

"Oh. My. God," Livi says suddenly, "what if that is what happened?"

"What?" we all ask.

"Do you think that she was Crucioed? Her friends too?"

With a gasp, I realize that that could be what happened.

"Do you think they killed Ron, and the other boy she mentioned, Harry?" Alice asks, tying back her wet hair and slipping into robes.

"It's possible, but we shouldn't pry right now," Mindy says, "it's obvious that this nightmare is the worst that she has had since her arrival."

The girls all nod their heads, agreeing with Mindy.

"Do you think she'll tell us," Julie asks, packing her bag and reorganizing her trunk.

"I think she will, when the time is right," Amber says.

"When the time is right," Kalante says quietly.

**Hermione's POV:**

I slump against the bathroom door. If only they knew.

I braid my hair slowly, curling up into a ball. I roll their words over in my mind; _do you think they killed Ron, and the other boy she mentioned, Harry?_

They're not too close to the truth, but not too far either.

I stand up and exit the bathroom to go and get the sleeping potion.

"I am going to get a diluted sleeping potion; I forgot yesterday."

I exit the room and make my way down to the hospital wing and enter.

"Hello," Madame Pomfrey says cheerily, "what can I do for you?"

"I need a diluted sleeping potion," I tell her.

She looks at me sharply.

"Sleeping potion can be very addicting, and if it is diluted too much it won't work. Too little, and you still will have nightmares, as that is what I presume you are having."

I nod my head, unable to speak.

"Is it about your friends," she asks me, mixing a bottle of sleeping potion with water.

"Yeah," I answer, "I've seen so many die, and others get injured."

"Harry," I say, "was, is, and will be selfless, throwing himself in harm's way to save us, countless times; he never really knew his parents, but I do. Don't you think that's unfair?"

Madame Pomfrey looks at me and hands me the bottle of sleeping potion.

"Not everything is fair in life, sweetie. Take three drops before going to sleep."

I am just opening my bookbag when the floodgates break and I start crying.

Madame Pomfrey hugs me, and I hug her back, crying on her shoulder.

"Shh," she tells me, rubbing circles on my back.

"I...I miss my mom," I sob, the tears flowing free.

It takes a few minutes to compose myself.

"Thank you," I stammer, wiping at my eyes.

Madame Pomfrey smiles sadly, and I leave.

**Remus' POV:**

"Oww," I wince, checking my shoulder.

James and Sirius rush down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you okay," they ask worriedly, helping me up.

"I think I might've hurt my shoulder," I say cradling my arm.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Peter says, walking down the staircase.

"Probably," I answer, exiting the door at the bottom of the stairs and exiting the common room.

When I get to the hospital wing, I can't find Madame Pomfrey.

I am just about to call out when I see her, hugging Liesel, who is crying.

Feeling as if I am invading her privacy, I take a few steps back and stand back around the corner.

"I...I miss my mom...and my...my dad," she cries.

Her mom? Her dad? What happened? I almost want to run over there and take the place of Madame Pomfrey, soothing her when she is sad.

I slide into the shadows, and a few minutes later, she leaves.

I emerge, and bump into none other than Lucius Malfoy.

I pull him into the shadows, and get him in a headlock without much scuffle, and my injured arm even cooperates; well, until Malfoy is actually in the headlock, as it starts hurting

"What are you doing," he snarls.

"Did you hear that conversation," I ask, my voice a cold menace.

He nods.

"Do not repeat that to anyone, especially any of the Gryffindor seventh year girls. Got it?"

He nods again, and I release him, and he turns on me, latching onto my shoulder.

"What's so important about that," he asks.

I wince, and swat his hand off of my shoulder.

"My shoulder is injured, you daftie," I nearly snarl, cradling my arm.

"Sorry, but what is so important about that. Convince me." His cool expression vexes me.

"Why should I even tell you," I mutter, itching to hex him to the next twenty or so years; maybe a century would do better.

"Well, I believe that something happened to her at her old school, and I think that that is part of it. I am not sure she wants everyone knowing."

Lucius purses his lips, then flicks his hair over his shoulder.

"So it's nothing really important," he says, dismissing it with a wave of his hand; "it's just a homesick kid; I'll keep mum."

Lucius walks out of that shadows unfazed. I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

I come into view, and make my way over to Madame Pomfrey, whose shoulder is still slightly damp.

"I think I hurt my shoulder when I tripped on the top stair."

Madame Pomfrey casts a few spells, and concludes that my shoulder will be slightly bruised.

"Here," she says, pulling a salve off of a shelf; "this one will take away the bruising, but leave you delusional for a few seconds."

She puts on a glove, and I take off my shirt and place it with my robes. I sit on the side of the bed, and lean my uninjured right arm back.

Someone suddenly rushes in, and I look over; it's Liesel.

Boy, am I lucky today; maybe falling down the stairs isn't that bad of an idea; well, if Liesel were to burst in everyday to see my without a shirt on.

"I forgot my-" she is cut off when realizing that I don't have any shirt on.

Liesel flushes, and hurries out of the room after grabbing a bottle at the foot of the bed.

"Smart girl, she is," Madame Pomfrey says, coming over with a bit of the salve on her hand.

She touches it to my shoulder, and I suddenly drift away.

I see a girl who looks a lot like Liesel, only with blue eyes. The girl is wearing a pale pink dress, and has her hair into two braids. She looks to be about five years old, and has an adorable smile that reminds me of my mom's.

I scrunch up my eyebrows, trying to make heads or tails of it, but the image has already drifted away.

The next image I see is James, Sirius, Peter, and I during the full moon.

Many more images float past me, and I suddenly come back to the hospital wing.

"You okay," Madame Pomfrey asks me.

Unable to formulate words, I nod my head.

"Great, you are free to leave."

I look at my shoulder and see that the salve and bruising has been washed away. I grab my shirt and button it up, confused over the picture of mini-Liesel.

I pull on my robes and exit the hospital wing, adjusting my bookbag as I walk down to the Great Hall. When I enter, everyone is already seated, and I see Liesel seated between Lily and Merida.

I slide onto the bench, and sit next to James and Sirius.

"You okay man," they ask, pouring maple syrup over their pancakes.

"I'm fine," I say, grabbing a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Madame Pomfrey works wonders," Peter pipes up.

"She sure does," I say, drizzling syrup onto my pancakes and grabbing a pat of butter.

"What classes do we have today," I ask.

James pulls out his timetable and shows me.

**WEDNESDAY:_  
><em>**_1st- Study of Ancient Runes-Slytherins  
><em>_2nd- Care of Magical Creatures-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_3rd- Transfiguration-Ravenclaws  
><em>_4th- Divination-Hufflepuffs  
><em>_5th- Muggle Studies-Slytherins_

"So we have Study of Ancient Runes first," I say.

"Yep," James answers through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Have you started your research for your DPR yet?" I ask them.

"What's a DPR again," Peter asks.

"A dormant protection rune," all three of us answer.

"Oh yeah," Peter says, "then no."

"No," James answers, spearing another pancake.

"I got the books," Sirius says after he finishes chewing.

"I think Lily already made hers," I say.

"Really," James asks, swallowing his mouthful.

"Yep," Sirius confirms. "I saw her when I was in the library."

"You were in the library," we all ask in awe, the fact finally sinking in.

"Yeah, but it wasn't for research," he says sheepishly.

"Let me guess," James says dryly, "it had to do with a certain girl named Mindy."

Sirius grins crookedly.

"Aww yuck! Padfoot!"

"I can't believe that he has...erm...contaminated? I guess that works. I can't believe that he has _contaminated_ the library," I groan, much to the amusement of Peter, Sirius, and James.

"Very funny," Ned (who was eavesdropping!) roars.

I just shake my head.

The food soon disappears, and we walk down to first period.

"Have you finished your DPR," I ask her.

"No," she admits. "That is the one thing that I haven't finished yet. Have you?"

"Wait," I say, holding up a hand, "it's the one thing you haven't finished? As in you've finished your other work?"

"Yep," she says, shifting her bookbag.

"What are you," Sirius asks in disbelief. "A bloody homework machine?"

Liesel looks at him.

"First off, I am not bloody. I have been though. Secondly, I am not a homework machine; I just get my work done. And third, you should do the same."

She whirls around, her high ponytail whipping Sirius in the face.

"Oww," he says; "that's both my nose, and my pride crying there."

With nothing else to do, I roll my eyes at Sirius' whimpering.

We arrive in the Ancient Runes classroom, and as soon as the Slytherins arrive, the lessons start.

"Today, you are going to be taking a quiz."

At that, most of the students in the class groan.

"It is to test your knowledge. You will wait for me to announce when to start."

Professor Ukelele comes around and hands out the quizzes.

"You may start," she announces.

I turn the packet over, and get to work.

Some of the questions are easy (What does the palm leaf symbolify?), and some are hard (What is the most commonly used rune in the month of January, and what for?). Although I know that I won't be able to do them, all correctly, I try.

"Time's up," Professor Ukelele calls.

We all shuffle forth to hand in our tests, the Slytherins moaning and complaining.

When we get back to our seats, we are told to read pages 59-73 in our Ancient Runes book while she corrects the test, which is very annoying, as every time she comes across a mistake, she makes a beeping noise.

Fifteen minutes and a zillion beeps later, we all are finished.

"No homework this class, but remember about making your DPR's, and don't look at me like that, cheeky-boy."

Everyone laughs when they realize that she's calling Lucius cheeky-boy.

"Class dismissed."

We all rush out of the class.

"So, do we want to do something together, or split up," Mindy asks.

"Let's split up today," Liesel says.

"Okay," Lily says, "met back here at 10:10?"

"Yep," Liesel says, bending her knees impatiently, "can we go now?"

"Yeah," a handful of people say.

With that, Liesel takes off like a rocket, running so fast that you can barely see her legs churning.

**Hermione's POV:**

The second I realize that I can go, I sprint to the ROR and open the door. The office boxes are all there, and the one red one is the only other color in the room.

I only have twenty-five minutes, so I get right to work.

_Dear Harry and Ron (or Ron and Harry),_

_I am back again with another update from 1977. 'I' as in Hermione Jean Granger. I sent Monica and Wendell to Australia, and I kissed Ron in the CoS. Harry, I hope Ron didn't give you too much grief about what you are doing. Ron, if you don't know and still are pestering Harry about what he's doing, cut it out. That's an order. Oh, and please don't injure each other. (That means you Ron; wand away!)_

_I really miss you both; I've been having night terrors, and I am beginning to doubt my memories. (Not time for a joke, Ron.) Ron, did you ever get crucioed? Did Harry die? Did my mother and father ever get tortured? Did Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cormac, Colin, Dennis, Cho, or any of my classmates ever get held hostage? Did Bellatrix really crucio me? These questions have been popping up in classes. Am I having hallucinations like drug-users?_

_I really don't know what to make of it, so I got sleeping potion. Don't worry Ron, it is diluted, and I only need to take three drops before sleeping. It shouldn't get me hooked._

_I am so confused and scared, but must keep up a calm and happy facade. I really miss both of you, and wish I were with you, whether in 1977 or 1999._

_From your worried friend,_

_HJG_

I finish the letter and place it in the next box, and watch as it turns red.

With that, I look at the clock and realize that I should be back with the rest of the group right now.

I sprint to Ancient Runes classroom door, and find everyone already assembled.

"You're late," Julie says with disdain.

"Sorry," I say, "I got caught up in what I was doing. Let's go to Care of Magical Creatures; speaking of which, Kalante is still in my room."

"Okay," Merida says, "do you think you can get back to the dorms and get Kalante in time?"

I nod my head, and adjust my bookbag before sprinting away.

"See you on the grounds," Merida calls to my back.

I don't bother to answer, running down the hall to the Gryffindor dorms. I tell the Fat Lady the password, Runaway Teardrop, and run up to the bedroom.

"Kalante," I call.

"Here," Kalante says, popping out from under my covers.

I pull them up, and find that Kalante took a little bathroom break on my sheets. With an annoyed huff, I clean and change the sheets.

"We gotta go lil' buddy," I tell him, scooping him up and jumping off the top bunk.

"Go," Kalante says.

We rush out of the common room, and I speed down the halls.

Mindless of where I am going, I collide into a tall mass and fall backwards, hitting my head on the stone. There is a hollow thunk, and my head rings.

"Are you okay Liesel," someone asks.

It takes a few seconds for my eyes to focus, and I realize that I have just run into Charlie and Riker. All the Hufflepuffs are staring at me.

"Are you okay Charlie," I say, leaning on my elbows.

"I'm fine," he says, his voice laced with concern, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, taking Charlie's extended hand. Charlie pulls me up off of the ground and hands me my bookbag.

"Are you kidding me," Riker exclaims, coming up from behind Charlie. "You just rammed into Char here, fell down, and nearly cracked your skull open and you are _okay_?!"

I sheepishly dust off my robes.

"We're going to Care of Magical Creatures, which I believe you are too. Come along so that we aren't late," Charlie urges.

"I'm not sure," I say, "I should just run down and meet the rest of the group before they get worried."

Before Riker or Charlie can reply, Kalante pipes.

"Late," Kalante says, "Liesel join group."

I look oddly at Kalante before turning back to Riker, who seems to be in charge. He just shrugs.

"Okay."

I merge into the group, and we make our way down to Care of Magical Creatures.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn to see a crowd of Hufflepuff girls.

"Hey," the first girl says, "I think you already have met me in Transfiguration. I am Kathleen, but prefer to be called Kat. I see that you have met both Riker and Charlie, and are first name basis with both."

"That means you are considered a friend," another girl pipes up.

The girls go around and introduce themselves; there is Gwenn, Vanessa, Kathleen, Makayla, Deanna, Helen, Abby, Penny, and Allison. Vanessa is a little grudging, but soon warms up. When I ask her why she doesn't get along with Remus too well, I am told that he played a prank on her once.

"Well," I say slowly, "I haven't wound up with a frog in my bed yet, so I am not to judge."

Allison pushes Vanessa out of the way.

"That's not the real reason," she says haughtily, "it's because she liked him in second year, but he didn't return her affections."

"Oh. Well," I say, amusement evident, "we're down at the grounds, so I should probably join up with my group. Sorry."

"Okay," they all say.

"See you around?" Charlie asks me, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

"See you," I smile.

Kalante waves his hand/paw bye, and the girls squeal.

As I walk away, I look at Kalante.

"What is wrong with you? Even since I joined the group of Hufflepuffs, you've had a personality change."

Kalante just looks at me with his big eyes and sticks out his little pink tongue.

I stick my tongue back out at him.

By the time the Kalante realizes that I've won this round, I am back with all the other Gryffindors.

"Why did you come with the Hufflepuffs?" Livi asks.

"Well," I say, "I had a little run in, literally and figuratively, with them, so I joined them."

"Oh," Livi says, turning back to Mondita.

Hagrid comes up to us, and all current conversations stop.

" 'Eh yeh all. I 'ave another animal hidin' ou' in the back. S'called a Baneclaw. Anyone know 'bout em? Ah, Ms. Evans."

**James' POV:**

Lily tosses her hair over her shoulder before speaking.

"The Baneclaw's name is based off of Ratsbane. Ratsbane is a harmful plant that is known to both the wizarding world, and the muggle world. Ratsbane produces a very deadly poison called sodium fluoroacetate, which kills. The poison was used by muggles to kill animals like rats and coyotes. Odorless and tasteless, the poison only takes a minute to kill. Before the death, vomiting, seizures, heart irregularities, and respiratory distress will occur. The Ratsbane's poison will linger in the dead animal's carcass, and if ingested, will keep on killing. Ratsbane was put in use off and on, and was eventually outlawed. The only use is for livestock protection, and only a few milliliters are used in the collars worn around sheep and cows' necks.

"The wizarding world has a cure for Ratsbane poison; a paste made of two four-leaf clovers, winterberries, pine needles, and tarantula spit. The Baneclaw much resembles the Ratsbane, and has eyes that are shaped like the leaves. Its saliva is extremely lethal and kills a full grown man in minutes, but once it has been tranquilized, it is safe to touch. The Baneclaw is fourteen inches tall, and has coarse greenish yellow hair. It is often aggressive, and will bite if you make sudden, jerky movements. It only eats pine-tree bark, and only lives for two weeks."

"Wonderful Ms. Evans," Hagrid praises Lily.

Lily smiles and nods her head, and I find myself staring at her lips again; so perfectly shaped, and not a trace of lipstick, like Mondita's.

Hagrid calls us to follow him and to 'glide,' and not be like a herd of hippogriffs, not that I know what those are.

When we come to the clearing, we find these animals that greatly resemble Lily description.

"Are those the Baneclaws," I ask her.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Follow me," Hagrid says.

We do, and when we are within five feet of the Baneclaws, Hagrid slowly motions for us to stop, and pulls out a bag full of what looks like brown paper.

"Pine tree bark. We're gonna feed 'um."

Hagrid hands each of us a piece, and then slowly gestures for us to walk one at a time up to the Baneclaws and feed them.

The Hufflepuff, Vanessa, walks up first, and I nearly laugh as I remember how obvious her crush on Remus was. I did personally think that she was too flirty, and I was glad that Remus refused her.

Vanessa nearly starts screaming when the Baneclaw opens its mouth and grabs the bark. I look over at Remus, and see he's nearly choking with laughter.

Slowly, the Hufflepuffs all feed their pieces of pine bark to the Baneclaws; then is our turn.

Liesel is the first to step forwards, walking confidently and gracefully over to the Baneclaws. She looks as if she doesn't have a single fear, which nearly true. The only fear she has is acrophobia; the fear of heights, which she casually dismisses. I think there is more to the story than she is letting on.

Liesel feeds her piece of bark to the Baneclaw, hardly even twitching when it clamps down on the piece of bark and pulls it out of her hand. After the Baneclaw has finished chewing, she backs away, Remus steps forth and feeds his piece of bark to the Baneclaw.

Remus backs away from the Baneclaw after it has finished swallowing, and sneakily makes his way back towards Liesel; Remus's crush is too obvious, or at least to Sirius, Peter, and I. It's easy to tell, just by the way that he smiles at her; it is the same way that he looked at Sam last year. Remus 'parks' himself near Liesel, and Julie steps forwards. Kalante chitters at the Baneclaws, but they pay him no mind.

Just as Julie is returning and Mindy is stepping forth, I notice something. The Hufflepuff, I think his name is Charlie, is moving slowly towards Liesel. After a few more minutes of observation, I have concluded that Charlie must have something for Liesel; Remus has competition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Happy ending? Yeah, in the original version of this story, Remus' competition was Lucius Malfoy, but I didn't like that, so I added Charlie. No, for all those who think that Riker has a thing for Hermione, no. He's gonna wind up with Penny, who is a Hufflepuff. Please review!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Math, grow up and solve your own problems; I'm tired of solving them for you.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-(Current Reader) I can not explain how much this means to me if you are currently reading this message. It means that you have decided to continue past my first ten chapters. Thank you for all your support!

-Strength of Spirit (My awesome beta, who did the first three or so chapters for me. Thank you sooo much!)


	12. Love-Rivals and Swords

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>3,059  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello again everybody. I am here again, and have brought yet another chapter with me. Sorry for any mistakes that you find. There is a disclaimer above; read it!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Wednesday September 7, 1977 (Hermione's 6th day in the Past)<strong>_

**James' POV:**

"Anyone?" Professor McGonagall asks.

Lily, Liesel, and I are all waving our hands high in the air, and Remus comes up after some consideration.

Professor McGonagall humphs, the calls on Lily.

"1822," Lily says.

"Splendid job," Professor McGonagall says before writing our homework on the board.

We all read it, and many of us groan; write three feet of parchment on Ruford Zinglewingle with your desk partner. I don't groan.

My desk partner is Lily, who of course groans at being partnered with me. Am I really that bad? I mean, I am a little taller than her, but...whatever.

I look to my left, and see that Remus is disappointed. Liesel is partnered with Charlie, and I still haven't told him the news about Charlie's liking towards Liesel. I had considered it at lunch, but decided against it.

As we file out the door, I hear Liesel making plans with Charlie, and so does Remus. Remus exits the class, his shoulders drooping, and it isn't because of his heavy bookbag.

Liesel joins up with us, looking a little pink in the face.

"What happened back there," Livi asks excitedly, already catching on to Charlie.

"Not much," Liesel answers, pulling out her timetable and groaning.

"I _loathe_ Divination," Liesel mutters as she tucks the timetable back into her bag.

"I think we all do," Julie says.

"Well, not exactly," Merida says, "I think that it would be cool if Trelawney actually knew what she was doing, but she does not."

With that, all chatter stops, and we make our way up the Divination classroom.

"Why, welcome," Trelawney says in her sickly voice. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I roll our eyes as we get seated.

"Please hand in your paragraph about your dream, and I will read them out loud."

We walk to the front of the class, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors together. As we are walking forth, I bump into Remus and slip him a note.

**Remus' POV:**

As I sit back down next to Sirius, I open the note that James passed.

_Moony, you shouldn't be unhappy of Liesel's partnership to Charlie for the project. You should feel jealous/angry/mad/hurt/protective about Liesel. I am pretty sure that Charlie likes her, and is making his move; you've got competition. What are you going to do about it? -Prongs_

As I finish the note, a burning feeling pitts in my heart, and I look over to the desk that Liesel is sharing with Charlie. It is all I can do not to slap Charlie's hand away from where it touches her skin.

I tap my quill on my sheet of paper three times and start writing.

_Make my move; two can play this game. Liesel is mine._

With that, I tap my quill three times, and listen to Trelawney ramble on about some sort of star-catcher.

"The starcatcher will catch the stars," Trelawney says, that weird dreamy expression on her face, "and use them to wish upon."

At this, Charlie leans over and whispers something into Liesel's ear, making her giggle.

Time to make a move.

I tap my quill three times, then picture Liesel's face before starting to write.

_9:00_

Liesel writes back a response.

_Okay._

When Liesel's attention is frontwards again, Charlie turns around and catches my eye; I glare at him.

He nods before turning back to the front; an acceptance to the challenge.

It's on.

**Hermione's POV:**

Class takes forever to wrap up, but it finally does.

Charlie packs up his stuff and shoots me a smile before turning to leave, his bookbag swinging as he turns and walks away.

"Charlie or Remus?" Kalante asks me, pulling on my hair.

"What?" I ask him.

"Charlie or Remus?" Kalante asks again.

"Hey."

I turn around and see Remus.

"Oh," I say, turning to Kalante, "were you telling me that Charlie left and Remus came?"

"No," Kalante huffs; "Charlie or Remus?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I tell him, frustrated that I can't figure out what he is telling me.

Kalante huffs and becomes quiet.

"Let's go to Muggle Studies," Remus says, placing his hand on my arm, making me uncomfortable. It's just like walking down the stairs with Viktor again; and it reminds me of the fight between Ron and I.

I politely unwrap his fingers.

"It reminds me of a ball that I went to a while back," I explain; "my friend and I had a big fight, and that is exactly what he did."

Remus apologizes, and we run to catch up with the group, where I separate from Remus to join the girls.

"Hey," Merida says, an odd look about her.

"Hey," I say hesitantly.

"Hiya!" Amber says, slapping my back in greeting.

"Hey Amber," I say dryly, trying to regain my breath; "isn't that what you say when fighting?"

"Yeah," Amber says cheerily.

"What's got her all cheery," Alice asks.

"Jake asked me out to Hogsmeade," she grins.

Mondita, Julie, and Livi's jaws drop in unison.

Amber tuts. "Mondita, you are looking like a codfish right now; Julie, are you trying to catch flies? Honey works better; Livi, I wonder how many marbles I can fit in your mouth right now."

Livi promptly closes her mouth, sure that Amber isn't joking, and will try it out.

"So," Sam asks, "I never thought I'd see the day that you'd find interest in boys."

"Well," Amber says, "he does play quidditch, and is easy to talk to; we both have the same views, and believe that the goal that Lindsey Jane shot on Shaya Lucie in 1976 should have been called; we both love quidditch; we both want to go the the Quidditch store at Hogsmeade; and we both want to get the newest broom, the Swifthawk3000."

As we enter the class, Livi starts rattling off pairings.

"We currently have Smark, Mirius, and Jamby. I think the best of the three names is Mirius, but Smark is the cutest. Jamby is definitely the most quidditch loving."

Sam blushes then leans over to whisper in Livi's ear. I lean in and hear what she said.

"We aren't going out yet."

Professor Calper enters, and the Slytherins walk in as if they own the world, which they think they do.

"Today, we will be doing dancing and sword fighting, as I mentioned last class."

I groan, remembering the lessons the Mad-Eye Moody put us through; we had to learn sword fighting, wrestling, boxing, and all of the muggle defense. I still remember him screaming.

_"Constant vigilance! What will happen if you lose your wand? Do you whimper and hide behind someone else? NO! You will be learning muggle-defense! Twenty push-ups!"_

Professor Calper pulls out a handful of swords.

"Who here knows how to sword fight?"

I wearily raise my hand.

The only others who do are in Slytherin; Snape and Lucius.

"Can we have a demo?" Professor Calper asks.

"Who?" I ask.

"Hmm. All three of you can come on up. I will be also fighting."

As we walk to the front, I transfigure my robe into a pair of black jeans and a white top. I find that the black and white zen-like combination calms me and lets me focus more, which is good to be during a fight. As we arrive at the front of the class, we start to try out swords. The first I pick up is much too heavy. I try another, but it is too light. The next is too heavy, and the one after that feels weird. I try two more, then find one to my liking.

I turn to see Lucius Malfoy and Snape armed. Professor Culver comes over with a sword that seems familiar.

"Is the the Nightingale's Third?" I ask him in awe.

"It is," he says.

"Can I touch it?" I ask.

"You sure can," he says, extending it.

I reach my hand out, and run my fingers over its ornate handle.

"Made in 1613, used by Josh Lance, Henry Geare, Roland Axel, and many others. Crafted of ghostsilver and engraved with a unicorn's horn. Imbedded with rubies dipped in unicorn's blood, and blessed by phoenix tears. Wrapped in linen and given to Princess Anne-Paisley to keep until her death in 1746. Cared for after her death in the raid by her pet mockingbird, Leaish. Passed on through generations and hidden in the willow tree by Briar's Run. Found by Kevin Stone and used to duel Anden Sail. Instructed to be made by Merlin himself, and the distant relative of Gryffindor's sword," I breathe, drawing back my hand.

"You know a lot about the Nightingale's Third," Professor Calper says praisingly.

I smile.

"So," Lucius asks, "how'd you come by it?"

"My great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, Evan King."

"So, what are teams," Snape asks, raising and examining his sword, which I recognize to be called Hearthstone.

"It will be you and Liesel, and Lucius and I," Professor says, addressing Snape.

"A minute to formulate plans?" Lucius suggest.

"Fine by me."

Snape and I walk off and start discussing.

"You sword is called Hearthstone, and is blessed by the raven and carried by King Grey III. It will give you the knowledge of who is intent on attacking you. Mine is Riverglass, blessed by the sweet grass which grows near Briar's Run. Since it is the very distant relative of the Nightingale's Third, the two won't be too compatible. I will take Professor Calper. You are on Lucius. Do an owl hoot when you need help."

Snape nods yes.

"How do you know so much about swords?" Snape asks.

"I had to do a research on them once," I answer.

"How many do you know the facts on?"

"Well," I say, "I've read nine of the ten books on famous swords, but still need to get through the tenth. Plus, there are new swords being made everyday."

Snape nods.

"Minute is up," the class says.

With that, we turn and begin the sword fighting.

Professor Calper proves to be a good opponent, and very quick on the mind. Every time our two swords clash, they sound as if they are crying in protest. The sound is made worse since his sword is made of ghostsilver and mine is made of silver mixed with moonstone dust.

I hear an owl hoot the second that Professor Calper swipes at my feet, and I jump, placing my foot on his shoulder and flipping. I land behind Lucius Malfoy, who whirls around, seconds late. I hit him with the flat of my sword and knock him out. Snape launches himself at me, and uses my shoulder as a springboard, just like he used Ron's in the last battle.

I turn and see Snape dueling Professor Calper. Before I join, I check to make sure that Lucius is unconscious. He is. I turn, and come face to face with a sword.

"Drop your weapon," Professor Calper instructs.

I do, but stealthily, stick my foot out to catch my sword.

Professor Calper turns to the class.

"This is how most fights turned out, only the person was killed. Since this is a class and not the real wor-"

The next thing Professor Calper realizes is that his sword has gone flying, and my sword is at his throat.

I then see a-now-conscious Snape go over to Lucius and hold a sword to his throat. With that safety precaution, I turn to the class.

"As Professor Calper was saying, this isn't the real world, so there will be no killing in this class. Also, in the real world, you probably would check twice to make sure that there person's sword fully hit the ground and didn't land on their foot, where they could flip it into their hands; you would kick their sword away."

Professor Calper congratulates Snape and I, then shakes hands with Lucius.

We head back to our seats. Remus leans over and congratulates me.

"Thanks," I whisper back.

We wrap up on sword fighting, but the lesson ends too early to dance, much to Sam's disappointment.

As we head down to lunch, Mindy, Merida, Livi, and Julie start whispering.

Curious, I slow down and they stop whispering.

"What were you whispering about?" I ask.

"Nothing much they reply."

I shrug and head on to the Great Hall.

**Merida's POV:**

"Seriously! How blind can she get?" I ask Mindy, Livi, and Julie after Liesel has left.

"Pretty blind," they answer, "seeing as she hasn't noticed either of them making their moves."

"I know," Livi exclaims. "She's gotta at least notice how Remus has been acting, if not Charlie."

"Well, we now can call her Liesel the Love Bat," Alice says, joining us.

"Why?" we ask.

"Because, she's as blind as a bat when it comes to love," Alice answers, "and that is saying a lot. Even Amber isn't that bad."

We all laugh and enter the Great Hall. Liesel is already seated, and of course, Remus is next to her.

"How's it going," I ask Liesel.

"Fine, except for the fact that this little critter," she says, gesturing to Kalante, "is stealing my food."

"Well," Remus says with his mouth full, "it's part of life. You need to eat, and you need to sleep."

At this, Sirius leans in.

"Not to mention that you need to use the bathroom."

"Eww," we all say, scootching away from Sirius.

Liesel just laughs with Remus as Sirius moves towards Mindy, making all of us fall of the bench.

I land on top of Alice.

"Great. Now we got Sirius the Stupid-Person-Who-Grosses-Us-Out-When-We're-Eating, and Liesel the Love Bat. What's next?"

A voice from above me speaks.

"Does Merida the Malison sound okay?"

Someone is itching for a black eye.

.~*o*~. Time Lapse. Hermione and Remus are in the RoR already. Everyone is asleep except for one lovesick Head Girl. .~*o*~.

**Remus' POV:**

"So, how about we make a few bets?" I suggest.

"Well, that is a 50/50 percent chance of a gain. We might lose more that we gain, but that is the best suggestion yet."

"Do you think James would change a few of his galleons for a few pounds?" I wonder.

Liesel bites her lip, still very adorable, and then answers.

"That would give away our purpose. What would we say? 'Hey James, we have a plot to get you and Lily together, and you will be sending her one of the Beatles' albums; oh, we forgot one thing. We are short a few pounds. Could you exchange a few galleons and give us the pounds so that we can get the album?'"

**Hermione's POV:**

Remus starts biting his lip, which is adorable, the second I finish speaking.

"Well, I guess not."

We brainstorm a few ideas, and settle on the betting idea.

With that, we shake hands, and wish each other luck on our bets for tomorrow. That done, we sneak out and arrive at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Runaway Teardrop," Remus whispers.

We enter, and then separate.

"Night Remus," I yawn.

"Night Liesel," Remus answers, "and please call me Ray."

"Okay then Ray," I say, trying the nickname out, "call me 'Lese."

I send a shy smile at him before walking through the door leading up the girls' rooms.

Once through, I lean against the door and try to slow my racing heart.

"What is wrong with you," I whisper. "What happened to Hermione I-am-not-a-ninny Granger?"

With no answer for myself, I climb the stairs, sneak back into bed, and zonk out.

**Lily's POV:**

James Potter.

James and Lily Potter.

Lily Potter.

Lily Renee Potter.

Wait...am I really doing this? Am I really imagining what it would be like to be married to James Sodding Potter?

No way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oblivious Hermione is so funny, don't you think. Do you guys like Kalante? Should I have Charlie buy Crookshanks for **__**Hermione**__**? Should Hermione go to Hogsmeade alone, with her friends, or not even go? How long should I carry out the Remus vs. Charlie? What do you think could be improved?**_

* * *

><p><em>Follow your heart, but take your brain with you.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-hanah(there is a dot right here)kaho

-lizard84


	13. The Potion that Went Wrong

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>4,525  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hi guys! I have something to say, and it's important, or at least to me. The topic is bullying. I do use names in here like 'Ness Monster' and others, but that does NOT mean that those are okay to call people. If they are okay with you calling them that, then it's fine, but if they aren't, you are BULLYING. People often call me 'Twiggy Briggy,' which is a name that I don't like. That can be counted as bullying. I am not a supporter of any type of bullying, cyber, or face-to-face. The only reason that I use names like these are to emphasize the disdain between the houses. DO NOT bully by using any of the names I use in here. This is a serious matter, you are hurting someone every time you bully someone. Anyways, this is not a P.S.A., so on with the story. There is a disclaimer above; read it! Enjoy! **_

_**P.S. - Moiklone and Opium Dordendrohm are made up.**_

* * *

><p>House Points:<p>

Slytherin-256

Gryffindor-245

Hufflepuff-278

Ravenclaw-267

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Thursday September 8, 1977 (Hermione's 7th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Jenny's POV:**

Wow. We actually all got to sleep this morning. The only problem is that Liesel won't wake up right now.

"'Lese," Merida says, shaking her.

Liesel makes no indication of even hearing Merida.

Julie sighs, then casts Sonorus on herself.

"Liesel Karma Ellen, get your sorry arse out of bed, this instant," she roars.

Liesel awakes with a start, and tumbles off of the top bunk, landing in a blankety heap on the ground. The floor shakes, and Kalante loses his grip on the bedpost, tumbling down onto Liesel.

"Good morning to you too," Liesel mutters, lifting Kalante off of her face.

"Time to get moving," Julie says, tossing the blankets onto the bunk that Liesel is sharing.

Liesel pulls herself off of the floor and grabs a robe before making her way into the bathroom to shower.

"Well," Amber says, "that worked."

Deeti runs a brush through her hair before speaking.

"It did, but next time, try not to make her fall out of bed. My make-up just spilled."

Alice rolls her eyes and throws a sneaker at her. Mondita shrieks and bats the sneaker out of the air.

Sam then emerges from where she is burrowed under her covers, eliciting a bunch of greetings from the rest of the girls.

"Morning," Sam mumbles, rubbing her eyes groggily.

Sam changes, and we all stand by the door, waiting for Liesel. The shower isn't running, but we don't hear any movement.

"Liesel," Livi says, knocking on the door.

We all lean in, and hear a muffled sniffling from inside.

"Do you think she's okay," Merida asks.

"I don't think so," Mindy says worriedly, "we should open the door and check on her."

Sam pulls her wand out and unlocks the door. We open it, and see Liesel curled up on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her shoulders are heaving, and she is clutching something in her hand.

Mindy walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder. Liesel looks up in surprise, and tries to cover up the fact that she is crying by smiling.

"Are you okay," Livi asks, worry evident in her voice.

"Fine," she lies.

At that, all of us huff, not only Livi.

"C'mon Liesel, we've known you long enough," Livi says disapprovingly.

"Fine," Liesel sniffs.

We all sit down on the bathroom floor, and wait for Liesel to unravel another part of her mysterious past.

"I just kinda miss Ron," she says, fiddling with a ring on her finger.

"What's with the ring," Livi asks, also picking up on Liesel's fidgeting.

Liesel takes a long look at the ring.

"That's from Ron and Harry," she says, lost in old memories; "that's what they gave me after a huge fight."

Liesel pulls the ring off of her finger, and shows it to us. It has a thin silver band with a golden feather pattern all the way around it. It's not a 'clunky' ring that would clank around a lot; it is a simple, unique, and elegant one.

"Was it a huge fight," Livi asks, prodding gently, but not harshly.

"Yes," she answers, her face hardening into stone again.

"Did you make up after that?" I ask her.

"In a way," she answers, not quite being evasive, but not telling the whole meaning either.

Liesel lets out a deep breath, then stands up, wiping at her eyes before putting the ring back on.

"Let's go eat," she says, all chipper again.

"That's a good idea," Julie says, her face shining with anticipation of breakfast.

With that, Liesel leaves the room, the rest of us following behind her.

We have just gotten another part of her past out of her, but we all know that there is something more to it than just missing her friends Harry and Ron. There is something big that happened, and I am not really sure I want to know what it is.

**Peter's POV:**

It's the E word again, exclusion.

James and Sirius are talking and laughing again, and Remus' nose is buried in a book.

My gaze wanders away from the Gryffindor table, and I see the girls coming in for breakfast.

Mindy leans in for a kiss from Sirius while James looks longingly at Lily, and Remus at Liesel.

Angie is at the Ravenclaw table.

I turn around, and try to spot her auburn hair. She's sitting at the far left, and is talking to one of the seventh years, Selene. Although she is a sixth year, I find that she is really kind, polite, and easy to talk to.

I poke at my bacon, then pour myself a cup of pumpkin juice, drinking it slowly.

"Heya Pete," Sirius says loudly, turning to me. I nearly snarf my juice in surprise, but don't; I do have a coughing fit though.

"Hey Sirius," I say, wiping my mouth.

"Aren't you excited for Arithmancy," he asks, standing up from the table. The food has disappeared, and we are among the last people to stand up.

"No," I answer, trying to pick up my heavy bag. Sirius bends over and lifts it up as if it is a feather.

He places it on my shoulder, then runs off to join the rest of the group.

It is back again.

Exclusion.

**Remus' POV:**

Arithmancy goes by quickly, and exit the class with a simple assignment.

Liesel is walking ahead of me, her skirt bouncing with her every step, her ponytail swishing back and forth as she walks. Her laugh rings in my ears, and I feel drunk. Drunk on love.

She's the only one who has ever done this to me.

None of my previous crushes ever made me feel this lightheaded. None of them made me feel tipsy. They never made me crave every brush of the hand. None of them made my heart beat this fast. None of them made me feel like I was on cloud nine. None.

As we make our way down to Potions, we pass the Slytherins, strutting through the halls with their cocky grins and confident steps.

I look over at James, and see him sending daggers at them, Snivellus in particular. All of us stiffen and brush past them, our jaws set as if in stone.

Liesel, however, walks past almost unaffected, and when Lucius sneers at her, she slowly rolls her shoulder backwards, letting him hear in crack and pop as she strides forth. Lucius' automatic reflex is to shudder. Liesel pays no mind to him.

As we continue to walk on, I find myself on the ground, bound in thick snakes.

"Ah-ah," I say, freezing up as a snake sticks his tongue out, giving me a full dose of stinky breath. Not the best medicine.

James draws his wand and takes a step forth, but Lily grabs his arm before he can inflict any damage.

"Don't mind them," she hisses, turning him around and lowering his wand arm.

"But-" James starts.

Lily just pulls him ahead as Liesel vanishes the snakes.

"Party-pooper," Bulstrode calls from behind us.

I am about to whirl around when Liesel places her hand on my arm, effectively freezing me.

"And the Smellin' Ellen saves your arse as always," Lucius sneers.

"Shut your trap, Father of the Ferret," she snarls, her self control vanishing faster than you could say 'Arithmancy.'

"Whoa, 'Lese," I say, grabbing her arm, "we're going to be late to Potions."

Liesel closes her eyes and breathes deeply before turning around.

We run down to the Potions classroom and enter, just seconds from being late.

Charlie raises an eyebrow at me, but his expressions stays neutral.

I raise an eyebrow back as I settle in a seat next to Liesel. Charlie notices this, and rips a corner off of his paper before levitating it to me.

I quietly unfold it and read the writing.

_You win this round, but don't think that you will win all. Let's keep this fair. I won't call you by your last name, and you don't call me mine._

I look up and catch his eye before nodding. He nods back, and we turn our attention back to the front.

"...semi-dangerous potion, rated as a three out of ten. You must use the exact measurements, or can get badly burned. The burn will not be visible, but the pain will last for about week. Does anyone know why this is?"

Lily's hand shoots up, and Professor Slughorn calls on her.

"Because of the disbalance between the Moiklone and the Opium Dordendrohm," she answers.

"And why is this?" Professor Slughorn prompts.

"Because the high levels of Scheleaschele Bartariume in the Moiklone's bloodstream, and the Ukraisnium Opiumous found in the Opium Dordendrohm's leaves. When the Scheleaschele Bartariume mixes with Ukraisnium Opiumous, it creates Scheleasiume Bartimous, which is a mist which will burn severely," Lily answers in a deadly serious tone, sending a glare at James in particular.

James ducks, but grins nevertheless.

Professor Slughorn awards Lily five points, then makes the instructions for the potion appear on the board.

Both Liesel and I stand up and go to the Potions Supply Cupboard to get the required ingredients.

"We need Moiklone," she says as I pick up the Opium Dordendrohm.

"Got it," I say, snatching the vial above the Moiklone. I hand her the vials.

"We then need chickenroot leaves, ryedorthopus, holdentatia, verbera hair, concoustuse eyeballs, chayenia, bay leaves, metrotian dragon scales, donkey saliva, toadstool spores, and chrysanthemum petals," she lists.

I turn around to face her.

"What were the last three again?"

Liesel pauses to think for a second.

"Donkey saliva, toadstool spores, and chrysanthemum petals."

I grab the three vials, and exit the Potions Supply Cupboard.

**Hermione's POV:**

As Remus and I make our way back to our seat, Charlie winks at me. I flush, and hurry back to the desk I share with Remus.

I place the vials down on the desk and sit down as Remus does the same with the last three.

Remus starts chopping up the chickenroot leaves as I grind up the chrysanthemum petals and bay leaves to get their juice.

Remus fills the cauldron up to the halfway line, then tosses in the chickenroot leaves. Seconds later, the chrysanthemum petal and bay leaf juice follows. The potion hisses, and turns opaque.

I pour in the whole vial of donkey saliva while Remus fishes out two green concoustuse eyeballs.

"Gross," he says, shuddering as he drops them in.

"I know," I say sympathetically.

I grab a pinch of toadstool spores and drop it in. Remus catches my eyes for a second before dipping his wand in and stirring twice clockwise.

As I drop in the five metrotian dragon's scales, my hand brushes Remus', and I look up.

Remus does too, and we stand there, never looking away. I feel like a deer, caught in the headlights, unsure of what to do.

It seems like hours before I can tear my eyes off of Remus, and I feel as if it is a repeat of the scene with Kalante and Nikka under the tree.

I pull out five verbera hairs and drop them in the potion.

I am just about to grab the ryedorthopus when there is an explosion from in front of us. Smoke starts filling the class, and then next thing I know is that it is hard to breath.

"R-Remus," I cough, grabbing at my throat, trying to get air into my lungs.

I hear no answer, and fear for the worse. My hand flies to my hip, but I can't find my wand. With a sinking feeling, I realize that my wand is somewhere on top of the desk. I stumble to the desk and try to find the familiar piece of wood, but can't.

As I fall to the ground, I hear Professor Slughorn yelling something over all the ruckus. More smoke clouds my vision.

I am struggling to get a breath when someone grabs my arm and hauls me to my feet, casting a bubble head charm on me.

"Let's go," the person says, their voice distorted by what must be a bubble head charm.

"Nngh," I moan, unable to speak.

No matter how hard I try, I can't move my legs, and I slump into the person's arms.

The person pulls me up, and holds on to my arm, trying to drag me out of the room.

I try to move my legs, but suddenly feel drowsy. Maybe just a few seconds of sleeping would help. Only a few seconds. It wouldn't be long.

I close my eyes and let myself go.

**James' POV:**

Lily and I stumble out of the classroom, hand-in-hand. She collapses in the doorway and starts coughing. I wrap my arms around her and carry her away from the classroom and hold her as she coughs.

Tears stream down her face as she bends over and retches. I lean over and brush her hair out of the way as she dry heaves.

I pull her away from her mess and use a cleaning spell on the ground and on her mouth.

"Sorry," she whispers, her face obviously burning in shame.

"It's fine," I comfort her.

"I'm so embarrassed," she mumbles.

I just hold her tight, enjoying her small frame as it is up against mine. A few seconds pass, then we break away to join Professor Slughorn, who is taking attendance as he waits for Ministry officials to come.

"Diggory, Amos," he calls.

"Here," he answers.

Before he can go on, and scream from inside the classroom pierces the air, silencing everyone and piercing everyone's hearts with fear.

No one wants to ask the question.

Who was that?

The silence is broken by Sam.

"Where's Liesel, and where's Remus?"

Charlie's eyes widen in shock before he casts a bubble head charm.

And runs back into the classroom.

**Remus' POV:**

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon._

Liesel is unconscious, or paralyzed, I am not sure which. I am barely still moving myself. I think she got a good dose of the smoke.

I wrap my arms around her and try to walk through the rows of desks, but she seems to be getting heavier with each step. My muscles are straining, and the end of the isle seems miles away.

I have just reached the front of the classroom and am passing the last desk when something hits my arm, and I let out a scream and collapse. My arm feels as if someone pierced my skin with millions of red-hot needles, then tore the skin off and pressed a hot metal plate to the raw bleeding skin. I feel as if I am about to collapse when someone rushes in. It's Charlie.

There is no need to say anything. Charlie understands the dire situation, and rushes over to us. He wraps a jet of freezing cold water around my arm, making the feeling subside just the smallest bit. I bite my lip and bring blood as the tears run down my cheeks. Merlin, it hurts.

"Get up," he says, his voice all garbled, "help me with her."

I struggle to my feet, ignoring the feeling in my arm. As I grab her right arm, a wave of dizziness hits me. I gasp and moan, but force myself to help Charlie get her out of the classroom.

**Sirius' POV:**

Mindy sobs into my shoulder as Remus and Charlie appear, half-carrying, half-dragging a limp Liesel between them. Once outside of the classroom, Remus falls to his knees and Charlie runs in the direction of the hospital wing.

Remus is clutching his water surrounded hand, and I realize that the scream had been from him. He got burned.

Mindy seems to realize the same thing, and we run over to him.

Mindy turns the water to ice, but it melts within ten seconds. Mindy frowns, but repeats the process, over and over.

I look over to where Liesel is. Her arm is frozen stiff in the air, and her eyes are closed. I place my fingers on her wrist. There is still a pulse, but it is slow and weak.

"We need to get a healer here," I say outloud, unsure of who I am talking to, "we need to get a healer."

As if answering my prayers, I hear a running of feet.

It's Madame Pomfrey, followed by a crowd of St. Mungo's healers and Ministry Officials.

"T-thank Merlin," Mindy sniffles, shaking like a leaf as she replaces the ice.

The healers push Mindy and I out of the way, and I wrap my arms around her. I rub circles on her back and look around.

The smoke from inside the class is bouncing up against the invisible wall of air that Professor Slughorn made. People are hugging each other, and all of them are crying in the post-accident trauma.

James has his arms wrapped around Lily, and Peter is comforting one of the Hufflepuff girls. Both Remus and Charlie are bent over Liesel's still body, and Remus is taking her pulse.

The Ministry Officials have entered the classroom, and Professor Slughorn is grouping everyone together.

"Whose potion was that?" he asks sternly.

Livi sniffles and raises her hand, Makayla raising hers too.

"Do you know what step you did wrong," he asks.

"We added the dragon scales in before the toadstool spores," Makayla answers.

Professor Slughorn looks over to where the Healers are. Liesel is conscious again, but looks very dizzy.

"Miss Jane, please run down to Professor Sprout and get a few Blugasio leaves. Heaven knows we need them."

Olivia takes off, running down to the Herbology grounds.

**Hermione's POV:**

Remus is in pain.

It's obvious, although I am still dizzy and my mind is foggy.

Tears are streaming down his face, and he has bitten his lip so hard that it is bleeding. His right hand is balled up into a fist, and there are nail marks on his palm.

Four Healers are holding him down as a fifth applies a paste to his arm, which looks...there is no word to describe it.

The skin on his left forearm is all swollen and puffy, and blood is everywhere. The skin around the burn is yellow and green, and I would guess that it is around a fourth degree burn.

As the healer puts another paste on his arm, Remus roars in pain and starts shaking. The burn does look better though, and the skin is no longer green and yellow.

Every paste that they apply, Remus lets out a inhumane roar of pain, his upper body flailing around.

He's clashed heads with two of the healers already, effectively knocking them out. However, new Healers take their places. Finally, they find the head on their shoulders and put ropes around him, tying him to the floor.

After about ten more pastes his skin looks normal again.

"You're skin is going to be sore for a month," they tell him, "we don't have any Blugasio leaves on us right now, or-"

They are cut off as Livi arrives.

"Here," she pants, thrusting some leaves into their hands.

They're Blugasio leaves.

The Healers placed the leaves on the burn, and sprinkle a liquid on them. At this, Remus lets out a sigh of relief.

"That would make it a week," the tell him, conjuring a sling.

Charlie comes up behind me.

"Are you okay, Liesel," he asks.

"I am fine," I answer, "I think it's Remus who isn't though."

Charlie nods and sits down next to me.

As the Healers make their way down the hall, Remus sits up.

"Are you okay," Liesel," he asks me.

"Are you kidding me," I nearly shout, "you're the one who just got something like a fourth degree burn and you're asking _me_ if I am okay!"

Remus opens his mouth to answer, but Dumbledore arrives at the scene.

"Are you alright, Mr. Lupin?" he asks.

"I am fine."

"Mr. Sharpwood?"

"I feel fine. Heck, I'd even taunt a dragon."

This brings a twinkle to Dumbledore's eye, and he smiles before turning to me.

"Miss Gr-Ellen?" he asks.

"I'm still a bit woozy, but fine."

Dumbledore nods, then walks away to talk to the Ministry officials.

"Why'd he say Gr-Ellen?" Remus asks.

It's always the little details you hope no one notices.

"I don't know," I lie.

Both Remus and Charlie furrow their brows, but accept my answer.

"Your last name is Sharpwood?" I ask Charlie.

"Yeah," he answers, sweeping his hair out of his face. "My full name is Charlie Tyler Sharpwood."

"Yours," I ask Remus.

"Remus John Lupin," Remus answers, "and yours?"

"Liesel Karma Ellen," I answer.

We sit there in silence, watching as the Ministry officials come in and out, dumping ruined cauldrons on the ground.

Dumbledore casts Sonorus on himself, then starts speaking.

"Seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors," he says, quieting everybody down, "I am aware of the potions accident that has befallen our classroom. It was all a mistake, and I would like no one to blame the two girls' whose cauldron blew up. There are no life-threatening injuries; just a fourth-degree burn that has been taken care of already. Classes are not canceled, however, and the rest of the week will proceed as always. Hogsmeade weekend has been moved to Sunday afternoon for particular reasons though. The potions classroom is going to get a quick repair, and will be back to normal. Although I want no blame on the two girls, I am taking thirty points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for not following directions on the board. However, I am willing to add five points back to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for the bravery of Remus Lupin and Charlie Sharpwood, who both helped to get Ms. Ellen out of the classroom."

At this, I lower my head.

"You are all dismissed to go to your next classes, as your break time has disappeared. I believe that Hufflepuffs have Arithmancy and Gryffindors have Herbology. Am I right?"

All seventh years nod.

"Alright."

With that, Dumbledore leaves.

"Here," Charlie says, extending his hand to me once he is standing.

"Thanks," I say, using his arm to pull myself up.

"No problem," he tells me. "I've got to join the rest of my house, but I'll see you around."

"See you," I tell him as I help Remus up.

Charlie nods before walking away.

Remus and I walk over to the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors.

"Sorry," Livi says meekly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's fine," Remus and I say at the same time.

"Are you sure," she sniffles.

"I'm sure," Remus says.

To answer her question, I hug her.

We head down to the Great Hall and quickly chow down lunch.

"Wasn't that the best lunch we've had?" Merida asks.

"I know," Julie says, hugging her stomach; "I'm stuffed!"

"Are you serious guys," Frank asks with a grin, "you aren't teddy bears, are you?"

"We are," Merida answers.

"Let's go to sleep," Julie suggests with a yawn.

"No. Let's go to Herbology. We don't want to miss the homework," I say seriously, eliciting a chuckle from everyone.

**Remus' POV:**

" 'Lese," I say, "are you sure that you didn't get whacked on the head in that classroom?"

She just grins.

"I might've. People have told me that I am whacked. So, let's go see about homework."

With that, she hurries down the hall.

I shake my head.

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright. The last line wasn't mine. That was J. K. Rowling's, or whoever the movie producer's was, or Rupert Grint's. So, how was that chapter? I delayed Hogsmeade so that some people could tell me who they wanted Hermione to go with, or if she even should go. Please, review.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not lazy. I'm just on my energy saving mode.<em>

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-NeonDomino

-HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva


	14. All Salyes Have Some Purpose

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>2,275  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello. New Chapter (well, duh!). Read Disclaimer (above). Thank you to followers, favoriters, reviewers, and readers. Need I take anymore time out of your day?**_

* * *

><p>House Points:<p>

Slytherin-263

Gryffindor-247

Hufflepuff-283

Ravenclaw-271

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Thursday September 8, 1977 (Hermione's 7th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Livi's POV:**

"Any questions?" Professor Sprout asks, cleaning up some spilled dirt from our stations.

There are no questions for her; just a lot of groaning.

"Not more work," Mondita complains, scribbling down our Herbology homework assignment, "and I don't think I will ever be able to stare another Nogodite plant in the eye!"

Sam chuckles; "you'd be surprised."

"Homework is nothing to groan about; I can't wait to get to the library!" Liesel exclaims, her eyes glowing with an eager look.

"Have you finished all your homework?" I ask her, turning my attention away from Sam and Deeti.

"Almost," she says, "everything except for what was assigned today and the DPR due Tuesday."

She frowns.

Liesel shakes her head in disappointment; "I should've finished that already."

I roll my eyes and pull out a journal. I open it up and title a page 'What I know about Liesel Karma Ellen.' Then I start writing all the information that I have collected down.

_Birthdate: 9-19-(I don't care to do the math right now)_  
><em>Favorite Color: violet<em>  
><em>Eye Color: chocolate brown<em>  
><em>Hair Color: brown-black<em>  
><em>Skin Color: fair<em>  
><em>Apprx. Height: Taller than 5 ft.<em>  
><em>Ambition: Auror like 'Harry' and 'Ron'<em>  
><em>Work Habits: Finishes Homework as soon as possible, loves to read and write<em>  
><em>OMJ's Classification: Not a girly-girl, not a tomboy, not a clique girl, not a nerd, not an outcast, not a geek, not exactly a leader, not a follower<em>  
><em>Night-habits: Bad nightmares, yelling in her sleep<em>  
><em>Crush: 'Ron'<em>  
><em>People who like her: Remus, Charlie<em>  
><em>Love life: None?<em>  
><em>Wand: Dunno<em>  
><em>Blood: Dunno; not pureblood<em>  
><em>Shoe size: Dunno<em>  
><em>Other stuff: can swordfight, is good at dueling, potions, fine at herbolo-<em>

Before I can write anymore, Liesel comes up behind me.

"Birthdate; 9-19-I don't care to do the math right now? Are you some sort of stalker?" she asks me.

"No," I answer, covering up the 'people who like her' column; "You might think I am, but it's my way of getting to know people better. That way, it's easier to talk to them."

She grins, nods, walks away.

**Hermione's POV:**

See? I guess things correctly after all!

As we walk down to our next class, DADA, we talk about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. _*******(see A/N at the end of the chapter)***_

"Who are you going with?" Jenny asks me.

"As in a date?" I ask.

"Yeah. Mindy is going with Sirius, and Amber is going with Jake."

"I'm not going with anyone, to my knowledge."

Jenny looks thoughtful.

"I could pair you up with someone," Jenny suggests.

I frown.

Before I can answer, I bump into something. I take a step back and realize that _something_ was a Ravenclaw student.

"Sorry," I apologize, extending a hand to her.

"It's fine," she tells me, using my hand to pull herself up; "I am Akemi."

Akemi then turns to Jenny.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you 'Vieva," she says.

"Same, Akemi," she says hugging the short girl.

"Let's get to our seats," Akemi says, pulling out of the hug, "we don't want to miss the lesson. Professor Stabbe is the best we've had in a while.

Jenny nods her agreement.

We enter the class and grab seats. Less than a minute later, Professor Stabbe enters the classroom.

"Salyes. What do you know about them?"

Both Lily and I raise our hands, or maybe they raise themselves.

"Ms. Evans."

"Salyes resemble humans, but they are much stronger and wiser. Only one Salye can exist at a time, and that Salye will live for about five hundred years. After that Salye's time is over, the Salye will disappear. When the time calls for a Salye, another Salye will appear. Each Salye will have a certain smell around them; the most common three are vanilla, peppermint, and lilac. There is no way to tell a Salye from a human other than that fact. Of course, the Salye can tell you what they are, but that rarely happens. Salyes are known for the selflessness, sacrificing themselves when another important being is in danger. Other than that, not much is known about them."

Professor Stabbe beams.

"Wonderful job Ms. Ellen! Take ten points."

She then turns to address the class.

"Since you don't know where to find a Salye and since they are presumably not dangerous, we don't need to do any follow-up on them. However, I expect you all to pick up Engarde Swille's _A Complete Guide to Magical Creatures: Dangerous_, and Houston G.'s _Spells to Use Against Dangerous Magical Creatures_. Dismissed."_  
><em>

We all file out of the classroom, ready to head down to our next class, Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs.

"Why do you think Professor Stabbe brought up Salyes when there was nothing to do with them?" Remus asks James.

"I don't know, but it's good to know about random creatures; you never know what you are going to encounter."

I am brought away from my eavesdropping as the Hufflepuffs join us.

"Hey Peter," Albert says with a grin, "how's everything going."

Peter brightens up and strikes up a chat as Vanessa and Mondita start talking about what they are going to wear at the Halloween Ball.

"Are you serious," I exclaim, "the Ball is over a month away! You should be studying!"

Both Vanessa and Mondita blanch.

"But the Ball is so much cooler, and I bet it's going to be spectacular," Vanessa says.

"And, Lily is helping to plan it," Mondita interjects.

"What?" I ask.

"Remember," Vanessa says, "Head students are in charge of planning all Balls and stuff."

_No_, the little voice in my head says.

_Yes_, the other voice exclaims.

_It's a great time to get these two stuck in a closet together._

**Vanessa's POV:**

"What is with her," I ask Mondita as Liesel gets this mischievous look in her eye.

"I don't know," Mondita says, tossing her beautiful hair over her shoulder, "but I'm not too sure it's good."

I silently agree.

**Hermione's POV:**

We (Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors) arrive at the Astronomy tower a few minutes late. Professor Sinistra frowns and takes five points from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"Please, try to be on time next time; today, we will be learning about the _Canis Major_, or The Great Dog. The brigtest star in this constellation is Sirius, and-"

At this, Sirius perks up.

"What are we talking about," he asks. I mentally face-palm myself; wrong thing to say.

"That will be three points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black; PAY ATTENTION!"

Sirius just grins.

"I am, so please do continue!"

Professor Sinistra rolls her eyes, but continues on with the lesson.

A handful of minutes later, we exit the room with another assignment for homework; 9 inches of writing on The Great Dog.

"Sirius," I scold as we walk down the hall, "you should be paying attention while a teacher is talking!"

Sirius scowls; "Learn to have a little fun, you bloody homework machine."

I turn on my heel with a huff and walk away.

"Sirius ruffling your feathers again?" Lily asks.

"Gee," I say, my voice lathered with sarcasm, "wouldn't you think."

"I would," Amber says, joining the group, her broken arm set to rights again.

Before the conversation can wind down another path, we hear a shout from the front of the group.

"FOOD!"

We all laugh and take seats.

"As only Merida could put it."

**Merida's POV:**

There are drumsticks, mashed potatoes, dumplings, steamy corn, buttered peas, and gravy, not to mention all the roast beef, lamb chops, sausages, kidney pie, soups and stews, and much much more. I take a little bit of everything and eat conservatively; gotta save some room for dessert!

Liesel grins at me.

"You're just like Ron!"

"Really," I ask after swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Yep," Liesel answers with a grin that could split the heavens.

I finish my plate and tune into some of the conversations from around the hall.

"...and Natalie lost her..."

"...is important, because if you don't study, you won't get good scores on your..."

"James! Stop kicking me, it really..."

"...and then she fell into the pot of..."

"Did you hear? They moved Hogsmeade to only the afternoon! It's so..."

"...but red goes well with some blues, and..."

"Amber broke her arm, again! She's..."

"...we must remember to look up that spell..."

Before I know it, it's time for desert. Ice cream, pies, eclairs, tarts, doughnuts, jellies and puddings fill the tables and everyone takes a bit of they favorites.

Dinner ends too soon and we hike back up to our rooms, saying our goodnights to Lily and James.

**James' POV:**

"...and the he learned about-stop doing that! JAMES!"

I look at Lily with a crooked grin as I sit on the couch's armrest. She frowns and looks as if she's about to rant at me, but starts to laugh. Startled, I fall off the back end of the couch, landing with my feet in the air, my upper back hitting the floor.

Lily giggles, gets off her end of the couch, and walks over to where I still am upside down. She snickers as she brushes my truly unruly hair out of my face.

"You are something," she grins with a shake of her head.

"And what would that be?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer; she just walks up the stairs to her room, says her password (I believe she choose _Storm of Arianne_; don't ask me why), and is gone.

**Remus' POV:**

"We forgot to make bets."

"We did."

"So, what's the next plan of action?"

I think for a second.

"Nothing," I answer with a shrug, "I guess we should give up on the Beatles Idea."

Liesel takes a second before nodding her agreement.

"When Mondita and Vanessa" _not her again!_ "were talking," _isn't Vanessa always talking? _"I heard that James and Lily were planning the Halloween Ball."_ And where is this going? _"I was thinking," _aren't you always?_ "that we could try to get them stuck in a closet together.

"Great idea," I tell her, "but for the dramatic effect, we should have a spiderweb, or something, in there that keeps the person or persons stuck in there for an hour, or until they are found."

Liesel pauses to think, and agrees.

"So how do we get that to happen?" she asks, furrowing her brow.

"Well," I say, "we should start dropping hints a week before the ball."

Liesel nods and scribbles this down on a piece of parchment.

"Well," she says, covering her mouth as she yawns, "we should be going back to the common room."

We gather all our stuff, get under James' Invisibility Cloak, and make our way back to the Fat Lady. As always, she is confused who is there, but let's us in.

I pull the Cloak off of both of us and whisper a quick good-night before hurrying up the stairs and to my room. When I enter, everyone is still asleep due to the sleeping charms that I cast on them. I place James' Cloak back in his trunk and remove the charms before slipping into bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Whew! Nearly finished re-editting everything! Now, this is why I added the short interruption-A/N. Should Hermione go to Hogsemeade**_

_**a) alone**_

_**b) with Remus (too early?)**_

_**c) with Charlie (too early?)**_

_**d) with all the people who just want to hang around**_

_**e) with Julie and Mondita, to shop**_

_**f) or not go at all**_

_**Please tell me!**_

* * *

><p><em>Control your Anger because it's only one letter away from Danger.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-lindz4567

-harrylee94 (follower)


	15. Worrying over Spilled Nothingness

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>3,120  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello! Long time no update. Disclaimers above; please read them. Please, if you are an author, USE DISCLAIMERS! Anyways, ONWARDS!**_

* * *

><p>House Points:<p>

Slytherin-278

Gryffindor-272

Hufflepuff-261

Ravenclaw-272

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Friday September 9, 1977 (Hermione's 8th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Remus' POV:**

Her skin feels like silk as I ghost my fingers over the creamy skin of her neck. I lean into her, then lift her hair away from her neck, letting it trail across her neck, making her shiver. Her wavy hair brushes the back of my hand, tickling my skin.

I plant kisses from behind her ear all the way down to her collarbone, enjoying her intoxicating scent as she sighs.

"Remus," she whispers.

I heed her no mind, planting kisses up from her collarbone to behind her ear.

"Remus," she repeats, "Remus Lupin!"

My eyes fly open, and I see Sirius standing over me.

"I see that you're finally awake," Sirius says dryly.

"We all thought you were dead to the world," Jake Wood says, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Keep dreaming, Jake," I mutter as I slip out from other the covers, mad at Sirius for waking me from my dream. As the covers drag over my left hand, I wince, scrunching up my eyes. Ow.

After the pain has faintly gone away, I grab a white button-up, grey slacks, a v-neck jumper, an open black robe, and a tie before entering the bathroom to take my shower.

A few minutes later, I am dressed and ready to go down the stairs and to the common room.

"Do you think Alice likes me," Frank asks suddenly.

"I think so," I tell him, "I have seen her sneak glances towards you."

"Do you think that I should ask her out to Hogsmeade?"

"Heck, yes," Sirius tells him.

Before the conversation can continue, Peter exits the bathroom, his tie askew and his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Let's go," he says.

"We will," Jake says, "but you should fix your tie and put your shoes on the right feet, or Professor McGonagall will throw a fit."

Peter turns crimson, but does as suggested.

"Now," Mark says, "let's go. We can't keep the girls waiting."

With that, we exit the room and tromp downstairs to where the girls are waiting.

"Hey," Sam says, coming over to Mark and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," Mark answers, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Enough with the P.D.A.," Liesel says, "let's get to breakfast."

"I can't believe that I forgot about breakfast!" Merida exclaims.

Before any of us can stop her, she starts rambling about what foods she hopes there are.

"Padfoot," I say, "can you get her to turn it off?"

Sirius grins, then walks over to her and kisses her on the lips, effectively cutting her off, mid-rant.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Liesel and Julie grumble before exiting the common room, Liesel mumbling about too much P.D.A and Julie mumbling about being late.

"Someone woke up on the wrong foot," Sirius says, exiting the common room.

"She had another dream," Mindy says.

"But didn't she get a sleeping potion?" Livi asks.

"She forgot to take it," Mindy says, shaking her head sadly.

"Why is she taking a sleeping potion?" I ask her, alarmed.

"She's been having nightmares about some of her old friends," Sam answers.

"Do you think that she'll be okay?" I question.

"I think so," Jenny says, "we just need to get her to loosen up."

"Well," Amber says, "that's a good job for the boys."

Sirius, Peter and I exchange a glance.

Now this is going to be fun.

**Hermione's POV:**

What if _she_ tries to pull a stunt on one of my friends? What if _I_ am not there to stop her? What happens if _she _changes the future more than I have?

What would happen if she injures James? Or Lily? Or Snape?

What if I don't get back to 1999? What will Ron think of me now? What does Harry think of me now? Neville? Luna? Ginny? Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley?

What if I am changing the future for the worse? What if-

"If you think too hard, you'll create a problem that wasn't even there in the first place, you know."

I turn and see Remus standing behind me.

"I wasn't-"

Remus interrupts me before I can say anything else.

"Don't tell me that you weren't thinking. The gears in your mind were working so hard that I could hear them, not only see them."

"Well, if you don't think, people can call you an airhead."

"If you think too hard, you'll be called workaholic."

"I am workaholic."

"No, you're just over processing things."

I don't have a comeback for that one.

I shake my head, and spear a piece of sausage. On a second thought, I place one on my fork and launch it at Remus.

Just because the world hates me, he turns just as it is speeding towards his face-and catches it in his mouth.

He chews and swallows before sending me a grin. Kalante chuckles in my ear.

I roll my eyes before launching another sausage at him, which he catches. I laugh, then take a bite of my sausages, eggs, and rolls.

My gaze is taken off of my food by a startled cry from Remus. I look up to see him glaring daggers at Kalante.

"Kalante," I exclaim

It seems too few flying sausages (between Remus and Kalante) before breakfast is over. (Seriously? Mini food-fights? I would never participate in that sort of thing...well...maybe I did. Just a few times.) It's already time to go to DADA, with the Slytherins, of course. Great way to start the day.

We all get seated next to our partners, if they are in the room, and wait for Professor Stabbe and the Slytherins as Lily and James bicker.

A minute later, and about a hundred threats from Lily to make sure that James tries his best in whatever we are doing today, Professor Stabbe enters, the Slytherins filing in after her.

As the Slytherins pass the desk I am seated at with Remus, they all whisper 'Smellin Ellen.' I just laugh, brushing it off as if nothing.

Obviously, Professor Stabbe hears the insults from the Slytherins, as she deducts ten points from Slytherin before starting the lesson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: WARNING! This next part is kinda gross, and I am not sure that you all have an iron stomach. If not, skip this upcoming paragraph! Don't complain if you don't think this is gross. I just don't want people to have a reaction similar to Mondita's. Don't sue.**_

* * *

><p>"Today, we will be learning about the gribbleworm. The gribbleworm is one of the most dangerous worms know to the wizarding world. It is about four inches long, and an olive green color. Gribbleworms are able to chew a full grown man's finger off within a minute. Only Skele-gro can grow the finger and skin back, but until Skele-gro is taken, the place where the finger was will bleed gallons at a time. If not administered within an hour, the finger is gone; forever. To get rid of the finger and get to the marrow, the gribbleworm will slither across the person's skin, numbing it with the many fuzz-like hairs it has on its skin. After the person is numbed, it will open its mouth and slide itself over the person's finger. With a lot of twisting and turning, the finger will come off; skin, bones, everything."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, the perhaps gross stuff is over. You can open your eyes now. Again, don't sue.**_

* * *

><p>At this, Mondita politely throws up all over the floor.<p>

Professor Stabbe waves her wand at the mess and vanishes it.

"I understand that this is revolting, but you must learn this; the gribbleworm, although gross, has many uses. The fuzz on its skin is a much-used ingredient, and its teeth are used in many potions, including the Numbing Potion, which I believe is mentioned on page 209 of your potions textbook."

At this, Remus, Lily, and I speak.

"It's page 219."

Professor Stabbe grins.

"Wonderful. We've got walking-talking book-memorizers here!"

All Gryffindors laugh at that one, and Professor Stabbe continues.

"Today, we will be learning how to harvest the gribbleworm's fuzz. I will demonstrate."

With that, Professor Stabbe pulls an ugly looking worm out of a cardboard box and places it on her desk.

"Watch carefully," she instructs as she pulls out a ordinary stick.

As the gribbleworm scootches its way across her desk, Professor Stabbe dunks the stick in honey, letting it sit for a few seconds before pulling it out and lightly stroking the gribbleworm with it. About a minute passes before Professor Stabbe puts the cardboard box in front of the worm.

After the worm has been boxed, Professor Stabbe walks around and shows all of us the honey, which is now covered in a green fuzz.

Kalante, the ever curious, sticks his hand out and pokes the fuzz before Professor Stabbe can object.

I grab his hand and vanish all the fuzz.

"Kalante feel nothing," Kalante says, poking the top of the desk with the finger he touched the fuzz with.

"Well," Professor Stabbe says, returning to the front of the class, "that shows you the power of the gribbleworm's fuzz. Kalante will regain his sense of touch in his...erm...finger? I guess he has 'fingers' on his 'hand.' It will take about ten to fifteen minutes, but he will regain his sense of touch. Now that I have showed you how to collect it, I just need to show you the simple stuff."

Professor Stabbe pulls out a bowl of liquid.

"Does anyone know what this liquid is?"

Lily's hand shoots up, and Professor Stabbe calls on her. I didn't even get a chance to see any of the liquid.

"It's argananium," she says, "which is made of certain particles from Acromantula spit."

"And would you mind explaining to us what an Acro-whatsa-what is?" one of the pureblood Slytherins asks mockingly.

"An Acromantula is a huge type of spider," Lily announces.

"Splendid," Professor Stabbe says, "take five points for Gryffindor. You will take tweezers and pull every bit of fuzz out of the honey and drop it into the agananium, then carefully bring the bowl over to me."

After giving us those sets of directions, Professor Stabbe then sets us up with our own gribbleworms.

I dunk the stick that Professor Stabbe has provided us with into the honey and rub it over the gribbleworm, which wriggles in protest. About five minutes later, neither Remus or I can pick up any more fuzz.

I hand the stick to Remus and then box the fuzz-less gribbleworm.

After handing the boxed gribbleworm to Professor Stabbe, I walk back to the desk with the argananium.

I place the bowl onto the top of the desk before taking my seat. Remus takes out his pair of tweezers and starts pinching off the fuzz as he holds the stick with his other hand.

I start doing the same, holding the other side of the stick to keep it steady.

When Professor Stabbe comes around with a pair of tweezers incase we need help, Kalante snatches it from her hand and starts to work with us, pinching and dropping the fuzz into our bowl of argananium.

Professor Stabbe is surprised, but lets Kalante help us.

At the end of class, we bring forth the bowl, which is piled high with fuzz. The fuzz is turning peach because of the argananium, so it looks like a bowl of peach sherbert, all fluffy and smooth.

We exit the class and tromp our way down to the Charms classrooom, where the Hufflepuffs are waiting.

I take a seat at an empty desk and Remus sits down beside me. Once everyone is settled, Professor Flitwick starts the lesson.

"Today, we will be learning about Ms. Oldephia Gorgyronn. Please hand forth all of the essays which I assigned to you last time."

Everyone shuffles forward and hands their work in, either sighing, groaning, or complaining; mostly the latter.

**Remus' POV:**

After we finish reading the pages about Ms. Gorgyronn, we start trying the charm she invented; the Whispering charm.

The Whispering charm is a charm sometimes used by students to speak to each other without being heard. It creates two slinky-like tubes over other students' heads; One tube hovers in front of Student A and goes over to Student B's ear, and the same the other way around, only the tube hovers in front of Student B, and sends the word directly to Student A's ear.

Liesel is practicing with Sam, and it squeals when something comes back through the tube. I turn to my partner, Peter.

"What's the wand movement again, Remus," he asks.

He's saying the charm, _Vocibus Communicatum_, correctly, but his wand motion is horribly off.

"It's a backwards S and a zig-zag, not a swish, O, and zig-zag."

"Oh."

Peter walks over to the far side of the room and tries the charm again.

"Did it work?" He yells.

I rub my ear.

"Yeah."

**Alice's POV:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, forgot to mention this: Professor Trelawney was hired after the prophecy was foretold, but I don't feel like going back through again and doing all that fluffy re-re-editing. Trelawney is staying. While I am at this, Alice is not supposed to be attitudey. Just like Hermione, she thinks that Divination isn't worth it. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>Divination has got to be one of the most disastrously overrated classes I have ever heard of, and it shouldn't be on our timetables. I don't see what Dumbledore sees in this class, especially when it's taught by this crazy ditzfraud; I mean, get me a centaur anyday now, man.

I twirl a strand of my hair around my finger, waiting for Trelawney the Fraudy to stop talking about Loopywhingers and how they can cloud your vision. I mean, seriously. Loopywhingers?

I sigh and look around the room. Many people are taking a little breather and relaxing. Merida is sleeping off her enormous lunch; Liesel is working on homework; James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are undoubtedly plotting some sort of prank; Frank, however, is drawing. I lean over to get a better look of what he is drawing.

At first, it looks like nothing much but a few lines, but I start to see a picture forming. I watch enraptured as Frank's quill dances across the page, drawing the scene unfolding infront of me.

"Wow," I whisper, mesmerized as Frank puts the finishing touches on.

Startled, he jumps and drops his quill, which falls ink-side down towards the scene on his paper.

I automatically react, sticking my hand out to catch his quill, and so does he. My hand closes around the quill and his hand closes around mine.

**Frank's POV:**

Alice freezes as my hand closes around hers. It takes me a second to realize that she has the quill and to let go. I flush and try to find something to say. I can't.

Alice manages a small grin and gives me back my quill.

"The drawing is beautiful," she tells me as the bell rings.

"T-thanks," I stammer. I fumble to find something to stop her from leaving, but by the time I find what to say, she's already out the door.

I look down at the drawing.

A girl with long hair sits on a rocking chair, petting the cat curled up on her lap. The girl's hair falls across her face and her eyes a closed. A nearly finished rug is under the chair, and I make it finished with a final swipe of my quill.

I look at it for a moment before sliding the drawing into my bag, wishing that I had given it to her and asked her out to Hogsmeade.

As I exit the room, Professor Trelawney lays a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see something in her eyes that surprises me; understanding.

"You'll get her," she says with a smile before giggling like a little girl and skipping away in her unique way.

I shake my head and turn away, wondering what the ditzy professor meant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you to all for sticking to me; I know that you have stuck to me by the fact you are reading this right now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em>Greed.<em>

_It is relentless, driving people to unfathomable lengths;_

_It is a monster meant to target us, taking all our rational thoughts;_

_It is a freak, but it controls us all so easily, using nothing more than bribery;_

_But the worst part is that we let it._

_-Antonia R._

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-MagicBrownie

-ariah23


	16. Lily Reads a Romance Novel

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length:<strong> 1,221  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi! New Chapter! There is a DISCLAIMER above; you know the drill. Thank you so much! I can't express how much I appreciate you all. Did you know that of all four of my stories, this is the one with the most hits? If anyone wants to draw pictures of all the characters in here, feel free._**

* * *

><p>House Points:<p>

Slytherin-290

Gryffindor-289

Hufflepuff-293

Ravenclaw-239

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday September 9, 1977 (Hermione's 8th day in the Past)<em>**

**Frank's POV:**

By the time I get down to the Herbology grounds, I am three minutes late. Professor gives me a sympathetic look before deducting five points for tardiness. I nod my head understandingly.

I slide into a seat next to Peter and look around. Alice is sitting at a seat with Albert. A pang of jealousy flits through my heart.

I turn my attention back to the front where Professor Sprout is talking about some plant.

"...only a drop of this is needed to revive an unconscious person."

The Phoenix Plant.

Professor Sprout lifts a cloth covered bird cage (without the bottom) off of the plant, and I strain to get a look at the plant. When I finally do, I grin. The beautiful chrysanthemum-like flowers are in bloom, their many hues of indigo, azure, violet, aqua, and cyan beaming with golden trimmings on the ends of the petals.

"Frank? Would you like to explain about the flowers."

I clear my throat. "The flower of the Phoenix Plant is called Pheonixia, plural Pheonixii. The Pheonixia means eternal love, and the only time it will wither is when both the giver and the receiver are past saving. The Pheonixia plant got its name from-"

Professor Sprout cuts me off.

"Let's save that for homework, Mr. Longbottom."

I grin.

**Jake's POV:**

_Blah blah blah. _

_Can we go yet? Fifteen more minutes._

_Blah blah blah._

_I wonder if Amber knows how to do the Wronski Feint. We could practice, if not._

_Blah blah blah._

_Hmm. The fly buzzing around Professor Binns isn't annoying him. Do ghosts get annoyed?_

_Blah blah blah. We get it; just assign us homework and dismiss us already. No way! You must be a mind-reader!_

Professor Binns finally finishes his long talk and assigns us homework. Once we've been assigned homework, we exit the classroom, eager to get away from the boring old ghost.

"I just can't wait for dinner!" Merida exclaims, dancing down the hall in a ditzy way.

Everyone shakes their heads.

**Lily's POV:**

I let out a deep breath as I flop down on my bed. No incidents today.

I reach over onto my bed stand, pick up the book that I am currently reading, and crawl under the covers before cracking it open to where I left off.

_Marie-Sue picked one of the violets growing next to the bench she was sitting on and absentmindedly twirled it between her fingers until the stem fell limp._

_"Marie," Cordelia scolded, playfully slapping Marie-Sue's hand "if you keep on fidgeting like that, Mrs. Falls' backyard will be violet-free within a matter of hours!"_

_This however did not bring a smile to Marie-Sue's face, and she continued fiddling with the poor violet until the stem broke completely. Undeterred, Marie-Sue picked another and repeated the procedure._

_Cordelia frowned; Marie-Sue was going into one of her well-known grumps again. Cordelia shook her head and sighed as Marie-Sue picked another violet and worried it harder than before._

_"Cordelia," Marie-Sue said suddenly, breaking the silence, "is marrying Edmund the only way of getting enough money to pay for father's treatment?"_

_Cordelia bit her lip. They were very low on money, and paying for Lucille's education was draining the bank. Mother was barely making enough money at Cholette's to make ends meet, and the meager salary that she and Marie-Sue were making wasn't enough to support the family, even if they were working for the richest family in town._

_So far, Edmund's proposal was the best chance that they'd had yet._

_"I don't know Marie," Cordelia sighed, unsure of how to comfort her sister, "it seems like the best offer we have, but don't accept yet."_

_Marie-Sue looked at her younger sister. Though a year younger than her, Cordelia had the knowledge of many, and her beautiful honey blonde locks were very attractive._

_"We're the daughters of General Truste," Cordelia whispered, "and it doesn't matter if our father is wounded and our money is low; we can deal with a pig-faced suitor!"_

_Marie-Sue laughed._

_"Well," she said, standing up and brushing off her skirts, "we'd better get back to work."_

_Cordelia stood up and they both walked across Mrs. Falls' back yard._

_"I'll see you soon," Marie-Sue said, hugging Cordelia. A few seconds later, they pulled apart._

_"You know what," Cordelia said as they entered._

_"What?" Marie-Sue asked._

_"I sometimes feel bad that I am Andrew's servant. I should be on cooking duty."_

_Marie-Sue laughed, "no offense, but cooking is probably easier than waiting on Andrew."_

_Cordelia stuck her tongue out at Marie-Sue, who just laughed. Cordelia shook her head and walked away, leaving a laughing Marie-Sue standing in the middle of the Back Hallway._

I place my bookmark in the book and place it on my bedside stand before turning off my lamp.

"Good-night 'Tuney, good-night mother, good-night father," I say with a yawn. I add 'may the force be with you' as an afterthought. With a grin on my face, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, there is another chapter finished. Whoop Whoop! Please review!**_

* * *

><p><em>The best way to predict the future is to create it.<em>

_-Peter Drucker_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-PurplePythonShoes

-sdrlana21


	17. Goodmorning in the Great Hall

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>1,670  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>****-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hi! I am finally up-to-date! _**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE COMPLETELY RE-DONE CHAPTERS AHEAD OF THIS CHAPTER, GO BACK AND READ THEM RIGHT NOW. I HAVE CHANGED A LOT AND A LOT OF NEW CHARACTERS ARE IN HERE!**

**_School's out, and I already have summertime sadness. Luckily, my friends and I are having a get-together pool party! Here is another chapter. Disclaimer above; read it. I need a little help coming up with some really cool prank ideas; if you have one you want to include in this story (it has to be doable, so nothing including the Underground), please tell me via PM or review. I love prank ideas! Enjoy the chapter. (Includes a mild and stupid prank. I got this idea from a skit that some kids in my school performed.)_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Saturday September 10, 1977 (Hermione's 9th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

"Waaake uuuup!"

I jolt upright, my wand in my hand and ready to duel. Luckily (or unluckily, take your pick), it's only Mondita.

"It's Hogsmeade Weekend!" she screams, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. She grabs Julie's hands and they dance around.

Kalante raises his head in confusion, but seeing that it's only these two cuckoo-birds, puts it back down. He's not the only one who is annoyed.

The bundle of blankets on Merida's bed groans and turns over, hands snaking out and pulling a pillow under the covers, undoubtedly to block out all the chaos the two are creating.

Eventually, the two girls have roused everyone with their singing and dancing.

"Will you two put a cork in it, or will I have to jam my sneakers into your mouths?" Amber bellows, her eyes blazing.

Julie and Mondita's eyes widen and they stop singing, standing up straight just like soldiers. Well, they know who is boss.

"Sit down," Amber barks.

The two do as commanded.

"Great," Sam mutters, "you not only have woken everybody up, but you started Amber off on a bad foot."

Amber glares at her before turning back to a paling Mondita and Julie. She takes a few deep breaths.

Well, at least she is cooling down.

"MONDITA SHIRLEY GLASS AND JULIE LAUREN FAYRE! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT IN THE MORNING. NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I EVER MET SOMEONE SO RUDE AS TO WAKE PEOPLE UP IN THE MORNING BY SINGING LIKE SWINE AND DANCING LIKE HIPPOS. FURTHERMORE, IT'S A WEEKEND, AND SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP!"

Or not.

**Julie's POV:**

Ouch. I think that my hearing just went out the window.

Amber stands in front of us, glaring daggers at us. Suddenly, a smile takes the place of the angry expression on her face.

"So," she says, seating herself, "what's the plan for Hogsmeade Weekends?"

Merida interrupts us all, taking my place tapping on the doorframe.

"Let's go to grab some breakfast; then we can plan out our stops and stuff.

Everyone agrees and we exit the room and the common room in search of food.

**Sirius' POV:**

"Hey Jamsie-Boy," I call with a grin, "you've been neglecting your besties!"

James laughs and gives me a noogie.

However, his fun is short-lived, especially when one super-werewolf comes over and slaps him on the back.

"Ow! Moony!"

Remus just laughs and we push and shove each other down the hall. Peter is already down at the hall, according to what Ned and Jake told us.

"So," James says, his voice dropping to a mere whisper, "wait for the cue when we get there."

"Gottcha Sarge," Remus says with a mock salute. What does Sarge mean?

We enter the hall and have a seat. Breakfast crawls by way too slow.

Finally, James stands up. Remus and I crouch down so that our feet are on the bench.

"ACTIVATE!" James roars, silencing the hall.

Remus and I jump off of the bench and stand still like soldiers.

"Go, Mission 353!"

Remus and I grin and jump up on the Hufflepuff table and tapdance. The hall roars with laughter. Peter gets ready to join us.

"Go, Mission 245!"

I launch myself at the Gryffindor table, push up, landing on the ground. Remus lands a few seconds later and we both are joined by Peter. We hop up on the Ravenclaw table and do the worm until the end of the table, where we do summersaults off; from what I can see, Peter's was a little sloppy.

"Go, Mission 190!"

With that command, we all walk over to the Slytherin table and climb up the steps that James has provided us with. But this time, instead of doing anything crazy, we just stand there.

"I said, Mission 190!" James calls, faking to be worried.

Remus, Peter and I stay still.

"I SAID, MISSION 190!"

Remus, Peter and I bend over and start to snore, much to the teachers' amusement.

James stomps over, muttering loudly about maintenance. He climbs up the stairs and pretends to wind us up with a huge key.

Once we are all wound up, we all do the robot down the stairs and take a bow. As we stand back up from our bow, the huge fan hanging from nowhere starts to spin, throwing the confetti piled on it everywhere.

As the confetti rains down, we make our way back to our seats.

The whole Gryffindor table grins as we take our confetti covered seats. The show is not quite done however, and a huge banner appears, little fireworks going off around it, inking it to say 'Happy Hogsmeade Weekend!'

**Merida's POV: **

After the boys' little skit, we all make our way down to our dorms.

"We should make our Hogsmeade plans," Livi says.

"No duh!" Mondita and Julie exclaim.

When we get back to the room, we sit down in a circle.

"You want to lead, Lily," I ask.

"Nah," Lily says, "I want to be an Outsider for once. How about you?"

I shrug; fine with me.

"So," I say, pulling out a piece of parchment, "who is going with a partner?"

Mindy and Amber raise their hands.

"Are you planning to be with them the whole time? We're going from 12:50-7:30."

By the end of our little meet, this is what my parchment looks like.

* * *

><p>12:50-1:00 = CARRIAGE RIDE<p>

1:00 = Mindy&Amber/Sirius&Jake, REST-free

2:00 = Mindy&Amber/Sirius&Jake, REST-free

3:00 = Mindy&Amber/Sirius&Jake, REST-free

4:00 = _Allyssa's Hairdressing Salon, Gladrags Wizardwear, Spintwitches, The Little Things in Life, The Bookshop on the Corner, Update_

5:00 = _Accessorize, Honeydukes, Zonkos, Make a Statement, Dominic's Maestron, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Tomes and Scrolls _

7:00 = Boys and Girls - _The Hog's Head, The Three Broomsticks Inn_

7:00-7:30 = RETURN TO CARRIAGES

* * *

><p>Before we know it, Hogsmeade hour approaches us.<p>

"Alright," I call, "get anything you need and let's head down to the hall for lunch; we'll go straight to the carriages afterwards."

Sam grabs her violin and Liesel grabs her trunk.

"No need for that," Mondita says, "we'll be getting you a new one."

Liesel protests all the way down to the Great Hall, but Mondita and Julie just talk louder over her voice. Eventually, Liesel gets the point and stops complaining.

When the food appears, I survey the options before taking a little bit of this and that. When I feel like it is a perfectly balanced meal, I start eating. See? I do have some concepts of health.

Finally, after much wait and much hassle, it is time to get to the carriages. When we learn that at the most, there are four to a carriage, we split up. Mondita, Julie, Jenny, and Livi get into the first carriage; Sam, Liesel, and Amber into the next; Lily, Alice, Mindy, and I go in the last.

It only takes two minutes for everyone other than us to get seated; we're off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright; this is last call for answering my question of who Hermione should go with. I need to know this for the next chapter to be posted! I am currently having Hermione go with no one, but she can go join either Remus or Charlie. Take your pick, or we will just stick to the plan up above. Sound good? Hope so.**_

* * *

><p><em>I am not special; just a limited edition.<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-Silver Vulpini_  
><em>

-Captain Kathryn Janeway98


	18. Let's Take a Trip to Hogsmeade

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>7,897  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hiya! (Amber-style greeting) How you all doing? I'm soooo excited. Ya! Anyways; disclaimer above, so read it if you haven't already.**_

_**P.S. One of my wonderful reviewers **_Id65_** decided to use her free time to make Liesel's outfit. You can find the link on her account. If you have time, check it out.**_

_**P. P. S. If anyone has made any pictures/drawings of my characters, please tell me and I will (with your permission) make note of it in an A/N. **_

_**P. P. P. S. If you want to draw the characters, the descriptions of them all are in Chapter 3. In Chapter 2 is the timetable, just in case any of you were wondering. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Saturday September 10, 1977 (Hermione's 9th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Julie's POV:**

"Hey Amby," Jake says, walking over to our group, "sorry I'm late; one of the little kids had a skinned knee."

"It's fine," Amber says, instantly cheerful, "skinned knees are no fun."

"Yeah," Jake says with a laugh, "I had one so bad that-"

"-let me guess," Amber interrupts, "it was so bad that it looked like a raw chicken with gravel ground into it?"

Jake laughs.

"Exactly!"

_Gross._

"Well," Amber says, giving us hugs, "I'm going to leave you guys to your own devices now. See ya."

With that, she walks of with Jake, undoubtedly heading to the Quidditch stores. Typical Amber.

"Well," Mondita says, turning to me, "let's get Liesel started on her new wardrobe."

"But aren't you going to be going to _Allyssa's, Gladrags, Spintwitches, Accessorize, and Make a Statement_ with us later," Merida asks, conferring to her sheet of paper.

"Yeah," we both say.

"Then why don't you wait 'til later," she asks.

"Because!" Mondita exclaims, her voice rising an octave.

"Why," Merida demands.

"Because there are other stores that she's _gotta_ go into!" Mondita exclaims, a hair width away from blowing a fuse.

"Well," Merida exclaims, "you never told me that! We could've crammed them in!"

"Nuh-uh," Mondita yells, "plus! We do want to go some places that are our secrets, right Julie."

I nod with a sad smile to Merida, who's turning red in the face.

"Well then, if you would just get it through your big-"

"Calm," Sam chides, "take deep breaths."

Merida looks takes a few lungfuls before opening her eyes again.

"Alright," she says, raising her hands, "you can do whatever you want."

Mondita looks smug.

"Well, Julie," Mondita says, "let's get going."

"But where's Liesel?"

**Hermione's POV:**

Thank _Merlin_ Merida got my plea.

I run my fingers over the residents of my safe haven and breath in the air, which smells the same as it does in the future. I walk down the aisle of bookshelves and take a left down a random one, scanning the titles of the book.

_Cascade, Mellie and I, Helen of Troy (and her secrets), El-_

"Are thou to look for what has been sought already, my fair lady," a voice asks me.

I turn around and see Remus standing there, a grin the size of the earth stretching from ear to ear.

"Hello Remus," I say pleasantly, "that was Hubert, wasn't it."

"Yeah," he says sheepishly, "page 102."

"What are you doing here," I ask.

"Well, I obviously was hunting for...hyenas; it's a bookstore!"

I blush at my stupidity.

"What book are you looking for," he asks.

"I was looking for a very good long-time read," I tell him.

"I know quite a few of those," he says, scanning the shelf.

"A-ha!" he exclaims; "this is one of the best books that I've read. Forbidden, by-"

"Kalea J," I grin, "among my favorites."

"Have you tried Ride the Smoke, by Karana Lace?"

"No," I answer.

"No?" Remus asks in disbelief.

"No."

Remus grabs my arm and drags me down three shelves and pulls out a book that looks to be about 1000 pages.

"What is it about," I ask him as I check the page number. There are only 872 pages, but it is quite a small font.

"It's about a girl named Brooke Silver who is very accomplished at riding horses. She lives on a farm with her father, mother and little sister, Betsy. She started riding horses at about age three and everyone calls her Whisp, which is short for Horse Whisperer.

"One day, a boy named Trent arrives at Jadevillage on a horse named Kent with rumors of a wild mustang that roams the Lore mountains. That's all I should say, or I'll give everything away," Remus says, leaving me with a cliffhanger.

"Sounds good," I say, heading over to the counter to purchase the book.

**Remus' POV:**

After Liesel has purchased _Ride the Smoke_, we stroll down the street.

"Do you have any good recommendations for me," I ask, trying to start a conversation.

That is all Liesel needs, her eyes lighting up with that brightness that I have come to adore.

"Yes," she exclaims excitedly, "there's one in particular that you'd love. It's called-"

However, whatever Liesel is about to say is interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. I nearly groan out loud.

"There you are, Liesel! Running off without our permission!"

"And who do you think you are," Liesel mutters from beside me, "my mother?"

"C'mon," Mondita says, tugging on Liesel's sleeve, nearly making her drop _Ride the Smoke_.

"Hello Remus," Julie says, trying a politer and more dignified approach than Mondita, "we're going to be taking Liesel to do a little shopping; would you mind?"

I'm about to answer that I do mind when Mondita pinches my cheek.

"Good boy, Remus; we knew you wouldn't mind! We'll bring Liesel right back here at 3:00. Two hours won't be too long. Well, we have got to go!"

So there I am, rubbing my sore cheek, watching Mondita and Julie (though mostly Mondita) drag a protesting Liesel down the streets to who-knows-where.

I let out a sigh.

"So," Mindy says, "did Liesel just get dragged off by Mondita, or is it just my imagination?"

"It was Mondita alright," I say dejectedly.

"Forget Merida the Malison," Sirius says through a mouthful of candy, "it's Mondita who's the malison! I still haven't forgiven her for doing my face last year!"

I laugh as my mind conjures up images of Sirius, his face caked in white stuff, covered in pink powder, and dripping black stuff down his cheeks...with lipstick smears to boot.

**Hermione's POV:**

Where is my knight in shining armor when I need him! Is there anybody sane here who understands _I need help!_?Anybody!

Mondita and Julie finally stop at a store and release my arms.

"Olive!" Mondita trills.

"Coming dearie!" an elderly woman calls, waddling down the aisles.

"My how you've grown," she says, hugging Mondita with a plump arm.

"Thanks Olive," Mondita says, throwing on the charm, "I need a trunk for my friend here, Liesel."

"Did you say easel?" Olive asks.

"Liesel," Mondita repeats.

"Weasel," Olive asks.

"No," Mondita says, her smile starting to wear, "Liesel."

"Beetle!" Olive exclaims, "my! What weird names people name their kids these days!"

Mondita's face works itself into a grimace.

"Liesel.

"Alright, Beetle. This way!" Olive exclaims, grabbing my arm with more force than expected.

She drags me down rows and rows of trunks, simple, or ornate.

"How about this one, Beetle," Olive asks, gesturing to a trunk.

I take one look at it and politely refuse, trying not to gawk at all the neon colored feathers and jewels decorating it.

"This one," Olive asks, pointing to another that is nearly the same, only with about a pound more feathers.

"How about this one," Olive suggest, pointing towards a pretty trunk. I take a step towards it, but the smell of lavender perfume overwhelms me and I smile and ask to look at another.

"A tricky customer, this Beetle is," Olive says, cracking a grin towards Mondita.

Olive leads me down another row of trunks and starts pointing to random trunks.

Finally, one catches my attention and I step forwards for a closer look.

"That's a beauty," Olive says, "mahogany with silk lining."

I open the trunk and see ivory colored silk on the inside. I close the trunk and take a step back.

No feathers, no jewels, and certainly no noxious fumes.

"I like this one," I tell Olive.

Olive waves her wand and the wand floats to the register.

"That'll be 3 galleons," she tells Mondita.

"Only three," I gasp before I can stop myself.

"Why of course," Olive says, "Mondita can have anything she wants in here for 3, Beetle. She was my first ever customer, and she showed everyone the trunk she got here; it got my business really started."

I nod slowly and shrink the trunk, placing it in my knapsack.

"Alright," Mondita says, "we should head down to _Hogwarts Robes by Yvonne_, don't you think."

Julie nods furiously.

"C'mon Liesel," Julie says, "Mondita's not all that bad; stop being such a stick in the mud!"

**Mondita's POV:**

My! Liesel is hard to loosen up.

I stop at _Hogwarts Robes by Yvonne_ and enter, a moping Liesel following in.

Well! She is _not_ going to remain a plain-Jane with me around! Or at least not on my watch.

"Ms. Glass! Ms. Fayre!" Yvonne exclaims, running down to our group, "what a pleasure!"

I smile and hug Yvonne, and so does Jules.

"I need to get some Hogwarts Gryffindor Robes for my friend Liesel here," I tell her.

"Alright!" Yvonne chirps, "this way!"

Yvonne pulls us through the store and into a fitting room.

"Alright," Yvonne says, looking at a Hogwarts clothing list, "you will need a plain white button-up, a grey knitted v-neck jumper, a pleated skirt, a house tie, and a black robe with the Gryffindor emblem."

"We will need more than five sets," Julie informs her.

"Five!" Liesel squeaks. "Why _five_!"

"Because," Julie says, "you want one for each week day, and one in case you spill something on yourself, of course!"

Before Liesel can protest, Yvonne breezes back into the room with a tap measure.

With quick movements, she has the tape wrapped around Liesel's chest, pulled tight, and gone before she can even squeak. That's what I like about Yvonne; she's both quick, and efficient.

"Alright," Yvonne says as soon as she finishes with the measurements, "I'll be right back!"

Liesel sighs and puts her hands in her head.

"Hey 'Lese," Julie says, trying to cheer her up, "If you cooperate and tell us what you will be okay with and what you're not okay with, not only will these two hours go by quickly, but we will let you go early."

At this Liesel, brightens up; just a little.

"I am back!" Yvonne says, bustling into the living room, her arms full of robes.

She puts them down on the bench and picks each one up to get Liesel's approval.

A high-cut white button-up gets vetoed. A slightly form-hugging button up gets passed, only with Julie's gentle urging. A long-sleeved white button-up blouse is passed. A normal _(plain!)_ white button-up passes without complaint.

"Alright," Yvonne says, folding the three that passed and summoning another of each, "that is six button-ups; two of each."

"Alright," Julie chirps, "onto the jumpers!"

A grey knitted jumper that is slightly form-hugging with a slight flair at the waist is passed. A plain-Jane jumper is passed. A truly _v-neck_ grey knit jumper is "No!"ed without hesitation.

"Three of each," Yvonne asks us, tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"Yep," Julie and I agree.

A grey pleated skirt that goes down to mid-thigh is refused. One that is too 'butt-hugging' is vetoed by all four of us. A skirt that goes to the knee is agreed to. A dark grey skirt that reaches mid-shin is accepted, only on Julie's bargain that she can have 'yes' power to one skirt.

Julie of course chooses the skirt that hits mid-thigh, much to my amusement.

A skirt that is slightly tight but reaches the knees is accepted, while a dark grey mini-skirt is refused. A really pale grey skirt that goes slightly past the knees is accepted, and much to my surprise, Liesel decides on two of those.

The house ties are easy and so are the black robes.

"Alright," Yvonne says, ringing up all our purchases, "that will be 26 galleons, 10 sickles, and 4 knuts."

"What! No! I'll pay," Liesel exclaims as Julie and I pay.

Julie and I both turn around and glare at her.

"We will be buying your clothes today, Liesel."

"But," Liesele protests.

"No buts," Julie says.

Liesel sighs, but expands the trunk for us.

"Now," Julie and I say, "on to _Make-it-Up!_!"

Liesel groans, but follows us, knowing that the consequences of not following us are going to be worse than just doing as we say.

Well, she's learning.

When we get to _Make-it-Up!_, we show Liesel how to apply make-up, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick.

When she thinks that our backs are turned, she grabs a tissue and tries to wipe it off.

"Oh dearie!" the sales lady says with a smile, "don't you know? Our make up stays on for fifteen minutes, or more."

Liesel looks like she's about to cry.

"And the mascara doesn't run when you cry," the lady says with a false-pity look, "so don't even try."

Liesel flops down on one of the cushions.

"Alright," Julie says, "we have a deal for you. Since you obviously don't like this, you don't need to get all of it."

Liesel lets out a relieved sigh, but Julie isn't done.

"But. You need to take one of the products."

Liesel glares long and hard at the make-up, blush, eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick.

"Blush," she grits.

I nearly groan. Why couldn't she have take the lipstick?!

Julie purses her lips, but picks up the blush.

"Why not the lipstick," the sales lady asks, "it would bring out your lips and-"

"No."

Julie taps the sales lady on the shoulder.

"Just let it go."

We purchase the blush and head out of the store.

As we walk to our next shop, I take a look at Liesel. The eyeshadow that we used brings out the true color of her eyes, and the slight touch of make-up gives her face a beautiful glow. The lipstick we used does wonders for her and compliment her dark black hair.

"We're here," Julie says, stopping at the door of _Allyssa's._

Liesel groans but follows us.

"Sit down," Julie instructs, grabbing a magazine.

Liesel sits down on one of the chairs and a young lady comes over.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte," she says with a smile, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well," I say, "Liesel needs to get something done about her hair. It's so plain."

Charlotte turns to look at Liesel, who she wouldn't have noticed.

"My, what beautiful hair you have," she gushes, "may I?"

Liesel freezes, but lets Charlotte touch her hair.

"It's very healthy hair, but so long, and straight," Charlotte murmurs, envy clear on her face.

"It's wavy when I come out of the shower," Liesel says simply.

"She talks," Charlotte exclaims.

Liesel rolls her eyes, but a grin breaks the pout on her face.

"Alright," Charlotte says, "here's what we can do. Do you want to layer the hair?"

"Can we have the preview for your suggestions?" I ask.

Charlotte waves her wand and layers Liesel's hair.

"Let's try something else," I frown.

"Do you want to add curls?" Charlotte asks, giving the preview.

"No," Liesel says, "I'll look like-I mean, never mind."

For this one, I agree, wrinkling my nose at how bushy her hair would look.

"Do you want to cut it to mid-back and add slight waves?"

Liesel examines herself in the mirror.

"Sure."

**Julie's POV:**

"See!" I exclaim, "even if you don't like that skirt, and the shirt, or the blush, you like the hair."

"No I don't," Liesel mutters, a smile quirking at her lips anyways.

"Liar," I laugh.

"Fine," Liesel exclaims, "I like the hair."

Deeti and I high-five each other.

"Alright," Liesel says, "thank you for getting me new robes, I'm going to hurry o-"

"Oh no you aren't!" Deeti and I exclaim, "we need to get you casuals!"

Liesel gives us puppy eyes.

"Liesel," I say, "we still have you for ten more minutes."

"These are going to be the longest ten minutes of my life," Liesel groans, "but at least it's only ten."

When the ten minutes are over, we have gotten Liesel enough clothes to last her life, or so that's what she says.

"No, we haven't," I argue.

"Are you serious," Liesel exclaims; "need I list everything you just got me in ten minutes?"

"Yes," Deeti and I say.

"Fine! Here we go: a flowy turquoise skirt (and a indigo one, a violet one, a pale yellow one, and a pink one), three pairs of bell-bottoms (two extremely flared, one with slight), five pairs of shorts (three with sequins decorating them), two pairs of jeans, a hideously pink mini-skirt, a red pleated skirt (and a green one, a buttercup one, and a rose one), a...why the heck did you buy me _fishnet tights!_"

Mondita and I snicker.

"I'll get you for that...anyways...ten pairs of socks (five low-cuts), a pair of sandals with golden straps, ballet shoes, sneakers, white kid boots, ten t-shirts (thank Godric!), a shawl, a poncho, a _fuzzy_ turquoise bathrobe, gloves (leather!), a leather jacket (now that I can love), ten sweatshirts (same with that), a winter jacket, three Gryffindor scarfs, and a...and _why_ did you buy a _Slytherin_ scarf?...a nice shawl, and then you got me _jewelry._ Two gold bangles, a golden chain bracelet, and six pairs of earrings!"_  
><em>

"So? Now, do we get a thank you?"

"Aggg! You two are _insufferable!_...thank you. Bye!"

**Hermione's POV:**

_Ack!_

I rush down the pavers, eager to get away from The Terrible Two.

The next thing I know is that I have landed on my back.

"Ow."

I sit up and rub my head.

"Again," Riker asks with an amused grin.

"Again," I answer, looking up at Charlie, who has already gotten up.

"Here," Charlie says, extending his hand, helping me up, "I wouldn't recognized you if you hadn't done your customary run-in. I like the hair."

I grin.

"Mondita and Julie have been dragging me around," I tell him.

He winces in sympathy.

"Char-char," someone trills, "c'mon! Don't want to be late to Madam Puddifoot's."

Charlie sighs.

"I don't know why I agreed to take Selene out to Madam Puddifoot's," Charlie says with a shake of his head, "she doesn't understand that suddenly laughing about one of her Ravenclaw inside-jokes isn't funny when she's in company of a Hufflepuff."

I laugh at his predicament.

"Have fun," I tell him.

"Yep," he says with a roll of his eyes, "will do."

With that, he turns and walks with Riker towards his fate at Madam Puddifoot's.

Suddenly, I realize that I was supposed to meet Remus at Dance Square.

Five minutes ago.

I turn around and run towards the square, my hair flying out behind me.

When I get to the square, Remus is sitting patiently on one of the benches.

"Hey," I say, running up to him, "sorry I'm late."

"What do you mean," he asks.

I laugh.

"Hello! Didn't Mondita and Julie say that I was to meet you back here about eight minutes ago?"

Remus does a double-take.

"Liesel?"

"Remus?" I mock, using the same awestruck voice.

"What's with the face," he asks, "you're not one to use lipstick."

Lipstick?

"Oh," I say with a blush, reaching for my wand, "Mondita and Julie's work."

He raises his hand as I wave the make-up and whatever else off. No wonder Charlie didn't recognize me; it wasn't just the hair.

"What," I ask.

"Nevermind. Let's go check out Honeydukes before you have to get back to Merida. I heard from Mindy that she's got the day all planned out, and you girls are supposed to have a little alone time."

"Yeah," I say, "what have you been doing while I was being tortured?"

"Well," Remus says, standing up, "I hung around with Mindy and Sirius, but then got bored of seeing them playing tonsil hockey and exchanging spit, so I hung out with James until I got bored of seeing him reading a book upside down, trying to look cool for Lily, so I hung out with Peter until Angie showed up and they decided to hang out. But, by then, it was time to head down here, so I grabbed a hot chocolate and walked down here."

"How long have you been waiting," I ask.

"Only eightish minutes," he replies.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yep," he says, "only eight."

**Remus' POV:**

I grab the door of Honeydukes and hold it open for Liesel. "In you go, fair lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

We both head on in, immediately spotting Merida, who rushes over to us.

"Hi!" she greets us, her mouth full of who-knows-what.

_Hmm...do I smell a prank coming up, or is it just my crazy werewolf nose?_

A hand waves itself in my face.

"I said, 'Have you tried the chocorasps yet?'"

"No," I answer, "what are they,"

"They're almost a raspberry jam, only very sour, with chocolate coating the outside. They are spectacular. Here, I'll go get a few."

As Merida rushes off to get a few chocorasps, Frank walks over to us.

"Eh Emush," he garbles, "isht ish oo ee oo ere. I ood ike o uck-esh ack oo ownk i An-esh-a O-ee's o-ee-ops."

"A whatsa-whatsa-what?" I ask, trying not to laugh at Frank's predicament.

Frank furrows his brow and glances at something in his hand and picks up a lollipop from a nearby table. He points to it, shakes his head, and mimes eating it.

"Don't try the lollipops?"

Frank nods vigorously and puts the lollipop down before showing us a wrapper.

_We hope that you enjoyed 'Francesca Lolly's Lollipops: Meant to Tie your Tongue in Knots!'. Your tongue will be back to normal in 01 minute (s)._

Frank rolls his eyes.

"Here they are," Merida calls, popping up next to Liesel.

She holds out a bag of chocorasps and hands it to Liesel.

"Don't worry; I already bought it for you, and Liesel...don't give me those puppy eyes."

**Lily's POV:**

"You didn't reply."

I look up, only to immediately wish I didn't. I look back down at the book.

"Lily, I never knew that Gryffindors ran from their problems."

I grit my teeth and stare harder at the words on the book. They stare right back at me.

"Lily," he says, "I'm sorry."

The words make no sense. They're just black blobs on white.

"Lily, please. Say something. Are you listening."

"Please go away," I grit.

"C'mon Lily, I know you don't mean that."

I stare back at my book. The. hte. eth. eht. teh. het. Jug. guj. gju. ugj. ujg. jgu. Is-

"Lily. Look at me," he pleads.

I don't.

"I believe the lady asked for you to go away."

I look up and see my knight in shining armor; James.

"And who are you to be speaking," Sev asks him coldly.

"I'm just pointing out that she asked you to go away."

"Like you ever do it."

James bites his lip.

"Sev," I say in a cool, emotionless tone, "please; leave me alone."

He turns to stare at me.

"But Lily. I-"

I stand up and close the book, putting one finger in to keep my page number.

"Snape. I have asked you nicely already. Leave."

Snape looks at me with pitiful eyes, and I feel a stab of guilt, but I don't relent.

So he walks away. Dejectedly.

I turn to James.

"Thank you, Ja-Potter."

James grins at my mistake.

"You're welcome, Li-Evans," he tells me before closing his book, placing it on the shelf, and walking out of the store.

**Merida's POV:**

"Hey Lils!"

Lily is just picking up a JamItAll as I make my way over to her.

"Isn't this heaven," I ask.

"Mmm-hmm," she says distractedly.

"What, or who, is it now," I ask.

"What?" she asks, finally snapping out of it.

"What's on your mind," I ask.

Lily gets a far-away look in her eyes again. This conversation is not going anywhere.

"Hello?"

I wave my hand in front of Lily's face a few times.

She doesn't blink.

I shrug and walk away, in search of the 90th item on Honeyduke's _Top Candy_ list, Mint-mazing.

Finally, I see them. Remus and Liesel are right there, sampling them.

"These are pretty good," Remus says, "quite mint-mazing."

I grab one out of a bowl and pop it in my mouth, inhaling deeply as a minty explosion bursts through my mouth. The best way to get flavor out of a mint is to breathe in as soon as you start to taste the mint.

"Quite minty," Liesel says, sucking one, "but I like the SpearMints better; not so minty and green."

"Of course you do," a voice drawls, "you're a wimpy Gryffindor."

"Malfoy," Liesel hisses without looking.

"Tut-tut," he sneers, "I've never heard my name said with such disdain before, Ellen. Don't you know to respect your elders?"

Liesel grits her teeth together and grabs a random candy off a stand and stuffs it in her mouth. She chews, then turns around with a gigantic grin on her face.

I take a look at the description on the stand.

"Chelsa's Rambling Candies. Makes eater prone to say whatever is on their mind. Warning; side effects of slight cheeriness and ditziness."

I turn to Liesel, who is talking non-stop.

"...tall. You look like an albino ferret. This store is huge. Merida's hair is pretty, but doesn't look too good in that braid. Malfoy is such a stuck-up pureblood brat, and his ears stick out. I want to pick some flowers. I wonder if there is a beach nearby. I wonder how long it will take for this ant to crawl across the room. How much time do I have left in this store? I wonder how many stars are in the universe. Have Harry and Ron gotten my letter yet? How many people are there in that line? I wonder how many words I've read. This scarf smells nice. Did you know that my cat is super-smart? I wonder if Zabini can tapdance. How many drinks can a butterfly have until it is drunk?"

It goes on and on and on, Malfoy getting redder and redder at each little insult that passes through Liesel's lips.

As for Remus, the smile on his lips just grows.

Finally, Malfoy can take no more and storms out of the store, his lackeys following, a few of them snickering.

"It's not nice to leave when someone's speaking," Liesel pouts, drawing a laugh from everyone.

**Mondita's POV:**

"I'd like my hair curled and layered, this bunch here curled a lot, and this bunch here curled minimally. That's it."

Charlotte does as I ask, and I pay her, tipping her ten sickles for a well done job.

"Well," Alice asks as we walk out of the store, "what's next?"

Merida pulls her chart out.

"Next is Gladrags."

"Alright," Sam says, flipping her hair, "I need a new pair of leather boots."

"I need a new pair of socks," Amber says with a grin, holding up a pair of horribly ripped, mangled, and stained socks, "so let's get on to Gladrags. Then we can get onto Spintwitches!"

**Sam's POV:**

"And that will total to 10 galleons," the cashier says.

I fork over the money (more than I intended to spend in here) and pick up my purchases.

"Are we ready yet," Jenny asks, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "we've been in here for too long."

"Just a second," Mondita snaps, "I need to know whether the beige scarf looks better on me, or the green scarf."

"Take the green scarf," a male voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Liam Zabini, leaning against the register.

"Are you sure it looks good on me," Mondita asks, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sure," Liam grins, picking up the fabric and wrapping it around her neck.

"Alright," Mondita says, picking up her pile of 'yeses.'

She pays for her clothes, a whopping two-hundred galleons (unusual; she usually spends around five-hundred) and we leave the store, heading onto Spintwitches.

**Amber's POV:**

It's heaven here.

There is everything, from soccerballs _**(A/N: For some of you, footballs)**_, skis, and Quidditch materials to sports bras, shorts, and socks.

I scoop up a handful of socks from the bargain bin and grab some new Quaffles and boots. I completely destroyed my previous boots during one of my little flying-escapades in the rain after tumbling off the roof and shattering my ankle for the third time, that is.

I grab a Quidditch chest and grab a few Quidditch-tip books.

After perusing the rest of the store and picking up a few other items, I bring my stuff over to the register.

The man there raises his eyebrows at me, but when he gets that I'm not speaking, he rings my stuff up and accepts my payment.

I shrink everything I purchased and stuff it in my pocket.

"Onto 'The Little Things In Life,'" Merida declares.

**Lily's POV:**

I finger a little figure of a quidditch player that reminds me of James.

"You nearly done in here, Lils," Merida asks gently.

I look at the polished stones and other items in my arms.

"Nearly," I tell her.

"Alright," Meri says, "no rush."

I brush my finger over the quidditch player's tousled hair again before slipping it into my arms.

"Have you seen the mobiles in here Lils," Jenny asks, "they are very well-made, unique, and beautiful."

"No," I answer.

Jenny pulls me over to a rack of mobiles. Birds sit on the copper-wound branches, flapping their glass wings and chirping softly.

"They're beautiful," I breath, stretching a finger out to pet a turquoise bird sitting next to a pale lavender one and a mint green one.

After careful consideration, I pick up the mobile's handle, smiling at the birds peeping.

"Sorry," I whisper to the other birds, "I wish I could take you all; maybe some other day. I hope that you are able to find nice homes."

I bring everything over to the register and wait for Jenny and Julie to finish having their purchases wrapped up.

"Are you sure you want to buy this, miss," the lady asks me as she taps one of the birds, "it's ten galleons alone, and the rest of your purchases add up to ten."

I try to swallow my disappointment as I carry the mobile over to the shelf and hang it back up.

"Sorry," I whisper, turning away.

* * *

><p>I sigh in bliss as I glide down the aisles of <em>The Bookshop on the Corner<em>, the smell of ink and parchment greeting me at ever place I walk.

I suddenly turn down a random aisle and grab a random book off the shelf. I brush the dust off of it and look at the cover of the book._  
><em>

_The Huntsman and the Maiden_, by Lolita V. Elder.

The cover of the book depicts a red-haired maiden who is petting a silver unicorn, a huntsman peering out from behind a tree.

I brush my finger over the maiden's dark red hair and realize that it's nearly the same shade as mine is. I look at the huntsman and with a gasp, realize that he looks unnervingly like James.

My pocket grows heavier at the thought, and I slide my fingers into it, rubbing the figure of the Quidditch player I bought at _The Little Things In Life._

I put the book back on the shelf and turn into the next aisle and see Liesel, her nose in a book and her eyes following a ping-pong game.

I look at the cover of the book.

_Sparkling Midnight, _by Edward A. Yailey.

"Is it a good book," I ask her.

"Mmm-hmm," she replies, walking in the general direction of a chair, her eyes never leaving the pages.

I chuckle and continue my search for a good book.

**Merida's POV:**

"C'mon," I groan, grabbing 'Lese's arm, trying to drag her away from some book.

"Just a second," she says, obviously not meaning it, she's so engrossed in the book.

"Let me take care of this," Mondita whispers.

"Liesel," she trills, "if you don't get your nose out of that book, I will drag you back to _Make-It-Up_, strap you down in a chair, and do your face, using make-up that lasts for forty-eight hours.

Liesel immediately closes the book and puts it away.

"Let's go."

We chatter our way down to _Update._

"Hey," I exclaim, hugging Marisol, one of the shop-girls.

"Heya Meri! Long time no see, my friend," she answers.

"Can I have the newest edition of _Ministry Master_?"

"Sure thing," Marisol grins, waving her wand at a far shelf.

"Aiiiiii!" Julie squeals, her eyes glued to some fashion magazine.

I lean over her shoulder and see Marisol posing there, wearing a pale gold gown.

"Merlinmerlinmerlin," Julie mutters, trying to keep her breathing straight.

"I suppose you want my autograph," Marisol sighs.

"Y-yes," she stammers.

Marisol _Accios_ a pen and signs the magazine after Julie hurriedly pays for the magazine.

"Alright," I say, grabbing my copy of _Ministry Master, Political Princess, Newsflash, _and _Get the Scoop!_;"let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Jenny's POV: <strong>

The trip to _Accesorize_, goes by painfully slow, Julie and Mondita taking their sweet time (literally; Honeydukes is next) choosing hair clips and bobby pins. Seriously? Bobby pins are the least of my worries.

Finally, we decide to walk out of the store as they are paying.

"Hey," Julie exclaims, "wait up."

So we do, stopping and turning around.

"Sorry," both girls apologize, looking the least bit sorry.

"S'fine," Sam says, always one of the first people to forgive, "let's beat out a race to Honeydukes."

Merida, of course, wins, due to her sudden need to get to her favorite energy foods, Amber in second.

"Look," Mondita exclaims, "I've never heard of these; _Francesca Lolly's Lollipops: Meant to Tie your Tongue in Knots!_"

"Me neither," I say, examining the packaging.

"I wonder what it will taste like," Mondita muses.

"Try it," I suggest.

Mondita buys one and pops it in her mouth.

"Hey! These are etty ood! Ait...I am I eeking ike iss?"

I take a look at the candy wrapper.

_We hope that you enjoyed 'Francesca Lolly's Lollipops: Meant to Tie your Tongue in Knots!'. Your tongue will be back to normal in 05 minute (s)._

"Ut ee eck?!" Mondita exclaims in an outrage.

**James' POV:**

"So," I say, "do we have everything?"

"Yes," Sirius says.

"When are we going to pull it," Peter asks.

"How about next week," Sirius suggests.

"Potter, don't tell me you're planning another one of those foolish pranks."

I turn around and see Lily standing behind me, her hands on her hips and her fiery hair ruffled.

I grin, then put on my guilty face.

"We were only planning on pulling a few minors," I say in my little-kid-caught-eating-the-chocolate voice.

Lily tries to frown, but turns around, trying to hide her amused grin.

Sirius slaps me on the back.

"Yeah, Jamsie! Work that charm! Now, sneak into her room tonight and-"

I smack Sirius.

"Not happening puppy-boy. I-"

"Have you seen these yet," Remus interrupts, holding up a striped quill.

"No," I answer, picking one up, "what do they do?"

"Read the sign," Remus says, gesturing to a sign on the table.

I pretend to squint at it.

"Tell Mr. Moony to read it because Mr. Prongs is laz-I mean...having difficulties reading."

Remus sighs, but reads it.

"Visquills. Ink stays visible for an hour, then turns invisible. Limited edition."

"Let's do it," Sirius says, scooping up a handful of quills.

Sirius purchases the quills and tucks it into his coat pocket.

"Siri," Mindy says, coming up behind him, "did you just steal some Visquills, or is it my imagination."

"Your imagination," Peter answers, "he payed for them; fair and square."

"Okay," Mindy says skeptically before walking out of Zonkos with the rest of the girls, some of them playing with their purchases, such as _Spy-Eyes_ and _Wham!_s.

"Hey," Sirius says, "do you think I should get a few Spy-Eyes and plant them in the girls' ro-"

"Not on my watch, perverted puppy-boy."

**Julie's POV:**

_Make a Statement_ is the same as ever, only with more designer clothes.

"Merlin!" Livi exclaims as Mondita twirls in a bright bubblegum-pink low-cut dress, "don't you think that's a little...low?"

"Nope," Mondita says, turning around, "it's perfect."

"It's just kinda...cute?"

I grab a pale yellow sundress with a thick black bow at the waist.

"Now this is cute," I say, taking it to the changing room.

**Livi's POV:**

I'm not sure Julie can read.

_5 yrs. Section_

"Cute, but I can't get it on! Why'd they make this so small?!"

**Sam's POV:**

"Hey," Dave says, wiping his hands on his apron, "what do you have for me today, Samantha?"

I frown, but unpack my violin.

"My bridge shifted and when I moved it back, it snapped."

Dave picks my violin up and takes a look at the edges and the neck.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but I can see why it did. You have a hairline crack down the back and your fingerboard is coming away from the wood. I'm not sure I can fix it."

Dave hands the violin back to me.

I look at the back of the violin, and sure enough, there is a tiny crack there, so small that I wouldn't have noticed it if Dave hadn't pointed it out.

"Can I get another here, or do I need to go to-"

"Nope. You can get one here. What size are you? Full? Bring your bow; it's in good conditions."

"Full," I answer, following him into the back room.

Dave picks a full violin off of where it's hanging and hands it to me.

It's a heavy violin with a dark stain.

I draw my bow across the strings and start playing Fiocco Allegro _**(A/N: Real song in Suzuki Book 6. I don't own the Suzuki series, and don't own Fiocco**_** Allegro.)**, but it doesn't ring.

I hand it back to Dave and ask for another.

I go through a handful of violins before I find the perfect one; not too dark, not too light, not too heavy, and not too badly made.

"Alright," Dave says packing up my violin, "that's fifteen galleons."

I pay for it and snag a peppermint for Merida on my way out.

"How'd it go," the girls ask.

"Not bad," I answer as we walk down to Scrivenshaft's, "the violin wasn't fixable so I had to get a new one."

"Ooo," Livi says, "can you play for us sometime soon?"

"Sure," I answer, "but I want to get a feel for the violin first."

"Okay!" Livi chirps.

**Lily's POV:**

We enter _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ and all spread out, searching for our preferred type of quill.

I immediately walk over to the Hawk-Eye 2001, Gold-Veined Thintips and pick up a pack before heading over to the stationary to grab a few packs of Henley's Parchment.

Then, I walk over to the line forming at the counter and stand behind Abbey, one of the nice Gryffindor first-years.

When Abbey finishes paying for her stuff and leaves, I put my stuff down on the counter.

"Alright," the man behind the desk says, "that's going to be three galleons, miss."

After everyone has paid, we head down towards my home-base during Hogsmeade Weekends.

**Mindy's POV:**

Not even five minutes into our time here at Tomes and Scrolls, and the two bookies are either immersed in their books, or gathering a stack of books.

Lily has her nosed buried in some thousand page long book while Liesel is carrying a pile of books over to the register.

"A little help here," she begs, almost collapsing under the weight of all her junk.

I take the top ten books and help her carry them over the counter. She puts her stack down, the I put mine on top.

_What books is she planning to_ _buy_? I wonder.

Advanced Potion Making 101

_Boring._

Advanced Charms for the Brainless

_I believe she is one of the smartest in our grade level, so technically, this book isn't right for her._

Advanced Transfiguration

_Who needs Transfiguration?_

Rune-Making

_Bah. Now that I can understand; who wants to learn from a stupid quack like this year's professor?_

Safety and Protection: A Complete Guide

_And why does she need this book? She could beat us in a duel, no problem; maybe even blindfolded._

Potion Ingredients: Vol I-III

_Now, some ingredients are cool, but some are just...not so interesting._

Potion Ingredients: Vol IV-VII

_Too much potions for my liking; maybe not for Meri though._

Magical Creatures and Their Habits

_I bet this author made half of these up._

A Guide to Stars Vol I, A Guide to Stars Vol II, A Guide to Stars Vol III, A Guide to Stars Vol IV, A Guide to Stars Vol V.

_Who cares; Astronomy is sooo hard. _

1000 Handy Hexes, Jinxes, Curses, Charms, and Spells

_Now this I could take._

**Livi's POV:**

After we finally drag the two bookworms away from their useless rag-bound-papers with ink on them, we head down to _The Hog's Head_ to meet up with the boys.

"Hey," Sirius calls from the door, "let's head to _The Three Broomsticks Inn_. This dingy old place is crowded."

So we head down to the _Three Broomsticks_.

"How'd everything go," Sirius asks Mindy.

"It went well," she answers, "though we got stuck in the fashion stores for a little longer than we wanted."

_A little?!_

"Well, let's get our drinks," Sirius says, turning to the rest of us.

"Melin! I forgot all about the butterbeer!" Merida exclaims before charging her way to the front of our group and onwards to the _Three Broomsticks._

With a roll of our eyes, we hurry forth to catch up with Meri.

**Alice's POV:**

"That was a fun trip," I say, placing my purchases on my bed with a loud yawn. Merida lets out a long sigh and flops down in the middle of the room.

"For you, maybe," Liesel says, enlarging her trunk and stuffing it at the head of her bunk.

"C'mon," Julie grins, sitting down on her bed, "hanging with us wasn't that bad, was it."

"Like you couldn't imagine," Liesel says, throwing a hairbrush at her.

"Hey," Julie squeals, picking up Liesel's hairbrush.

Before it can turn into a full-fledged hairbrush war, I interrupt.

"Let's grab dinner."

"Dinner!" Merida cheers (suddenly not tired any more), flying out of the room, her hair streaming out behind her.

We all look at each other.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Alright, there is Chapter 18. How'd you like it. I know that I was skipping some parts, but this story is already over 6,000 words long. Please, review. Reviews only take up to two minutes of your time, and the feedback helps me write better. Thank you to all reviewers, and if you haven't noticed before, there are quotes at the end of each chapter. Have a wonderful summer, or whatever season you are in right now. It's summer where I am._**

* * *

><p><em>Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend.<em>

_-Albert Camus_

* * *

><p>Shout-out to:<p>

-Id65

-Callmeabbs

-nerdfighterftw

-nenaramos

-Lizard84

-Strength of Spirit (my beta, who is working through my 'insanely long' chapters)


	19. Describing the Past for the Future

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length: <strong>4,512  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am REALLY LATE with this update, I know. Please, pardon me. The updates will be monthly, if not sooner. School is challenging and I am having a hard time prioritizing. Before you read the chapter, I want to say that today is National Cancer Awareness Day. Please, wear a pink ribbon or piece of yarn around your wrist for the rest of this week!  
><strong>_

_**P. S. I know that it's suddenly the 17th (in the story), but I do admit, writing a chapter for every half day can be SO painful! Anyways, onwards!**_

* * *

><p>Cancer Awareness (September)<p>

Childhood Cancer - Gold  
>Gynecological - Peach<br>Hodgkin's Lymphoma - Violet  
>Leukemia - Orange<br>Lymphoma - Lime Green  
>Ovarian - Teal<br>Thyroid - Teal/Pink/Blue  
>Prostate - Light Blue<p>

If you can, wear these colored ribbons on your wrist. This means that you are supporting the fight against these cancers. If you are someone with a cancer, wear a shirt of the cancer color you're diagnosed with; you are a fighter and you can do it! If you know someone diagnosed with cancer, go to **www dot choosehope dot com slash calendar-of-cancer-awareness-months** and find the person's cancer; wear a ribbon to support them. Do it; go out and buy the ribbon if you don't have any. Spread the word; all you writers out there! If you PM me, I will send this to you. Post it anywhere you can!

REPLACE 'dot' with .  
>REPLACE 'slash' with   
>REPLACE 'hyphen' with -<br>THERE ARE ABSOLUTELY NO SPACES IN HERE

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday September 17, 1977 (Hermione's 16th day in the Past)<strong>_

**Hermione's POV:**

Dear Harry and Ron (or Ron and Harry),

I'm sorry I haven't written you since the 7th. I know that it's been a long time and you have probably been fearing for the worst, but there is no need to worry; I am safe.

Many things have happened since the 7th, exciting and terrifying. I've included a brief paragraph on almost everyone.

Gryffindor Males

**James -**

Harry, currently, your father is romancing your mother; it's truly hilarious. Just yesterday, he flew circles over her head, throwing flower petals all over her. He also has been abusing his Head Boy rights and wandering the halls at night. There's also a rumor going around that he kissed Lily! Lily, however, says that no such thing happened. He also has gotten three detentions this week, and has missed two of them. Surprisingly, his work habits aren't too bad and he is spectacular at Charms, and Transfiguration; just this Wednesday, he transfigured Lily's shoes into bright red stilettos (Lily wasn't too happy). And since you are boys, here's the Quidditch update; James has hosted the quidditch tryouts and everything is moving along.

Captain - James Potter  
>Seeker - Amber Jenkins<br>Beater - Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew  
>Chasers - James Potter, Jake Wood<br>Keeper - Ned Lee

Harry, I wish you could meet James!

**Sirius -**

Sirius is doing well and has found too many ways to keep himself entertained. Sadly, half of them including a certain girl named Mindy, and none of them are spelled H-O-M-E-W-O-R-K. James has told me that he's found a way to smuggle Mindy up to the boys' dorms without triggering the gender-detecting charms. My opinions of Sirius are going down, and the fact that he's constantly picking fights with the Slytherins is annoying. Just yesterday, he got a detention for tripping Liam Zabini, who then fell into Lucius Malfoy's potion. Professor Slughorn wasn't too happy.

**Peter -**

Peter hates doing his homework and constantly is handing it in late. However, his grades have gone up about three percent, according to James and Sirius. Peter is acting weird around me, fleeing to the boys dorms with his homework whenever he sees me enter the common room. Then, later, he'll stumble over to me and show me his finished homework and say something like 'don't chew me up; I did my homework.' Boys are weird. However, he's not a bad friend; he has mentioned that Remus, James, and Sirius never let him into their conversations and always ignore him; I'm going to try and see if I can fix that.

**Remus -**

Remus is great and is still as awesome as he was as our Professor. He's constantly finding new charms and pranking people, which is either annoying, or funny. At the beginning of the week, either Monday or Tuesday, Merida got a box that had a bunch of beautiful blue cupcakes. Of course, being the food lover, she ate them all. The next thing she knew was that her teeth were blue; no charm, or amount of brushing, worked on them. Her teeth are back to normal now, but boy was it funny to see her with blue teeth. Remus also has been giving me some great book recomendations, such as _Ride the Smoke._ His homework assignments are also well done, and he's a great editor. His arm has also healed up, (there was a potions accident in which dragon scales were added before toadspool spores - do the research!) and he's back to normal._  
><em>

**Jake Wood -**

Jake and Amber and dating now; well, in Jake's standards. Amber is really disappointed; other than taking her out to Hogsmeade, he hasn't shown her much affection except for the occasional kiss or hug. I think that Jake is unsure of what to do around Amber, after all, she isn't a girly girl who wants a necklace every week. As for schoolwork, he's an average student.

**Frank Longbottom -**

Frank is just wonderful! Please, tell Neville that he's just as courageous as his father was. Though Frank is brave, he hasn't managed to pluck up the courage to ask Alice out, though I have seen them talking to each other on the front steps. I think this is wise though; it's not a great idea to start a relationship with someone within the first month of school. Anyways, I am adding to much of my opinion and not enough fact. So, back with facts; Frank is a great student, particular skilled in the DADA and Herbology sector. Remus has commented that he's thinking of either being a healer or an Auror. I didn't comment, as I don't want to change time anymore than I probably have.

**Mark Williams - **

Currently wooing Samantha, he is a charming young man with an upbeat personality. He's the perfect man for Sam, and they are great friends.

Slytherin Males

**Liam Zabini -**

Liam is the same as the first week; polite, but still Slytherin, nevertheless. He has an obvious crush/attraction to Mondita and Mondita to him. I'm surprised they haven't hooked up yet. (I DIDN'T WRITE THAT.) He's blood prejudiced, but not on the same level as many of the other Slytherins.

**Lucius Malfoy -**

Okay. I think being in a room with Malfoy (the Dracoish-type) is better than Malfoy (the Lucius type). He definitely has a split personality! One is his I-am-Lucius-Malfoy-so-bow-down-to-me personality, and one is his Gotta-woo-Narcissa personality. Seriously! Whenever Narcissa is around, he is gentlemanly and kind, but whenever she's not, he's all smart-aleck comments and sneers. Gah.

**Severus Snape - **

Where to begin. As mentioned in the last letter, he's quite different than you'd expect. Handsome, snarky, and definitely sly. (Why do I have the feeling that you two are glaring at this page right now?) Snape is quite the potions master, even at this age, and is right up there with Lily. Talking about Lily; Snape is still trying to get into her good graces, though it doesn't seem to be going anywhere. According to Lily, he's been sending he countless letters, though the letters haven't changed a thing about her views on him. Snape also has been picked on a lot; just yesterday, I found him hovering above the steps, his wand floating just out of his reach. (No Ron; Yes Harry. Of course I helped him down! What do you expect me to do? Greet Snape-the-floating-Welcome-Arch and walk away? Noo!) Anyways, Snape is different.

**Rodolphus Lestrange -**

Don't get me started; he's horrible. Just horrible. Not as bad as Bellatrix (Ron; don't even think about calling her that. Just because I'm not here/there doesn't mean that you have the right to call her that; it's not nice. Ron!), but still bad.

**Ralph Pucey -**

Ralph and Adrian are just like twins; looks, and personality. No need for further comment.

**Paul Flint -**

Just as horrid as his son; I'm not trying to sound prejudiced, but I think that he is horrid and Slytherin through-and-through.

**Bulstrode -**

Don't know his first name, but I think it starts with an V or a C. He's not too bad, but still blood-prejudiced.

**Carrow -**

He's not cruel, but not kind either. He's definitely prejudiced, but not as bad as the others. However, he's still crueler than Bulstrode.

**Crabbe -**

Crabbe is just like his son, but he's even worse.

**Goyle -**

Goyle is very similar to Crabbe, but he's crueler; he was bullying Abbey, one of the Gryfindor first-years. Lily took away fifteen points, so he called her a mudblood. Lily, of course, bit her lip and walked away.

**Avery Sandancheine -**

Avery is the same as he is in the future, if not a little warmer.

**Mulciber Baudin -**

Gah. Don't even need to tell you anything about his personality; feel free to make a guess. There's a 99.9% chance you'll be right.

**Sawyer Ulchaine** -

Rude, arrogant, prejudiced, sarcastic, cruel; need I say more?

Hufflepuff Males

**Charlie Sharpwood - **

Charlie is so sweet and gentlemanly, always ready to help. I think I mentioned Charlie in my other letter, but I'm not sure. Did I mention our regular greeting? I don't think so. We have this weird habit of running into each other, literally. It's so funny, as Charlie is. Charlie is a very good student and is a wonderful person.

**Amos Diggory -**

Amos (he prefers to be called Riker) is much like Cedric. They look almost identical. Amos is quite nice, and he is (like Charlie) always ready to lend a hand.

**Ivan -**

He's really nice, and is a wonderful student and quite talented at Transfiguration. I think that a girl named Gwenn likes him. Recently, he got a package of Andes (mint chocolates) from his parents, who are vacationing in the United States. Some of them were damaged (as they _were_ flown by owls all the way over here to London), but they caused quite a stir.

**Max Patil -**

Max Patil is really nice and is very smart. I think that he could've been in Ravenclaw. Seeing as Padma was in Ravenclaw, I think that my guess is correct.

**Frederick -**

Frederick is a bit bossy, but other than that, he's pretty nice. He does have an enormous ego, but knows when to be humble. He also seems to like wandering the halls at night, according to Lily.

**Albert -**

Ever since his green hair incident, the girls have found him adorable and cute. The Slytherins have also found it hilarious to change his hair color. There's not a day where he doesn't walk around with some unnatural color of hair.

**West -**

I haven't really noticed anything about West, but I know that he really likes _Francesca Lolly's Lollipops: Meant to Tie your Tongue in_ _Knots!_ (Merida did a poll on favorite candies)

**Leo -**

I don't know too much about him other than he's best friends with West and Ed, but enemies with Tom.

**Tom -**

Enemies with Leo, Tom likes Akemi from Ravenclaw.

**Ed -**

Ed is best friends with West and Leo.

**Cody -**

Cody is the true geek of Hufflepuff. With braces, glasses, and a case of acne, no one really is friends with him except for West and Frederick.

Ravenclaw Males

**Jesse - **

Jesse is Akemi's boyfriend. They've been dating since last year when Jesse proposed to her in the middle of a Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match of Quidditch. There was a little showdown in the Great Hall when Tom sang _Jesse's Girl_ in front of the whole hall. **_(A/N: It's published in 1981, but just give me a break! P.S. I don't own Jess_**_**e's Girl.) **_Jesse wasn't too happy about it and punched him in the nose, breaking it and earning himself a detention.

**Adrian Young - **

Current Ravenclaw Playboy. No further description needed.

**Alex Booker - **

With dusty blonde hair and a badass attitude (sorry, jut being honest! Ron, you're looking like a goldfish), he's got quite a group of fangirls.

Other Males

**Professor Slughorn -**

Professor Slughorn's homework assignments are growing lame, but the potions in class are so awesome!

**Arthur Weasley - **

Ron, I met your father a few days ago; he came and made a speech about muggle inventions, such as the 'fellytone.' He's just as interesting as he is in the future!

Gryffindor Females

**Lily Evans - **

Lily is still as spit-fire as ever; still hating on Snape, and crushing on James; still as brainiac as ever, and still funny as ever. She has handed every essay in on time, and hasn't gotten a single detention (well, what do you expect?). Lily, though she may seem like a teacher's pet, is also a mischief-maker and rule-breaker! Lily's planning on hosting a game of truth-or-dare for the seventh-year Gryffindors after the Halloween Ball. There are other things I wish I could tell you about her, but I'll wait until after they happen until I tell you. Ha! I'm so evil! (I'm sticking my tongue out right now!)

**Merida Differdand "Meri" - **

Hogwarts' Resident Food Lover. That's her title. Merida has recently concluded that the Hogwarts Shepherd's Pie is the favorite dish and that Chocolate Eclairs are the favorite dessert. She also hasn't handed in her essay about her favorite potions ingredient.

**Minda Carliesh "Mindy" -**

To be honest (I know this is a lot unlike me, but I think you should know the personalities of everyone around me), I'm surprised Mindy isn't pregnant yet. (Close your mouth Ron!) She is (*cough, cough*) _actively_ dating Sirius. Gah. Anyways; Mindy hasn't handed in half of her Charms essays, and has forgotten only one of her Divination essays (can't blame her!) Mindy is still as interesting as always, and she somehow has lost all her Transfiguration notes. I know she wrote them (I saw them with her own two eyes), but they're gone. It's really puzzling.

**Samantha Penniesburg "Sam" - **

Mark Williams is trying to woo her, but she's playing hard-to-get. She says that he's quite romantic and he is 'so sweet and loving and caring.' Honestly, I think that it's funny, but if I were to state that (like Livi did), I'd wind up with a nice bump on my forehead (no need for demonstration; I think I'll avoid her hairbrush for the time being.)

**Olivia Jane "Livi" -**

Stalker much? Livi has a notebook on everybody which she writes things about them down. At least I am telling you guys the people I am associating with; she's keeping facts on people so that she can talk to them and understand them. If I didn't know her better, I'd guess she's a good-to-not-really-honest stalker.

**Alice White - **

She's so blind. Seriously. I heard her calling me 'Liesel the Love Bat' for some reason. The Stupid Names people come up with. Gah. _She _is the blind one. Can't she see that Frank is head over heels for her? (Literally; on Monday, he was trying to run down the stairs to give here the notes she forgot, but the stairs lurched and he fell - or rather, summersaulted - down the stairs.)

**Genevieve Vienna "Jenny" - **

Jenny was really shy and quiet the first week, but ever since she settled in and became accustomed to being a Seventh Year, she's so loud and rambunctious! I barely can get any studying done with her around, so I have found myself retreating the common room to work. I'm surprised Madam Pince hasn't permanently kicked her out of the library!

**Amber Jenkins - **

Currently the Gryffindor Seeker and Jake Wood's girlfriend, she's got her hands full. Amber is a very independent girl with a strong will and a whole heck of determination. Amber's been spending every second of her free time training up as Seeker; and breaking a bunch of bones. I bet that Professor Slughorn's going to have us brewing Skele-Gro if she keeps her crazy antics up.

**Julie Fayre -**

Gah! Just last Saturday (the 10th), she and Mondita dragged me all through Hogsmeade and turned me into a Barbie Doll. Literally. They bought me my Hogwarts Robes, a trunk, and about ten thousand other articles of clothing! AND to insult me further, they forced me to get blush! AND to add to that further-insult, they bought me fishnet tights! FISHNET TIGHTS. As a further-insult to _that_ further-insult which was a further-insult to the first insult, they took a picture of me in a really horrible dress; it was WAY too tight. I'm so lucky I got a hold of it before they could duplicate it and use it for blackmail. I'm putting it in this box for safekeeping.

**Mondita Glass "Deeti" - **

She's definitely worse than Julie! She didn't even bother with my opinions, buying dresses that I wouldn't ever wear. She spent two weeks wort of allowance on stuff for me (1,500 galleons). I'm so scared of what will happen come the Halloween Ball.

**Penelope -**

She wants to be a fashion designer, so she has been spending a lot of time with Mondita and Julie. She's in sixth year, and an exceptionally bright student.

**Hope -**

Hope is Penelope's best friend, and they're almost joined at the hip. Penelope and Hope are both half-breeds, and are rarely bullied, but whenever they are, the other always stands up to the bully.

**Mary MacDonald -**

Mary previously dated Remus in his sixth year, but found an interest in another boy. She told Remus, and they ended their relationship on a nice note. Mary is generous and is Lily's helper when there are crying first years.

**Abbey -**

She's so adorable. Abbey's a first year, and she has the most adorable brown braids ever. She looks like a Molly, but she is wonderful as an Abbey too. She's so sweet. Abbey is kind, patient, and friendly. She's definitely one of my favorite first years.

Slytherin Females

**Bellatrix Black -**

I don't like her, even in this time-frame. She already is psycho, and she isn't mentally stable. She seems to have an interest in dark arts, and she has been sweet-talking Snape a lot. I think that she's trying to convince him to join Mulciber and the others.

**Narcissa Black -**

Narcissa is really nice, though she's the younger sister of Bellatrix. She has a soft spot for Gryffindors, but if they're muggleborn, it's not so much. She's okay with me since I'm supposedly a 'half-blood.'

**Anneke - **

Anneke is such a snotty, prissy, bossy, girl. I don't like her, at all. If it weren't for her attitude, I think we could be friends. She's very smart and dedicated to her work.

**Yvonne - **

Yvonne is best friends with Becca. I really don't think she should be Slytherin though. She is very kind-hearted, but I think something happened to her when she was younger.

**Becca -**

Becca is a loud showy girl who is best friends with Yvonne and Anneke. She's the near opposite of Yvonne and I'm not too sure that we'd be friends.

**Sophia and Helen -**

Sophia and Helen are the twins, almost identical in looks and personality. The only difference is that Sophia has freckles and Helen doesn't. However, Helen has a scar that runs straight down her forehead and stops between her eyebrows. They're both prissy, but they do their work well. They are extremely blood prejudiced.

Hufflepuff Females

**Gwenn - **

Gwenn is a bit of a lazy-butt, but she gets sure knows how to charm the professors. It's sickening to hear her sweet-talk the professors into letting her have an extra week to finish her homework.

**Vanessa -**

Vanessa had a major crush on Remus, but he refused her affections and started to get annoyed. They're not on best-of terms and definitely aren't going to start a relationship any time soon.

**Kathleen -**

Kathleen and Lavender would get along pretty well. Kathleen is really chatty, which can be annoying, but she does great research and studying. I did a report with her just this week.

**Makayla - **

Makayla is very skilled at Transfiguration, and definitely has talent in the DADA field. I think she'll be an Auror.

**Deanna -**

Deanna is a mastermind in the art of Transfiguration and is very much like Amber; I believe she made it onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

**Helen - **

Helen reminds me of Ginny in her quiet, conservative way. She's a really good companion and I hope I get to know her more.

**Abby -**

Never gets her homework in on time; pretty irresponsible.

**Penny -**

I think that Penny is going to be Cedric Diggory's future mother; I'm not too sure though. This is just hunch.

**Allison Dale -**

Allison is shy and small for her age, but very determined. She's a good friend.

Ravenclaw Females

**Akemi - **

Akemi is currently dating Jesse. She's a nice, funny, outgoing girl with a compatible personality.

**Selene - **

Ms. Fancypants. Need I add anymore?

Other Females

**Sybil Trelawney -**

Ditz, as usual. I still haven't figured out her stupid prophecy yet.

**Professor McGonagall - **

Awesome as always, and definitely more energetic.

Well, that is the main update. Just so you know, I haven't missed any homework assignments or gotten detentions. Lily and I think that we might want to start pranking the boys back. (Shh!)

All for now,

Hermione Jean Granger, currently named Liesel Karma Ellen.

_**Saturday September 24, 1977 (Hermione's 23rd day in the Past)**_

Dear Harry and Ron (or Ron and Harry),

I really just need to write to you. Everything is fine and classes are progressing as usual. The first Quidditch game is still on, and nothing suspicious has really happened.

However, I did just realize that today's the 24th. The full moon's Tuesday. The 27th. I'm so scared. I know that the boys (Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter) are going to be there with me, but I'm still worried. I don't know if Peter can be swayed to the good cause; he might eventually tell HIM that I am a werewolf.

Merlin, I'm so scared. Does it hurt to transform into a werewolf? I did see Remus transform, with you guys, and he did look like he was in pain. I haven't done the research (don't gasp), but I am just so busy!

Write you later,

Your scared, busy, and troubled friend, Hermione Jean Granger (a. k. a. Liesel Karma Ellen)

_**Sunday September 25, 1977 (Hermione's 24th day in the Past)**_

Guys,

My skin is so pale, and the girls are constantly asking me if I'm unwell. I'm so worried.

Do you think I'll be okay?

Later,

Hermione

**_Monday September 26, 1977 (Hermione's 25th day in the Past)_**

Guys,

I did the research, and according to _Werewolf: The Beast Within_, it really hurts to transform into a werewolf.

Help!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How was that? The next chapter is definitely the full moon, and Hermione's first transformation; it'll be in her, Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius' POVs. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm so good at sleeping; I can do it with my eyes closed<em>

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Shoutout to:<p>

-Lucyole **(Thanks!)  
><strong>-Id65 **(Awesome as EVER, though I still think you're crazy for doing all the reviews at once! **(NoInsultIntended!)** Thank you SO MUCH!)  
><strong>-SiriuslyPsychic **(Thanks for all the support!)  
><strong>-Hi (guest) **(Yes, I will include Harry's POV!)  
><strong>-Brittany (guest) **(Thanks so much! I will try my best to follow these suggestions, and yes, I need to cut down on OCs; it's just so fun to make an OC! By the way, you are just like one of my teachers from last year! Even your name is the same!)  
><strong>-TheOneGirlNoOneNotices **(You. Are. Awesome. Really! I really appreciate the support.)  
><strong>-SwanDestiny **(Well, here I am!)  
><strong>-LittleWryter** (Thanks. I'll try to include more than.)  
><strong>-Monnbeam **(Yes. Things are going to start speeding up.)  
><strong>-Luna(dot right here)AssassinX **(Hi!)  
><strong>-nerdfighterftw **(Thanks for the suggestion; I got a lot of those suggestions, and you're one of the people who made me write it like this)  
><strong>-Callmeabbs **(I'm grinning right now!)  
><strong>-Guest (guest) **(Thanks; same comment as 'nerdfighterftw')**


	20. The First Transformation Always Hurts

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length:<strong> 2,300  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey Guys! I'm finally back, and with the chapter you've all been waiting for - The Transformation! I know, I know, I have ATROCIOUS updating skills, but I got lost on the path of life. (Kakashi Hatake from Naruto). Anyways, I'm sorry that I never really mentioned this, but THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALL OF YOU! I'd like to take a moment and thank all my FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, and REVIEWERS on this story, and all MY FOLLOWERS and FAVORITERS. I can't express how much I love coming home to a full inbox, especially when a few are titled 'Review'! For those who aren't authors, I know it seems trivial, but when you start writing, you don't know how much it makes your day! Well, enjoy the**** chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tuesday September 27th, 1977 (Hermione's 26th day in the<em> _Past)_**

**Hermione's POV:**

Haunted eyes that are underlined by small, but dark bags? Check.

Skin so pale that it's a ghostly shade of tan? Check.

I tentatively reach out a hand to touch my reflection, not wanting to believe that this is really what I look like. I have never really been one for being vain, but seeing myself like this is just horrifying. I look like some sort of corpse, brought back to life by someone who barely had a care. I sigh, and exit the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and check with Madam Pomfrey?" Merida asks, worried over my pale skin tone and baggy eyes, just like she has been for the past four or five days.

"I'm sure," I answer, sitting down on the edge of my bed and rubbing my temples.

"Have you been eating well?" Jenny asks, stopping her out-of-tune singing and book-reorganizing for a second.

"I've been eating perfectly fine."

"Well," Jenny says, "then that's odd."

"I know," I say, "but I am sure it will pass. I get like this some times, and I still have no idea what it is."

"If you say so," Merida says skeptically before flouncing out of the room, muttering something about health.

I run a hand through my hair and continue massaging my temples, letting out yet another deep sigh. How much longer until my first night of torture is over?

* * *

><p>Classes go by to slow, and then when they're done, I find myself dearly hoping that I had a time turner to turn back a few hours. Wasn't it just earlier that I had been looking forward to getting it over with? Well, I think I have changed my mind.<p>

"Liesel," Amber says with a full mouth, "what's with you? You've hardly eaten anything?"

"I'm fine, just not hungry," I say, pushing a limp piece of broccoli across my plate as my stomach growls. I inwardly curse.

"Liar!" Merida exclaims, grabbing my hand and stabbing the unfortunate piece of broccoli; "now eat, because if you don't I WILL pin you down and start shoving food down your throat!"

I roll my eyes, but start in on my plate.

"Liesel," Jenny says as Kalante taps his foot on her shoulder, "you really don't look good. You could pass as Remus' twin right now, you look so bad."

I look over at Remus and see that he too is deathly pale with horrendous bags under his eyes. Sirius, and James are sitting next to him, obviously trying to cheer him up.

_Well_, I think_, how would YOU feel if there was a herd of hippogriffs trying to break out of your skull?_

The answer? Not very good.

I look over at Remus and see Peter trying to get him to eat a cookie, which Remus politely refuses.

"More for me," Sirius jokes, stabbing the cookie with a fork and then taking a bite out of it.

Mindy of course gives him her usual table manners lecture while Remus mutters something that sounds incredibly like 'did he even have any to begin with.'

I snort and turn back to my food, making a sour face as I swallow down another piece of broccoli. I really don't feel good, and eating is only making me feel worse.

"What's that?" Julie asks me, "your I-just-ate-a-lemon face?"

"Do you really want to see my _I-just-ate-a-lemon_ face?" I ask, trying to act semi-normal for the girls. I pop a slice of lemon in my mouth, squinching up my eyes and puckering up my lips in response to its taste.

Lily laughs, then picks up her own slice of lemon.

"What does mine look like," Lily asks, placing a lemon in her mouth and then making a face.

"Well, it looks like a duck that just swallowed a tin can," I answer.

Lily makes an even worse face at my analogy.

"Well, in that case, YOU looked like-"

"Hey Lily," James interrupts, "can you take rounds tonight? The boys and I are going to get Remus back to our rooms for some rest. Remus is looking pretty bad right now. Liesel? I think _you_ should get some rest too."

I jump up from the table and hurry down the halls, cursing whenever I feel to lightheaded to continue. Finally reaching the common room, I make my way upstairs, then proceed to bury myself under the covers.

* * *

><p><em>Time Lapse to 9:00.<em>

**Hermione's POV:**

I press my back to the hallway's wall and watch as the candles flicker. Once I am sure that the coast is clear, I creep down the hall, and finally, out the front door of Hogwarts. As I run down the beaten path, I draw my wand and stun the Whomping Willow, which stills.

I duck under its branches and crawl down the dusty passageway to the Shrieking Shack, clutching my head every few feet.

When I (finally) arrive on the other side, I look around. A clock sits on one of the wall, showing the time - 9:10. I have seven minutes, and the boys aren't here, so I look around, trying to find a spot to sit. Seeing a dark corner, I make my way over and brush some dust off of the floor, then seat myself.

Sitting still, I wait for the boys to arrive; by the end of the night, my secret will be out.

**Remus' POV:**

The door to our room creaks loudly as James opens it. Sirius, Peter, James, and I freeze as Jake raises his head from his pillow and casts a Lumos with his wand.

"Where are you guys going?" he asks groggily.

"Out to play a few pranks," James covers quickly.

Jake grins; "if anyone asks if I saw you leave or anything, I never saw you - I was asleep."

"Got it," James says, ushering us all through the door.

Once it's been closed and the coast has been ensured as clear, Peter transforms into his Animagus form and Sirius picks him up as James throws his cloak over all of us. We make our way down to the common room, and when no one is looking, sneak out of the portraithole.

I stagger down the hall, James and Sirius supporting me on either side. The halls are clear for the time being, and we quickly make it out of the castle.

The cold night air bites, but we continue on our way and down towards the Whomping Willow's residence.

When we arrive, James stuns it, and we get to the base, where a hole waits.

"Look," I say, pointing to the floor, "someone's been through here recently."

We share a look, and simultaneously creep through the passageway, expecting to be ambushed. When we arrive at the other side, we follow the train of cleared dust into a corner, where two eyes gleam up at us.

"You have finally arrived," says a familiar voice.

Then all hel* breaks loose.

"Get out!" I yell, shoving her towards the door as James and Sirius latch onto her arms and drag her towards the door.

"Wait! I can explain!"

"You need to get out, Liesel; explain tomorrow," Sirius says firmly.

"No, you don't understand-"

"No," I snarl, "YOU don't understand. If you don't get out right now, I will KILL you!"

Liesel, however, looks completely unfazed; "no you won't."

"If you don't get out in the-" I look at the clock "-next five seconds, you are DEAD. Now RUN!"

Liesel does not run.

The second had hits 9:17.

And she drops to the ground, writhing in an unseen pain. As I fall to my knees, I have a moment of startling clear revelation - she is a werewolf too.

I gasp in pain and struggle to put together the pieces. As I become accustomed to the pulsing of my bones regrowing and the hoarseness of my voice as it screams all on its own, the pieces fall into place.

My trust: because she is one of my pack.

Her fearlessness: she knew I couldn't hurt her.

Her dueling reflexes: being a werewolf _does_ have some perks.

So many things fall into place, and I am nearly overwhelmed by it all.

When the pain finally diminishes, I pant. Liesel is beside me, curled up and whimpering.

I go over and nudge her, and she whimpers more. Is it her first time?

I growl to her: _are you a first timer?_

She growls back a response that yes, she is transformed for the first time.

I snort; _what other secrets do you keep?_

Liesel gets to her feet and snarls: **_I'm not telling!_**

I do the werewolf equivalent of laughing: _well, they are called secrets for a reason. But, what's your story? You do realize that you are going to have to explain to the boys._

Liesel looks around and her eyes settle on a stag, dog, and rat.

_**The boys**_**,** she huffs, **_illegal Animagus?_**

_If you want to put it THAT way, sure,_ I snort back.

_**So, what do you usually do as a werewolf?** _Liesel asks, settling on her - erm - haunches?

_Scream, hunt, eat, sleep, pace the floor, wait for the night to be over;_ I summarize.

Liesel paws the floor, snorting a _**FUN**_ under her breath.

_Just about_, I answer, _and lucky you - this is one of the longer nights._

Liesel sighs, lying down.

_But seriously,_ I say, also lying down,_ you DEFINITELY have some other secret. You do realize that I am determined to find out, right?_

**_I figured,_** Liesel sighs,** _and I WILL give you a hint. I'm from somewhere distant, but it ISN'T Swish 'n Flick._**

I store away the information, and all conversation stops. James, Sirius, and Peter have come over and are giving Liesel the go-over, staring her down to see if she will cave. Liesel raises her head, and snorts at them.

Sirius yips at her, his tail wagging madly, and then settles for a spot under a creaky wooden chair while James folds his legs under him next to him. Peter hesitates for a moment before scurrying up the chair and perching on the arm.

And we wait for morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There! Finished! Sorry that it really isn't too long, but this is all I can do right now. I'm planning for the next chapter to be set in the future where Snape explains to Harry and Ron what happens. There, everything that is as clear as mud will be explained and everything will make sense. It's likely that this story will hit 35 chapters or so. Thanks for all the reviews (100+)! Thank you all, ladies and gentlemen (I have no idea how many males are interested in this story)! Please continue reviewing, it really makes my day. I will find a way to organize myself and prioritize my work in order to update on a more regular basis. Sorry for the super-long wait, and if you want to flame me for taking so long to update, go ahead and do so, I deserve it. A thousand apologies,**_** _Starlight-_**_**Mist.  
>Please Review - a Thanksgiving Present for me finally giving this to you perhaps?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.<br>-Confucius_


	21. Tapping and the Golden Disappearance

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By: **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length:<strong> 2,177  
><strong>Summary: <strong>In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In-Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>-**The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
><strong>-<strong>Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER & OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
><strong>-<strong>I also don't own the movie The Sound of Music, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hi guys! **_

PLEASE GO BACK AND READ THE EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 20!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015! **_

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since LAST YEAR!**_

_**But Welcome Back!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 22, 1999<strong>

"Mr. Potter," Snape sneered, "and Mr. Weasley, please stay here after class."

Harry and Ron barely gave any inclination of hearing him and Snape sighed; they had been this ever since _she_ had disappeared. Everyone had quickly learned that saying _her_ name was strictly taboo around them - well, unless they wanted to see Weaselbee and Wonderboy skulk again.

As the Slytherins filed out, followed by the Gryffindors, Snape rubbed his temples.

"What do you need us for?" the two boys.

"I think I know what happened to Ms. Granger," Snape said, risking the use of the taboo word.

"What?" the two boys demanded, suddenly out of their chairs.

"Sit down," he barked, feeling just a little self-conscious with the two boys' faces in his.

The two sat down and listened in rapt attention.

"Do you two know where you were sitting when the incident occurred?" Snape asked.

"I was sitting on her left and Ron was on her right," Harry replied, puzzled over how this really had to do with Hermione.

"Do you recall how she flashed gold before disappearing?" he questioned.

The two boys nodded.

"Well, I did some research on this gold flash, and have found the reason to her disappearance. Read this page," Snape ordered them, handing them a book.

The two boys took the book and quickly started reading.

**The Golden Disappearance**

_There once were three friends, Natalia Bruhn, Charles Gables, and Shayne Lanchard. They were the best of friends and rarely had a disagreement, always taking care of each other and watching the others' back. Natalia was a boisterous girl and rarely followed instructions, while Shayne and Charles were incredibly intelligent and rather quiet. The trio had been friends for nearly ten years when Natalia disappeared._

_When Shayne and Charles were brought in for questioning, they both were visibly shaken. When Natalia's name was mentioned, they reacted in such a violent manner that they had to be sedated. When they had finally calmed down enough to speak, they told the most unusual story._

_They re accounted that they had entered a pub together, The Missing Tail, and had been chatting amiably when Natalia had shuddered and doubled over in what seemed to be pain. Charles and Shayne, sitting on either side of her, had become incredibly worried for her. Natalia brushed it off and told them that she was fine. Less than two minutes later, Natalia had doubled over and cried out in pain yet again. This time, Shayne and Charles decided that she needed to get help, and helped her outside to the curb, where they hailed a carriage for her. As they were helping Natalia into the back seat with the help of the carriage driver, she cried out one last time, and flashed gold. The next second, she was gone._

_Charles and Shayne were not arrested on any suspicion in the disappearance of Natalia, who reappeared two years later. When she was asked where she had gone, she answered that she had been sent back in time, about twenty five years into the past. Natalia believed that she had been sent into the past to help change the views of Shayne's father's enemy. She also told them that Shayne had visited her, in a dream, though she did not disclose what the dream was about to anyone._

_Later the same day, Natalia told Charles, who she had been in a relationship with, that she had gotten a boyfriend in the past. Charles was shocked and fell silent for a few minutes before telling her that if she had gotten a boyfriend in the past, she obviously had bonds with him, and that they should probably break up. Natalia was shocked that Charles wasn't angry, but hesitantly agreed. __The three remained friends until they died._

"Are you saying that Hermione is in the past?" Harry asked, uncertainly.

"I think he's right," Ron told Harry, pointing back to the page; "substitute _our_ names for Natalia, Charles, and Shayne and pay attention to how much the story is like ours if we change little details, cut out a few parts, and add a few things.

Harry turned back to the story.

_There once were three friends, **Hermione Granger**, **Ronald Weasley**, and **Harry Potter**. They were the best of friends and rarely had a disagreement, always taking care of each other and watching the others' back. **Hermione **__was a boisterous girl and rarely followed instructions, while **Harry **and** Ron **were incredibly intelligent and rather quiet. __The trio had been friends for nearly ten years when **Hermione **disappeared._

_When **Harry **and **Ron **were **questioned by the Headmaster**, they both were visibly shaken._

_They had entered a **potions classroom **together, and had been **working** when **Hermione **had shuddered and doubled over in what seemed to be pain. **Ron** and **Harry**, sitting on either side of her, had become incredibly worried for her. **Hermione,** not **wanting** so much attention on her, brushed it off and told them that she was fine. Less than two minutes later, **Hermione **had doubled over and cried out in pain yet again. This time, **Harry** and **Ron** decided that she needed to get help, and **started helping **__her outside to the **hospital wing.** As they were helping **Hermione out of the class**, she cried out one last time, and flashed gold. The next second, she was gone._

_**Ron** and **Harry** were not **blamed for** the disappearance of **Hermione.**_

Ron stopped Harry's finger, which had been moving along the page.

"Don't you see?" he asked; "this is telling us what is going to happen! Hermione is going to reappear in about two years. She went back in time, to the Marauders! She was sent back in time to change the views of your father's enemy - either Snape or Lucius Malfoy. You are going to visit her in a dream, where you MUST tell her about what we've just learned, and tell her how to get back!

"As for the part about the boyfriend - that's me, Hermione, and someone else. Hermione is going to wind up in a relationship with someone, and she's going to tell me who when she gets back, and I am going to have to move on," Ron said, the last part in a somber voice.

Snape, who had been quiet until then, interjected; "And then there is the whole 'what went wrong in this world?' question."

"What do you mean," the two boys asked.

Snape sighed.

"I believe that something went wrong in Time, which made the-world-that-we-had-been-living-in split into three," Snape repeated, "and I believe that the Wrong is that Ms. Granger learned to Tap."

"The inner magic thing?" Ron asked; "the thing that Hermione had been using on the day she disappeared?"

"Yes," Snape answered, tapping his fingers on his desk; "and when she started to learn about tapping, last year, the world split in three."

"So Hermione wasn't meant to tap?" Harry asked, to which Snape nodded.

"The first world probably would've ended with my death, His death, and a gigantic war; I _also_ bet that you, Mr. Potter, would've gotten married to Ms. Weasley, and you, Mr. Weasley, would've gotten married to Ms. Granger.

"This current world, the world we're speaking in right now, is the wrong world, where Ms. Granger learned to tap. Now, she is back in the supposed-Marauders era, but have you noticed any changes? I mean, have you seen Hogwarts change slightly or people that died appear?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"That is because the changes Ms. Granger is making are occurring inthe third world, where Ms. Granger is in the past, knows how to tap, and is changing Hogwarts," Snape finished.

"You mean that Hermione is bringing dead people to life in another world," Ron asked, looking horrified.

"Without knowing it, yes," Snape answered, look equally disturbed.

"How do we get this back to normal?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Snape answered, "but even if we get Ms. Granger back, we'll still be living in the Wrong world."

"And until we find a way to get to the Right world, we're stuck," Harry said grimly.

"No," Snape said in an even grimmer tone; "because _we_ are wrong too. Right Harry Potter, Right Ronald Weasley, and Right Hermione Granger are probably going about their lives, no idea whatsoever of what tapping is and that there is a Wrong world."

"What about Right Snape?" Harry asked.

"I think that in the Right World, I died."

"How horribly _(censored)_ up this _(censored)_ world is," Harry muttered.

"Language, Mr. Potter," Snape frowned; "just because you know that you are living in a Wrong world doesn't mean you can be wrong."

Harry sighed.

"Hey," Ron perked up, "let's go get dinner!"

"Blimey, Ron," Harry groaned, "if there's one thing that doesn't change from worlds, it's the fact that you are _still_ a bottomless pit!"

"So?" Ron shrugged: "let's go! We can come back to this Right and Wrong world mumbo-jumbo later!"

And with that, Ron dragged Harry out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright...is everything making sense now? I hope that Harry and Ron aren't OOC - I tried my best. **__**PLEASE, review - this is BY FAR my most popular story, so it makes me feel Special when I get a review - of which I have 10 PAGES of!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO:  
>o Story Favoriters<br>**_(You know who you are!)_**  
>o Story Followers<br>**_(You know who you are!)  
><em><strong>o Signed Reviews<br>**_(Thanks so much: v2lt, Id65, Towards-Infinity-4ever, Fl0ra, Wriggle Grace, lindz4567, Lucyole, SiriuslyPsychic, rosieposie511, ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices, SwanDestiny, LitttleWryter, Monnbeam, Luna-Assassin, Nenitaasuarus, nerdfighterftw, Callmeabbs, jarhardar290, Silver Vulpini, Nelliphant, MSupernatural, staringhope, nikyta, NeonDomino, PlentyofBooks, HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva, lizard84, Pixiecropse, LadyBookworm80, 5SecsofLARRYcat, sdrlana21, HLPotter, , hbm6092, ariah23, The Defiant Child, HarmonyWriter, The Devil's Favorite, worldtravellingfly, JayRenee, FemGenjo Sanzo, PureLittleLamb, bloodredblackeningabyss, Barricade Butterfly)_**  
>o Guest Reviews<br>**_(Guest [11], Abc, Lotus1417, Lauren E, Hi)_**  
>o My Followers<br>**_(You know who you are!)_**  
>o My Favoriters<br>**_(You Know who you are!)_**  
>o PMing people<br>**_(Thanks so much! Love getting PMs about my stories!)  
><em><strong>o Flaming people<br>**_(Though you may not realize this, I take every insult into consideration and find the best out of it, so if you are trying to hurt me, your online-fist isn't working, and it won't work. It just makes me want to be 10 times better of a writer! And the fact that you may lack the courage to give me something to refer to you by just makes me want to laugh.)  
><em><strong>o People who dislike my story<br>**_(Yes, I actually am thanking you. Though it may seem strange, I appreciate that you took a moment to give me a piece of your mind. I actually use what you guys don't like to make my story better, but let me get this straight: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY THE PAST CHAPTERS TURNED OUT, IT'S YOUR PROBLEM...I AM **NOT** REWRITING OR REWORKING THEM TO FIT ONE SPECIFIC PERSON'S INTERESTS, AND AM CONTENT THAT I AM QUENCHING THE THIRST OF THOSE WHO ENJOY THIS STORY! And, there is the fact that I no longer have the documents by which to make necessary edits...)

THANKS SO MUCH!


	22. A Web Full of Lies are Revealed

**Back to the Marauders  
><strong>**By:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Chapter length:<strong> 2,038  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Status: <strong>In Progress  
><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**- The Harry Potter series is NOT mine. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. OC's (original characters) will pop up in here. Some of those OC's will eventually become married to a known character of J. K. Rowling, and I guess that character will become J. K. Rowling's, as they are mentioned in the books.  
>- Some plants mentioned in here are real, such as the betel nut, and Ratsbane. No one can legally claim the plants except for Mother Nature. However, I must credit a book called <span>WICKED PLANTS: THE WEED THAT KILLED LINCOLN'S MOTHER &amp; OTHER BOTANICAL ATROCITIES<span> for all the information that I got about them. The book is written by Amy Stewart, and I claim no rights.  
>- I also don't own the movie <span>The Sound of Music<span>, produced by Robert Wise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy March 1st! I'm so sorry for not updating last month!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday September 8th (27 days in the past)<strong>_

**James' POV:**

"So what you are saying is that you arrived at Hogwarts on the 28th of August, three days before the first day of school, wound up in the Forbidden Forest at night, and got bitten by a werewolf?" Sirius demands, his hands placed firmly on his hips.

"Yes," Liesel answers, clutching an old bedsheet to her body; "and I _really_ wouldn't mind if you four leave the room so I can transfigure this into a sheet and change!"

I'm pretty sure that all of us blush beet red as we exit the room.

"Is that the only secret she has?" Peter asks.

"I don't think so," Remus answers; "she did tell me that she comes from somewhere distant, but it isn't Swish 'n Flick."

"Does that mean that she lied to the old man?" Sirius asks.

"Probably," Remus answers.

"Sorry about that," Liesel says coming out of the room, wearing what can be presumed as a transfigured bedsheet.

"Okay," I say, "is there anything else you need to tell us, Liesel?"

Liesel frowns before shaking her head.

We all head to the castle, sneaking through the doors. It is very rare not to hear some form of chatter, so we all savor the sound.

"Alright," I say, stopping everyone; "remember yesterday? We told Jake that we'd be playing pranks, so we need to live up to this expectation."

"So you guys sneaked out?" Liesel asks.

Sirius laughs; "no Liesel. We told everyone that Moony here is a werewolf so that they wouldn't ask where we were going. OF COURSE we snuck out!"

Liesel winces; "probably should've thought about that."

"Anyways," I interrupt, "let's get pranking. Moony, go to the library. Wormtail, to the Great Hall. Sirius, to the Transfiguration classroom. Liesel and I will take this hallway. Go!"

Liesel watches as we all split up.

"So," Liesel says, "I normally would disapprove of pranking, but after yesterday night, I think a good prank is in order!"

"Alright!" I exclaim; "let's get to work! Just a few days ago, I was reading in the library-"

"You? Reading? Library?" Liesel squeaks.

"Well Lily was there," I blurt before I can stop myself; clapping a hand over my mouth I give myself a mental slap to the face. Great. Now Liesel is going to think that I am some sort of stalker.

"Very interesting," Liesel says, amused; "but _do_ go on."

"Anyways," I say hurriedly, "I was reading in the library and found a spell that uses a 'taboo' word to trigger a change in hair color."

"What is the spell?" Liesel asks, her eyes shining with excitement.

"It is _Radius Triggerousous_ and then a color," I say, showing her the swish, flick, and hook motion; "after casting the full spell, you say the trigger word."

Liesel nods; "how far is the range?"

"There is a seven yard (21 feet) radius, so make sure you don't say the taboo after casting it - the hair color lasts for three days!"

Liesel grins.

"I'll go first," I volunteer; "_Radius Triggerousous Blue_: Slytherin."

Then, Liesel goes. "_Radius Triggerousous Pink_: time."

I wave to her, and we exit the hallway.

"Shouldn't we warn the Gryffindors?" Liesel suddenly asks, a perplexed look on her face.

"No," I answer with a shrug; "just the other three."

Liesel nods, and we go to check up on Remus.

"How's it going?" I ask him.

Remus answers with a thumbs up.

"Peter came up with this prank," I say, walking her over to a bookshelf; "whenever someone asks 'where is...' and then the title of a book, this entire bookshelf of books will start flapping around the person who asked the question."

"Not bad," Liesel praises; "Peter's not that bad."

I frown; "he can be a pain to have around sometimes, but he's a great friend."

Liesel nods; "I just think that Peter is trying to fit in with you guys better, like he wants you guys to recognize him for who he is."

"You know," Remus says, furrowing his eyebrows; "I never really have put myself into Peters' shoes. Maybe you're right."

Liesel shrugs; "it's just that he seems a little lonely."

Remus and I nod; maybe we should try to include him more often. There is a pregnant pause until Remus breaks it; "let's go check how Peter is doing."

When we arrive at the Great Hall, Peter is struggling to keep the Slytherin table afloat, so Liesel and Remus rush forth and help levitate it.

"What is this prank about?" Liesel asks.

"Observe that Peter is stacking fake Galleons under where the tables' legs should go. Now observe the springs on the bottom of the legs. When the Slytherins sit down, the table is also going to sit down."

Liesel grins; "you know - you guys really have a good sense of humor! What's Sirius doing?"

"Oh, just a little stuff," I answer mysteriously. "We can't be telling you everything!"

"Well," Liesel says, "as long as I don't wind up as a victim, then I'm fine with not knowing."

"You won't," I answer.

"Alright," Remus says, as he and Liesel set down the table, "let's go back to the common room before they miss us. Sirius should be there by now."

With a nod, the four of us start walking.

**Hermione's POV:**

If Harry and Ron knew that I had just participated in a prank, they would probably pull out their wands and give me a thorough questioning.

But, since they don't, I should be safe.

As Remus and James step through the portrait hole, Peter places a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, Peter?" I ask.

"I heard what you said at the library," Peter says, "and I wanted to thank you for saying it."

"How did you get back to the Great Hall so quickly?" I ask.

"I used a secret passage," Peter answers, "but thank you."

I give him a quick nod; "you're welcome."

"Oh, and Liesel?" Peter says; "I'll keep your secret."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall<strong>

"You look a lot better today, 'Lese," Lily comments as we walk down the hall.

"I snuck out a little later to get some fresh air," I shrug.

"That's breaking the rules," Lily points out, "but it is good to see you back to normal."

After entering the Great Hall, we seat ourselves, the Slytherins filing in after us.

"Hey! What is this?" exclaims one of the Slytherins as the table bounces.

"Stop the joking," orders another student as he sits down next to the first boy.

"Really, what is this!?" he asks as the table shakes.

"What's wrong with the table?" squawks the first kid as the table continues bouncing. I barely conceal a snicker.

"Relax!" another student says placing his bookbag on the bench as the other Slytherins eye the table warily.

The bookbag is too much weight for the springs, and they slip on the pile of coins, making the table - as Remus put it - sit down. Laughter roars throughout the hall, and the Marauders release their smirks.

"Nice one, Jamsie Boy!" Jake roars, pounding James on the back as the Slytherins carefully examine the table for any other Marauder pranks.

"This one was Peter," James says, commending Peter. I allow myself a satisfied look as students congratulate him; if there is one thing that I definitely want to change, it is that the Marauders treat Peter nicer.

"James," Lily fumes, "that prank could've injured students if they got caught under the table!"

"Lily flower," James says, picking up her hand; "we thought ahead, and placed protective charms on the table, just incase. Wouldn't want any of the snakes getting hurt."

Lily huffs, but gives a nod of approval.

"Oh, and Lily flower?" James says; "go out with me?"

"Grow up, Potter!" Lily exclaims.

"But I am grown up," James smirks, flexing his muscles at her. Lily's cheeks tinge pink, but she keeps her composure as she picks up a biscuit and plunks it down on her plate.

"What do we have today?" Alice asks Lily.

"We have Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Divination, and Muggle Studies."

"Oh what fun it is to start with Ancient Runes," Sirius mutters; "it makes the day feel old."

"Haha," I say dryly; "we should get going now."

* * *

><p><strong>Hallway<strong>

"How is Kalante doing?" Lily asks me, as we walk down the hallway, "I see him from ti-"

"Don't!" I try to warn, but Lily has finished.

"-me to...POTTER!"

Lily's normally vibrant red hair is a bright pink, and I groan.

"It wasn't me this time," James winces, lowering Lily's raised wand.

"Then who was it?" Lily demands; "Sirius, Remus, or Peter?"

James remains silent.

"It was me," I say, stepping forth; "I was trying out this spell that I came across in a book, and I guess I forgot to undo it."

Lily sighs; "alright. I wasn't expecting that for an answer. Sorry James. Now Liesel; do you know how to undo it?"

I wince as I shake my head no, causing Lily to groan.

"I guess you could transfigure your hair for now," I offer; "the spell will wear off in three days."

"Three days?" Lily squawks, "Liesel!"

"Umm, Lily…" James interrupts. "Why don't you just transfigure your hair and let's continue to Care of Magical Creatures.

"My hair won't be its original red," Lily mutters.

Before Lily can raise her wand to transfigure her hair color, James draws his and does the job. Lily gasps and quickly checks her hair to make sure he didn't do anything to it, and grudgingly admits that James did a pretty good job.

"Aww, thanks Lils," James grins, slinging an arm around her shoulders and dragging her down the hallway, Lily protesting as they went. I chuckle and Remus gives a hearty laugh.

"And that matchmaking scenario wasn't even planned," I say, shrugging.

"Alright," Remus says. "Let's get going before we're late."

Remus slings his arm around my shoulders, and we set off towards Care of Magical Creatures.

Maybe pranks aren't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hermione is finally loosening up, her secret is out, and the Marauders know that she isn't truly from Swish 'n Flick. This chapter is a bit short, but I promise that the next chapter will be a bit longer. Thank you to last chapter's reviewers (WhiteHeart17, v2lt, Fl0ra, and ).

* * *

><p>Invisible tears are the hardest to wipe away.<p> 


	23. Trying to Solve Liesel

**Back to the Marauders** by **Starlight-Mist  
><strong>**Summary: **In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called WICKED PLANTS by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone!

This story has over 20 Chapters, 150 reviews, over 120 favorites, nearly 200 followers, almost 90,000 words, a bit more than 35,000 views, and has been an active story for more than a year now, as of the day I am writing this chapter. These are only a few of the reasons for why I am wrapping this story up.

No, this is not going to be the last chapter, so don't worry. However, I have (after a lot of debating) finally come up with an ending for _Back to the Marauders_. The ending that I have planned is going to be slightly melancholy, but it is (hopefully) going to be something reasonable to you all. I will give you a very small hint: it incorporates one of the characters that was hardly mentioned in this story. If you wish to guess on who s/he is, feel free to do so. However, I will not reveal this information to anyone.

I would also like to ask everyone to be patient with me for all the upcoming time skips in the story. I will try to make sure that these skips aren't going to be too confusing, but there will be no guarantees. No, the skips will not be for years, but for months. If you are really confused, look for the bold-italics. (If you look back through previous chapters, you will notice that the 'Days in the Past' count is wrong and completely whacked. I apologize, and would like to rectify that this chapter has the correct day-count.)

I'd also like to bring up the part about canon characters. I know that most of the characters in here are OCs and completely understand that it is hard to read. My occasional-beta, whom I haven't thanked enough (Strength of Spirit) recommended trying to incorporate more of the characters mentioned in the book, so that is why I am bringing up Marlene and mentioning my OCs less; however, I'm still keeping all the girls.

Anyways, here is the next chapter - the first named chapter of this entire story. From now on, my chapters will have names and I will eventually go back and give names to the other chapters so that it is easier to find specific chapters.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: Moste-Potente-4ever, Kim Ng Ng (Guest), v2lt,WhiteHeart17, and to all of you ghosts out there who are reading this!

Starlight-Mist, as of 4/12/2015

P.S. Liesel can be pronounced in many different ways. I pronounce it as Lee-sell, but I know that it can also be pronounced as Lee-sull. Thanks for bringing this up, Moste-Potente-4ever!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, October 1, 1977 (34 Days in the Past)<strong>_

It had been less than two weeks since the boys had found out about Hermione's condition, and if anything, they had gotten much closer. She had started hanging out with Remus much more and the two of them would spend long hours at the back of the library studying together or just talking.

"Liesel," Remus asked one day, "did you lie to Dumbledore? About your place of origin and everything?"

Hermione hesitated before shaking her head, causing her long black hair to fly in and out of her eyes.

"Originally, I did lie to Dumbledore about both my identity and my place of origin. However, once I was sure that the man standing in front of me really was Dumbledore, I told him the truth."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "So you knew Dumbledore before you met him here?"

Hermione twirled her quill between her fingers. "Your question can be interpreted in two different ways, but in the sense that I think you mean, I met Dumbledore before coming here."

"Now, I am confused," Remus laughed, causing Hermione to shoot him a wry grin. "Anyways, we probably should be studying."

"True," Hermione said, sighing as she turned back to the dusty and word-cramped tome in front of her and continued taking notes for Potions.

Across the table, Remus' eyes were on the page, but his mind was a million miles away.

_Liesel has met Dumbledore before, and she knew him before she came here. However, if the question is interpreted differently, it can be presumed that she does not know Dumbledore. Thus, I need to find a way to make my question more specific. Liesel has been giving me all the pieces of the puzzle, in a roundabout way, and now I just need to put them together._

.-o-O-o-.

"Hey, Lily-Flower," James whispered, "can you pass me a piece of paper."

"Don't call me that, and don't you have your own paper?" Lily asked in a clipped tone as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Please?" James pleaded, tilting his head to the side as he stared into Lily's piercing green orbs.

Lily sighed reluctantly, but reached into her bookbag and gave him a sheet of parchment, which James gratefully accepted. The Head Boy and Head Girl worked silently next to each other, occasionally conferring with each other as they worked through their homework.

James, Lily had found, was a surprisingly good study-partner and wasn't as foolish as he had been. If anything, he had matured more and was a startlingly handsome young man.

_However,_ Lily mused, _James has always been handsome. It's just the maturity-department in which he was lacking._

Once they had finished reading, they both packed up and climbed the staircases to their rooms.

"Goodnight, James," Lily called as she rested her hand on the door knob to her room.

"Goodnight Lily-Flower," James returned.

Lightly scowling, Lily turned the door knob, interrupted as James called her name again.

"What is it, James?" she asked, turning to face her counterpart.

"Go out with me?" James asked her.

"Maybe," Lily laughed softly, "but not yet. Goodnight!"

With that, Lily turned back around and entered her room, the door knob clicking into place as she pulled the door closed.

_Well_, James grinned, _she didn't say yes, but for the first time, she didn't say no._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, October 16, 1977 (48 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Hey, Lily," Hermione said as she walked up to the Head Girl.

"Hey, Liesel!" Lily exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"How is patrolling going?" Hermione asked, gesturing around at Hogsmeade.

"It's not bad," Lily shrugged. "There have been a few misbehaving kids, but for the most part, everyone has been pretty well-behaved."

"James too," Hermione teased.

Lily scowled: "he's still a prat, and probably will always be a prat."

"Nice to know what you think of me, Lily-Flower," James grinned as he popped up next to the two girls, "and didn't we establish that I'm no longer a prat?"

"Well," Lily relented, "you aren't totally a prat. You're just incredibly childish sometimes."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," James tutted, as he shook his head in a reprimanding way. "James stands for Just Attractive, Manly, Energetic, and Suave."

"Well James, if you don't want to lose your manliness, I suggest getting back to the other side of Hogsmeade...the place where you are _supposed to be_ patrolling," Lily threatened, tapping her wand as a reminder.

"Aw, Lily-Flower," James pouted, his eyes flying to Lily's holster to monitor her actions, "I just came over to check on you!"

"You've checked on me. Now shoo!" Lily said sternly, pointing to the other side of Hogsmeade.

With an over-exaggerated sigh, James left the two girls alone to go resume his patrol on the other side of Hogsmeade.

"Just to prove my point, the bloody prat!" Lily groaned as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples.

"He's not that bad," Hermione shrugged, sitting Lily down on a nearby bench, "and I think that it's cute that he came all the way across Hogsmeade to check on you."

"But Liesel," Lily whined, "he's James. Just attractive, manly, energetic, and suave, not cute and fluffy!"

"Oh?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side with a knowing grin. "You're acknowledging that he's attractive, manly, energetic, and suave?"

"No, no, no," Lily exclaimed with wide eyes, rushing to correct Hermione, "he's just so...self-centered."

Hermione sweatdropped: "Lily, I think that's the meaning of _boy_."

Lily stared at Hermione for a second before bursting out laughing, Hermione following suit.

"You know, Liesel," Lily grinned, "you're a good friend."

"Thanks," Hermione grinned.

"Well," Lily said forlornly as she got to her feet. "I have another hour of patrolling, then I'm allowed to wander, so until then, so long."

Hermione nodded, then with a wave, left to go and visit her safehaven of books.

"Liesel!" Remus exclaimed as he walked down the aisle to where she stood, "I've been looking for you!"

"I've been talking to Lily," Hermione informed him, "and to James."

Remus nodded understandingly.

"Have you found any good books yet?" he asked, waving his hands at the many bookshelves around them, "or are you still looking?"

"I just got here," Hermione explained, "so I haven't had much time to look yet."

"Ah," Remus bobbed his head, "the same with me. What genre are you looking for, Liesel?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, causing Remus to chuckle.

"I don't know what I'm looking for either," Remus admitted. "Preferably, I'm looking for some heavy-duty bedtime reading, but not something too dull or lengthy."

"You don't want the book to bore you to sleep?" Hermione jested.

Remus laughed his short wolfish laugh. "Nope. I'm looking for something that is light-hearted, but heavy-duty, not too dull or lengthy, but fact-loaded and inspirational."

"Well," Hermione grinned, "you're a rather picky reader."

Remus scowled. "No Liesel, I'm just feeling very particular today."

"Well, Mr. Lupin," Hermione said, putting on a professional aura, "I have no idea what sort of book will fit all of that criteria. Maybe you can make the categories a bit wider?"

Nearly half an hour later, the two friends had found books that suited their tastes and purchased them.

"Hey," Hermione said, tugging on Remus' sleeve, "do you want to grab a hot chocolate down at the little café over there?"

"Why not?" Remus answered, steering them over to the so-mentioned shop, passing a snogging quidditch-playing couple.

"They're so cute," Hermione whispered to Remus as Jake and Amber broke apart.

Remus chuckled. "But so are James and Lily."

"Hm," Hermione hummed, "James goes with Lily, Sirius goes with Mindy, and Peter goes with Angie. Who are you going with."

"I don't know yet," Remus lied, "but I think that Sirius went better with Marlene than with Mindy."

"Suit yourself!" Hermione laughed as they entered the café.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday, 27 October, 1977 (59 Days in the Past)<strong>_

T_he second transformation is easier, _Hermione thought as she curled up, slowly adjusting to her werewolf form. _Plus, I now know to bring clothes, so things won't be as awkward._

Once the pain had finally subsided, Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30, five minutes after the transformation.

_Already bored?_ Remus teased, flopping down beside her.

_**Already bored, **_Hermione sighed. _**Plus, being here with a…**_

Hermione trailed off, quickly blocking the thought so that Remus wouldn't be able to read his mind.

_You blocked me_, Remus frowned. _What were you going to say?_

_**Nothing important,**_ Hermione thought dismissively, blocking him so that she could think _**I really need to be careful about what passes through my mind while I'm in my werewolf form**_ without Remus reading the thought.

_Hey,_ Remus said, perking up, _do you want to leave the Shack and run?_

_**Can we?**_ Hermione asked as she got to her feet/paws.

_Why not?_ Remus replied_, as long as there aren't any other people in the Forbidden Forest._  
>Remus walked to the door and gave a long, deep sniff.<p>

_I don't smell anyone_, Remus thought, giving Hermione a werewolf-shrug.

_**Then let's go!**_ Hermione thought excitedly.

Remus went over to where James, Peter, and Sirius were resting and gently nudged them, tilting his werewolf-head towards the door. The three other boys quickly picked up on Remus' meaning and got to their feet, Peter curling up on Sirius' head like a coonskin hat.

With Remus leading the way, the five animals made their way out the door and into the fresh air, the light of the pale moon beating down on them. Hermione's fur shone brightly as the moonlight reflected off of it, and the prongs on James' head gleamed with a smooth sheen.

Remus lead his other companions down the beaten path and into the Forbidden Forest. Hermione followed curiously, wondering how many times Remus had escaped the confines of the Shrieking Shack, wandering deep into the Forbidden Forest to run.

_**Hey, Remus?**_ Hermione called telepathically.

_Yeah?_ Remus replied, not faltering as he led the group under great branches and around tree trunks.

_**How many times have you left the Shrieking Shack to run?**_ she asked.

_I don't know_, Remus answered, _but this is not the first time I have done so. I often enjoy grabbing a breath of fresh air and racing James. He's quite speedy, you see._

_**Of course**_, Hermione agreed, _**especially with those ferocious prongs that say 'get out of my way or you might accidentally get poked'.**_

Remus gave a werewolf snort.

_That's one of the reasons that we, the Marauders, call him Prongs. I'm called Moony for obvious reasons. Sirius is Padfoot because...well, never mind. He's quite interesting in dog form, isn't he?_

_**Yeah,**_ Hermione agreed, nodding her head emphatically as she looked over at Sirius, _**especially with Peter sitting on his head like that.**_

_They always do that. You get used to it after a while. By the way, Peter is called Wormtail. Here we are._

The group stopped, and Hermione looked around their surroundings. There was a bubbling little brook to the left of the group, and a plain treeless expanse in front of them, only dotted by a few boulders and bushes here and there.

_Alright,_ Remus thought as he pawed the ground, _let's race!_

.-o-O-o-.

Nearly an hour later, everyone was all worn out, so Remus lead them back to the Shrieking Shack.

_**That was fun,**_ Hermione mused.

_It almost always is. Now, let's get a little rest, as we don't want to spend any longer than we must in the hospital wing, constantly being tutted over._

_**I agree with that**_, Hermione yawned.

With that, the two werewolves lay down, and within minutes, were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, October 31, 1977 (63 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Wow! The Great Hall looks amazing," Hermione gushed to a beet-red Lily.

"Thanks," she murmured, shyly taking the compliment.

"What's the food going to be like, Lils?" Merida asked as she seated herself at the Gryffindor table, plopping her bookbag down in the seat next to her.

Lily scowled. "Merida, do you think we would choose bad food for the Halloween Festival? I _think _that we put together a Merida-worthy list of food for the house elves to cook."

Merida paused to consider it. "Well, now that I think about it, the food is probably pretty good. After all, you _do_ know that I'll be nagging you and critiquing your food-choice if you choose bad foods."

"True, true," Mindy agreed as she broke away from exchanging saliva with Sirius.

"Hey! All you care about is that there's a good place to play tonsil-hockey with Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed, "what do _you_ know about the food?"

"Um...nothing?" Mindy suggested with a grin and shrug.

"Exactly," Hermione said triumphantly as she waved her fork in the air.

Mindy just shrugged and went back to snogging Sirius.

.-o-O-o-.

Later that night, students all crammed into the Great Hall for the Halloween Festival. There were all sorts of different games, ranging from apple bobbing to ring tosses. The refreshment table was well stocked, and Merida-approved, so Lily concluded that she and James had done a good job.

"Hey, Lils," Merida said, walking up to the red-haired girl with a plate piled sky-high with food, "aren't you going to participate."

Lily shook her head no, her red locks swaying behind her.

"Please, Lily?" Mindy whined, coming up behind Merida, "for the love of Merlin, have some fun! Even Liesel, who is usually stiff, is out there and playing games!"

"But she's with Remus," Lily pointed out, "so of course she's playing games."

Mindy bit her lip as she tried to come up with an argument to counter Lily's statement.

"You could always play games with James," Merida suggested.

Lily wrinkled her nose and gave Merida a look that clearly asked "_Are you out of your mind?"_

"No, I'm not," Merida said as she set down her plate of food and reached her arms out, presumably to shake some common sense into the serious Head Girl.

Avoiding Merida's grabby hands, Lily looked over to where James stood, awkwardly chatting to Peter. Peter was waving his hands emphatically as James listened on, occasionally inserting a nod now and then.

"He's occupied," Lily said, turning back to Merida and Mindy.

"Not any more," Mindy tutted as Peter made his way over to Angie, tripping over his feet as he went. "Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Lily reluctantly crossed the room to where James was in order to get Merida and Mindy off of her back.

"Hey James," Lily said, leaning on the same wall that James was leaning on.

"Lily," James acknowledged, standing up straight and his hand impulsively going up to his hair to try and tame its unruliness, "what brings you to this cold, dark, corner while you could be having fun with the rest of the girls?"

"Merida and Mindy were urging me to come over and talk to you," Lily explained, "and you know how they are."

James nodded understandingly as his eyes scanned over the crowd.

"Looking for someone?" Lily asked.

"Not particularly," James admitted, "I was just making sure that everything is going alright, and looking out for Peter, as I am beginning to question who he is hanging out with."

Lily scanned the room for Peter and spotted him talking to Angie.

"Angie's not a bad person," Lily frowned.

James turned to face her.

"It's not Angie that I'm worried about. Peter has been talking quite a bit to some of the Slytherins, like Snape, Malfoy, Bulstrode, MacNair...the Dark Arts group."

Lily felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Peter is not a bad person," she said cautiously, "though I don't exactly approve of all those people."

"Same here," James said grimly. "I think that I'm going to keep a close eye on him, not in a bad way. Just as if I'm keeping an eye out for an easily-distracted younger brother."

Lily shook her head understandably and the two Heads stood in silence for a moment, watching Peter and Angie play ring-toss.

No way that Peter was interested in the Dark Arts...right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, November 7, 1977 (70 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Hey, Liesel! How's everything going?" Olivia chirped as she bounded over to where Hermione sat, cuddled up on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room, her black hair splayed every which way.

"Not bad," Hermione replied as Olivia seated herself on the armrest of the couch.

"Wow! You're doing your essay already? I haven't even written one sentence! What are you doing yours on? Gee, that sounds like a fun topic. Why'd you choose it? Have you done the DADA homework yet? It's soo long and I can't believe that we've already been in school for two months. Two months! What are your thoughts on it? I think that I'm going to try and start a Hogwarts School Newspaper. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Hermione just blinked as Olivia rambled on and on, jumping from one topic to the next.

_Gee,_ Hermione thought, _it's been two months since I've met Olivia and I'm still having trouble comprehending how she can speak so fast...and not run out of things to say...and not take a breath...and jump from topic to topic like a monkey on a vine._

"Hellooo? Liesel?" Olivia asked, waving a hand in Hermione's face, "you just zoned out, like a million miles away zoned out.. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione nodded.

"Ooh, what's this?" she asked, snatching a sheet of paper out from underneath Hermione's Potion's textbook.

"Dear Harry and Ron," Olivia read as Hermione tried to grab it back, "how is everything going? I really miss you. How is Ginny doing? Can I-..."

Hermione, finally, had managed to reclaim her letter, hurriedly stuffing it into her bookbag and placing a heavy book on top of it.

"Was that a letter to your best friend and boyfriend?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side as she got off of the armrest.

Hermione confirmed Olivia's statement.

"Do you miss your old school?" Olivia asked her.

"Not too much," Hermione shrugged, "but I do miss it."

"Hm," Olivia mused, "maybe you could make us one of those chart thingies that compare two things. I know it started with a v, but I can't remember what it was."

"Venn Diagram?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed, excitedly snapping her fingers, "that was what I was looking for. A Venn Diagram. Maybe you can make us a Venn diagram!"

Hermione hesitated.

"Maybe."

"Oh, I understand," Olivia said, brushing Hermione's hesitation off, "you have so much homework and stuff that you probably don't have much time to do anything else. Speaking of which..."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione put down her book and contented herself to hear Olivia chatter on.

Like a monkey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ooo...is Peter going to be evil, or not? So many questions! I hope this chapter wasn't too dull or boring and wasn't too serious...it was meant to be a lighthearted timeskip.

As I went back to re-read what I had written, I realized that there was very little James/Lily in here and much more Remus/Hermione, so this chapter has a lot of James/Lily.

Apologies for the late update: I had originally planned for it to be on the first, and I will try to publish on the first of each month from now on. Please review, and thank you so much!

**AS A SIDENOTE:** I just read through the FanFiction rules and realized that no super-flashy/neon profile pictures are allowed, so I have changed my profile picture, just in case anyone was wondering. I also changed the cover image for this story to better suit it. Sorry for any inconveniences!

* * *

><p>You know that you love someone when you would give up your heart, mind, and soul for them. (Anonymous)<p> 


	24. The Plot Thickens

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? Includes a scheme by Remus and 'Liesel' to get James and Lily together. RL/HG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called WICKED PLANTS by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello Readers!

As always, thank you so much to reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I love to hear your responses to my chapters, and for those ghost-readers who don't have accounts yet, it feels amazing to get reviews.

**Last Chapter's Reviewers: **v2lt, Comic Critic, jlynnross394, Moste-Potente-4ever, Warrior Witch

This chapter is yet another time-skippy chapter with a lot of month jumping. However, I think that this makes a lot more sense than writing about every single day, as that is both a strain for me and tedious for you.

Starlight-Mist, as of 6/1/15

**P.S. **If you haven't noticed, I have named every single chapter I have written in this story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, November 21, 1977 (84 Days in the Past)<strong>_

It wasn't every day that you saw James Potter and Lily Evans sitting under a tree, and it certainly wasn't every day that you found them talking amiably instead of tearing at each other's throats.

"You know, James," Lily sighed as she looked over to her Head counterpart, "you really aren't that bad."

"Thank you, my courteous Lily-Flower," James said in an arrogant tone, "I always knew that I could sway you to the Dark Side with my manly charms and handsome looks."

Instead of wrinkling her nose and turning away like she would usually do, Lily laughed and threaded her hand through James' hair.

"Manly charms and handsome looks? You're very funny," she murmured as James pulled her closer to his chest.

"And you're very pretty," James answered, burying his face into her flaming red locks.

"Why are you buttering me up?" Lily asked as she let out a snort and tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"No reason," James answered jovially, "no reason at all."

"You are such a fool, James," Lily grinned as James captured her wrists and pulled her back into his snug arms.

"Yes, but I'm _your_ fool," Jame whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

-o-O-o-

"Properties of casting the charm incorrectly include dizziness, bloated wrists, and severe headaches," Hermione rattled off, scanning the book for more information to read to Remus, who was taking the notes.

"My book says that if the charm is cast correctly, a golden light should appear," Peter read, causing Remus to nod his head as he scrawled down the fact.

Over the past few weeks, Remus and Hermione had been trying to be more welcoming to Peter, inviting him to study with them. Peter had readily taken to the suggestion and the three were slowly growing closer.

"Is that all?" Remus asked Hermione.

"I can't find anything else," she answered, scanning the shelves as Peter closed his book.

"Will these facts be enough?" Peter asked as he looked at the barely-filled page of Remus' notes.

"The assignment requires at least five sources," Hermione replied, "and although we've exceeded the minimum, those notes are not going to be sufficient if we want to write a good paper."

"Here," Peter offered, "I'll help you search for another source."

As Hermione and Peter searched the shelves, Remus watched them.

_Liesel sure is a caring person,_ he thought. _If she hadn't brought up the fact that James, Sirius, and I have been excluding Peter, I never would've noticed it. However, I get the feeling that she's tentative to trust him. It's almost as if he's done her a great wrong, but that can't be so. I've never seen Peter act cruel to her - she's like an older sister to him. I really do wonder...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, November 28, 1977 (91 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Would you like to grab a bite with me, Lily-Flower?" James asked, tapping methodically on the top Lily's head as she scribbled down another sentence.

"Just a minute," Lily murmured, swatting at James' hand as she traced her finger down the rest of the page.

James chuckled, knowing that Lily's definition of a minute greatly differed from his definition...by about fifty-nine minutes or so, that was.

"Alright, time's up," James informed her as the second hand passed the twelve again.

"One more minute and I'll be done," Lily begged, her eyes glued to the page as her right hand scribbled down fact after fact.

James reluctantly agreed.

About five minutes later, James had finally managed to pry Lily away from her 'darling textbook', drag her out of the Head Dorms, and lead her towards the Hogwarts kitchen.

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked, "the kitchen? I've always wanted to see where all the food comes from."

"You mean that you've never been there?" James asked incredulously, to which Lily shook her head.

"I guess I'll have to introduce you. It's rather nice down there and the house elves are always willing to help," James said, taking her wrist and leading her towards the portrait of the fruits.

"House elves?" Lily asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of meeting another magical creature that she had only read about before.

"Yep, there are house elves," James said as he tickled the pear and opened the door.

Lily gasped as they entered the kitchen and were greeted by hordes and hordes of house elves. Dropping to her knees in shock and adoration, she stared wide-eyed at them.

"Does Master Potter or his lady friend need anything?" one of the house elves asked.

"Just a light dinner will do, thank you," James answered.

Immediately, the kitchen became a flurry of movement as house elves donned aprons and started preparing food for them, waking Lily out of her stupor.

"They are such diligent workers," James commented as he led her over to a seat, "always busy and always ready to help others. The house elves that my parents own always cared for me when they were at work."

"Do you come down here often?" Lily asked as she watched the elves work.

"Only if I have skipped a meal or if I want a light snack," James replied, moving a few raw fruits and vegetables aside as the house elves carried over two food loaded trays.

"Hm," Lily nodded before turning to the house elves and thanking them for the soup.

"You're welcome, Miss," the house elves bowed before turning away and letting the two eat in peace.

"So, does this count as a date?" James asked as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Not really," answered a flushed Lily as she picked up her cup to avoid the question.

"And why is that, Evans?" James questioned innocently, placing his hand around Lily's cup to make sure she didn't pick it up again.

"It's Lily...not Evans," Lily corrected, "My name is Lily."

"Alright then, _Lily_," James amended, "why doesn't this count as a date?"

"Well," Lily began as she wracked her brain for reasons, "it isn't all that romantic...it's more of a friendly situation, and you didn't ask properly."

"I think that 'do you want to grab a bite with me?' counts ask asking properly for a dinner," James quipped with a crooked smile.

"Alright, Potter...you didn't ask me if I would go on a date with you, so it can therefore be concluded that this isn't a date," Lily answered with a dramatic fake-sigh.

James tutted.

"It's _James_...not Potter," James smirked, throwing back her words from earlier.

"Whatever," Lily sighed, using her bread to mop up the rest of her soup, "but thank you."

"You're welcome, Lily-Flower."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wednesday, December 7, 1977 (100 Days in the Pa<em>****_st)_**

"It's snowing already," Hermione sighed, tracing a snowflake on one of the gigantic Hogwarts windows.

"Don't sound so surprised," Remus chuckled, "it's been snowing for a week now, and it's only fitting that it snows on our hundredth day of school."

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, "Today is the hundredth day of school?" she asked.

Remus nodded.

"Then I've been here for ninety...six days because I came four days early. Merlin, do I feel old," Hermione grinned.

However, the grin was quickly wiped off of her face when Remus shoved her sideways into the wall and started running down the hall, throwing a "Race you to the end of the hall!" over his shoulder.

"No fair!" Hermione cried, her legs pumping as she tried to catch up with the other werewolf.

"Nothing is ever fair, Liesel!" Remus laughed as he tauntingly waited for Hermione to draw close before tapping the wall and claiming his victory.

"So," Remus said casually as they walked back to where the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors were standing and idly chit-chatting, "you came here on the day of the moon, right?"

Hermione nodded; "that was the day I got bitten, but don't worry...I'm pretty sure it wasn't you."

"The others were around me at all times, so unless there was a time warp," Remus grinned, "I didn't bite you. Plus, the possibilities of a time warp or some sort of time turning spell are almost zero."

"Well, Remus," Hermione said slowly, "what if I were to tell you that I'm from the future and that I got sent back in time for a reason that I still don't know? Would you believe me?"

"Ooo...such a hard question," Remus laughed, still thinking that it was all a joke.

"Seriously...would you?" Hermione asked, trying to act as if she didn't desperately want to know.

"Maybe and maybe not," Remus shrugged, "because if you did, it would explain quite a lot about you. If it didn't, you're just as normal as almost any of us."

"Well, that thought aside," Hermione said, donning a fake-grin as she thought over Remus' words, "race you back!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monday, December 12, 1977 (105 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Hey, take a look at this; the Dark Mark was found hovering over the place where two more wizards were murdered," Lily said, showing Hermione the photo that spanned most of her newspaper's front page.

"Lord Voldemort is on the move, again," Sirius said in a mocking tone.

"I'm truly scared of the way that this Dark Mark stuff is going," Lily said, "it seems pretty gruesome, especially the Death Eater part."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, who knows how many people that are sitting in this exact hall are affiliated with either the Death Eaters or Voldemort," Lily asked with a helpless shrug and raise of her hands.

"Oh, relax," Jenny said, waving her hand in a dismissing movement, "it's not all that likely. We'll always be safe at Hogwarts."

"Actually," Hermione said seriously, unable to keep out of the conversation any longer, "it is actually _very likely_ that there are a few people in this hall who are sided with the Dark."

A shiver ran down Lily's spine and Jenny stopped chewing for a moment.

"You know what that means?" Merida said in a deathly tone.

"What?" Jenny asked, starting to get worried.

"EAT ALL YOU CAN!" Merida howled, grinning as she loaded yet another scoop of sausages onto her plate.

Jenny groaned and smashed her forehead to the table with a loud thunk.

"I thought you were serious!" Lily exclaimed, swatting her food-loving friend on the shoulder.

"Food is _always_ serious!" Merida laughed, "Now let's eat up...we can deal with all the Dark Lord stuff later, but let's first deal with finishing breakfast and then going to Transfiguration!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, December 23, 1977 (116 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Liesel? Lily?" Amber asked, tapping the two girls on the shoulder just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, "can we talk?"

"Sure," Hermione and Lily chirped, "what about?"

"N-Not here," Amber stammered, pulling the girls away from the group and down the hall to a deserted corner.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Well, kind of," the sportsy Gryffindor admitted, looking around as if she expected someone to pop out of nowhere and demand what they were doing.

"Do tell," Lily encouraged, Hermione nodding gently.

"Liesel," Amber began, "do you remember the Halloween Party? How I was late getting back to the dorms?"

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly as she dragged out the e.

"Well," Amber said hesitantly with a remorseful face, "it was because Jake and I had been messing around, and one thing led to another and..._you know_..."

"Wait," Hermione gasped, "you don't mean that you're..."

Amber nodded in confirmation, her eyes closed tightly as if she was waiting for someone to deliver a death blow.

"Am I missing something, because I don't get it?" Lily said, feeling stupid.

"Lily...I'm pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The plot thickens...

Now _that_ was a _very_ fluffy chapter for all you romantics who were waiting upon sappy-stuff. As for you action lovers? You'll get your chapter soon enough, so don't worry and trust me. I should be posting again next month.

For those who found Amber's pregnancy unexpected, go back to Chapter 1 and read my Author's Note. I'm not writing this just for a plot twist, but because it will become an important part in future chapters.


	25. News of the Baby

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? [Remus/Hermione, James/Lily]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called WICKED PLANTS by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello Readers!  
>- Once again, I am here again, having forgotten to update <em>Back to the Marauders<em>. I will not apologize for my actions as all of you are _most assuredly_ tired of hearing me apologize.  
>- However, instead of apologizing, I would like to tell all of you that I have finished one of my other stories (<em>Fiery Gryffindor Princess, Cold Slytherin Prince<em>) and that I have pre-written four chapters for my other In-Progress story (_I've Been Keeping Secrets_), allowing me more time to concentrate on this one.

Thank You for Bearing With Me,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 83/15

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, December 30, 1977 (123 Days in the Past)<strong>_

"Amber, how long are you planning to hide your pregnancy from Jake?" Hermione said, holding Amber's hair out of the way as she retched into the toilet bowl.

Grabbing a wad of toilet paper and wiping off her mouth, Amber furrowed her eyebrows.

"How about forever?"

"Amber, even if you _are_ wearing looser and looser clothes, Jake is bound to notice that baby bump. You can't avoid him forever," Hermione said, shaking her head as Amber got up off of the floor.

"But what do I tell him? Jake, want to play some quidditch later? Oh...and by the way, I'm pregnant with your child. Is that okay with you?" Amber asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How about no," Hermione said, unlocking the door and exiting the bathroom.

"Then what am I going to do?" Amber wailed, helplessly holding her hands out in front of her.

"What are you going to do about what?" Jenny asked, looking up from her book.

"She's trying to figure out how she's going to tell Jake that she's pregnant," Hermione explained, perching on the top rung of her bunk-bed's ladder.

At the end of November - when Amber was four weeks in - the girls all noticed that Amber was wearing looser and looser clothes and eventually guessed.

"Just say it straight to his face," Olivia suggested while Merida suggested saying "I have a bun in the oven that I believe is yours."

Amber wrinkled her nose to both suggestions.

"Maybe you should say something related to quidditch," Mindy shrugged.

"Or, you could just hug him - you're baby bump is getting bigger," Sam pointed out.

The Gryffindor female athlete tilted her head in contemplation.

"Draw him a picture of the baby?" was all that Alice could come up with, but Amber accepted the suggestion anyway.

"Send him a note and just be done with it. He can confront you after he reads it," Julie said.

Mondita, thinking cruder thoughts suggested a shopping list that included: baby diapers, air fresheners, baby clothes, baby blankets, baby wipes, baby food, and condoms for next time.

Amber immediately shot that one down.

"Just go with whatever seems best when the moment seems right," Hermione shrugged. "That's what I normally do."

The quidditch-playing brunette sighed.

"Thanks for trying."

XxxX

Later that night, just as Jake was pulling his covers down, there was a loud tapping.

"It's only an owl," Remus announced, opening the window to let the poor bird in out of the cold. It immediately flew over to Jake and deposited a note in his hand before leaving.

"Brrr," Frank shivered, shutting the window as Jake opened the note.

_Meet me in the common room.  
>-Amber<em>

"What is it?" Sirius asked, trying to sneak a look at the note.

"None of your business. I'll be down in the common room."

With that, Jake opened the door of the Seventh-Year Boy Dorms and slid down the staircase handrail, landing on his feet next to an awaiting Amber.

"Is there anything wrong?" Jake asked, leaning against the railing.

Amber fidgeted with the hem of her Quidditch Jersey.

"I-um...I just-...well, you see-...I HAVE A BUN IN THE OVEN WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!"

From their hiding spot on the Girl-Dorms Balcony, the nine spies groaned and smacked their foreheads into the floor.

Luckily, common room was mostly deserted, but the few that heard Amber's statement turned their heads to give her questioning looks.

"What was that?" Jake asked. "I missed it."

"Nothing," Amber stuttered dismissively, her face tinged red, "I was just talking about, uh...the frosted cookies! Yes, the frosted cookies we had for dessert today!"

Jake gave Amber a questioning look. "You didn't call me down here just to talk about frosted cookies, did you?"

The snoops leaned forward in anticipation for Amber's answer, but much to their disappointment, she began talking too softly for them to hear.

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic curse. "For once, I wish I had one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears!"

"Extendable what's?" Alice asked from beside her.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Shush!" Mondita snapped, creeping forward to see if she could hear what was going on, the rest of the girls following her example.

"...and yeah...are...okay...I mean that...hope..." they heard Amber say as Jake stared at her.

Meanwhile, a million of emotions were coursing through Jake. Shame, embarrassment, excitement, fear, worry, shock, and most of all, happiness.

"You are okay, right?" Amber repeated worriedly.

"It's just that...wow," Jake said, shaking his head. "This is great, Amber. I'm sure that my parents will be a bit mad at me for getting you pregnant while we're still in school, but they'll definitely be excited. So, how many months in are you?"

"I'm in two months," Amber answered shyly as they sat down on the couch.

"Mission Tell Jake About the Baby: Accomplished," Jenny said, beaming as Jake and Amber laced their fingers together and talked.

"We should get some sleep and leave the two of them alone," Alice suggested, standing up and stretching out her limbs.

"That we should, especially since tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

_**Saturday, December 31, 1977 (124 Days in the Past)**_

"Where were you last night?" Remus yawned as he, Peter, and Sirius sat down between Jake and James.

"I was talking with Amber," Jake said, beaming with pride as he recalled what their conversation was about.

"For three hours?" Sirius asked skeptically as he poured himself a glass of water.

"No, really," Jake insisted. "You can even ask Amber herself."

"What were you talking about?" Peter asked, gathering enough courage to join the conversation.

"I'll tell you later, I promise," Jake answered, shoveling a fork of eggs into his mouth as Mindy came over and sat down in Sirius' lap.

XxxX

Later that night, as the boys were in their room, preparing for the New Year's countdown that all the Gryffindors would be attending in the common room, Jake cleared his throat.

"Earlier, I promised that I would tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter what I was talking to Amber about yesterday," Jake announced.

"Go on," James encouraged, raking a comb through his forever-unruly hair.

"Well, Amber is pregnant."

The boys were shocked speechless.

"Your-...she-...is it-...you're going to be a father?" James finally managed to ask, to which a glowing Jake nodded.

"Congratulations," Remus said, slapping Jake on the back, "but isn't this a bit of a dangerous time? Moldy Voldy on the move and everything?"

"We already considered that," Jake answered as he received congratulations from James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, and Mark.

"Any names picked out?" Mark asked as he shook Jake's hand.

"Merlin, Williams!" Jake exclaimed, "I just found out yesterday!"

Mark shrugged and slung a brotherly arm around Jake's shoulders.

"Three cheers for Jake and Amber," Sirius announced, pulling out a gigantic bag of jellybeans from his secret stash of food.

While all the rejoicing was happening, nobody noticed Peter sneak out of the room, his wand in hand.

XxxX

"Whatever this is about, it better be good," Bellatrix Lestrange growled, yanking a tangle of hair out of her face. "Now speak!"

"Amber Jenkins is pregnant," Peter said, "by Jake Wood."

"Quite an interesting turn of events but of no importance to My Lord," Bellatrix sneered. "Maybe I _should_ cut up that little girlie. What was her name? Mangy or Maggot?"

"Angie," Peter growled, "and you said that you wouldn't hurt her in exchange for information."

"Information that would help My Lord gain ultimate control, not the news of an unborn useless brat," Bellatrix cackled, a mad glint entering her eyes.

Peter tightened his fists and slid his left hand into his pocket, where his wand was stored, only to be stopped by the wand jabbed under his chin.

"Don't think that I haven't noticed you, sneaking your hand towards that wand of yours," Bellatrix snickered as Peter gulped.

She took the wand away.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky. Now leave, before I really do attack that wittle girlie," Bellatrix mocked.

And so, Peter scampered away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any thoughts on why Oliver Wood is important to future chapters? Any thoughts on Peter? If anybody has any suggestions as to what you want next chapter, feel free to ask. Thanks!

MagicPickleMan97: Thank you! This story is quite a long journey, and as you've probably figured out, longer because of update-skills. As of today, I don't have any pre-written chapters, but since I've completed one of my stories and have written chapters for the other, I now can write more chapters and publish more-often.  
><span>Insane-Bookworm-4ever:<span> I know that I already answered to you via Review-Reply, but thanks again!  
><span>Warriorwitch13:<span> Thank you! When I first started writing this story, I had no idea that Oliver Wood would come into play like this!  
><span>v2lt:<span> Yep! I'm like that sometimes - unpredictable.  
><span>Beth:<span> Well, I finally got around to writing this, so here it is!  
><span>Guest:<span> Thanks!


	26. A Visit to the Queen

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? [Remus/Hermione, James/Lily]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called WICKED PLANTS by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello Readers!  
>- Would you look at that - my dead-snail speed-ed updates are slowly disappearing, or at least I hope so! The world must have stopped spinning.<br>- If you are one of those people who doesn't bother with the dates - it is now 1978 in the story. A reminder from Chapter 1 - in this story, Oliver Wood is born July 1st, 1978. Plenty of time for me to throw in a possible plot-twist! Any thoughts on what I might do?  
>- Lastly, the beginning of this chapter was inspired by an occurrence when I was getting ready for soccer camp and couldn't find my cleats - "I need to find my cleats, I need to find my cleats, I need to find my cleats..." - until my brother yelled at me - "Would ya just shut up? Your cleats are in the doorway!"<p>

Having Successfully Located My Cleats,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 811/15

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, January 6, 1978<br>(Day 130 - The Past)**_

"I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries..."

"Do you think she's okay, Mindy? She's been going at it for about three minutes now," Julie asked worriedly as she elbowed Mindy in the side, her eyes still trained on Liesel's bunk.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Mindy shrugged, climbing up the ladder as Hermione continued chanting the same six words, over and over and over - just like a broken record or a wind-up toy.

"I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries..."

"Liesel!" Mindy barked, glaring at chanting girl once she reached the top of the ladder. "What's with all the faeries? Some people are trying to sleep here, so cut it out!"

Normally, after being yelled at, Hermione would stop whatever she was doing - but not this time.

"I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries..."

Mindy raised an incredulous eyebrow at Hermione, and noted that she was seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was awake and that there was a world out there.

"Liesel? Liesel Karma Ellen? 'Lese? Brainy girl? Liesel? Are you there? Liesel Karma Ellen?" Mindy asked, worriedly waving a hand in front of the black-haired girl's face, but to no avail.

She turned back down to the other seven girls. "She's not responding."

"Should I go get some water?" Julie suggested, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to puzzle out why Hermione was just repeating the same thing over and over. Maybe it was another nightmare? She seemed to have a lot of those, always waking up in tears, screaming, or clawing. However, she had never chanted before.

"I've got it covered," Mindy said, drawing her wand and casting an _Aguamenti _right onto Hermione's face, shocking Liesel out of her stupor and causing her to shoot up in bed and smack heads with her.

"Well, good morning Liesel. Nice to see you too...so, what's with all the faeries?" Mindy asked, wincing as she rubbed her forehead.

Hermione frowned. "I don't know."

"Then you must've been conscious that you were repeating the same six words over and over again, right?" Mindy prompted, climbing down the ladder to give Hermione room to get down.

Hermione froze mid-way down.

"I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries, I need to see the faeries..." she restarted.

"Now look what you've done!" Mondita blamed Mindy, aghast that her friend was yet again a parrot.

"I didn't mean to!" Mindy wailed, walking over to her bunk and whacking her head against the beams.

"Stop that," Sam ordered, grabbing Mindy by the shoulders and seating her before she could do any more damage to her innocent little brain cells. "It's not going to solve anything, and Liesel? WOULD YA JUST SHUT UP!?"

"What?" Hermione asked, stopping her constant flow of words and blinking.

"Sit down," Sam instructed, hands on her hips. "Now what is going on? For the past handful of minutes, you've been ranting over and over about needing to see the-"

"DON'T SAY THE F-WORD!" Mondita, Mindy, and Julie screeched.

"...see the-...erm...the little people commonly-considered as imps with wings and flower dresses?" Sam suggested. "There really is no synonym."

"Fairies?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes. You keep on repeating that you need to see them," Sam informed her. "Any particular reason?"

"I had a dream..."

"You had a dream," Mondita stated, unimpressed. "Do go on."

"It really wasn't a dream.."

"You had a dream that really wasn't a dream?" Mondita asked.

"It was a voice, really. It told me that I would understand what's happening to me if I visited the faeries and got something from them."

"And what is this something, and what do you mean what's happening to you?"

"I don't know what the something is. What is happening to me is personal and I probably will share it with you at some point. Actually, I don't even know _why _what's happening to me is happening to me. I mean, why I am I here?"

"You're here to learn," Sam said bluntly, "and don't worry over Identity Crises or the fact that your bodily make up is changing. You just need to figure out who you really are!"

Hermione shook her head. "I know who I am: Liesel Karma Ellen, 1977-1978 Hogwarts Gryffindor Student. Straight black hair and brown eyes. Previous Swish 'n Flick student."

_Not really...I'm Hermione Jean Granger._ _I'm a 1999-2000 Hogwarts Gryffindor Student. I really have bushy brown hair and brown eyes_, _and_ _I used to attend future Hogwarts._

"Not like that," Sam interrupted. "We all know your basic stats. I was talking about the person inside of you...deep-deep in. The person who only you know."

_Hermione Granger._

"Oh - just shut up, Sam," Merida interrupted, "this is getting way too deep for me. Soon, we will be swimming in a river of tears if you keep it up! Besides, I'm hungry. Let's go get breakfast!"

Sam could sigh and let the food-loving girl drag her out of the room.

XxxX

"Welcome in, welcome in. I trust that nothing is wrong and that you're all settled in now, correct, Miss Granger? Do take a seat," Dumbledore welcomed, opening the door to his office. Hermione nodded and politely seated herself.

"SpearMint?" Dumbledore asked, offering her one of the little candies in his bowl. Hermione politely declined the offer and began to fidget, twisting the hem of her casual shirt in her hands.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" the Headmaster asked knowingly. "I can see that you have something that you would like to say."

"Last night, I had a dream," Hermione began, unsure of herself. "In the dream, I heard a voice that instructed me to go to the faeries. The voice told me that the faeries would give me something that would help me understand why I am here. When I woke up, I found myself chanting 'I need to see the faeries' over and over again. I think that this is something important."

"I guess that this means that we should get you to those faeries," Dumbledore said in an upbeat voice. "Do you know where they are?"

Hermione nodded. "The voice said that they are residing at 'The Romantic Lake of Forthcoming' under the Willow tree with the heart carved into it. I'm supposed to have an audience - with whom, I don't know."

"Ah," Dumbledore nodded, a cheery twinkle in his eye. "What a well-suited name, especially since you come from the future."

Hermione cracked a crooked smile.

"Well then, we should get going. Have you had lunch yet? Good. In order to get there, we'll have to leave Hogwarts ground. Then, we can Apparate," Dumbledore said, springing to his feet and ushering her out the door.

"So, you have been to the Romantic Lake of Forthcoming before?" the eager girl asked, to which Dumbledore answered "Enough that I can picture the destination."

Less than ten minutes later, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the futuristic seventh-year Gryffindor were off of Hogwarts ground and apparating to the Romantic Lake of Forthcoming.

"Hup!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the two landed.

The Lake was truly beautiful. Millions of translucent-winged dragonflies flew over the surface, occasionally skimming the water and leaving behind peaceful ripples. Cattails grew at the edges of the lake, and woven in between them were dew-coated spiderwebs, sparkling in the sunlight as a light breeze passed overhead. A small family of geese floated their way along on the far edge of the lake, and bubbles from the center of the lake suggested other life.

"This way," Dumbledore said, steering Hermione towards a Willow tree. Sure enough, there was a heart engraved into the bark, with what looked like a hastily-scrawled name. Squinting, Hermione realized that there were two names, Titania and Oberon - a reference to the Faerie king and queen in Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"Where are the faeries?" Hermione asked, turning to where Dumbledore was closely inspecting something on the other side of the tree. Hermione quickly ducked under the drooping branches of the Willow to see what he was looking at.

"An invitation, for you," Dumbledore announced as he stood up, revealing a pink slip of paper - encrusted with glitter. "The faeries have been expecting you for some time now. Go on. I can't continue with you anymore - the invitation doesn't extend to me. Place your hand on the slip of paper and say your real name."

Hermione reluctantly placed her hand on the paper. "Hermione Granger."

The next thing that Hermione knew was that she was tiny - literally Size 000. And she thought that she had been short before! The second thing that Hermione noticed that was she was no longer in her casual clothes, but in a dress. Peering at the sleeves, she realized that she was wearing a dress made of flower petals, which would've been unrealistic, had it not been for her size.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked, startling her out of her amazement. "Lily-of-the-valley sleeves - streaked with pink dye extracted from zinnias, a rose bodice - dusted lightly with silver dust, and a pink poppy skirt. Your shoes are sewn from the sweet grass that grows around the lake."

Hermione looked up and saw another being, a little taller than she was. The faerie, who had pale green skin and fiery orange hair, was dressed in much simpler clothes than she was - what looked like shoes of wood, a shirt of leaf, pants of flower stalks, and a bark vest.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione nodded.

"That's quite good to hear," the faerie said, pleased. "One of my best creations. It was supposed to be for the princess, but she insisted on a yellow dress instead. The rose petals are quite hard to sew together, you know. Well, come along now. The queen doesn't like to be kept waiting. Her room is just a bit further ahead, out of these dark and dreary tunnels. Come along now! By the way, my name is Wisteria."

Mute, still in awe of the dress - the most comfortable she had ever worn, Hermione followed Wisteria.

At the very end of the tunnel was a large and elegant room with stone-work walls. When she looked up, Hermione let out a gasp. The ceiling was made from a glass-like material, which allowed light to filter down through the rippling waters of what was undoubtedly the lake.

"Welcome, human child," said a sweet, bell-like voice.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the ceiling, finally noticing another faerie, dressed in a queenly purple and crowned with a sparkling crown. The sleeves of her dress were translucent and spider-webby.

"You should bow," Wisteria suggested, nudging her in the side. Hermione quickly did as suggested.

"Please have a seat, child," the queen said warmly, waving her hand to create a chair as Wisteria went to her side. The Gryffindor sat down in the chair and faced the queen. "How has your stay here, in the past, been treating you? Well? Good. That's quite good to hear.

"If you pardon me asking," Hermione said awkwardly, "why exactly am I here?"

The queen laughed. "I see that you are not one for waiting! You do not belong here, child. You belong in the future - that much I know. That being said, I have something to give you that shall help you go to the future - not in a direct sense, of course."

From her sash, the queen drew out a small pink vial that looked like something from a princess movie - something that belonged on Mondita's vanity table.

"This vial here contains a very powerful potion. When you return back to your school, you must drink this - at any means. It is very vital that you do so."

Hermione accepted the vial from the queen, feeling surprised at the weight - or the lack of weight.

"Can you tell me anything about Harry and Ron, my friends from the future?" Hermione asked hopefully.

The queen shook her head. "That is beyond my power. All I can control is time and vision - dreams, if you would."

"What you are saying is that you (the faerie queen of time and dreams) sensed something wrong with time, pinpointed the origin from me, sent me a dream that made me have the overwhelming urge to repeat the words I need to see the faeries, gave me an invitation to this room, and then a vial that should help me get back to the future in a roundabout way?" Hermione asked.

The queen laughed yet again.

"Yes. The vial is a manifestation that will bridge now and the future - all will become clear when you drink that potion. Also, another thing that I should tell you is that you are Wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You will learn that through the potion. That is all for now, human child. Wisteria, please see her out. Best of luck, child, and remember to drink the potion," the queen chirped. With that, Wisteria led Hermione out back the way she came.

"It was nice to meet you," Wisteria nodded. "I'm gifting you the dress, but I will warn you that it will only last until midnight. Very Cinderella-Like, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Wisteria," Hermione said, overjoyed as she hugged the faerie. Seconds later, Hermione was standing next to Dumbledore again, the pink vial clutched tightly to her chest.

XxxX

"Ooo! Pretty dress! Where did you get it?" Mondita squealed when Hermione entered the room, oblivious to all the heads she had turned on her way to the Seventh Year Girls' Room.

"I went to visit the faeries," Hermione answered simply, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You really weren't kidding about needing to see the faeries," Sam stated. "So what did they give you?"

"The queen-"

"Queen?!" Julie gasped, shooting up and smacking her head on the beam above her head.

"Yes, the queen," Hermione repeated, "gave me this."

With that, she held out the pink vial. The other girls leaned forward to get a better look.

"Did she give you that dress?" Lily asked, tilting her head when she realized that it was made of flowers.

"No, one of her attendants? I'm not sure who she was, but her name was Wisteria. She made this dress."

"So, are you supposed to drink what is in the pink thing? Are you sure that whatever-it-is is safe?"" Lily said distrustingly, examining the vial.

"Well," Hermione said, uncorking the vial and raising it, "I guess it's time to find out."

"Don't!" Lily exclaimed, lunging forwards to stop Hermione. But it was too late. The potion had already passed Hermione's lips and she had already swallowed the entire thing.

"It really-" Hermione began before her eyes widened and she slumped forwards.

"LIESEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**:**

- First cliffhanger in a long time! What do you think that the potion is supposed to do? Is Hermione going to the future? Is she going to be okay? What is so important about this potion? Review your thoughts!

- To clear things up about this chapter: The Faerie Queen of Dreams and Time called Hermione to her abode to give her a potion. The potion is a manifestation that will bridge the past and the future. Also, remember when Snape told Harry and Ron about the three worlds?

**1)** J. K. Rowling's World - the Perfect world  
><strong>2)<strong> Brigitta's World - this story's setting, the Wrong world.  
><strong>3)<strong> Worst World - where Hermione's actions alter the future, the Dead world

- The faerie queen revealed to Hermione that she is Wrong - meaning that she is of world two. Hermione still doesn't know what the worlds mean.

XxxX

MiNiGiIOI: You are welcome! I totally get the feeling - reading a light-hearted chapter after a heavy one just takes all the weight away! B)  
><span>Insane-Bookworm-4ever:<span> You bet! I have a feeling that writing Little Oliver Wood is going to be really fun! =P  
><span>v2lt:<span> Any reaction to that has got to be priceless, especially if the guy is drinking something at the moment! $$  
><span>daniella2cool:<span> And if it takes forever, forever it will be. However, I will finish this story and keep on updating! Thanks! =)  
><span>Guest:<span> Thanks! I like your idea...I'll see if I can work something out. Also, I'm not planning on having Hermione/Adult-Remus. You're safe. :)


	27. The Gap Between Worlds

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Summary:<strong> In the middle of a Potions class, Hermione disappears from 1999 and reappears in 1977, the time of the Marauders. After her sudden arrival in the Forbidden Forest, she is bitten by a werewolf. When a new prophecy is issued, Hermione (known as Liesel) must unravel its meaning. Will her actions alter time? [Remus/Hermione, James/Lily]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series and I don't claim any rights. Anything that you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called WICKED PLANTS by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello Readers!

- Thank you so much to my nine reviewers from last chapter, and to the many favorites and follows that I have been given. Reviewer-replies will be at the bottom of this chapter.  
>- Because it might be confusing, this chapter is picking right up from after Hermione drinks the potion, in Hermione's point of view. Keep an eye out for the bold-italics which will tell you where the location or time is.<br>- I understand that some parts of this chapter are copied from previous chapters, but it is necessary to do this. However, I have consolidated most of this copied parts so that it will be an easier read.  
>- Also, online sunshine points to <em>Insane-Bookworm-4ever<em> for dealing with my "tease-harpy" moments! Her reactions to the little paragraphs I sent her told me that I had the perfect amount of suspense...

Hoping Y'All Enjoy This Chapter,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 811/15

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Realm<strong>_

"Where am I?" Hermione wondered aloud as she opened her eyes.

_VOICE: _"Welcome to the Realm, Hermione Jean Granger. Do not ask questions right now - you can save them for later. I do not have a name nor an identity, so in short, I do not exist. Do not question or ponder that statement, for it is unimportant. You will simply think of me as Voice."

Mute in confusion, Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

_VOICE: _"I am here to give you information, and you will accept it with no protests. The first thing you need to learn about is that there are three worlds. The only people who know this are Future Snape, Future Ron, Future Harry, The Queen, Servant Wisteria, and I. Now, you will learn about them. Are you ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath in and nodded.

_VOICE: _"Then your journey begins now. Have courage and accept this truth, no matter how horrifying or hard to believe it is. Here we go..."

_**October 22, 1999  
>(The Future)<br>Chapter 21**_

_- "I think I know what happened to Ms. Granger."  
><em>_- "What?!"  
><em>_- "Do you two know where you were sitting when the incident occurred?"  
><em>_- "I was sitting on her left and Ron was on her right."  
><em>_- "Do you recall how she flashed gold before disappearing? I researched the gold flash, and have found the reason to her disappearance. Read this page."_

There once were three friends: Natalia, Charles, and Shayne. The trio had been chatting in a pub when Natalia doubled over in assumed-pain. Charles and Shayne, sitting on either side of her, then became incredibly worried for her - though she just brushed it off. Less than two minutes later, Natalia reacted again, so the two boys began to help her out of the pub. Before they could get her out, Natalia reacted a third time, flashed gold, and disappeared.

Two years later, Natalia reappeared and told them that she had been sent about twenty five years into the past to change the enemy of Shayne's father. During her time in the past, Shayne visited her in a dream, though she did not disclose what the dream was about. Later, Natalia told Charles that she had gotten a boyfriend in the past, so the two of them broke up in order to let Natalia remain with her past-boyfriend. The three remained friends until they died.

_- "Hermione was sent back to the marauders to change either Snape or Lucius Malfoy and she's going to reappear in two years. Harry, you're going to visit her in a dream, where you MUST tell her about what we've just learned. As for the part about the boyfriend - Hermione is going to get a boyfriend in the past and I will need to let her go."  
><em>_- "And then there is the whole 'what went wrong in this world' question. __I think something went wrong in Time and made the world split in three. I believe the Wrong is that Ms. Granger learned to Tap - t__he inner magic thing that Hermione had been using on the day she disappeared. I think that the world split in three when she started learning to tap last year."  
><em>_- "So Hermione wasn't meant to tap?"_

_**The Realm**_

When Voice pulled her out of the vision, Hermione's heart was pounding heavily and it felt like her brain was made of cotton. Hermione fell to her knees, her mind still reeling from the shock of the news she just heard.

_VOICE:_ "Hermione, you are hyperventilating and you need to calm down. Deep breaths. I understand that it is a little hard and unnerving to hear all of this, but this entire trip will be no good if you don't keep an even head between your shoulders."

Hermione shook her head and curled up in a ball, placing her hands on her head and over her ears. Why was learning to tap so wrong? Why was she the one set back in time? Was it simply because she had been the one sitting in the middle? Or was it because of something else? Why was history repeating itself again? Had Natalia, Shayne, and Charles been reincarnated?

_VOICE:_ "We need to keep going, Hermione. We still have a lot of territory to cover and a lot more information. You need to get up. Save your questions for later - there will be time. Now get up."

Hermione weakly pulled herself to her feet and opened her eyes, taking in deep breaths as she tried to relax, shaking out her limbs as the world around her swirled. It was almost as if she was in a crystal ball.

_VOICE:_ "Now that you have finally composed yourself, we are going back to that same time period so that Snape can explain to you what the three worlds are about. Here we go..."

_**October 22, 1999  
>(The Future)<br>Chapter 21**_

_- "Yes - Ms. Granger never should've learned to tap. Now, listen closely, as I am going to explain the three worlds to you. I don't want to repeat myself."_

1) Rowling's Perfect World: the original world where Harry marries Ginny, Ron marries Hermione, and Snape dies (the actual HP books)  
><span>2) Brigitta's Wrong World:<span> this spin-off of the First World where none of Hermione's actions in the Marauders' era affects the Future (this story's setting)  
><span>3) Brigitta's Dead World:<span> the spin-off of the Second World where all of Hermione's actions in the Marauders' era affects the Future

_- "You mean that Hermione is bringing dead people back to life in another world?"  
><em>_- "Without knowing it, yes."  
><em>_- "How do we get this back to normal?"  
><em>_- "I don't know, but even if we get Ms. Granger back to our time, we'll still be in the Wrong world."  
><em>_- "And until we find a way to get to the Right world, we're stuck."  
><em>_- "No, because we are wrong too."_

**_The__ Realm_**

This time, when Voice pulled her out of the vision, Hermione was much more level-headed and accepting. Additionally, things made a lot more sense now.

_VOICE:_ "See? That wasn't so bad. Now, before I give you another vision, I need to explain something to you. Snape just told Harry and Ron that because they are living in the Wrong world, they are wrong too. Do you know what this means?"

Hermione nodded. "It means that there are three versions of everybody that I know."

_VOICE:_ "Good. You understand quite well. Now, I am going to remind you of something that has been on your subconsciousness, or back-burner, if you would. It is not as relevant as the past two visions, but it still is very important. Here we go..."

_**Thursday, September 8, 1977**_  
><em><strong>(Day 7 - The Past)<br>Chapter 14**_

_- "What do you know about Salyes, Ms. Evans."_  
><em>- "Salyes are strong and wise human-like creatures that live for about five hundred years each, the catch being that only one can exist at a time. They are indistinguishable from humans, but they will have a certain smell around them, the most common being vanilla, peppermint, and lilac. Salyes are known for the selflessness, sacrificing themselves when important being are in danger. Their bodies disappear post-mortem and they Salyes only appear when needed."<em>  
><em>- "Wonderful job, Ms. Ellen! Take ten points!"<em>

_**The Realm**_

The vision that Voice had brought her in did not fade away this time. Instead, Hermione landed back in the Realm with a hard thump. Hermione winced and rubbed her ankles as she sat down, waiting for Voice to speak.

_VOICE:_ "To quote one of your friends from that exact day, why do you think Professor Stabbe brought up Salyes? Don't you think it's suspicious?"

Hermione frowned and furrowed her eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, it really is suspicious. We weren't even studying anything remotely related to Salyes, so she must have a direct purpose, somehow. Could she be a Salye herself, or am I overthinking this?"

_VOICE:_ "Didn't I tell you not to ask questions, Hermione? Anyways, I cannot answer that question, either now or later. Now, get up. We're going again..."

**_Friday, September 2, 1977_**  
><strong><em>(Day 1 - The Past)<em>**  
><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

_"You know much more than you ought,_  
><em>For his dark plans, you are being sought,<em>  
><em>Sent with a purpose, a web full of lies,<em>  
><em>Him and the father of the one you despise,<em>

_You take the sword and plunge it deep,_  
><em>A promise made, a promise to keep,<em>  
><em>The boy who lived, shall seek you out,<em>  
><em>To save you from your boyfriend's doubt,<em>

_Tears exchanged, leaving behind,_  
><em>To go back to when you heed no mind,<em>  
><em>War is fought, peace shall be made,<em>  
><em>Go find that ancient, red-golden blade,<em>

_Come to death, thrice shall be,_  
><em>Yet saved thrice by the special three,<em>  
><em>Who know naught of their unique power,<em>  
><em>To change the world, in its darkest hour."<em>

_**The Realm**_

"I completely forgot about the prophecy," Hermione exclaimed, punching herself on the side her head as she landed back in The Realm. Of course, the punch hurt both her head and her fist, so she was left wincing in pain as Voice chuckled.

_VOICE:_ "That was quite a foolish thing to do,. Anyways, what do you make of the prophecy? Do you have any ideas?"

"Taking the first verse, I think that the line that says '_You know much more than you ought_' is saying that because I am from the future, I know how things are going to turn out - which I shouldn't know."

_VOICE:_ "A logical conclusion. And what about '_For his dark plans, you are being sought_' ?"

"I think that this line means that Voldemort is trying to find me, or that he is going to find out about me being from the future. That would, of course, give him an advantage if he got information from me."

_VOICE:_ "Carry on. I can see that you have put some thought into this."

"I also believe that '_Sent with a purpose, a web full of lies. __Him and the father of the one you despise_' is supposed to mean that I was sent here with a purpose - to change the views of Lucius Malfoy, being that he's the father of the one I despise - and that I'm lying to all my friends in order to do that."

_VOICE:_ "Well, that's not the _exact_ intent of that line, but you are close enough that it doesn't matter. Continue."

"The part that says '_You take the sword and plunge it deep. A__ promise made, a promise to keep_' is about the promise I made to Harry and Ron during the war that if I ever encountered a Horcrux, I would destroy it."

_VOICE:_ "Ironic that you made that promise before knowing you would be sent back in time."

Hermione ignored Voice: "And then the part that says '_The boy who lived, shall seek you out t__o save you from your boyfriend's doubt_' must mean that...that I do eventually become...erm...boyfriend and girlfriend with someone...and that uh...I do something to make my boyfriend doubt me?"

_VOICE:_ "That is correct, Hermione. Now, the '_Tears exchanged, leaving behind, t__o go back to when you heed no mind'_ part is definitely about your return to the future, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. "That much is obvious. Now the part that says '_Go find that ancient, red-golden blade_' is definitely talking about the Sword of Gryffindor, but the part about peace being made again is confusing. Isn't the war already over? Wait...not in World Three..."

_VOICE:_ "Nice catch there, Hermione. Now do you see how the pieces of the puzzle are coming together? Now, the fourth verse."

"This one confuses me the most," Hermione admitted. "I think that '_Come to death, thrice shall be, y__et saved thrice by the special three_' can be simplified to something comes close to dying three times but is saved each time by '_The Special Three_'. I suspect that the three worlds play into this somehow, but then the part that says '_unique power_' makes no sense. Then, the last line - '_To __change the world, in its darkest hour_' - definitely has to do with one of the worlds and the '_come to death_' part."

_VOICE:_ "I cannot help you on this verse, Hermione, for you still haven't found all the right parts to this puzzle. When you have found the last few pieces, then everything will make sense."

Hermione snorted. "Well, that's a little annoying, but obvious. How _do_ you solve a puzzle without all the pieces?"

_VOICE:_ "Now, now, Hermione, patience. I cannot give you everything as a freebie. There are some things you need to solve yourself. Now, get ready for another trip. Here we go..."

_**Sunday, September 4, 1977**_ and _**Monday, September 5, 1977  
><strong>**(Day 3** _and_** Day 4 - The Past)  
><strong>__**Chapter 5**_ and_** Chapter 8**_

_The Depaleste-Jewel was the main cause for the 1592 Uprising. Weighing 20 pounds, the ruby was always given to the Minister of Magic for safeguarding, as it had the power to raise one dead person, as long as the dead person was related to the raiser. __Wageleigh A. Vongksborough was the first to attempt this, but he was thwarted by the wards, arrested, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss._

_Ghernidel K. Valinswarthe was the next to attempt it, and he nearly succeeded. He desired the Jewel because he wished to raise his dead wife, Belinda. Instead of attempting to break all the wards around the Jewel, Ghernidel started rumors that the Ministry was trying to discover a form of mind control, which of course made many turn their backs on the Minister Diocle. It was o__nly after the injuries of many Aurors and Healers that the Ministry began to take action._

_Only then did Ghernidel act - causing the minor Revolt of the Central Pavilion, the main turning point in the Uprising. A year later, the Uprising ended with the Revolt of the Six Pegasi. This revolt destroyed the Ministry's west wing and killed one hundred seventy five people before Minister Diocle destroyed the Jewel by plunging the legendary Sword of Gryffindor through it. It is rumored that the Jewel released a white-blue burst of magic and exploded into pieces._

_Legend has it that the Sword of Gryffindor received magical properties from the Jewel (which contained unicorn blood, phoenix tears, and basilisk venom) - enabling it to destroy the Jewel. This legend originated from the fact that Diocle touched the Jewel with the Sword three times _before_ plunging it through the Jewel. However, o__thers believe that the Depaleste Jewel simply wasn't compatible with the metals of the Sword, allowing the Sword to dispel its magic._

_**The Realm**_

As Hermione and Voice returned from yet another memory, Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and tried to figure out why Voice had brought this up. Was it because of the Jewel, or was it because of the Sword of Gryffindor? Or, perhaps both.

_VOICE:_ "Since you'll never figure this out, _and_ because there are no records of this fact - I will tell you this one's answer without beating around the bush. I recall the fact that you have done some research on the Sword of Gryffindor, _and_ that you have seen it in real life. The red rubies on the hilt are actually the Depaleste Jewel - and the Jewel is what actually gives the Sword the power to destroy Horcruxes. If it weren't for the Jewels, the sword would just be a strong, goblin-made sword that was wielded by Godric Gryffindor."

"So, you are saying that the Sword of Gryffindor has part of the Jewel in it?" Hermione asked, comprehension dawning on her face as she yawned.

_VOICE:_ "Exactly. Now comes the hardest part of our journey together. Do you have any questions before we leave? This will be your last time stopping in the Realm. This is the point of no return, so any questions you have now, ask away."

Hermione shook her head. "I think that I am good. If I have any dire questions, I'll figure them out on my own. Thank you, though."

_VOICE:_ "Suit yourself. Here we go..."

_**Unspecified Location - Dreamland  
><strong>**No Exact Time in **_**_Existence_**  
><em><strong>Not Previously Mentioned<strong>_

_Hermione...Hermione? Are you there? Ron told you to contact you in a dream, but I don't know how. If you're here, well, I don't know what to say. I guess that I'm supposed to tell you about our situation here in the future, and everything we've learned so far._

_I already know all that, Harry! I just want to know how you and Ron are!_ Hermione wanted to yell. However, because she wasn't corporeal, she contented herself to listen to everything that he said, although Voice had told this to her only minutes prior.

_So, I guess that this concludes everything that you really need to know. I don't know how long I'll be able to remain asleep, so I hope that I have a little more time - just for personal reasons._

_Everyone misses you here in the future, even Snape and the Slytherins...hard to believe, isn't it? Just about three days ago, Ron and I finally found your letters in the Room of Requirement. Because you mean so much to the rest of the school, we decided to read them in front of the entire school. I will admit that I __had quite a good laugh at some of your comments._

_While I'm at it, talking about your comments, thanks. Ron definitely knows that I'm dating Ginny now. Merlin, he was mad. Wouldn't talk to me for a sodding week! Anyways, you really shook us up when you announced that you were a werewolf. The entire school has mixed opinions. Surprisingly, Malfoy has been very...I guess I could say understanding, about it. _

_Anyways, Ron has spent a good amount of time ranting and worrying about your safety around Peter and the Dark Wizards. He's also worried about that prophecy that was issued and demands that you are very careful, don't make any rash decisions, don't drink any weird drinks, and don't eat any chocolates that might be laced with love potions. Just thought that I'd pass the news onto you._

At that, Harry went silent for a few seconds.

_You know my parents...I think that's the hardest thing for me to grasp. I mean, are they the people that they were made out to be? And what about the Marauders? Were they really that wild? How's Remus? And Sirius? It's just so...so overwhelming that you know all these people..._

Suddenly, Hermione's surroundings flashed white for a second.

_Oh no. I think I'm waking up. Hermione, there's so much more that I want to say, but I think this is all I can say tonight. I'll try again tomorrow night. I don't care if it's useless to try every night, but I believe that..._

Her surroundings flashed again and Harry's words died out.

_Hermione...misses you...Ron...you...misses you...but Ron...Ron...understands..._

And with that, everything surrounding Hermione turned white, and she found herself hurtling through...something...was it time...or was it something else...

_**The Right World**_

"Where am I now?" Hermione wondered aloud as she landed on her feet. Looking around, she noticed that she was back at Hogwarts. Or, something similar to Hogwarts. It was as if a hurricane had swept through, destroying large chunks of the castle. Hearing loud yells in the distance, she somehow floated over to them.

It was as if she was looking down on a gigantic battle. In fact, it was a battle. The Battle of Hogwarts. As she floated through the battle, she saw people fighting and in general, a lot of chaos. Molly was dueling with Bellatrix and...wait...

Then she saw herself, engaged in a duel. Watching in rapt fascination as the other Hermione stupefied the guy and ran off to help Luna, Hermione realized that she was in another world. Perhaps, the right world - where she didn't know how to tap. Her head swam at the thought, especially when the scene around her swirled and changed.

The setting of the vision was the same, Hogwarts, but everything had changed now. Harry was lying prone at the feet of Voldemort and Neville was wearing the Sorting Hat, which was burning with flames. She almost cried out in horror, but before she could, the scene changed yet again.

Now, Neville was holding the sword of Gryffindor, and with an almost mad yell, chopped Voldemort's pet snake into two pieces. If she had a body, she would've run over to Neville and hugged him.

The scene changed once more, and she saw herself, Ron, and Harry, staring off into the distance with accomplished looks on their faces. Bloodied, dirtied, and completely bedraggled they were, but the pride and victory that they wore on their faces said more than a thousand words ever could've said.

Then, the image faded away and Hermione found herself hurtling through the something again - to the last world: The Wrong World.

_**The Wrong World**_

The first thing that Hermione saw when she arrived was that it was nearly the same scene from the Right World, but something was wrong. Her heart pounding like a drum, she found herself floating over to where the battle was. When she finally arrived, what she saw almost made her puke.

It was James, but it wasn't James.

The...thing...standing in front of her had the same hair and build as James, but other than that, there was no way that it could be James. Torn skin that resembled rotting and white eyeballs stared back at her.

She backed away from James and whipped her eyes off of him, her heart pounding. It felt like something was stuck in her golden corporeal-spirit's throat, as if she had just lied to someone. However, what she saw when she turned around was no better.

It was Lily.

Her spirit hands flew to her head and she squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could just curl up in a ball and disappear. Go back to the future. Yes, back to Harry and Ron. Back to where she heeded no mind. Back to where her actions in the past didn't affect the future. Back to where she didn't accidentally bring James back to life. Hell, she'd even be content with being Wrong forever!

But no, the scene didn't disappear when she opened her eyes. Instead, they only got worse.

It was as if she was changing scenes like they had changed in the Right World, but it wasn't quite the same. It was more like images where whizzing through the air in front of her and she couldn't close her eyes. The images poured into her brain and invaded every last sane part. Her jaw dropped open in a silent scream.

Her corporeal form shuddered once.

Then twice.

And then she was gone.

**_Hospital Wing - Three Days After Taking the Potion_**  
><strong><em>Tuesday, January 9, 1978<em>**  
><strong><em>(Day 133 - The Past)<em>**

Hermione woke up screaming, her stomach clenching and coiling as the images from the Wrong World rolled through her head.

"Liesel! Calm down! Liesel!"

Arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders as the bed dipped down, and she felt herself get pulled into something warm - a chest, perhaps. She screamed until her air ran out, and then, she curled up into a ball. Her lithe form was wracked with silent sobs and she shivered uncontrollably as the person pulled her out from under the covers and set her down in their lap.

"It's okay, Liesel. Calm down. It's me, Remus."

Something clicked in her mind, and she burrowed deeper into Remus' lap as fingers stroked through her hair and another hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Remus...oh, Remus..." she sobbed, her nose running like a faucet as she repeated his name, over and over again - like a mantra. She unwound her arms from her knees and gripped his shoulders, pressing her face into his warm sweater and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"What happened, 'Lese?" Remus asked, pulling her away from him so that he could look her in the eyes. "What did that potion do to you? You've been in a comatose state for three days now."

Hermione tried to take a deep breath in, but shuddered violently as her last few moments in the potions control threatened to overtake her again. Remus pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I saw my friends," she whispered, scrunching up into a ball. "But not all of them were my friends. They were different."

Here, Hermione choked back a sob, and Remus bent over to whisper in her ears: "If it's too hard to talk about right now, maybe we can talk a little later."

"Okay," Hermione sniffled, feeling vulnerable as Remus lifted her out of his lap and tucked her under the covers of the hospital bed again. She watched mutely as Remus brought her arms out from under the covers, then sat back down. The bed dipped under his weight, and he slid his hand into hers.

She squeezed it, lightly, and he squeezed back.

Remus stayed there until she began drifting to sleep, squeezing her hand back every time she squeezed his. Once her eyes closed, he waited before pulling his hand out from hers, and then brushing her hair out of her forehead, stroking her cheek lovingly as he moved the lock of hair out of her face.

Bending over her sleeping body, Remus planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back, Liesel. I promise..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

- Gah, that's a lot of loose ends I just wrapped up! I am so glad this chapter is over, especially since I had to go back and re-read almost every single chapter in order to _catch_ all of those ends...that's about 10,000 words, mind you! Gah!

- And don't even get me started on all my typos and errors... Have I mentioned that I don't have a beta? Well..._some_ of these chapters have been edited (kudos to my occasional-beta, Strength of Spirit) - but most of them haven't. Anyways, because this isn't a pity party, I'll shut up. Reviews, please?

XxxX

justaislinn: You're a good guesser. All of them, of course! :)  
><span>Bentears:<span> The million dollar question...should the fairies come back, or should I include more girl-time? :)  
><span>Insane-Bookworm-4ever:<span> Any songs in particular? :)  
><span>daniella2cool:<span> Ta-da! Remione at the end of the chapter, and another helping, coming right up! :P  
><span>Guest:<span> You're welcome. It's always good to hear suggestions! :P  
><span>MiNiGiIOI:<span> I totally get you - the happy butterfly feelings when you're mentioned - and yes, plot-twisting me! :)  
><span>v2lt:<span> I know...suspense time...oh? Wow...all of that suspense and she's fine?! Thanks so much! ;P  
><span>Guest:<span> Smart, catching that! It took me a while when I considered whether her actions would affect time in a good way or not, but I think that the way that she became friends with everyone and helped the Marauders realize that they needed to include Peter would've brought James and Lily back to life, which would've probably had a bad effect, though it was totally possible that her actions were positive. As for whether Dead was an adjective or a title? I think that Dead suits the world best because every single one of Hermione's actions rewrites some part of history, killing the original - thus adjective. Thank you!  
><span>Kitamiyu:<span> Okay, I had to laugh at your review when you said that the clothing descriptions were overdone, but don't worry - it was at my expense! The only thing you need to know before I begin the explanation is that I am a lot more tomboy than girly-girl. That being said, read below...

**The Story:** One of my reviewers once asked me to write in more detail, but I wasn't sure what to add more detail about, so I asked one of my girlier friends for suggestions. This proved to be a _very_ bad idea because she _immediately_ answered 'CLOTHES!' and took over my computer. About an hour later, I was stuck with about three to four pages of clothing descriptions. Now, let's just say that I am very prone to submitting when people pull out the puppy-face and beg me not to delete things. And that is how Yours-Truly wound up with a lot of girly clothing-descriptions that don't fit her writing style.

Review and laugh if you like this TRUE story...


	28. The Boggart

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers!<p>

I definitely owe you this chapter, especially since I haven't updated in about three months. Bad, bad, bad! So much for my resolution for prompt updates. Anyways, thank you to all the reviewers (8), favorites (21), and followers (16) from the last chapter.

Over the past month or so, I have gotten messages from anngiraf, annlolly, anncuban, bethlol, porcelainann, annduck, and annzebra with similar subject-lines and near-identical messages. Because of multiple reasons, I am inclined to believe that these seven accounts are all the same person (either named Annabeth or is a P.J.O. fan?), but can not be sure. That is why I am replying to all the messages in this chapter instead of a PM.

To "Annabeth(s)": I appreciate you informing me of the Inkitt contest, but I don't exactly feel like Back to The Marauders is contest-worthy yet, especially with all the typos and errors there are. Unless other readers want me to submit it to a/the contest or unless I edit some key things in prior chapters, I think I am going to hold off on entering it. Thank you so much for suggesting the contest though! :P

Read, Enjoy, and Review,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 1126/15

* * *

><p>"Liesel, are you okay?" a worried voice questioned, startling the black-haired time traveler out of her reverie.<p>

"Mm...fine," Hermione answered.

However, Hermione was anything but fun. The three days that she had spent in The Realm had taken a tremendous toll on her, temporarily throwing off her sense of balance and scrambling her depth perception. Though she had protested, Mme. Pomfrey had insisted on her using crutches and being accompanied by somebody at all times, which didn't turn out to be that bad of an idea.

"I'm ready to leave," Hermione decided, getting to her feet and hobbling out of the Library with helpful support and warnings from Lily.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Hermione sighed as Lily informed her of an incoming student.

"Get used to what?" Lily asked.

"Seeing something that isn't really where it seems...it's almost like I am blind," Hermione answered.

"Don't worry Liesel. It's just your depth perception," Lily said optimistically.

"Not quite," Hermione said, swaying on her feet and reaching out to Lily for support as she tried to regain her balance and orient herself.

"Well, depth perception and balance," Lily amended as she straightened her friend and rearranged her crutches, "but Mme. Pomfrey did say that they would be back in a week."

"Thank Merlin," Hermione sighed as they continued down the hallway.

"What did the potion do, anyway?" Lily asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Well, it showed me visions...horrible visions...people who I am close to...people who are dead, alive...people who are alive, dead..so much bloodshed...so much death...pain...suffering."

"If it's hard to talk about it, you don't need to talk," Lily said gently.

"No! I...need to do this! I need to talk to someone...about this and everything else," Hermione sighed, biting her lower lip again as she swayed.

"Well then, let's go to the Head's Common Room," Lily suggested, changing their course towards the Head Common Room.

"Thanks, Lily," Hermione said gratefully.

"We're all pretty worried about you," Lily admitted. "You are a big mystery...your nightmares, your past, and practically everything about you."

Hermione chuckled ruefully as Lily helped her into the Common Rom and to the couch.

"Really, I need to talk, but I have no idea where to start," Hermione spoke after a few moments contemplating what to tell Lily and what not to tell Lily.

"Start at the very beginning of wherever you feel most comfortable," Lily advised, settling herself on the couch.

Hermione took a deep breath in a slowly exhaled.

"As you must know, I am a keeper of a big secret, and in order to keep this secret, I have been forced to tell many lies. Though I can not tell you my secret quite yet, I _can_ tell you the truth about many things, starting with my name. My name is not Liesel Karma Ellen, but Herm...actually, that might put you in danger, so I'll just tell you my initials - HJG.

"That being said, my origin is also a lie, which I asked Dumbledore to fabricate. I am not from an American school called Swish 'n Flick. It is actually a place very much like Hogwarts, only a bit more advance. Do you have any questions, or do you need a moment to process all of this?"

"Not really. Wait...so your two biggest lies are your name and place of origin?"

"Other way around, but yes," Hermione admitted.

"Okay then, HJG," Lily nodded slowly,

"My name is HJG now?" Hermione asked.

"No, no no!" Lily exclaimed, waving her hands in protest. "I didn't mean it to be rude, but what should I call you, now that I know Liesel isn't your real name?"

"Good question," Hermione noted. "You can continue calling me Liesel, especially since calling my HJG around other people could prompt some pretty big questions. anyways, I am going to skip over a lot of things from my past that are too sensitive to my secret and tell you the important facts, mainly the fact that I am a very dangerous person-"

"Wait! You are not a Death Eater, right?" Lily asked, suddenly on guard.

"You have guessed correctly, so DIE!" Hermione said in a dry and sarcastic voice as she procured her wand and waved it towards Lily, or at least where she thought Lily was.

"Just making sure," Lily shrugged as Hermione tucked her wand back into her pocket.

"Well, let's just make it clear that even if I were threatened to be locked in a room with Lucius Malfoy, I would never join the Death Eaters," Hermione said, crossing her arms.

"Liesel, most girls would be rather happy getting locked in a room with Lucius Malfoy. Are you sure that you aren't a closet Lucius fanatic?" Lily giggled.

"Eww! My eyes! You have been hanging out with James for too long!" Hermione groaned, covering her face as the implications came flooding into her brain.

Lily scowled and crossed her arms.

"Now, as I was saying before you ever-so-politely interrupted me, I am a very dangerous person to both Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Voldemort is a very powerful wizard with very powerful connections and subordinates. However, that power makes him proud and he continues searching for power. That will be his downfall, and I know exactly how to bring him down.

"You do?" Lily asked, unsure whether the false-black-haired witch was telling the truth.

"Yes, but I can't actually bring him down. Not only is it someone else's job to do that, but it would also pose a great risk, both to me and everyone around me."

"You're not making any sense," Lily said, standing up and pacing the floor. "If you know how to defeat Voldemort, why isn't it your job to do so? Wouldn't that mean that there is someone else who knows how to defeat him?"

"Yes, that is correct," Hermione replied. "There are actually many people who know how to defeat him but they aren't here. Besides, the job is predestined for someone else who isn't me. Yes, there was a point in time that I had plans to bring him down, but now, I realize that mo matter what I do, I can't change the future. Wait...let me rephrase that. I _am_ changing the future, but not the future that I wish to change."

"You had me up to the part about being predestined," Lily spoke, seating herself. "Isn't the future the same as the future?"

"Okay. Let me try again. I know how to defeat Voldemort, as do many other people who aren't here, but I can't defeat him because the job of defeating Voldemort is predestined for someone else. The other reason that I can't defeat him is because I can only change the future to a certain point. My actions can only affect this world up to 1980. There is a block on my actions from 1980 onward."

"Only your actions? Why? How do you know this?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Hermione looked uncomfortable as she searched for a viable excuse.

"The potion," she finally blurted, "it was one of the things that the potion revealed. Simply, the potion sent me to this...place called The Realm. In the Realm, I..er...met? I met this Voice that showed me visions and told me stuff and that was one of the things that it told me."

"Is this Voice good or bad?" Lily queried. "It seems to be showing you horrible things but telling you good things."

"I think it's good," Hermione shrugged. "I think that the visions were very important, but they certainly weren't pleasing for the eyes."

"What sorts of important visions?"

"Umm...do you remember that day that our DADA Professor, Ms. Stabbe, brought up Salyes?"

"Salyes...the human-like creatures that only show up when someone important needs protection. Well, Voice showed me that day. It then asked me if I thought it was suspicious, which it is."

"Do you think that Professor Stabbe is a Salye?"

"That is _exactly_ what I am thinking!" Hermione exclaimed. "It feels good to know that you have the same suspicions."

"Well, it certainly makes sense. What else did the Voice show you?"

"Have you heard of tapping?"

Lily shook her head.

"Well, tapping is the use of one's magical potential to block and cast curses, hexes, jinxes, charms, and spells. Tapping is a very effective form of magic that is typically only used by pure bloods, but when you are 'blessed', you can use it even better than normally. It turns out that I am blessed and it also turns out that the entire reason why I am here, in this predicament is because I know how to tap."

"What do you mean 'here in this predicament'?" Lily questioned.

"I can't exactly answer that, but I guess that by tapping, I changed fate and destiny."

"Geez...so secretive...this Voice seems to talk a lot about time, fate, destiny, and the future," Lily commented, completely missing when Hermione stiffened her shoulders. "Speaking of which-"

Just then, the portrait opened and James stepped through.

"Hey, Lily-Flower, Liesel," James greeted. "What are you lovely ladies doing on this fine day?"

"Chatting," both girls answered, trying to appear inconspicuous.

"About what?"

Hermione was just about to answer when Lily interrupted.

"Just girl stuff...you know, the horrible cramps type of stuff..." Lily said calmly, waving her hand in a nonchalant, dismissive fashion.

"O-Oh," James stammered, getting red in the face. "I guess I'll go find the boys. See you two later!"

With that, James quickly fled the room.

"Lily," Hermione exclaimed, astonished at the spitfire Head's audacity.

"What?" Lily grinned. "It works like a charm and never fails. Just mention cramps or annoying weeks and the guys don't even bother to inquire anymore!"

"Conniving, aren't we," Hermione asked, scandalized.

Lily just grinned.

**Xx****xX**

"We are going to win this for sure!" Sirius exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

_I will never get boys and their odd infatuation with quidditch. Whoa - major sense of déjà vu there! Wait...wouldn't it be a premonition, since it hasn't happened yet? But it has already happened to me but not...wait...whaaat?_

Hermione sighed in surrender against her brain as Remus wisely warned the energetic Black against counting his chickens before they hatched.

"Yes, mom," Sirius sighed, giving him a mocking curtsy.

Just then, a loud thump came from behind the four.

"Who's there?" Peter asked, jittery as always.

There was no answer but a thump.

"I vote that our dearest and most darling Head Boy, James, goes to check it!" Sirius volunteered.

"Augh...no thank you!" James shuddered.

"Scared?" Sirius taunted him.

"No, more like not wanting to scar my eyes with the visions of yet _another_ shagging couple," James answered, covering his eyes for dramatic effect, though the grimace was definitely real.

"Fine then," Hermione declared, marching over to the closet and throwing the doors wide open.

However, what greeted her was much worse than a shagging couple.

"Ron!" she shrieked, her hands flying to her face in horror as she took in the sight before her - her red-haired boyfriend, lying prone in a pool of his own blood.

"No...no...NO!" Hermione cried hysterically, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. "It can't be! You are NOT Ron! You are NOT Ron. NOT...RON!"

Ron's form shuddered for a moment before morphing into the familiar body of a boy with unruly black hair, glasses, and lighting-bolt shaped scar.

"HARRY!" she screamed as her four companions watched on in confusion. "You will NOT die! NO!"

No matter what she did, her legs didn't move, even as the head turned and looked her in they eyes and began speaking accusingly.

"You failed me...you failed us, 'Mione...you failed us...you failed Ron and I. You are a failure...you are a pathetic failure...you couldn't even save your friends..scum...yes, you are the scum at the very bottom of the Black Lake...you are a scummy friend. No, 'Mione...you are worse than scum...you are muddy failure...you are a-"

"Ridiculous!" a voice from behind Hermione yelled as the boggart morphed into a full moon and then into a scoop of ice cream.

"Ridiculous!" another voice cried as the boggart turned into Lily's corpse and then into a bouquet of roses.

"Ridiculous!" yet another voice called as the boggart turned into the Blacks and then into a toilet seat.

"Liesel! Finish it!" Remus ordered.

Shakily, Hermione drew her wand.

"R-Ridiculous!"

Subdued, the boggart disappeared and Hermione collapsed to her knees.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked worriedly as the four Marauders rushed over to her.

"No! What was that?" James demanded, shoving Peter aside and latching onto Hermione's shoulders, shaking her like a doll. "What was that? No! _Who_ was that? Who was he? Who was that Harry? Who is he? ANSWER ME!"

"James, stop," Remus said strictly, pulling his friend away from the stunned girl.

"No, he needs to know," Hermione spoke in a raspy voice. "He needs to know. Can we...can we have a moment alone?"

The four boys exchanged looks before nodding in tentative agreement.

A minute later, James and Hermione were alone.

"Who was that boy?" James demanded coldly, crossing his arms.

"That boy was your son, Harry James Potter," Hermione stammered.

"Well then, Liesel, do tell me how do you know my son if I don't have one," James snorted.

Two large, fat, tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks.

"Because...I am from the future."

* * *

><p>After twenty-seven chapters, about ten-thousand words, and a handful of cliffhangers...someone finally finds out about her secret! I am such an evil writer!<p>

**Scenario:** You want to surprise your readers with a Thanksgiving update for your most-popular story. How do you accomplish this?  
><span><strong>My Answer:<br>**7:30 (the night before) - put "Colors" by Flow on repeat and work until 9:30  
>5:00 (the day of) - put "Colors" by Flow on repeat, munch on blue raspberry jelly beans to keep yourself awake, and work until 7:00<br>8:30 (the day of) - decide that it still needs work, so continue working on it  
><strong><span>Result:<span>** Four hours of "Jibun Wo! Sekai Sae Mo..." gets the _Code Geass_ first opening stuck in your head and your jaw is tired of chewing the disgusting blue-raspberry jelly beans that kept you awake, but...the chapter is finally completed. However, as a result of this: you have typing-fingeritus, are slightly sleep-deprived, and are full of jelly beans, but one of your readers out there is dying with laughter. What more are you looking for? Nothing. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Reviewer Replies:**

MiNiGiIOI: Thanks! I'm glad to know that you're still hanging in here with me!  
><span>Bentears<span>: It's good to know that I the last chapter accomplished its knot-filled mission! Thanks!  
><span>Insane-Bookwork-4ever<span>: Slowly but surely, my not-too-evil plans for this story will become clear!  
><span>v2lt:<span> I was hoping that last chapter wouldn't be that long, but oh well! Guess not! Thanks!  
><span>awesomeninja09:<span> Here is the update! Happy Thanksgiving! I promise that I will finish the story and then reformat hte chapters so that it's easier to read. Thanks!  
><span>justaislinn<span>: Now that was one serious review! When I created The Realm, I was going for the vaguest description possible, so I guess that the swirly galaxy-looking space with the Maximum Ride voice would work! Truly, what is the function of crystal ball? No, I never had a kid-cameras, but my little cousin has one and never misses an opportunity to share it with me! So adorable! Thanks!  
><span>musicmad15<span>: No such thing as a stupid question or audience member! Last chapter was one gigantic roller coaster, so I hope that Hermione's discussion cleared things up! Basically, I was just trying spoon-feed these facts: someone in the story is a Salye, the Sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes because its rubies came from the magical Depalaste Jewel, there are three worlds and Hermione is living in the world where none of her actions can affect the future, and that the reason for her disappearance is the Golden Disappearance. The GD is an act where someone is sent about twenty-five years into the past and reappears again two years into the future. The GD can only happen when three people become close friends for ten years, and when these three people sit next to each other, the middle person will flash gold three times before getting sent forth in time or back in time. The GD also will only happen when time needs to fix. Hope this cleared everything up.  
><span>Toto<span>: About the entire RAY-mus REE-mus deal...yeah, I already figured it out, but because I forgot to save the original document to My Drive, I can't delete it. I will reformat the chapters when I finish writing the actual thing and remove it when I am doing so, but until then, cut me some slack? If the nickname makes my story unreadable, don't read it, and if you don't like her lycanthropy, okay...just remember that it's up to you whether you want to read my story or not. However, thank you for the review.


	29. The Decision

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers!<p>

CURRENT: 199 reviews, 180 favorites, and 260 follows  
>STARTING: 25 reviews, 50 favorites, and 50 follows<p>

Thank you to everyone who helped me exceed my starting goals, including the reviews (11), favorites (11), and follows (7) from last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all my long-wait updates and weird formatting. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me to keep going. Overall, thank you to everyone who is reading.

Also, I would like to wish everyone happy holidays! I originally was planning to update on 12/20/15 so that I would not "favor" any religion or holiday with my present, but the chapter just was not turning out the way I wanted to, so I didn't update. Speaking of which, super-thanks to awesomeninja09, who was my editor-like figure and prompted me to get writing! Thanks!

Read, Enjoy, and Review,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 1224/15

* * *

><p>"From the future? You must be kidding me!" James scoffed as he uncrossed his arms.<p>

"Please, James...you need to listen to me..." Liesel pleaded, as tears cascaded down her cheeks and slowly fell off of her face, splashing to the ground.

James almost laughed out loud.

"Fine...stop me when I get something wrong...you have lied to everyone you know about coming from an American school called Swish 'n Flick, hid the fact that you were a werewolf and freaked everyone out when we found you in the Shrieking Shack, avoided answering simple questions such as your past, crept off to places unknown in the middle of the night, and may-or-may-not have manipulated everyone around you...including me."

Hermione remained silent as another tear trickled down her cheeks.

"Furthermore, the only time that you tell us something personal, it is only when you can wedge it in a can of rhymes and riddles. By Merlin, Liesel - you have even had Sybill Trelawney, a certified pile of hippogriff turd, spout off a prophecy to you! How can you expect me to believe you when you suddenly tell me that you are a time traveler - _especially_when time turners only can take you to the past? Simply, you have given me absolutely no reason to trust you..."

"James...all of what you just said is true, but I need your trust...the future - or at least this one - depends on it," Liesel hiccuped as she shakily raised a hand to her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

"There you go again, speaking in riddles and rhymes," James growled, weaving his hands through his hair as if he wanted to rip it all out. "What do you mean 'this future' when there is only ONE future?"

"There is more than just one future," Liesel sniffled, "and this entire future depends on it - or at least my future does."

"What did I _just_ say about speaking in riddles and rhymes?" James demanded, hanging his hands off of his belt. "Explain yourself...why is there more than one future and why does your future depend on me trusting you?"

"Long story short, I learned a special form of magic that I wasn't supposed to learn and accidentally created two worlds. That is why I am-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," James shook his head and held up a hand. "Rewind to the part where you accidentally created two worlds..."

"By learning a type of magic called tapping - I created a rift in time and made two extra worlds. The original world is the one where I do not know how to tap. The first one I made is the one where I can tap and am in the past, but can't affect the future from 1980 and on. The second world I created is the one where I know how to tap and am in the past, but can still affect the future."

"So what you are telling me is that we are all living in an extra world where you are not supposed to know how to tap and that you have been sent to the past? This world literally revolves around you!"

"Exactly, and I am most-certainly not proud of it," Liesel sighed, wearily rubbing her eyes. "Do you get what sort of position I am in now?"

James nodded his assent.

"Tell me..." James spoke a few moments later. "What is the future like? What is it that you are running from? I want to know what you hiding. Remus told me that you have night terrors..."

"You probably don't want to hear about it," Liesel said stiffly.

"Come on Liesel, just tell me!"

"It's a long story of misery and sorrow and woe...are you sure you want to hear it because it really-"

"Liesel, are you stalling?"

The time-traveler fell silent.

"I am."

"Then stop stalling and just tell me...what happened in the future..."

**XxxX**

When James looked over at her and demanded that she stopped stalling and told him what happened in the future, Hermione's heart almost stopped.

"Tell me," he urged. "I want to know what you are running from."

Hermione's lower jaw trembled as horrible memories came flooding back.

"Please," James begged, "I just really want to know what you are so scared of...it can't be that bad! Please?"

Hermione reluctantly gave in.

"Let me start with the fact that Voldemort kills hundreds and thousands of people before he was stopped by a young child, protected by his mother. After he was defeate-"

"Who was the boy?" James asked.

Hermione almost cursed him then and there for his nosiness.

"The boy was someone important to me," Hermione answered vaguely, "and as I was saying-"

"What is his name?" James asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I can't tell you that and please don't ask again. Anyways, Voldemort wasn't truly defeated. After a lot of stuff happened, Voldemort was resurrected and eventually defeated by the same boy."

"A lot of stuff, huh...very descriptive...anyways, you have told me about the future, but you haven't told me what you are running from yet."

"Death," Hermione answered quietly. "I am running from death. Voldemort killed some of my very best friends - right in front of my eyes - and if Voldemort finds out that I am from the future, he will send people after me. If he ever gets a hold of me, he will undoubtedly torture me for information on his weaknesses - and once he has gotten rid of all his weaknesses, all he needs to do is erase my existence. With me out of the picture, unable to give you guys any help or advice, he will make your lives a living hell..."

At that statement, Hermione teared up, images of her dead and dying friends crying for help floating through her brain.

"One more thing, Liesel...did Voldemort kill Lily, Sirius, Remus, or Peter?"

"Are you sure that you want to know?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Tell me."

"He...he killed them all. Lily and Sirius he killed directly, Remus was...killed by one of his Death Eaters, and Peter was killed by a silver hand which Voldemort gave him."

James fell silent, confused and hurt.

"I am sorry I asked."

**XxxX**

Later that night, after James had dozed off, two restless young men lay in bed and stared at the shadows that were being cast on the ceiling by the trees outside the dorm windows.

_What on earth was that all about - the part about Liesel being a time traveler?_ Sirius wondered, his mind replaying the small snippet of conversation that he had heard when he eavesdropped on James and Liesel's conversation. _I can understand the part about James not believing someone who Trelawney felt like making a prophecy about, but that time travel part? I am stumped._

Frowning, Sirius went over the conversation again.

_- By Merlin, Liesel - you have even had Sybill Trelawney, a certified pile of hippogriff turd, spout off a prophecy to you! How can you expect me to believe you when you suddenly tell me that you are a time traveler - especially when time turners only can take you to the past? Simply, you have given me absolutely no reason to trust you..._

Turning over, Sirius slipped an arm under his pillow and let out a deep sigh. Unable to draw any plausible conclusions, Sirius decided that if James did not trust Liesel, then he would not trust her either - James was the leader of the pack, and he would follow him. Seconds later, Sirius was fast asleep.

On the other hand, Peter was still wide awake, his top teeth worrying his bottom lip until it bled.

Earlier that day, after Sirius had decided that he was done with eavesdropping, Peter had stuck around to continue listening. Sadly, James and Liesel had very soft voices and he was unable to hear anything other than one little fragment towards the very end of their conversation.

_- Death. I am running from death. Voldemort killed some of my very best friends - right in front of my eyes - and if Voldemort finds out that I am from the future, he will send people after me. If he ever gets a hold of me, he will undoubtedly torture me for information on his weaknesses - and once he has gotten rid of all his weaknesses, all he needs to do is erase my existence. With me out of the picture, unable to give you guys any help or advice, he will make your lives a living hell..._

That very last statement, the part about making their lives a living hell, scared him.

Right now, there were lives on the line - Angie, Liesel, his very own sorry life, and the lives of a so many others - and he had the power to save or kill any number of them. The first option was to tell Bellatrix about Liesel and her origins - saving him and Angie, but killing Liesel and countless others. The second option was not telling Bellatrix about Liesel and her origins - condemning him and Angie, but saving Liesel and all the others. There could have been a million other options, but these were the only two that made sense.

_To tell or not to tell - it means death either way._

His mind made up, he transformed into a rat and scuttled away.

* * *

><p>I am just so evil that my name is written next to the definition of evil, so please go check your dictionaries - just kidding!<br>Anyways, my motivation song while writing this chapter was from the anime S_oul Eater_ - "So Scandalous" by Iwasaki Taku.

**Reviewer Replies:**

unicosha: Again, thank you for the review! I have already replied "yes" to your request and will notify you when everything's good to go! Thanks again!  
><span>awesomeninja09:<span> Thanks, thanks, thanks! You are totally awesome and I am sending sunshine points your way! :)  
><span>Insane-Bookworm-4ever:<span> Thank you so much! I really think that if you look back through my earlier chapters, you can see my writing and its evolution!  
><span>Dark Star Song:<span> Glad that everything makes sense! However, I don't know why James found out first... As for the toilet seat boggart? Definitely a one-shot in the making!  
><span>Warriorwitch13<span>: Thanks! I really appreciate you hanging in here! You have been on of my most-common reviewers!  
><span>lindz4567:<span> Here is the update, and like what I said just above, thank you for hanging in here and being one of my most-common reviewers!  
><span>Gonzo girl 321 (Guest)<span>: Thank for all of your reviews! Yes, I do know "The Phantom of the Opera" - I am very tempted to write a Dramione where Hogwarts is doing the play!  
><span>draytonusthesmall<span>: Ahhh! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but here is the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
><span>justaislinn:<span> I do that all the time - go back to read what I reviewed about. Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!  
><span>MiNiGiIOI<span>: Yes, I am an extremely evil author, but lucky you - not checking your email! Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait!  
><span>Guest (Guest)<span>: Sorry for the being evil! I have a simple plan for future chapters, but all the details will come as I write. I am glad that you like my story! Thanks!


	30. A Slip of the Tongue

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p>Hello Readers!<p>

I would like to extend a special thank you to awesomeninja09 for both encouraging me to hurry up and write this chapter, and for being my two-hundredth reviewer; and a guest from Chapter 25 who gave me the absolutely brilliant suggestion of having Bellatrix blackmail someone, who will be revealed in the chapter. Also, when I mention Angie or Miss Yales, I am referencing the girl that Peter likes.

As a final note, the _Absconditus Vultus_ charm that is mentioned towards the end is a reference to the first few chapters, where Hermione replaces her low-strength glamour charm with a stronger one. _Absconditus__ Vultus_ roughly translates to _Hidden Looks_ - according to Google Translate. I apologize to any people who know Latin if this translation is incorrect.

Peace Out,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 128/16

* * *

><p>The night air was very nice - cool, clean, crisp, and refreshing.<p>

Ever since discovering that she was pregnant, Amber Krista Jenkins had taken to sneaking out of the Gryffindor Dorms for midnight strolls around the castle to help clear her mind.

As the wind picked up and blew her hair into her face, Amber tightened her cloak and turned around, jogging back to the main entrance of the grand castle. Her shoes crunched against the ground as she picked up her pace, breaking into gentle run. The trees waved their limbs at her, the surface of the Black Lake winked at her, and the stars twinkled down on her.

A soft smile drifted across her face as she slipped back into the castle and hurried back to the Gryffindor Dorms, careful to ensure that her shoes wouldn't squeak against the stone floor.

Halfway back to the dorms, Amber was startled by a soft scratching noise. As her heart flew to her throat, she quickly realized that the noises were coming closer. Darting into a small alcove and slipping behind the statue it held, Amber held her breath and prayed that the source of the noises was _anything_ and _anyone _but Filch and his precious pet.

Much to her relief, it was just a rat scuttling down the hallway.

As the sports-lover stepped out from behind the statue, intending to continue back to the dorms, the rat began to morph into the familiar form of Peter Pettigrew. For some reason that she couldn't explain, Amber retreated back into the alcove, silently watching as Peter looked around and twisted his hands together in what she could only presume was nervousness.

_What could Peter be nervous about?_ Amber wondered curiously as she peeped out from behind the statue.

The answer quickly became clear when Bellatrix emerged from the shadows, her wand drawn and a sadistic look on her face.

"Pettigrew...what do you have to say for yourself?"

**XxxX**

After much debate over which was the lesser of two evils, Peter had come to the conclusion that it was time for him to stand up for himself - to confront his fears and to be brave. Drawing a deep breath into his lungs, Peter prepared himself to tell the mentally-deranged witch that he was tired of her blackmail and manipulation - prepared himself to be the one who defended everyone else. But, much to his horror, all the wrong words began tumbling out of his mouth.

"Liesel Ellen is from the future..."

There was a moment of shocked silence before Bellatrix began to shake and tremble in exhilaration, thrilled with the aspect of having stumbled on such invaluable information.

"Priceless...this is absolutely priceless..." she cackled, clutching her sides as her blood-curdling laugh echoed down the hallway.

_Oh, Merlin...what have I done?_ _I have failed...and now everyone is going to pay for it. I should have just kept my mouth shut...in fact, I never should have arranged this meeting...even if it was only to tell her that I was done with being her spy...I have failed everybody... _Peter trembled as the extent of his accidental betrayal dawned on him.

The truth was out there, and now, there was no taking it back.

"Where did you hear this information, Pettigrew?" Bellatrix demanded, her humor disappearing just as quickly as it had come.

"N-Nowhere," Peter stammered, shaking in terror.

"Where did you hear this? _Where did you hear this?! _Tell me now, Pettigrew! Tell me now! After all, Pettigrew, I have absolutely no qualms about killing that little brat you are so intent on protecting!" Bellatrix shrieked, her eyes gleaming greedily as she advanced towards her informant, her wand pointed threateningly at his throat.

"N-Nowhere! I heard it n-nowhere, and I w-will protect Angie!" the rat stuttered as he tried to pluck up all his courage.

"You truly are a fool!" Bellatrix spat, her face wrinkled in revulsion. "I suppose that I will just have to tell myself! _L__egilimens!_"

Amber watched silently as Bellatrix invaded Peter's brain, her heart torn between doing what was right and helping him, or leaving him at the mercy of the insane witch. The thought that a fellow Gryffindor had given a Slytherin information, no matter what the information was about, absolutely disgusted her. Gryffindors and Slytherins were sworn enemies - it was an unwritten law of Hogwarts.

However, there was no time for any further contemplation, as Bellatrix was done with verifying the truth.

"You have done well, Pettigrew, but if you ever try to defy me again...I will make you wish that you were never born," Bellatrix announced snootily as she withdrew from Peter's brain.

"N-No...n-no more...I am done...b-being your informant...n-no more blackmail," Peter declared, desperately trying to make up for what he had done to his friends.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_" Bellatrix raged, relentlessly casting the Unforgivable on her inside agent.

Unbearable pain coursed through the Animagus' body, setting his veins on fire as millions of knives stabbed his skin, forcing him down to his knees. As his body convulsed and his limbs bent in nearly-impossible ways, Peter clawed at his throat, his face turning an unhealthy shade of dark purple as he slowly began to asphyxiate. Just as he could hold out no longer and opened his mouth to scream, the torture stopped and he found himself on all fours - panting as drops of sweat trailed down his body, dripping onto the floor in what seemed like slow-motion.

"Do you understand me now, Pettigrew? Never...defy me again..." the batty Slytherin ordered, sneering down upon the Gryffindor.

"N-No...I said that I was done...n-no more..." Peter choked as he prepared himself for yet another onslaught of pain.

"Is that so, Pettigrew? Perhaps I haven't made myself clear quite yet..." the crazed witch glowered, raising her wand yet again.

"No! Stop! This is not right!" Amber cried, emerging from the shadows to confront the unhinged Slytherin female.

"Now, now...what do we have here?" Bellatrix cackled sadistically, sneering at the two Gryffindors as Peter forced himself on to his feet.

"Black, you are off your rocker and should seriously consider checking into St. Mungo's for immediate treatment," Amber declared as she shot a dirty look at the Slytherin.

"Ah-ha-ha! Is that the way that you want to play it, Jenkins? Well then, how would you feel if I were to gift your baby with a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse? And then, maybe an _Avada Kedavra_?" Bellatrix chortled, casually twirling her wand as cold fear tore through the pregnant Gryffindor.

Amber raised her arms to protect her stomach, a defensive growl rising up in the back of her throat, "You wouldn't dare, Black..."

"Oh? Would you like to try me? Test the waters? Dip a toe in? See how far I will go before I snap? I dare you, Jenkins...after all, you did just declare me mentally insane..." Bellatrix taunted, smirking as a conflicted look passed over Amber's face. "However...if you are willing to make an Unbreakable Vow with me, I am _sure_ that I will be able to find some mercy. What do you say, Jenkins?"

After a moment of hesitation, Amber knelt down across from Bellatrix and joined hands with the slimy Slytherin.

"Pettigrew - would you do the honor of being our witness?" Bellatrix asked, though her sickeningly-sweet tone of voice clearly said that it was not a request, but an order. She was the spider, and they were the flies - thrashing about in her web, though they already knew that it was hopeless.

_Or is it hopeless?_ Peter wondered as he slowly drew his wand. _There must be a way to save us all - a way to bend the rules...wait...rules..._

"What are you waiting for, Pettigrew? Hurry up!" Bellatrix hissed impatiently.

"Nothing," Peter muttered as the gears in his brain began turning, a plan quickly taking shape in his mind.

Pointing at at Amber and Bellatrix's joined hands and speaking the incantation, Peter watched as their hands glowed a faint gold. This plan, this crude and last-second plan that he had just cobbled together, had to work. There was no choice...it was his only redemption and it was his only chance...

"Amber, do you agree to remain silent about the fact that I have been informing Bellatrix of anything that may be of use to Voldemort?"

"I will."

"Bellatrix, do you promise not to harm or kill Amber's baby if she remains silent about the fact that I have been your informant?"

"I will."

The vow having been made, Bellatrix withdrew her hand and stood up, a triumphant smile adorning her pale face.

"Pettigrew, I expect an immediate report if anything comes up, and Jenkins, I expect that you will remain silent about what has transpired tonight," Bellatrix stated smugly before disappearing down the halls, immensely satisfied with having gained another pawn in her imaginary game of chess.

Amber immediately whirled around.

"You told her that I was pregnant," she accused, clenching down on her bottom jaw.

"I just thought that-"

"Shut up and save your excuses, Pettigrew! How dare you leak such information! You filthy traitor! You have no right to call yourself a Gryffindor! Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done?! If Liesel really is from the future, that is none of our business! But, no...you just _had_ to poke your freaky little rat-snout where it had no place being! And if that wasn't bad enough, you went and leaked it to the enemy!"

"I really didn't mean to-"

"How do you _accidentally_ tell the enemy that one of your friends is from the future, _especially_ when you know that doing so will condemn your friend to torture and death? Do you have any idea how stressing all of this is for me?! One of my friends is in danger, and since I have already vowed _never_ to give up this baby, I can't do a damn thing about it!"

"Amber, I swear it was an accident, and before you start ranting at me again...there _is_ away to save Liesel."

"Then hurry up and speak!" Amber snapped, pinning him under an intense glare.

"Every Unbreakable Vow has a loophole...when you partook in that vow just a few minutes ago, you promised that you would remain silent about the fact that I have been informing Bellatrix of anything that may be useful to Voldemort. However, the vow said nothing about someone finding out in means other than direct communication...for example, having someone perform Legilimency on us," Peter spoke, fidgeting as Amber digested what he had just suggested.

"Dumbledore. We need to speak to Dumbledore. He is a Legilimens and he will know what to do," Amber answered, standing up straighter.

"Since tomorrow is Saturday, we have no classes, so we can go right after breakfast," Peter declared, swallowing nervously.

Amber tilted her head, frowning as she looked at him, "You were already planning this when you said my part of the Unbreakable Vow. Nice going, Peter. However, I am _still_ very mad that you told that psychotic bimbo that I was pregnant..."

"Yeah...sorry about that...look...if you ever-"

"Just shut up, Pettigrew..."

**XxxX**

"Fizzing Whizzbee?"

"No, but thank you for offering," Amber answered brusquely as she drew a piece of paper out from her satchel and slid it across her desk.

_Peter and I are both being blackmailed by Bellatrix Black. We are both under an Unbreakable Vow which forbids us to talk._

"I assume that you wish to play it safe and are asking for me to perform Legilimency..." Dumbledore stated as he schooled his face into an unreadable expression.

Both of the Gryffindor students nodded.

"Are you sure that the Vow only pertains to remaining silent," the headmaster queried, making sure that delving into their minds would pose absolutely no harm to them.

The two students nodded yet again.

"Alright then," Dumbledore acknowledged before making eye contact with Peter and then diving into his mind, searching through his most recent memories until he found what he was looking for - Peter's memory of what had happened the night before.

For the next ten minutes, Dumbledore watched Peter transform into a rat; sneak down to the Owlery; send a message to Bellatrix; head down the halls to wait for Bellatrix; attempt to declare his independence; get tortured; try to redeem himself; get saved by Amber; perform the Unbreakable Vow; explain his plan to Amber; scribble out a note; and then head back to the dorms.

Leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore quickly replayed the events that he had just witnessed. Though he remained unfazed on the outside, Dumbledore was deeply worried for the safety of his students and school. Bellatrix was undoubtedly a Death Eater, and if the Death Eaters were already accepting young men and women in their ranks, then everything was progressing much faster than he had ever anticipated. With Hermione's big secret in the hands of Bellatrix Black, who would undoubtedly relay it to her Lord, it was time for Dumbledore to make his move...

_The first priority is to make sure that Miss Granger, Miss Jenkins, Mister Wood, Mister Pettigrew, and Miss Yales are safe. The second priority is to make sure that Mister Lupin, Mister Black, Mister Potter, and Miss Evans are safe, as they are directly related to those who are related to Miss Black's blackmail__. The best way to keep these nine people safe would be to send them into hiding. This being said, the best way to convince everyone to go into hiding would be to reveal Miss Granger's true identity__,_ Dumbledore mused.

Drawing his wand, the wise headmaster summoned his patronuses; moments later, the ethereal animals had departed from his side and were flying to their seven recipients.

**XxxX**

"James Potter, put me down!"

"Not until you apologize, my dear Lily-Flower," James grinned as carried the fiery-tempered female away from her textbooks, ignoring the few profanities that spilled from her mouth - most of them involving how he was such an annoying prat who didn't understand the importance of studying for a quiz that was months and months away.

"Lily, ignoring the handsomest man in the wizarding world for a dusty, old, boring tome is definitely something to apologize for..." James sighed, feigning hurt as he placed a hand over his heart.

"James, it was _just_ a book and you are acting _incredibly_ childishly," Lily scolded, frowning at her counterpart.

James pouted, and although Lily immediately looked away, the power of James' puppy-dog eyes was too strong for her to resist and she felt her resolve slowly slip away; so much for staying strong against the forces of evil - the Dreaded Pouty Face...

"Alright, James. Sorry for ignoring the handsomest man in the wizarding world for a dusty, old, boring tome," Lily sighed.

"Much better, Lily-Flower," James crowed triumphantly as he set her down on her feet and lovingly tucked her head under his chin, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Lily whined and shoved him away, but James just pulled her down with him as he fell.

"Silly Lily. Don't you know that if I'm going down, you're going down with me?" James asked in a lilting tone, picking up a handful of cold January snow and mashing it into her hair.

"Oh my...are you two flirting again?" a voice interrupted them.

"Liesel! No...no...we were _not_ flirting!" Lily denied, rolling away from James as her face grew hot, the tips of her ears lighting up a bright red as her cheeks grew warm.

"Is that so, Lily? Then what did you call that just then?" Hermione taunting.

"Cuddling," James announced, wrapping an arm around Lily's waist and pulling her back to his chest, "It is called friendly cuddling with playful banter."

"Friendly cuddling with playful banter? That sounds an awful lo like flirting and hugging," Remus snorted as he joined Hermione in teasing the two Head students.

"No, no, no...it is cuddling - friendly cuddling and playful banter," Lily declared, as she half-struggled to free herself from James' clutches.

Remus opened his mouth to continue the teasing, but was cut off by the arrival of four silvery animals...patronuses...patronuses who had exactly six words to relay to the four students...

_'Please report to my office, immediately...'_

**XxxX**

"Ice Mouse, anyone?" Dumbledore offered as he held up his ever-present candy bowl.

Of the nine visitors in the room - Amber Jenkins, Oliver Wood, Peter Pettigrew, Angie Yales, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Hermione Granger - nobody dared to break the terse silence, not even to refuse the candy that had been offered.

Finally, Sirius broke the silence, "What did you call us here for?"

"For the past month, Mister Pettigrew has been blackmailed by Miss Black; as of yesterday night, he accidentally leaked information that could get all eight of you tortured and killed."

"What kind of information?" James interrupted, leaning forward in his chair, his interest piqued.

"Information regarding the _true_ origins and identity of the young lady you know as Liesel Karma Ellen," Dumbledore answered.

"What are you trying to say? That Liesel isn't really Liesel? That she isn't really from an American school named Swish 'n Flick? That she lied about both her origins and identity?" Remus demanded, gripping the armrests of his chair as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

"Remus...that is exactly what Dumbledore is trying to say," Hermione whispered softly, aware that everyone was hanging on to each word that passed through her lips. "My real name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am from the future."

The room fell silent as everyone turned to stare at the black-haired seventh-year who had joined Hogwarts a little more than five months ago.

"Liesel? Is this some sort of joke?" Remus scoffed disbelievingly.

Hermione looked away from him, staring at her toes.

"Mister Lupin, I understand that you are feeling betrayed by Miss Granger, but you need to understand that you are in danger. Miss Black received information yesterday regarding the fact that Miss Granger is from the future. When this news reaches Voldemort, he will undoubtedly go after Miss Granger with the intent of torturing her for information. That must never ever happen..."

"Why?" Remus demanded, madder than he had ever been. "Do you even know if she is really from the future."

"The night that she arrived here, Miss Granger was wearing a uniform similar to that of Hogwarts' and a Head Girl pin from her year - 1999. She also has considerable knowledge about the future and about our current enemy, Voldemort," Dumbledore asked.

"Fine. She is from the future. Bellatrix knows that she is from the future. Peter was the one who let this information slide. Why am I here?"

"When I say that Mister Pettigrew was blackmailed, I mean that he was threatened with the safety of another student's life - Miss Angie Yales - and forced to take an Unbreakable Vow. When Mister Pettigrew tried to tell Miss Black that he was done of being her informant, he panicked and let it slip that Miss Granger is from the future. Miss Black then verified this fact, and threatened Mister Pettigrew never to leave again. However, Mister Pettigrew stood up for himself, and was Crucioed for his efforts.

"Just before Miss Black subjected Mister Pettigrew to another round of the Cruciatus Curse, Miss Jenkins stepped out and stopped her. Miss Black then blackmailed Miss Jenkins with the life of her baby and placed her under the Unbreakable Vow. The conditions of both Vows state that neither of them are allowed to speak of what transpired that night, or any of the past nights. This means that if either of them break their vows, the Vow will kill them, allowing Miss Black to kill Miss Yales and Mister Wood.

"The best way to prevent this situation would be to send Miss Granger, Mister Pettigrew, Miss Yales, Miss Jenkins, and Mister Wood into hiding. If Voldemort is unable to access these five, he will start searching for them, and since the four of you - Mister Lupin, Mister Potter, Mister Black, and Miss Evans - are so close to Miss Granger...he will try to get you to reveal their whereabouts - the most likely means that he will use being Legilimency and the Cruciatus Curse."

"So what do we do now?" Angie, who had been silent up until that point, asked.

"All nine of you must go into hiding...immediately," Dumbledore said seriously as he folded his hands together and placed the on the edge of his desk.

Silence returned to the office for the next few seconds before Remus shattered it, turning on Hermione, "You brought this on us."

"Listen, Remus. I never wanted to be sent to the past and certainly never asked to do so," Hermione argued, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Then why are you here? Why did you get sent to the past?" Remus demanded, enraged.

"I am here because I learned a type of magic that I wasn't supposed to learn, then sat down between two of my best friends," Hermione retorted.

"What?"

"It is a very long story, but not for right now..."

"What makes you think that I want to hang around you long enough to hear your explanation? Even then, how do we know if you are telling the truth. You even lied about your name!" Remus said frostily.

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt, "Listen. If I met someone who had nightmares that were so severe that they would claw at themselves; knew how to duel and was extremely jumpy; and was secretive - I know that I would most-definitely get nosy. In fact, how many of you were curious about my past or are still curious?"

Many people in the room raised their hands.

"Exactly what I was worried about - if any of you got really nosy and looked into my past, you would quickly realize that Liesel Karma Ellen never existed in either muggle or magical records. Why? Because Liesel Karma Ellen is a false name. In fact, you wouldn't find anything, even for my real name...after all, I'm not even born yet!" Hermione ranted.

"Then why are you here right now?" Remus demanded.

"Whoa, Liesel - that is a very weird thing to think about and I really hate to get in the middle of your petty lover's quarrel - but aren't both of you forgetting the fact that our lives are in danger?" Jake queried. "For all we know, Voldemort and his minions might come swooping into his office this very minute."

"Good point...so why don't we call a time out?" James picked up, sending mental gratitude towards Jake.

"Only if she shows us her real appearance," Remus muttered, maintaining eye contact with the time-traveling witch.

Hermione frowned, crinkling her eyebrows as she gently rubbed a lock of her silky black hair between her fingers, answering, "I used the _Absconditus_ _Vultus_ charm, which lasts an average of five years, the shortest duration being three years. I don't know if removing my glamour is really possible..."

"Liesel-...Hermione...whatever your name is...maybe _Finite Incantatem_ will work. After all, spells are easier to remove when you have the condition that you share with Remus," James suggested.

Hermione pursed her lips before drawing her wand from her holster, holding it between trembling fingertips as she parted her lips, and whispering, "_Finite Incantatem."_

The whole room watched in silence as the young woman they had known as Liesel Karma Ellen glowed a faint red, then started to morph into a completely different person. Her hair slowly bled from black to brown and became thicker and wavier, as her skin lightened to a warm-porcelain, her cheekbones became less-defined, her height lessened, and her nose became slightly bigger.

"Wow," Lily breathed, staring at the person who had replaced Liesel Karma Ellen.

* * *

><p>Now <em>that<em> was a very hard chapter for me to write - intense, plot-turning, and chocked full of foreshadowing. Please Review!  
>Anyways, my motivation song while writing this chapter was from the album <em>Archangel <em>- "Strength of a Thousand Men" by Two Steps from Hell.

**Reviewer Replies:**

sammy smith: Thanks! Here it is!  
>v2lt:<span> Last chapter _was_ pretty short, but this chapter should definitely make up for it!  
><span>Dark Star Song:<span> Hmm...I probably should have James interrogate Hermione in the future - silver hands and deaths... Thanks for the feedback and for being polite about it!  
><span>MiNiGiIOI:<span> Hehe - now will it get better or worse for Hermione and the rest of the crew? Or maybe it will get worse...  
><span> 2read:<span> I am already aware that my previous chapters have more fluff than story, but I plan to change this when I go back for a final edit. Thank you for the advice though!  
><span>readeronly76:<span> Cliffhangers are just so fun to write... Here is the explanation to her Mudblood Scar.  
><span>Insane-Bookworm-4ever:<span> Thank you so much! I have removed the sorry and thank you's. It sounds much more intense now that I got rid of them. Thanks again!  
><span>morganna12:<span> Thank you the Lily and James bits here were written especially for you! :)  
><span>justaislinn:<span> I totally agree with your rant and offer assistance in strangling the rat...  
><span>awesomeninja09:<span> Thank you so much for all of your support! I such a procrastinator when it comes to updating...


	31. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Back to the Marauders:** Starlight-Mist  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J. K. Rowling is the owner of the "_Harry Potter"_ series and any facts about real plants can be sourced to a book called "_Wicked Plants"_ by Amy Stewart.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day,<p>

To anybody who is interested, I have just recently started a Dramione Crime-Fighting AU, so feel free to check it out! Thank you to all my readers, reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate everything that everyone has been doing for me, and look forward to completing "Back to the Marauders" in the next handful of months.

Cyber-Hugs-and-Kisses,  
>Starlight Mist, as of 214/16

* * *

><p><em>Hermione pursed her lips before drawing her wand from her holster, holding it between trembling fingertips as she parted her lips, and whispering, "Finite Incantatem."<em>

_The whole room watched in silence as the young woman they had known as Liesel Karma Ellen glowed a faint red, then started to morph into a completely different person. Her hair slowly bled from black to brown and became thicker and wavier, as her skin lightened to a warm-porcelain, her cheekbones became less-defined, her height lessened, and her nose became slightly bigger._

_"Wow," Lily breathed, staring at the person who had replaced Liesel Karma Ellen._

- - END OF RECAP - -

Caterpillars take time to turn into butterflies, spinning themselves a safe little home and slowly morphing into their new form, but Liesel was nothing like a caterpillar. One moment, she was Liesel Karma Ellen; the next moment, she was Hermione Jean Granger. One moment she was there, and the next moment, she was not.

"Is this your true form, or are you still hiding more?" Remus asked in a carefully-controlled voice.

"This is my real self, Hermione Jean Granger. I come from the Hogwarts in 1999 and am best friends with Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. I fought a war against Voldemort and lost many of my friends in that war. A few years prior to the beginning of the war, I learned a type of magic called tapping, which allows the user to tap into their inner reserves of magic. Because I was never supposed to learn this type of magic, the world as we knew it split in three. The first world is one where I know nothing about tapping, and the second world is one where all my current actions affect the future. The world we are living in right now has a block, which makes it impossible for any of my actions to impose grave dangers on the future."

"Liesel, can you please repeat that?" Amber asked.

"Merlin's Baggy Y-fronts! This is the last time that I will ever explain this - there are three worlds...one world is normal, one world is the one we live in, and one is a world where all my actions affect the future! Do NOT ask me to explain it again! And please - stop calling me Liesel; I am tired of living a lie..."

For the first time in years, Remus had no idea what to say, what to think, or even what to do. His friend was not his friend, her past was not her past, her physical features were not her physical features, and she was no longer the caterpillar that he knew...she was the butterfly.

No.

There was no way that she was a butterfly - she was an angel...a shimmering slip of the future who could either save the world, or cast it into the deepest pits of hell. She was too alive, too bright...her chains had been unlocked and she had finally been set free...

Was anything that he had ever shared with her real? Being a werewolf? Laughing with her? Talking with her? Recommending books to her? Dueling with her? Pranking people with her? Consoling her? Getting to know her? Did he ever really know her, or was everything fake? In fact, could he even trust her? It was like she had an invisibility cape, hiding everything from the world.

Remus was the epitome of confused, a whirlwind of emotions swirling deep inside his heart; he felt hate, anger, disgust, pain, betrayal, rage, disappointment, and so many other emotions. But more than anything, Remus was lonely. All the fun that he had with Liesel was fake. Liesel was fake. She was nothing. She was fake. Nothing made sense. He was lost.

"Mr. Lupin, will everything be alright?" Dumbledore asked, pulling Remus out of his thoughts. "I need to brief all of you on the plan."

Remus nodded mutely, clenching his fists together in his lap as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"After this meeting, all nine of you will return to your dorms and pack your bags, then head down to the Black Lake. Unless specified otherwise, the nine of you are to remain together at all times - meaning that nobody should ever be alone. If someone needs to go to the bathroom, someone will stand within two meters away; if someone needs to take a bath, they must have a buddy.

"I expect a status report every day. Miss Jenkins and Mister Wood will be teaching everybody how to improve their skills on a broom; Miss Granger and Mister Lupin will be teaching everybody how to improve their dueling; and Mister Pettigrew, Miss Yales, Mister Black, Mister Potter, and Miss Evans will find their respective strengths and lend aid to others. I will be writing your parents to explain the situation, but if they ask me where you are, I will not speak a word about where you are. In fact, nobody outside of this traveling party should know where you are.

"Lastly, I can understand your reluctance to trust Miss Granger, but war is not to be taken lightly. Neither is torture or death. Please try to be understanding about the circumstances. Dismissed."

**XxxX**

"Remus, why don't you trust Hermione?" James asked Remus as he rifled through his drawers, trying to decide what to pack and what not to pack.

"James, she lied about her name, her past, her looks, and everything else about her. How can you expect me to lov-like someone like that? How can you trust her? She is a lying, conniving, manipulative, little-...I don't even know what to think! She lied to us! She LIED. How can we trust that she is telling us the whole truth right now? How do we know that she isn't just lying to us again?"

"Remus, she took off her glamour for you. She wants you to trust her," Jake replied, rebutting Remus' statement. "Besides, all of her roommates claim that she has night terrors. Is there any better reason as to why she have night terrors, other than war? Hermione is clearly suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"I don't care! If she lied once, she will lie twice. If she can lie twice, who isn't to say that she won't lie a third time?" Remus spat, angrily shoving yet another book into his bag.

"Remus, Dumbledore is a great judge of character. If he trusts her, so can we," Peter stated timidly.

"Just. Shut. Up. I don't care if Dumbledore is good at judging character. Someone who likes about thei - who lies about _everything_ can't be trusted! Did you hear her? _'This is my real self'_, _'I am tired of living a lie'._ Who does she think she is? A poet," Remus mocked.

"Remus, can't you just get past the fact that she lied to her. It was for a good cause and it had a good reason," James replied, tossing a bag of socks into his duffel.

"Besides, don't you like her?" Peter asked.

"Pah! That was before I learned that everything about her was fake! WHO COULD EVER LOVE A LIAR?!"

_Who _could_ ever love a liar? Like the saying goes, never lie to someone who trusts you, and never trust someone who lies to you. Trust is a two way street. Who could ever trust me again?_ Hermione wondered as she stopped packing, Remus' outraged yell echoing.

"Ignore him, Li-Hermione," Amber whispered consolingly. "He'll get over it. I'm sure of it."

"Amber, how can you still trust me?"

"Because I know how much you suffer. Your nightmares are real. Your past is real. Nobody can take it away from you," the pregnant young woman answered.

_Nobody...but Voldemort._

**XxxX**

"Are you ready?" Lily asked as she joined hands with both James and Hermione.

"Ready as I could ever be," James answered, looking down at their linked hands, whereas Hermione just nodded. Dumbledore had recommended that Lily chose their first hiding place, apparate two people there, then come back. That way, two people would be at their intended location - securing the premises, so that everyone wound up at the same place, and so that no one would ever be alone.

Moments later, James, Lily, and Hermione landed at the edge of a small wood. "Welcome to our Home of the Week. It's my family's summer cottage. I'm sure that my parents won't mind. I'll be right back with the rest. Can you two start putting up the defenses?"

As James and Hermione began securing the cottage, Lily apparated away.

"Thank you for standing with me," Hermione whispered as she flicked and swished her wand.

"Don't think that you're off the hook yet, Lie-Hermione. Peter and Jake seem pretty understanding, but seeing as Remus is a werewolf and that he's dealt with a lot of betrayal, it is not going to be that easy to get him to warm back up to you."

"Thanks, James; I understand," Hermione nodded.

"Can I ask you some questions?" James asked.

"Fire away."

"You said that Voldemort killed everybody - every body being Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Tell me about it."

"Both Lily and Sirius were trying to protect people who were dear to them. Voldemort took them as obstacles. As for Remus? Like I sai-"

"No, I meant Peter. You said something about a silver hand."

"Ah. That. Peter was kind of like his servant for a while."

"Peter? Serving Voldemort?"

"He is much braver that he used to be. You are a very positive influence on him. He admires and respects you. Try to be more accepting of him. Don't push him away."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry about how short the chapter is, but next chapter will revolve around how the nine threatened students are coping in the wilderness, and how Harry and Ron react to the letters Hermione sent. That should make up for it; besides, this was more of a plot-turning chapter.<br>Anyways, my motivation song while writing this chapter was from the album _Some Nights_ - "Some Nights" by Fun.

**Reviewer Replies:**

goldensnitch-2001: Glad to hear that you like my story! I just love putting together the pieces of the puzzle, and I really do apologize about all the time-skipping (helpful tip - avoid making your first story a time-travel story). The letters will be in the next chapter, and as for your question about world three? The blurb is written in the future, and James and Lily are 'zombies' because all the changes Hermione made to the past affected the future and brought them back to life. Sorry if it was too confusing. Thanks!  
><span>Chasing-Impossibilities-4ever:<span> I have always had a hard time writing Bellatrix. Under her craziness, she really is a smart character, so I guess that I will have to do a little more experimenting with her character. Thanks for the feedback (I _did_ go back and change Lestrange to Black) and I will consider the rest of your suggestions for future chapters! Cheers!  
><span>MiNiGiIOI and Guest:<span> Muahahaha! I hate reading cliffhangers, but writing them is just...SO MUCH FUN! :)  
><span>sammy smith<span> and Sunny9515: Thank you! Peter has never been one of my favorite characters, but I just couldn't make him a traitor - so I had him be brave and say what he wanted to say. :P  
><span>Sparky She-Demon:<span> Thanks - Kalante was really fun to write.  
><span>Annabethsowl <em>(Guest)<em>: Thank you! Sound of Music is one of my favorites - my parents were debating whether to name me Liesel or Brigitta, so since my name is Brigitta, I named Hermione 'Liesel'.  
><span>awesomeninja09:<span> Action is always entertaining, betrayal is always heartbreaking, and procrastinating is always for updating fanfictions...whoops...I never said anything. :P Thanks!


End file.
